Danganronpa:Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy(I dont own DANGANRONPA)
by LinguisticMelancholic
Summary: Hayate Takenaka joins AutmnSprings Academy as the ultimate paranormal investigator, he meets 15 students and are thrown in a Killing Game. Afterwards he gains psychic where he can learn the truth. Can he use these new found abilities to escape this purgatory with everyone alive or will they die together by a traitor?
1. Prologue Part 1

Danganronpa: Twilight of AutumSprings Academy

Prologue: Dawn of Despair

"Autumn Springs Academy, the greatest school in history of the world... I wonder how blessed I am to attend here?" I thought to myself. Standing in front of the prestigious academy...Only wonders could fill my mind, full of thoughts. What angel sent me here of all places?

Autumn Springs Academy, from where I sprouted from? Which bullet propelled me here, AutumnSprings? A fountain of twilight that floods the world with new hopes and dying despairs…..new despairs and dying hope. On this morning, I feel the coexistence of the sun and moon…Through the flash of a summer's heart, and through the rush of a winter's breeze.. And here I am today…Someone chosen by such prestigious hope, guided me here..My magenta soul enters the mixture of dawn's angelic gates. My name is Hayate...But my soul was engraved with a brand..the brand of the Ultimate Paranomal Investigator.

a chance to grow my skills and liberate demons? Or possibly it is a trap... to condemn more people or students...Or whatever that means... All I did was inspired the existence of ghost, spirits, auras and stuff...But no one believes me...So I tried helping others with many problems relating to dead souls, and crazy conspiracies... despite such, I did solve mysteries, but meaningless to say naught else but honesty, as all I sought was to save the lost from a deadly fate...

Yet it was still time...Standing in the arching academy before me, the greatest academy in the world. However it was when I entered through dawn's light was the final days of happiness...spaciness of the deepest galaxies...darkness from the abyss of hell gathered and swirled around me...Scent of gasoline, illusions of night haze... A catastrophe...and a fleeting memory "Now begin!"

I awake myself...In a classroom. It was a small classroom. At the least large enough to contain 16 people...And sixteen it was...including my soul here...I am sitting down in a chair, resting on the desk in front of me. Fifteen others desk and chairs were arranged by 4x4...The windows were boarded up, not frantically so. There was a monitor next to the chalkboard, and cameras on every corner in the room. What is all of this...Aura of malice and glee, twisted together like honey milk creme icing and bloody excrement, All of the others students look at me..And some are even talking..?

"Hey who is the greenhorn?"

"Oooh he has been sleeping for an hour now!"

"Dear, we should not be gawking at the poor creature...his hat is strange and dusty..."

"Immaculate clothing taste for a student like the rest of us."

One decisive looking thin girl with eyes of a hawk charged towards my direction and holding out her ink pen.

"YOU." She bellows in sorrowful fear "I arrest you for suspicion of causing us to submerge in sleeping gas and pretending as if you are NOT the cause of this..."

A pink haired girl with a ponytail said. She wore a deep pink military jacket, red framed glasses and dark blood lipstick. Her eyes were pale pink in hue. I...do not even think her personality is malicious at all...I feel her heart in weighed down with all of this this stress is ultimately killing her in the process...Although words would not escape from my mind and mouth...Peering me down like an eagle, she squawked

"If you wish to prove your innocence...I demand a name and talent identification check..."The girl said brashly...

Well, she seems more scared despite her abrasive attitude. All of this anger...Is she really aggressive? I suppose this is a mask she is wearing to conceal her feelings and opinions...Perhaps this lady was really trying to ask his name and talent and was wondering what is happening. In such a weird environment, its unnatural to not be concerned and off balance..Unless you are used to that sort of thing and in which case would be understandable..although unnatural being not possible would be not necessarily accurate. A grumpy, cantankerous but polite sounding girl dressed in black cathedral jacket/shirt and pants embroidered with a rosary sighed

"Well, it is not as if he will kill us, I think Ueda. WE need to unite and get along...If only everyone agrees to such via voting in which case I would go with the majority vote. Of course if our kidnapper kills all of us, I dont think it will matter much, you understand?" The violet haired girl said politely in a way that made me even more depressed than ever...

At this point, I reckon its time more than ever to say something before...I...get...accused...and make sure I am making them comfortable for my sake of being me..."...Hayate...Takenaka...is...my name..." I said, speaking in a dreamy voice, while reflecting on my emotions towards this situation. Although I wish not for others to view me as crazy, I more am inclined...to make others feel less trepidation, suspicion and anxiety towards me..."The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator"

A flash of magenta light flashed in the room... my aura suddenly flared to life...and my name and talent was projected in white large letters...Whoa, I ponder, was this one of my new gifts as my soul being branded with the title of the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator, or not...Either way, It would seem that no one else was aware of this...

Ueda, the pinked haired girl in a pony tail glared at me...Thoroughly inspecting me from the head down with her eagle like foresight...evaluating of my risk level and perhaps assessing if I pose a lethal threat sighed... And placed her blood red pen in the pocket protector of her military jacket. Walking up to me she speaks

"Since, you are seemingly honest I suppose-"

"SEEMINGLY honest!?" berated with indignance a biker looking girl sporting short spiky mauve hair. Her slanted violet eyes , thick with eyeliner gave the impression she was seemingly loving and caring..Although did I need help...? Was a question I must answer in negation...She wore a fuchsia tank top stained in oil and her dark blue jeans were ripped and faded as her black shoes.

"You YELLED at him out of YOUR own paranoia and further more threatened to arrest him! We are ALL in the same situation!"

"It is quite unkind to even scaring him to begin with" A bespectacled green haired girl said, wearing a black long sleeve leather collared shirt. She wore blue jeans that were also ripped but have rainbow colored bloodstains on them. From appearance she seemed quite mysterious.

"And must I ask you all to be silent!?" A girl with ivory hair in the shape of fox tails. She wore a lime transparent vizer over her eyes and wore a pure white suit."If you REALLY wanna clear the anxiety, why dont you all to do an introduction your self?

Fushia lady's eyes turned red and pulled a rench of out of her clevage.

"BITCH! I got a feeling you are the type of girl who runs their mouth bossing innocent people around!"

"So be it you nonintellectual ingrate...!"

"What gives you the damn audacity to tell what me and everyone else DOES!?"

"Like OMG Im sorry!" A plum haired girl said bowing to me awkwardly. She wore a collared, purple uniform with a lavender tie. Her sleeves were stripped white and plum. She wore faded indigo jeans. Her hair was long and wavy split in the middle of the fore head like a waterfall. "I am _**Yuri Minami! The Ultimate Inventor!**_ Nice to meet you Mr. Vampire!"

Her aura turned plum and lit up the room and her talent and name was shown in front of her. He really does not understand these psychedelic trips but her aura feels happy and cheerful. Like a free spirited child..but a Vampire ?

Whilt that was on my mind, Ueda rolled her eyes silently. It felt like long transpiring moments of time as we looked at each other uncomfortable tranquility. Maybe I grew used to her expressing her feelings through a fake persona? Ueda was quiet for a few minutes longer and then she again came her sigh of defeat. Of course the other option was the wrathful pride of the biker mom lady. That perhaps is was broke this silence in her but did not wan down the adamant lnature of her stern gaze.

" _ **Kokoro Ueda.. The Ultimate Journalist/Reporter.**_ Do not ease yourself...around me..." Kokoro said depressingly as her bright pink aura filled the background along with her name and title infront of her. Her aura, because of how vivid her shade of pink was, came off as ironic. Now that I know her talent, it makes some sense for what is the cause of her disposition. Not being able to trust anyone or find the truth at all, is really a sad fate...But still I wonder what is the reason for her self inflicting melancholy...?

"Hey, Kokoro, its...fine, I dont want you to be too hard on ya self, you know?" Biker mom said softly in a motherly way. "BUT next time, you better not be cruel to your friends Or I _ **Kazue Miyamoto the Ultimate Mechanic**_ will turn ya nto fuel! Just kidding!" Kazue finished laughing heartily.

Kazue's aura burned brightly in a sangria color similar to her fuschia hair and her title too. As far as self comparisons go, she is almost just like me in personality. Both of us wish to love others but where I want to see myself as loving, she wants others to see her as loving. Unfortunately I find her to be more scary than anything remotely else..

The indigo hot worded polite lady in disguise watched over along with the green haired girl. Both were not talking to each to each other as a skinny lighter skinned male wearing a rose, pink and grey stripped knitted ski hat. The gothic one walked toward me with an unpleasant...smile...although peacefully calm she seemed to be simmering in unconscious anger.

"Now that everything is a tad calmer" She began "I have no qualms introducing myself to you..Of course I could have done so easily as well without being threatened... Please address me as _**Keiko Yukimura**_ _**the** **Ultimate Painter**_ , or temporary one until I die since no one else is competent enough to usurp me unfortunately! Hahahaha"

Her aura was indigo which matched the polite but brutally harsh color of her words. But despite her brutality hanging in her words, she alone is unemotionally yet outgoing...I feel sort of frightened...

"Keiko is not too bad...she...is, kind of nice...you know?" The green haired girl answered "Well... I am **_Shiori Ito... The Ultimate Yaoi Fangirl_**. To protect the poor, manga/anime LGBTQAPCDS+ characters...but how...is the question though, huh? How will I build a utopia, my utopia for them..?"

Shiori looked at me whilst saying all of this so passionately...like a fiery heart of a dragon, bleeding out the blood of its every heartstring. Blazing to life, her mint green aura filled the room with such authentic passion if a bit spontaneous and wild. instantly she smiled "You...are a gay vampire as Minami said huh? And you are purple too? Surely we'll be friends? already performed a scan on you, although for a 3D anime/manga character you are okay..." She said innocently. But weirdly enough when I saw her displayed talent as she said it, the words were black meaning there is a lie in her statement. At least in an aura reading...but now I am a GAY vampire...?

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW a GAY vampire you were thinking HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH?" A slightly lanky male wearing a ski hat said, He wore a rose colored and scented bathing robe and I am unsure if he is undressed or not, but her was holding a stone tablet "Ohohoho! for a blood sucking harlot, I think to are plain...Not just thinking X infinity but thinking more colorfully! Like church orgies or even eternal suppers of wine and fermented breads! Hibiki Himura the most fabulous, aesthetic, most gracious, most creative..."

Behind him a scary blond haired gentleman wearing a scarlet and saffron stripped vertical business suit and pants was standing behind im. Tall, powerful and an overflowing air of dominance but his voice to me..seemed soft and hearing him "It would be of great aversion for you to continue with the sin of inferior vanity, as each time I listen...the more I am grasping more knowledge of your heretic debauchery"

Hibiki gulped loudly :"I am _ **Hibiki Himura the Ultimate Religious Expert**_ is what Im saying, bye bye" Hibiki seemed very strange almost as crazed like me...having powers of the spiritual world...although I know very little...of his expertise...At least Mr. Skyscraper sped up his introduction. I felt that the white haired baroness was looking at them with great vehemence. His aura was brightly a rose colored. Matching his flamboyance..Perhaps he was overcompensating similar to Kokoro but for an entirely different way and reason.

The blond business sky scraper man was in the other corner, having just flash stepped behind Hibiki to speed things up...As it would seem he was comforting a timid looking kid who was skinny and short writing in a notebook. Next to them was a strong muscular man with a mohawk polishing an over sized sword. A stronger man with slicked back brown and green hair was reading a book on flowers... along with an airy looking tangerine colored hair girl. Feeling obligated to speak with the blond haired man... I decided to join them although hesitantly...

The business man took one look at me...It was not as long as Kokoro's mute cross examination from the ace of spades, but...He stood up after soothing his shorter friend and raised out his hand, wanting me to shake it. I guess I had no reason to deny so.. But by doing so he felt a strong aura pulsation from the man.

"Greeting young one...I am _**Takuma Watanabe.**_ I'm the titleholder of _**the Ultimate Billionaire**_... How is that a talent? Confidential until I can think more about it..."He said quietly but with so much strength...

If he was not odd, then he must be powerful in mind, soul, and strength. His aura was ruby colored like his eyes. By just standing there, power was flushing out of his body like crazy. Despite such, there is not indication of greed or avarice in his aura in which case would be tainted by golden flames..For one to wield so much money without deterring apart is magnificent. Takuma shook his head

"My soul was once wrought with such greed child...But by our Lord's grace... he changed me..into a warrior and with it...I will defend him with my mind and talent" Takuma said.

He even read my mind? I wonder how did he know my thoughts? Maybe he is telepathic in someway. He then turned to the younger and shorter male, Takuma without speaking forced him to stand up and walk towards me. He was was short but was dark skinned, had glowing yellow hair that was short. His glasses were big and circular and he wore a short sleeved collared shirt horizationally stripped in banana cream and white colors. His jeans were dark umbra in color and his eyes were squinty but yellow.

"Judging off your facial appearance, you appear to be..kind...like said... Mr...Takenaka sir... _ **Hoshi Yamazaki the Ultimate Creative Writer** _sir..Sorry...I wished that I could have defended you earlier...I felt it was wrong what Kokoro has done...So I wrote a poem about it."

I read the poem and it said

 _Kokoro you cowardly pink spider born from a fuchsia witch_

 _boil to an eternal death inside the bottomless ditch_

 _you ashes will fall always and forever de-saturated_

 _for your sins will never be forgiven, just forever cremated"_

Hoshi's poem was overflowing with immense wrath and fury...I almost passed out from reading it...his aura was a banana yellow that was not only emitting from him but his poem in itself. It seems that he releases his personality through writing and poetry...Hopefully...the yellow fairy will not hurt others or be hurt...

Just as I was brooding some more...A heavy set yet extremely athletic knight wooshed behind me and started patting me behind the back jovially. What is going on with this random...events The mohawk man with long side burns with the oversized sword. He wore dark brown torso armor with platinum gold lining. His pants were ivory that seemed to have been made with armor silk, clothing that is made of cotton but powerful enough to be consider armor worn by military with glee yet his eyes were focused and zealous "YOU MY PAGE! ARE HEREBY WELCOME"

I am am a Gay Vampire, and now a Knight's Page? Maybe its his way of saying hi...At this point, everyone here seems nice enough so far... This man although noble looking and tempermental is very joyous. SO deciding to listen I give him my full attention...Of course he seemed happy and he bowed, stabbing his blade in the ground.

"Page Hayate Takenake,I am the _**Ultimate Knight, Taichi Washichi!**_ At my behest I shall train you well!" he roar gallantly."May we dine in honor and fight in the name of noble yet exhilarating bloodshed!"

A hedonistic knight? I must say...He is very...earthly in his pleasure seeking for sword play and combat...His aura was tan..and consumed me in it along with everyone unlike the rest of them. Was his spirit levels skyrocketed somehow? For now despite his overpowering energy that rivals Takuma with his strength, he seems far more hot blooded and chaotic yet tame and structured...As he was containing his composure...

...Unlike the slicked back man reading his book. Finally he slammed the book to the ground and thundered "KNIGHT DUDE OF THE LAME SUNFLOWERS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" With a twisted laugh. The man wore a ripped up short sleeve green shirt and ripped up white paints. His eyes were kind of blue while a spring green tattoo of thron vne

Taichi yelled back "WHY HOW DARE THEE RANDOMLLY SPOUT OUT ANYTHING!"

"I am TRYING TO READ MY FLOWER PORN WHILE YOU ARE BOSSING ME AROUND! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM!? _ **JUROU MATSUMOTO THE ULTIMATE TIMBER CUTTER**_! I WILL BEAT YOU DEAD FUCKER!" Mocked jeeringly Jurou as his aura manifested into a green color that burst to an emerald flare of energy aura field.

"DO YOU have any time to EVEN BE FUCKING AROUND?!"

"Enough time NOT ta listen to YOU a sunflower knight that only knows how to ingest poisonous weed for pleasure! What a WEAK Hedonist!"

Jurou then noticed me briefly. I suppose that even though he was cruel and emotionally turbulent, he was considerate enough to start ignoring Taichi to speak with me "Yo, greenhorn, my personal advice? Stay the fuck away from a unemotional douche bag that dont know how not to be a hypocrite" Jurou said with a greasiness in his voice.

Although I do not necessarily know him...He seems like a mean person, but friendly and dominating. Although Taichi is a hedonistic leader person, Jurou is a trailbrazing jester...with a power lust akin to Takuma sort of...

Yawning loudly was a girl with radiant orange hair that glisten like the tongue of liquefied flames dancing in the sun, She smile softly with demure happiness "Hiya mister Gay Vampiric Page of the Dukes of Hell!" She said with a smile...I guess I will not take anything person, I mean...It was...kind of cool...maybe even though this is the making me question if I even have a sexuality...or if I am even human...

"Anyhows the name is _ **Naomi Matsuyo...Ultimate Digital Artist**_ YO...Pleasure to meet you, Yoyos..." Naomi said in a sweet, playful but bewildering manner. As she pulled a yoyo randomly from out of her hair and started playing with it...Orange gleams of light filled the room from her aura... She acts very much like Yuri although Yuri seems more... abstract but less playful and more friendly while Naomi seems nice but scattered in a realistic approach.

Finally in front of the door was random students... A silver haired girl in a dull brown dress wearing a grey apron cleaning with her broom stick cheerfully, a strange blue haired girl with spiked up hair wearing a dark blue tank top, black gloves fused with arm warmers, dark green pants and some black opaque googles while typing on a computer, A beautiful looking man with long overflowing rainbow pastel hair, princely shirt and regal pants, and the white fox tail haired girl crossing her arms..

I walked toward the maid. As I walked, I tripped. Falling in front of the maid. I looked where I tripped on the floor. It would seem that the white fox tail haired girl 's leg was stretched out...The first person who noticed (well rather only person ) Was the maid and she said.."You cruel young lady THAT WAS SOOOO NOT CALLLED FOR!" She cried heavily making me slightly feel uncomfortable, but quickly regained herself. Helping me up from the from the floor I bow in gratitude

"WELL, it is not as if he was blind and could NOT see my foot CLEARLY in FRONT OF HIM!"

The maid groaned in frustration but forced an unwilling smile on her smile, before effortlessly smiling to me. "Well. in HER steed, I will apologize for her! I am _**Moe Moto the Ultimate Maid.**_ If you need anything all you need to do is ask new best friend for life! Now dont worry, everyone here so far are very to somewhat barely" she glanced at the woman in white "nice per canon definition. SO there is nothing to worry about! Now girl apologize to this little boy!"

Moe said as silver and grey sparks danced around her until her aura shone into an elegant silver that filled the room. Compared to the girls he met so far, she seems to be the most normal. but it did not really matter too much. the white haired woman and Moe argued and fought continuously. Moe kept trying to force an apology but to no availwas it working.

A buzzing could be felt in my back. and he saw the bizarre woman from before. She typed on her cellphone and showed me " _ **Hikaru Shizue the Ultmate Hacker**_ , If you wish to taser them both and me all at once would appreciate it kindly" Hayate moved backed nervously somewhat. Hikaru's aura turned electric blue and she was scary as far as her eyes go. Thick of black eyeshadow and eye liner. He was trying to comprehend...the request he read...

All that was left was the pretty boy before him..Full of contempt in his eyes he spoke "I believe at last it is my turn... to be honest, I have no desire to speak to such a freak of human nature far beneath me...But I will explain this once..I am the one who possess the brawn of a thousand titans, I am the one with the brains of a thousand sorcerrers and I am the prime of the beauty from a thousand angels...I am he the _**Ultimate Elite, Kazuki Goda**_!"

His aura burst the room in a pastel rainbow. Radiating in brilliance...I looked at him...he seemed so horrible in pride...Intelligent, sensible but down right ruthless in his grace..Unlike Hibiki he was not overcompensating, he truly is an embodiment of elitism. My only..curiosity was the feelings inside him...And feeling him was nigh impossible.

At that point the girl with the fox tail hair walked to me smoothly. Moe was away talking to Yuri and Shiori. She moved Hayate Takenaka away in a corner and said "I apologize for whatever I did, _**My name is Junko Hisagawa**_ , I am the-"

"Testing, TESTING Microphone CHECK!"

Static pierrced the classroom and killed the affable environment that was just founded...and a joyfully irreverent voice said through the monitor "Attention Students of AutumnSprings ACADEMY! Please come to the auditorium this moment for our first day of school ceremony and dont be laaaate! Bonbonboooooooooooooon!"


	2. Prologue Part 2:

All the students stood in front of the auditorium waiting for the speaker to appear. I among them, I was wondered if I was suspected...But were I to brood more on it, everyone really was suspicious of each other. Half lived seconds of glancing at one another.

"Huh? No one is here?" Yuri remarked at the auditorium.

"Perhaps the teacher is late?" Naomi said, "Like Yogurt!"

Shiori calmly faced palmed herself and walked beside Naomi. Trying her best to be friendly she responds "Even so, the teacher who forced us down here, should be here, I think? I do not believe he was lying...I think?"

Taichi unsheathe his sword and stabbed in in the ground. "OHOHHOHHOHO! Such blood boiling impatience I feel from waiting is driving me mad!"

"This is SO rich? The professor being sleeping in his own manure on his first day of gardening? HA SOOOO NOT FUNNY FOR HIM!" Jurou laughed manically.

"I doubt its lateness" Kokoro said... "IF- I had to guess,"

"Come out!" Junko commanded "I know you are able to appear anytime you wish, so kindly stop prolonging this formality!"

Everyone including myself turned around at Junko words. No sooner than she spoke, a friendly voice replied in a squeaky high-pitched voice that felt as if that were a clown that was performing standup comedy to criminals who were about to be executed straight to hell.

"BonBonBONNNNNNN! Now that is not funny~! But I will forgive ya! Hi sorry guys that I am late. I was prepping up my speech until I was RUDELY interrupted… but without further ado… Welcome to Autumn Springs Academy!"

Dramatic background music began to play. Hayate stood in shock at the door. A massive tremor thundered across the floor and forced its way through the auditorium doors, causing them to open. A figure burrowing underground, its way to the stage and the podium. Popping out from below, was a 3-foot rabbit wearing a light blue magician's suit and vest, with a bright red bow tie on its chest. Half of his face was white and was cute but sickeningly sweet, a black button for an eye and a small opened mouth, while the other half was black and demonic looking with a creepy zig zag diagonal bat wing shaped eye, lit up by a scarlet light and sharp white teeth.

"I am Monobunny! Your headmaster at Autumn Springs Academy!"

Junko stared at him blankly as if she was saying, 'what the living hell'. "Seriously, what kind of joke is this?" Keiko said grumpily as she rolled her eyes.

"Nope, Not a joke?"

"Ummm Mr. Monobunny...You can't...be..." I tried to utter out but instantly I was cut off by Monobunny.

"HHHUUUHH? Cannot BE? Cannot be... or cannot pee? Maybe you have a speech reverse problem kiddo?" replied Monobunny

"You are not a real organic bunny rabbit which should be common sense!" Kokoro exclaimed while rolling her eyes exasperated at the stupidity some of the other students were exhibiting.

"An AI powered Android" Hikaru, Kazue and Yuri said at the same time upon Kokoro remark… proabably bored. Which would make sense based on their own talents.

"Yep," Smiled, Monobunny not even caring that they knew he was not a real bunny (despite it really being a common-sense fact like Kokoro said.) But more importantly, I can assume he is the demon that I felt as approaching the Academy.

"So, I reckon you have some if ANY reason to alienate me with your presence HEADMAESTER!?"

"Why of course I do! I am Monobunny! I wanted give you a breakdown of your life here in Autumn Springs Academy"

"What do you mean be. Life" I decided to ask

"Oh, the puppet man from umm I forget scissor nails mixed with a steam punk motif? I can speak! I am SOOO relieved!"

Alleviation from stress? In what manner is this conversation...It was that I realized...His aura was...VOID...He has no aura...His words are unable to be analyzed thoroughly...So what in the world is going on!?"

"Anyhow, I guess I will tell ya!"

"OOH is an orgy!?" Hibiki asked jokingly...But Takuma struck him in the genitals with his fist. Hibiki crumpled in a ball, writhing in pain. Looking uneasy, Takuma knelt and pulled out a cross from his suit and prayed. When he was done he said to Hibiki

"You werw way too excited for this, my brother." Takuma replied gently.

"Anyway, YOU SHALL ALL BE LIVING HERE FOREVER AS BEST FRIENDS! Unless you want to KILL EACH OTHER!"

"Huh?" Living here unless we KILL!?

"YYYAY FRIENDS FOREVER! So AWESOME!" Yuri cheered for a second until her eyes stretched open. Face twisting in horror..."UNTIL WE KILL!?"

Shiori eyes turned red and yellow and screeched like a demonic crow "WhAt ThE HeLl YoU fUcKiNg MeAn YoU fAlsE Sci Fi BeInG!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WE CANNOT LIVE HERE FOREVA AND THERE IS NO WAY WE CAN KILL EACH OTHER! You want big sis to kill? Big sis ought to kill ya out right!" Threatened Kazue

"Yep! You 16 students get to train your abilities, live here and level up FOREVER! Fresh food, pleasant living conditions, Hell, maybe I can even make some realistic synthetic men or women for ya to-"

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIBIIIIKKKIII WHHHHHHAAAA?" Hibiki shrieked

"Immeasurable impossibilities!" Takuma roared like a fearsome lion

"Nonsensical mayhem is humorous ONLY when it's a JOKE!" Keiko shouted

"I KNEW IT! Such MALICE is your truth!" Seethed Kokoro

"Now, now, no need to be angry...It can be lovely...and harmonious "

"Us living here would be peaceful, it not we were forced to stay forever! We as friends could be peacefully united, but what of our homes? AND FAMILY! AND FRIENDS!? With them in mind we could never consent to this!" cried Moe

"Insolent lies..."Smirked Kazuki

"THIS JOKE IS NOT FUNNNY MECHANICAL BEAST!" Taichi yelled drawing out his greatsword

"We are...unable to...invest our lives living here permanently...So many folks outside...are waiting for us" Hoshi mumbled.

"But only of course if you all cooperate...I can be your best friend, buddy, and Ultimate LIFE COMPANION! Of course, if you decide to kill, we at Autumn Springs have a plethora of weapons of your choosing!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FOUL DIRTY IMPURE ANIMAL I WILL CLEAVE YOU LIMB BY LIMB UNTIL YOUR PARTS RETURN TO MOTHER NATURE!" Jurou laughed maniacally

"Ummmmm but what about all of the yo-yos! THE YO-YOS We can't live here with no art or yo-yos" Naomi protested

"ERRORRRRRRRRRRR 404040404040404040404040404040040404040404040404040404040040444444!" Buzzed Hikaru

"Enough of this SHIT!"

Junko calmly swished over to Monobunny... and pulled out a 6-foot-long blade from her chest. The weapon took the form of a wrench and stood over Monobunny.

"That does it! Listen you robotic insult to all of academia! I will not allow you to trifle with me! Now, I shall debug your life from this world! For I Junko Hisagawa...The Ultimate-"

"LOSER! WARNING!: Penalty mode initiated...Threat Level: WARNING ONLY...NO Expulsion! Initiate MEMORY SHUTDOWN BEAM!"

Junko was paralyzed. Monobunny levitated. The screen dimmed again... Monobunny pointed his finger at her. A beam of light shot out of Monobunny's finger. Junko fore head was pierced by the radioactive beam. Junko fell off the stage. Thrown aside on the floor, I caught her. What...the is this chaos...Why how...my body could not help...instinctual horror screamed out from me

"JUNKO!"

"What the living abomination are you doing to me!?"

Junko hit me in the stomach with her elbow. And stood up... "What...Did... You...Do...Where...Am... I?"

"You milady Are in Autumn Springs Academy! I Reprogrammed your brain to suppress your violent tendencies in your mind...So you should be thankful! Bonbons!" said the sadistic yet adorable bunny before breaking into an uncontrolled giggle.

All 15of us were shut from Junko's memory loss. She clenched her stomach, barely managing to keep herself up. Exploiting our silence and fear, he continued. "Now as I was saying... Allow me to hand you your E-Planner which has all of the rules here. Now before I leave...I will warn you...if you attack me in any way...I will show you a magic trick that involves carving a self-portrait of you on your corpse! BUN BUNs and AWAY!"

With a bloodcurdling laughter monobunny left. Each of us eying each other down...the curtains of doom began...the performance of violence, hate, sadness, betrayal, tragedy and death would all sing in synchrony. A composition that dragged over us like a hurricane cloud...yes, I mean the dawn of despair.


	3. Chapter 1 Daily Life

Danganronpa Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy Chapter one

Morning symphony of a moonlit night Daily Life

Like time around us stopped, our eyes were fixed tight on each other We were shocked, heart taken by the sight of this despair. Slowly our minds rewired and the realization of the situation we are settled in. It was to be killed or kill…A reality I was wavering to face. It took a moment before one person spoke to break the silent trepidation among us.

"So how long are nimrods going to keep standing here?" Junko said impatiently. Clearly getting mind zapped was not traumatizing enough to keep her mind from being astute. The white haired enigma followed "Bringing fear…is only going to cause problems…. At any rate….what are minds should be fixated on is…." She pulled out her electronic tablet. Junko pressed her finger on the touch screen. Accepting her DNA, the tablet monitor flashed on. On it read "Junko Hisagawa….".

I turned on my electronic tablet. On it read my name "Hayate Takenaka"… After turning mines else began to turn their tablets on reading their names. On the screen were six different applications. The first one was Student Profiles…. It had a listing of everyone talents, name, age, birthday, blood type, likes, dislikes and color. The one below was rule book.

"I wonder, what kind of silly little rules there are in this game" Chided Keiko, elegantly refusing to believe that any of this was serious, let alone real.

"Unacceptable!" Taichi roared with valiant but gay laughter "Nonsense! In any match there are rules to follow or break! So be quiet and let the girl read!"

"I beg your pardon?" Keiko asked softly, not concealing the malice and killing intent in her eyes, which Taichi did not reply to.

"Guys, shut it, you know?" Shiori yawned

Rule 1: Violence against Headmaster Monobunny is strictly prohibited

Rule 2: Sleeping in class is illegal and will result in getting punished

Rule 3: With minimal restrictions AutmnSprings Academy can be freely explored

Rule 4: Night time is 10pm to 7am….

Rule 5: The Killing game continues until there are 2 participates left

Rule 6:Anyone who can commit murder and get away with it will be forgiven of their crime and be able to graduate

Rule 7:If the Blackened gets away with murder…then everyone but the blackened will be executed

Rule 8: If the Blackened is found, then only they alone will be executed

Rule 9:Only two people max can be murdered per killing game

Rule 10:Additional rules may be added at anytime

"This is seriously too weird…" Complained Keiko, moving her hand through her hair. Feeling uneasy Keiko closed her electronic tablet. I don't really blame her…I do not think anyone here is able to process all of these rules. It was as if someone was playing a bad joke….and the joke was that this bad joke, was non existence. These rules were our reality. How dare that rabbit be full of malicious aura. Kazuki sighed in disappointment

"…"

"Huh? What is it?" Asked Naomi.

"…."

"HEY you heard her! What gives!?" Kazue answered frustrated that Kazuki was ignoring Naomi. Feeling unappeased he let out another big sigh.

"I am questioning how long will it take you guys to comprehend the atmosphere here" Kazuki rebuked all of us.

"You are referring to the part about the blackened?"

"Well it took you a lot faster than I anticipated"

"It would be in your best interest to watch your words Kazuki…"

"Wait…." I spoke "I doubt that there will be a blackened….." I say, trying to cheer up everyone.. I mean committing murder to escape this place? It sound like ridiculous nonsense to be frankly put. I mean, surely we can get along… Their auras are bright…and full of life and tranquility…Would anyone be that cruel and heartless to kill anyone? We are all friends

"No that is highly inaccurate!"

Abased Kokoro who finally decided to speak up. The pink haired journalist, I knew she would have been the first one to turn down this proposal. Keiko too stood and nodded in Kokoro's defense. Junko however just looked at them scornfully, possibly finding the faults in their preconceived arguments.

"May I please ask your reasoning, Kokoro dear." Moe politely asked the salmon haired journalist who shrugged with reluctance. Kokoro pulled her thin scarlet ink pen from behind her left ear, and pointed it at Moe.

"Is it truly wise to trust completely what everyone is saying at face value?" Raising her eye brow, questioning my opinion as if she was suspicious of it. "It is because of this blind faith and trust in one another humans are disloyal. They lurk in secrecy awaiting until their prey are comfortable and secure by their blanket of deceit. Once complacent they yank the curtains and lunge for the kill." Kokoro explained.

"However, at the same time, dearest Kokoro" Keiko spoke in a calm but controlling voice of reasoning… "It would be illogical to part our separate ways and not weed out any killers, so I demand that we, pair up in twos and observe the Academy. That way, we can survey our present environment while simultaneously monitor each others actions. Were we to return and one is missing then obviously that person will be suspicious, with that suspicion in mind we shall know who the blackened is incarcerate them from further action. Of course we could be ignoramus baboons that blindly want to commit suicide by fulfilling this action"

Jurou "That's what I was trying to tell you weedlings!" Taunted Jurou

Well, after a huge argument we all decided to split up in teams of twos. Kokoro and Jurou, Hoshi and Hibiki, Takuma and Moe, Naomi and Keiko, Shiori and Taichi, Hikaru and Kazue, Kazuki and Yuri, finally me and Junko. All of us left the gymnasium and travelled around the school. Me and Junko surveyed per her command, the classrooms which were noticeably boarded up.. Next we walked to the amphitheater room. I presume it were for actors or any theatre based talent in the Academy what was weird was there were not any notice of any students existing here. I am certain that this Academy has existed at the least for eight years…. Junko made an arrogant remark of her intellectual prowess while replying that obviously the academy was extremely cleaned. Obviously a skill from an ultimate was her speculation. After examining the theater. Eventually we met back up with everyone else.

Taichi then raises his voice "OKAY! Now my comrades! Lets go over what we found out about this place!"

"Anyhow, I guess, I will…start first…me and….Tailly found this awesome athletic room that has tons of weights and various workout equipment"

"Excellent observation, Shiori…. As well expected milady…." Taichi said smoothly until Hibiki blandly interrupted

"You do realize anyone could've came to that conclusion, right?"

"HHHEY! HUSH!"

"Any how me and Hoshi found something way better than some dumb old weight rooms, yeah cutie-"

Right behind Hibiki, Takuma was smiling and hand grabbed his shoulder. Hibiki looked back in horror. Takuma's holy aura of righteousness was emitting a strong potency of killing intent. Hoshi gulped too. Whether from Takuma's silently calm fury…or Hibiki's potential death is unknown.

"W-we found that w-we all have dormitories.." Hoshi said. "and Hibiki…I suggest you please reconsider your lechery…And Takuma…."

Takuma moved away from Hoshi. Realizing that was Hoshi's request. I find it amusing these two are very good friends. Such good friends, their aura act as if they are fusing in color but I am still kind of dazed from Junko's attack earlier.

We all spoke of our findings in our report. Junko and I discussed the classrooms and the theatre. We also asked Moe if she cleaned the theatre due to the immensely large area that only an ultimate could have done. Unfortunately it was not her as she did not even go to the theatre. Naomi and Keiko expressed their amusement in finding the painting and sculpting room, an expression that was odd to witness from Keiko at the least. After speaking about Yoyos at random intervals of their findings, Keiko politely refrained Naomi of further speaking in which she complied to albiet disappointingly. Kazue explained that her and Hikaru found a computer laboratory that Hikaru was currently trying to hack only in failure and frustration. Takuma and Moe explained that they discovered the dining hall. it was elegant and sparkling, in the back was a culinary library as well as a kitchen for cooking. Apparently Monobunny cooks meals for all of the students something that bothered Moe deeply. Jurou and Kokoro discovered there was a stairwell to the 2nd floor but was blocked by a barricade set up elaborately by Monobunny no doubt. Finally Yuri and Kazuki informed us there was dojo that had a multitude of martial arts equipment even wooden weapons. Kazuki speculated that those might be there to provide murder weapons which unsettled most of us.

"SO in other words, we all only found useless things for leaving here" Keiko said in a cruelly elegant way.

"Hey! We might have found at the least a few things, right?" Kazue mentioned off handedly

"Nothing of substaintial value is no where near enough" Kazuki

"At least there is one amongst us that is accepting this is not good enough so we can develop our minds so that we made be free to emancipate ourselves-" Keiko said

"If you idiots are done talking, then I will be leaving…." Abruptly said Junko, interrupting Keiko. What does she think she is doing..Does she know WHAT she is even trying to do… Scared that she was about to do something reckless, I raised my hand. Shakenly, I spoke.

"Jun-Junko, please, what are you planning to do?"

Junko turned around apathetically. She took one quick glance at the monitor and walked off. Me, and everyone watched as Junko, the girl who just lost her memory becoming distant towards us. At first I was skeptical of Junko's intentions until the monitor screen turn on.

"Ah Hm…It is now 10pm and thus it is officially nighttime. Soon the area to the dining hall will be locked and entry beyond that point shall be strictly prohibited. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the evil bug bear demons strike!"

"What, the heck was that?" I said aloud… An evening time announcement?

"That-monochromatic-bitch!" Kazue seethed through her teeth. "If she already knew this shit, she could have let the rest of us know! Ugh I don't know what her problem is sometimes!" Finished, Kazue who punched the wall of the dining hall.

"Well, um…there is I believe….no true..point in dwelling, on this…you know…"

"COME ONNNNN Why do we need to follow those rules anyway! Whateva I'm gonna have a holy prayer session! Wanna come with-"

"Actually I hereby denounce a rule to prevent roaming within the bowels of night." Taichi said smirking "I mean the GREAT KNIGHT of ENGLAND must not allow his comrades to commit any crimes or run amok, am I wrong?"

"Processing request…Analyzing motives and procedure, predicting and creating all potential scenario simulations…Overall effective success rate:75.96%. Program procession: Approved" Hikaru computed from her laptop.

"How about I translate this for Hikaru" explained Keiko. "By prohibiting from leaving our dorm room during the night time, we us students can ensure our safety. Due to Monobunny's rule, we should have nothing to fear. However it is imperative everyone follows through with the seminar routine, for surely one breaks that rule, then the lives of others will be endangered and I am sure we can all work together and live in peace. Until then, good night."

With nothing more for any of us to say to each other, we all broke into our separate ways. I have no divinations on what may foretell into the distant future. All of us walked into our dorm rooms. The doors of our room seem to have pixelated sprite 8 bit versions of ourselves on the door. I entered my room. It was just a standard magenta and grey room with a normal bed, shelves dressers and lamp. It was pretty simple. Oddly enough there was a bathroom and shower located in the room. My body mind and spirit were worn out and exhausted. I have had ENOUGH OF THIS! Crashing on the bed, eyes shot red from the crying… Why did all of this have to happen!? The distrust, the violence, the hatred, even this cruel game! We are suppose to love and protect one another and this is something…that I alone must help them with! But even then….how….? How can I help…

DAY 2 7am

DING DONG DING DONG, DONG DING DING DONG!

"Good morning Bun buns! Its now 7AM! And now night time is officially over! Now wake up for those who are still alive, and have a BUN BUN DAY!"

What in the hell…I thought to myself as I woke up… The aura of malevolence jolted me from my slumber… and I thought to myself…This Academy is filled with evil and corruption, and yet there is nothing that I can even do to stop this game… As I was saying this to my inner psych, my door bell buzzed.

"I do not particularly care for your well being but if you do not awaken yourself at this instance, I shall DELETE this door and drag you out here…."

That, impetuous yet intellectually arrogant voice….Junko…Why is she even here? I suppose that it would be a problem if Junko were to demolish the door. Who knows what kind of rules exist for damaging school property. Weakly, I pulled my body upwards and opened the door.

Junko stood imperiously like a queen yet carried her demeanor like a cold hearted and sheer brilliant genius. She was wearing a pure white lab coat and her symbolic transparent lime green sun glasses. She took one look at me and walked away. What does she think she is doing threatening me to wake up. Surprised I look outside my door and called out to her.

"Huh? Ju-Junko…What did you-"

"Stop being sappy and emotional, please. All shall be elucidated to you soon enough ..so wait for any of your queries and follow me to the dining hall" Without saying anything else we all walked into the dining hall. Seeing as I walked in I was shocked. Everyone was sitting in a table together as if they were preparing for a meeting. I was internally happy… We, they….all of us…. Was working together as a whole.

""OMG! HI GAY VAMPIRE!"" Greeted Yuri despite me being uncomfortable since I am not gay…or think of myself as such. It seems that Shiori and her have gotten along well. Naomi waved "Good morning Yoyos!"

"YEAH! My flowery attendant is here!" Cheered Jurou as he was chugging down a mug of honeyed milk. Takuma and Hoshi sat next to each other along with Hibiki who was talking enthusiastically with the duo. Keiko was painting her fingernails black while Moe was painting the ultimate painter's toenails the same color. Kokoro although looking apprehensive and skeptical was even enjoying a cup of coffee. Taichi was showing off his blade to Kazue while Kazuki was simply drinking tea and was distant to the overall group. HIkaru was too fixated on her laptop to even pay attention but Junko entering the dining hall cause Kokoro to up to attention . Kokoro snapped her fingers loud. It caught everyone off guard so much, that broke thorough the uproarious noise in the dining hall. Keiko accidently spilt her black nail polish all over her hands

"Did you have to disturb us on this lovely morning?" Seethe Keiko in a sarcastic attitude

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I decree that we need to thoroughly investigate and discuss our current plan of action." Kokoro said austerely "How are we going to leave this place?"

Everyone except me and Junko rolled their eyes, stayed silent or was downright uncaring… I mean we were already panicking enough, so I can empathize with everyone, but where are we going with this? What is the point…..and can I every try and help everyone…I mean I can….as no one else is trying to care…Perhaps my paranormal abilities are helping?

"REALLY!" Kokoro exasperated "Are you serious!? Wanting to coexist here?"

"No insolent girl…..I believe I find your bold insolence repugnant and laughable" Kazuki said. Keiko sharpening her paintbrushes rolled her eyes saying "Here we go again…" but the ultimate elite ignored her. "The only way to win the performance is by eliminating one of the contestant…..male them fodder and rise alone as the sole star…By doing such as promoting desire, you expose yourself as an active particerpent" Kazuki said while sipping on milk tea.

"What are you insinuating?" Kokoro said sharping while glaring at Kazuki with daggers in her eyes. Her tongue was sharp…that it was as if her tongue was a sterling platinum sword. "That the Ultimate Elite is already observing rivals? Perhaps you wish to initiate this killing game? If that's you real…"

"DING DONG DING DONG!"

"Attention studnets, this is an afternoon announcement! Afternoon Announcement! Please students come to the computer laboratory where waiting for you is a special surprise! Bon bon BOOOOOONS"

"Oh my fucking goodness" Kazue started, obviously not hiding her frustration. Yuri however cheered and jumped around. Shiori and Naomi looked at her curiously. "Why…are ya jumping?" Kazue asked confused at her little sis

"YAY! The evil bunny is about to be nice and let us go…home!" Yuri at that was the first to zip out of the room. The rest of us followed her to the computer laboratory, unsure of what despair we were going to face. All of us made it to the computer laboratory. There were headphones and disk. Each of us had our names written on them. Hesitatingly, we all picked up our disk and inserted in our assigned computers.

"Hayate Takenaka, the ultimate paranormal student! Hello and welcome to Autumn springs Academy! Today I would like to introduce to you, your class mate Junko Hisagawa! Junko was raised by a rich family. The Hisagawa Corporation, a high functioning technology based facility, known to use illegal immigrants to power up their company. Miss Hisagawa's family also experimented on human trafficking victims, allowing them refugee in favor of using their lives to power up their family and become richer! Junko favorite animal-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT! ! !"

Randomly as if she was watching the whole thing, Kokoro shattered the computer monitor. Kokoro swung A chair at my monitor over and over again until the computer was destroyed…What in the world… Colors of malice mixed and smudged into a bloody mess of chaos. The moment we were about to be friends spurn to a frenzy of violence.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS!? THIS FABRICATED NONSENSE!" Kokoro screamed steaming with fury and confusion But it was not just Junko…but everyone…. Hikaru was foaming from the mouth running out of the computer lab with a frightened look at Kazue who looked disgusted at Hikaru but at the same time deeply concerned… Kazuki smirked sadistically at Yuri, who covered her mouth in horror. Taichi and Shiori were oddly not antagonistic toward each other. Taichi was suffering from a major nosebleed and seemed to have passed out, Shiori was desperately trying to wake him up…Moe was streaming tears looking at Takuma while Takuma paid no attention to her and was trying to catch Hoshi who broke down crying and fled the laboratory Hibiki had fainted trembling in fear Jurou freak out and rapidly punching repeatingly even as his knukckles bled, staining the wall. Keiko anxiously looked at Naomi who was playing with a yo yo she spontaneously pulled out her hair..

"Wh-what is this?" I said… I looked at the video. A black aura flooded from the computers..

"Calm down everyone!" Junko screamed as she coldly bitch slapped Kokoro. Kokoro glared hostilely at the white haired mystery "EXCUSE ME!?"

"This is obviously a trap….Monobunny randomly drags us into a computer lab and want us to watch these videos of each other? This is a motivation for murder! Can you not see!?" Junko asked wearily

Fake? Can these videos truly be fake I really do not know. But this is…Before I could finish my thoughts, Kokoro glared viciously at everyone. Even me….No…what could all of this mean? The video itself seemed fake but the aura projected on the screen….Was grey…Almost as if the truth was corrupted with a lie… If I have to guess based on everyone's video…

"NO! THIS VIDEO WAS MEANT TO GET US TO HATE EACH OTHER!"

"Bon bon bonnnnnn"

The scary voice of Monobunny filled the computerlab as he appeared out of nowhere. Everyone that was inside the computer lab was traumatized by Mononbunny who giggled with increasingly huge sadism…

"BITCH WHAT DA FUCK YOU WANT!" Kazue snarled.

"Bon Bon~" Monobunny chirped "Well now, that not a very fun thing to say"

"LISTEN YOU INTEPRET BUNNY! You might have everyone else fooled but NOT ME!" Kokoro screamed pointing her finger at Monobunny as if her fingers were talons. Never did I anticipate that Kokoro's pink aura would flare to life. Like a fire of passion and strength..no…A fire of bloodlust and anxiety…That's steadily intensifying.

"My dear, whatever do you mean?" Monobunny asked innocently while rolling around cutely. " I just want you all to know each other well! And by knowing each other's good side, you must know their bad sides too..! And if you know their bad sides," Letting out a sigh, Monobunny's eye lit up "Whatever hate that you feel will lead you all do DESAPIR! BON BON BON!"

With the last laugh Monobunny let out, he disappeared. Leaving all of us alone to stew in this despair. This despair was like none other. Grating on our nerves, gnawing teeth of anxiety and distrust plunged us into this living nightmare. Kazue, Kazuki, Shiori, Jurou, Kokoro, Keiko, Naomi, Moe and Junko were looking at each other stunned. Moe was carrying Hibiki who looked as if he was having a seizure.

"Hey Shio, wake up sir knucklehead and that pervert" Kazue said

All of us looked around in confusion. Wondering at first who Kazue was talking about, until she pointed at Shiori. Shrugging her shoulders, Shiori nodded. She pulled the sleeping Taichi and Hibiki and slapped them repeatedly until they both woke up…

"What is this…?" I trembled out.

"This is fucked up man. So fucked up!"

Roared Kazue, who was shedding tears. No one could blame her… We at first was just coming in terms with our situation.. Slowly trying to build a foundation between all of us… Ultimately that foundation crumbled.. Plumetting downward, we landed in the depths of a despairing hell.. Seeing our demons.

"Yoyos….. You are mean….yoyos!" Naomi frantically pointed at Keiko. Keiko glanced at her coldly "You are purest of evillll!" shouted the digital artist from across the room pointing her elegant long fingers at the painter. Naomi rushed out of the computer laboratory…. Keiko ignored this.. Her eyes were closed, but peacefully smiled.

"If it will cause eventual peace, then even I am not scared to admit my crime…."

"Keiko, you do not have to tell us…." Kazue consoled to the other girl. But Keiko raised her hand in defense seeming ready for whatever is thrown at her. "I shut down my own art company because I was bored with the lack of competence I was surrounded with and caused thousands of my employees to become jobless and committed suicide"

Finishing up her confession with a grimace while holding a sharp Bristol paintbrush, Keiko walked out the computer lab, solemnly. As the lab door was shut behind her, Kokoro rolled her eyes at the girl. We all have skeletons in our closets…

"It….seems….. Maybe I…overreacted" Kokoro admitted, becoming red in the face. Her nervousness caused all of us to laugh and helped lighten up some of the mood. Moe picked up a broom from the corner and started to clean up the room. Kazuki was the only one not to laugh

"Meaningless losers! You are terribly weak!" Kazuki scolded them. "I cannot fathom understand what's with you inferior mutts…licking each others would like an incestual orgy…How utterly odious-"

SMACK

What was utterly odious was never revealed… The next thing that we knew, Kazue was relentlessly punching a disarmed Kazuki in the face…Blood spilt all over the ground and computers. Kazue was burning up…burning with so much rage and hatred…that she was unaware that she was about to lose.

When Kazuki had enough physical abuse, he grabbed Kazue by the throat. Giving her a disgusted look as if she was pure vermin to him, he slung her harshly across and through the computer laboratory door and hit the wall unconscious. As if an act of dishonor was awoken in him, Taichi woke up and pulled out his sword. Feeling an immense aura of killing intent that swelled by the minute, Kazuki vanished. Shiori broke down in tears as Moe was beaten trying to stop Jurou and Taichi from killing each other

"JUST STOP IT!"

I shouted dramatically… This was too much, really.. Too much. Why cant everyone just get along…but no its conflict this, conflict was too much. Everyone is just stupid…They cannot see how crazy they are behaving. Just like the blood thirsty animals Monobunny wants us to be.

"Everyone just calm down!" Kokoro yelled frantically. Junko raised an eyebrow "You seem to have a good idea to end this killing game." Tears were streaming from my eyes… Crying about the despair I felt.. Junko is a greedy mystery…..everyone seems ready to start killing each other and are too savage to listen to my advice.. I was helpless to help them. And in this helplessness state was in despair

"That's quite perceptive of you….Ms. Hisagawa… I cannot go into to details…But allow yourselves to…trust me…and allow me to trust you…My loyal companions.. I shall bring this killing game to an appropriate closing ceremony… Hayate…I summon you"

"Huh?"

"Well, you are the only one with sense obviously enough, so helping me may be your only worth"

"Whatever! I do not have time to listen to your idiocy any longer…" Junko finally left the computer lab.

"…You people…..I…..3D characters are too bloody especially straight ones….that cant dare understand…..Good bye….." Shiori spoke in downcast…

"Wait!" Moe called to Shiori. The green haired girl glanced back and remorsefully turned back and walked away from Moe. Moe fled after her…Hibiki looked at the two girls. Enviously glaring, Hibiki childishly stormed off. Jurou and Taichi Left me and Kokoro alone….Taichi who may have been frightened by the intensity and Jurou who might have felt slightly guilty.

"Listen, Hayate,"

"Yes, Kokoro?"

"There is something that I wish to talk about….to you and you only"

"Huh…why just me if I am worthless?"

"Emotions are the only thing making you an idiot unlike everyone else that are subjective" Kokoro complained which I feel was her attempt to give a compliment. I don't know if Kokoro truly means to conclude the killing game. On the contrary if she is….Then the sooner I can assist everyone and prove myself as the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator. "Beside, your ultimate asset is your ultimate talent: The ultimate paranormal investigator talent. With your psychic powers and my subpair intuition, we may be able to divulge the secrets of Autumn Springs…."

"Exactly! With our collaboration, then we can save everyone!" I told her. Kokoro made a small and genuine smile. A smile that shined sweetly with a truth so smooth, nothing could perish the truth. The bright warm truth of hope…Or is it despair?

"Yes, we could save everyone…"

Those thoughts were ingrained in my memory. Now I have the hope that we would be free from this nightmare.

"So, what is your…Plan?"

"Simplistic question, Takenaka…. But I cannot answer you here, but I can answer you a little later… So please" Kokoro then walked away from the computer lab.

With no one left in here I decided to leave. It was still early but I was worried about the other. I returned to my bedroom.

Laying down on my bed, I kept thinking about Kokoro and Junko. The way Kokoro was speaking was as if she already knew what was going on but how could she possibly know. Even though I do not have any proof of this, something in my heart is telling me not to doubt Kokoro. But at the same time, is there any explanation as to her boost of confidence? Slowly I allowed myself to fall asleep

While Asleep I had a glimmer of a dream.. In it was me…I was inside a room somewhere…The sky was a pure black darkness that descended from the realms of Hells…I watched as bodies were burnt…And somewhere I heard someone say…."Friend"

"HELLLO! Wake the fuck up kiddo!" called Kazue, who was banging her fist on my room door. I jolted up from my rest, the knocking sound that whisked me away from my slumber… Although I love all of my friends which of most despise me… I

"My apologies, but I am resting-"

"IT IS NOT HEALTHY TO BE SLEEPING FOR 5 FUCKING HOURS AFTER WATCHING THE SHIT WE WATCHED! Now, get the FUCK UP!"

"5pm!?" I shouted

Crap it has been 5 hours already of pondering to myself. After cleaning myself off and polishing my glasses, I hastily open the door. Beside the door, is a sly and wise Kokoro. She was standing to the left of the outside of my room, arms crossed, raising her left eye brow at me as if incredulous.

"You really are a fool, aren't you?"

"What the- Pardon me but Kokoro!? What are you doing here its-"

"It is approximately 10pm" Corrected Kokoro holding what appears to be a hand-held voice recorder in her left hand. " I overheard Kazue Miyamoto yell at Yuri Minami to get out of her room. Without her consent I recorded Kazue yelling.. After editing the audio files in the computer lab, I decided to use this recording to wake you up during nighttime."

"Well, I must say… That is quite deceptive of you…" I complimented polite…Still slightly frightened by Kazue's recorded voice. Even more, The amount of manipulation require to plan this was…to say the least skilled was to be..I suppose expected of the Ultimate Journalist.. Still something about her seemed a tad off. Off compared to her previous encounters. Is it wrong of me to be so distrusting of someone who was a pessimist only for this same person to be an optimist much later….? Or simply my talent at paranormal abilities and kindness might be inspiring her.

"Why are we loitering around idly?" Kokoro asked sternly, grabbing my right wrist.. "I need to take you to the computer labs again…" Finished Kokoro before dragging me out of my bed room.

"Okay….okay"….I said in defeat"

Kokoro and me walked to the computer lab. Walking around in nighttime is suspicious and will get me in trouble with Taichi. I acknowledge I complied to his ban against walking out during nighttime, but if this act would be one step closer to ending the killing game, what choice would I have? Perhaps it is likely that my act of virtue will cause Taichi to forgive me..But I do not have time…Becausee I care for them….I someone useless must try to emancipate them..Kokoro understood this…and in a sense, I understood Kokoko's motivation

Or that is what I tried to tell myself….No sooner before we reached the computer lab…I fell flat on the ground…Kokoro looking stunned shrieked "NO HAYATE!? What is going on….!?" Before I could even make out the words she was saying she fell down as well, and a silhouette appeared all blurry..My head was hurting before I blacked out

"Good MORNING Bon Bons! It is 7am, it is now morning time…Now its time to wake up and have a Bun Bun DAYYYYYYY"

"Wha…?" I gasped…What in the world am I doing here!? I was just in the hallway, and then…suddenly…the grasp upon my consciousness fell…. What in the world is happening…Was I perhaps… Dreaming? Would that really explain me losing my consciousness…? No….Even my intuition is telling me that what transpired yesterday was real…. But…My…. I tried to search for my student handbook. But…it was nowhere to be found… Just as I was catching my thoughts…A loud bang thundered from my door..

"ALRIGHT KID…WHAT THE FUCK!?" Scolded Kazue… This time… I was certain that this was not the real Kazue…. Annoyed I got dressed in my uniform, wondering what in the world happened as question began to form and ready to foam out chaotically un akin to my nature shooting the door open with my voice

"KOKORO WHAT IS THE MEANING OF-"

WHAM!

It was only a few seconds as he amplified his voice with worry and confusion that he fell flat on his back. Kazue who looked shocked as hell in her uniform punched the navel of my nostrils almost knocking me out unconscious.. I supposed my roaring voice startled the mechanic based on her visual expression of shock tinged with a dash of perplexation.

"Oh damn…Umm yea..My bad Hayate…?" Kazue started taken aback at the injury she caused.. The toyboyish woman helped me up.. putting back on my hat… and rearranging my glasses on my face from Kazue's attack, Kazue finished with a roared "What the fuckin hell was that for!? Did you know you could have been killed by me or others by scaring them like that!? Watch out! Sheesh…. First you… now Yuri..What in da world am I gonna haf ta do to help you kids…?"

Yuri…Ah yes that was right. Kokoro mentioned that she recorded Kazue trying to wake up Yuri up at around 5pm. But now was not the time to go discussing this... I have to find out what happened to Kokoro.. Before he could say anything as if Kazue herself had psychic powers read the expression on his face.

"Whats up? You can tell big sis…? Although not too much due to dis damn killin game…But Whateves" said Kazue shrugging calmly…

"Its…um have you seen Kokoro….?"

"Koko?" Asked Kazue before cracking her knuckles and spontaneously turning red "Wait, it was that BITCH!? Wasn't it!? Bullying you again huh!? Alright you are coming with me! We are so goodness help me beat the fuck outta that bitch! I already warned her not to bully ya!"

"Wa-wait!? Kokoro wasn't bullying me I was wondering have you woken her up earlier or anyone for that matter?"

"Oh, um….Yeah…? I decided after that motive vid..that I would watch an eye on the others so I have spent the last thirty minutes waking people up. However… Only Koko, Kazuki, Moe, Shiori and Yuri were still sleep, 15 minutes later Kazuki awoke on his own, while Moe and Shiori were coming back from the theater watching anime but you are the only one who woke up…Koko and Naomi still didn't wake up and I didn't hear any noises…. Why do you ask-

"Obviously if someone is 100's questions clearly means something is wrong" Coolly as if she didn't give a care, Junko appeared…from out of her dorm…Kazue dumbstruck sang a tirade of colorful words "What are you doing!? You were the first student I woke up…"

"If someone who is brazen enough to awaken the slumbers of participants in a killing game… would it not be common sense to obey the idiot's demands and wait until they are not looking to return to their room?"

Kazue analyzed would under more normal circumstances hate and possibly kill Junko. Fortunately, Kazue at the least was sensible to enough to restrain her urge to strangle Junko to death. But one problem was…Where are Kokoro and Naomi. Then suddenly he had a massive headache.

"AAAHAHHHHHHHH"

"Hayate!" Kazue instinctively attended to me…Foreseeing what was wrong but I was not not aware and then he saw….Desk…monitors…..red hair bun,…..glass shards…..black splotches….pink…heavy….copious amounts of blood…..and….

"YOYOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screamed

Without listening to a single word anyone was saying dashed towards the computer lab…No what the hell is this…..No…No…..Please oh my goodness….NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I opened the door to the computer lab….and then

I saw the computers were scattered around slightly….Disks were arranged in an awkward positions….on top of the desks…But in front of the main monitor where the overhead was…Motionless over a pool of her own pink blood…. Naomi the ultimate digital artist now fallen into her eternal sHer arms and wrist had rope burn… beside her were yoyos…

"Hey what the hell is NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT THE FUCK!? Nayo!"

"Oh so now you are calling her Nayo?" Snidely remarked a calm Junko who took one glance at the crime scene?"

"Junko! Please…now is not the time!" I said exasperated…Kazue was so distraught over Nayo's death, she did not even acknowledge the other girl's presence. Pulling out from her nylon pants pocket were a pair of latex gloves that she put on her hands. Junko bent down and began prodding the exterior of Nayo's body as if she was performing an autopsy… The evaluation lasted a few minutes until..

"gasp!"

Then as if nothing happened Naomi sprang to life….slowing yawning…Naomi opened up her eyes…stretching out her arms…It was as if she was unaware of our presence…Unaware of her surroundings…dazed and heavily delirious, she stood up then the tangerine haired girl opened her eyes.

"Oh, good morning…..yos….What am I doing here…Is this a dream….yo yos….WHAT!?"

"WHAT THE HELLL!?" Kazue freaked out "NAOMI!"

"Oh..Kazu-Kazu! Like what is ups~ Yos?" Naomi rapped Kazue and I clasped our opened palms over our faces in disbelief and confusion… Something was not right. Naomi was for a certain fact dead…There is no plausible way she could even be alive… Junko behaving pragmatic and rational slapped Naomi aggressively.

"Ouch! You did not have to be mean…" All of that enthusiasm desaturated the color from her face…Naomi accidentally tripped and fell on the floor. Naomi rubbed her head….and fell in the shallow pool of blood she was standing in…seeing her body in that way, her left palm was painted in her own blood as if she was holding something….Naomi used all of her effort and attempted to focus and make sense of the situation that she was thrusted in…

"NAOMI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

Naomi tilted her head as if she did not know or understand what Kazue was saying.. I for one… felt her sincerity in her quietly hyper and robust voice…A calm and tempered joy, one not of euphoric ecstasy. Scratching her head, attempting to concentrate and remember..

"Nevermind where the heck is Koko…" Junko dashed right out of the room. Both me and Kazue were bewildered by Junko's suddenly departing.. "hey Hayate…look" Kazue pointed to the faint trial of blood that was leading towards outside of the computer lab door.. "is that…blood?" I asked. Kazue nodded "Looks that way.. hey I gonna watch Nayo. So you better watch out for Junko and follow that trial of blood for big sis" She smiled possibly trying to make myself as well as herself more composed and statured…"Wuss out and I'll hafta beat some sense to ya!"

I followed outside of the room…Checking to see where it lead…The trail however seemed to have died down a bit.. fading and looking fainter and fainter…Until I reached the art room.. The door was opened…For what was about to happen next…was unimaginable…

The heart beat that throbbed with ambiton…suspicion and intelligence had stopped… The Ultimate Journalist Reporter's largest scope was her last… Kokoro Ueda…. Was laying down in a pool of her own blood. Her case…was closed.


	4. Chapter 1 Deadly Life

Danganronpa Twilight of AutumnSprings Academy

Morning symphony of a moonlit night DEADLY LIFE Chapter 1

I was frozen in place….Could all of this truly had transpired throughout my rest, how ever long it may have been? No. No matter if I try rationalizing my turbulent emotions…Of all of the people that had to die…Why… Why…

"KOKORO!" I cried

Shortly after, Kazue who was beside me and Naomi who had barely awoken from her coma… joined me and the aloof Junko..Kazue screamed and punched the closest wall to her upon seeing Kokoro's dead body…Naomi…eye widened in terror

"YYoooo YOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!" Naomi almost had vomited over the crime scene… A faint trail of vibrant pink blood lead here…The art room…. Everyone else rushed in possibly hearing the commotion we all caused. Most of the reactions were similar

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK NONONO! Kokoro chan!" Yuri wept passionately tears sprinkling all over.

"Hibiki WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"Hibiki shouted bewildered as hell"

"Oh my goodness…It is already happening…" sobbed Moe

"Moe…" Shiori said quietly looking over the maid who almost was on the verge of fainting herself..tilting and staggering.

"…..No…Miss Kokoro…" Hoshi said freaking out before being calmed by a patient Takuma who glared with hostility at everyone

"What an uncalming term of events….." Keiko sighed heartlessly with a hint of exhaustion and fatigue.

"UNCALMING!? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Taichi said "I thought all of us would stay docile… Now it seems the duel has begun…."

"WARNING WARNING ALERT…. KOKORO UEDA DEACTIVATED… Life force percentage 0%... Chance of vengeance….45%. Murder probability 98%. Suicide probability 2%" Hikaru typed on her lap top speaker.

"WHAT THE BLOSSSOMING HELLFIRE IS THIS TRAGIC WILTING!?" Jurou raged "Oh" Jurou smiled "Its only the toxic detective…A death suiting for such pollutant!" Jurou joyously cheered in an aggressively and oddly cruel way. It was not as if he was emotionless..But emotional

"Shut the fuck up right now!" Kazue screeched like a monster, trying to uppercut Jurou for his cruelty, but before either of them could fight, Junko Caught Kazue's wrist and struck Jurou with her oversized wrench in her stomach both kneeling down. Her attention in spite of easily dealing with the Mechanic and the Timber Cutter… was not aimed at the two but rather the ultimate Elite who was the last of the students to arrive at the crime scene.

"You seem to be enjoying this…Kazuki Goda…"

"Enjoying spectating a flock of filthy plebeians and mutts fighting amongst themselves? Please I am disgusted… Although I never expected more of you inferior being nonetheless.." Kazuki coldly replied "And you idiotic fool failed to anticipate her death so meaningless would actually survive? Come now…Enough of these unsophisticated and artless discussion"

"Bon bon bon!"

Everyone shuddered into a forced silence as Monobunny appeared. It was as if he was a demon… "YAY! One of you ACTUALLY KILLED! Yahoo! Now we all can begin our bloody lovely life here!"

"One of US!? There is NO WAY in Hell" Kazue replied but was cut off by Monobunny who said in a bored, monotonr voicr

"Okay seriously, this is becoming cliché ! The whole 'Oh we would NEVER kill each other stuff' is trite and frankly I AM TIRED OF IT" Monobunny sighed and rubbed it's forehead as if stressed.. "Is it so difficult to embrace your sins and desire and call it fun? Whatever… Hey but hey I am LUCKY! Kokoro head talent was becoming a problem to everyone so…..Yeah -"

"She must've been a nuisance….Is that why… YOOOOUUU KILLLED HER!" Anger suddenly burst from within my soul….My aura was becoming vermillion as the flames of judgement… I lunged toward Monobunny.. How dare he kill Kokoro!

But as soon as I move not even a foot, Junko pulled out her over sized wrench, and just as she did with the other two, swiped me in my stomach…. I plummeted to the floor…

"Too noisy…." Junko said collected… and just then, a bell rang through out the room as if it was indeed judgement day. My stomach was still reeling from Junko's assault. I had a churring feeling other than my blunt force trauma induced nausea that there was nothing good coming from that sound of doom and lament.

Ding Ding Ding!

The Monitors turned on "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time the class trial will begin!"

"Oh YAYYYYYYY! So, how did you kiddos like the Body Discovery Announcement? It plays when three or more people finds a body…. Granted I prepared the announcement during your first day here just in case someone want to have some fun but no one wanted to play…Bum bummmmm. But NOW ITS PLAYING and a great display! Yay! Anyhow everyone make way for your investigations…But before that…"

Monobunny hopped next to me.. I surmise he is enjoying being in control…"Now, I know how painful it is to lose someone….and I am sorry that you cannot enjoy the amount of fun this is but….Be happy you have friends with you! Friends that would not let you use me as a punching bag before I dismember every part of you body except the vital parts..Hurl all of them in a paper shredder and have your grinded up alive and send to your family to eat as hamburgers! Yummy!"

"You are a monster" Moe spat, face turning nauseated at the words of monobunny!

"By the way, before anyone else proclaims me to be a monster…I have a PROMISE so we can be best buddies! Bon Bon! Now, with the exceptions when someone attacks me or when I have to punish the blackened, I promise that I will not kill anyone as I present to you…THE NEW RULES!"

"Rule 10: Monobunny will not directed aid or prevent murders! And Rule 11: The Body Discovery Announcement will only play when 3 of more people find the body! And AS A BONUS THE MONOBUNNY FILE!"

Monobunny handed all of us a black folder entiled the Monobunny file 1 with that Monobunny vanished.

Shuddering and trembling Yuri hides behind Kazue "So…..what now" Asked Hibiki in a timid tone…

"Obviously finding the culprit who killed that roach Kokoro…" Said haughtily Kazuki

No one was able to refute that fact. Just then… the words…INVESTIGATION MODE ACTIVATE appeared in front of me….My Vision…I was able to see clearly…My hearing… and Intuition…what is the meaning of this…. I cannot belive this..No.. even on top of this..my injuries… they too were cleansed and eliminated as if nothing happened, although my legs still felt weak from shock. Seeing me struggle to stand, Takuma lifted me up with a single hand and placed me down as I was standing... There is no more room for speculation. As much as I don't want to believe it… Someone betrayed us… That is, one of us students. One of us had murdered Kokoro. I looked inside the Monobunny file and read the

"The victim is Kokoro Ueda. The time of death was estimated around 5am. The victim seemed to have suffered from single injury on her head premortem. Evidence suggested that she may have been dragged from somewhere else.

"That's it? There is not even a cause of death listed…?" Moe said softly yet curiously..

"OHAHAHHAHAH!" bawled Taichi cheerfully "This battle of justice and righteousness shall be splendid! Journeying on quest to find the cause of death sword..to slay the mighty culprit dragon!"

"Oh my goodness what is wrong with non LGBT non fiction characters?" Shiori asked

"YOYOS!" Naomi said somehow magically regained her personality with an obsessions with yoyos…."

"Ex…ummm excuse…me…?" Approached, Hoshi holding what appeared to be a yoyo in his hand.. startling every one in the room…

"YOYO!?" Naomi shierked startlingly "Where did you find YoYo"

"I am sorry….but…Naomi….It..well…was….sor..sort…of in…"

"Speak my child" Takuma in a deep voice commanded sternly but gently to Hoshi who spoke

" I found the yoyo….Under… Ueda's leg. I saw a string near the couch next to the body. I was curious as to what it was…And then I found..this…"

"MY YOYO Number 324"

Everyone but myself was confounded by Naomi.. She, names her yoyos as if they are children. Although that is interesting and endearing, this maybe was not the correct time.. rather.. wait if Naomi names her yoyos… would that not mean she would have manufactured her own yoyos..?

A bright light flashed inside my pocket…Looking inside I discovered two shining orange bullets inscribed with the words "Naomi's Yoyos" and another with "Mono Bunny File 1" written…A bullet. The more I question my talent… The more I ponder if I should be admitted into a mental institution for these halucinations

"Then most likely scenario is that you Naomi killed the roach Kokoro…Congratulations. I shall let you polish my hair that was knit by the heavenly horizons before you fall in hell.. may your spectrum of ugly pass through the afterlife"

"Thanks Yoyos" Naomi perked up by Yuri quickly placed Naomi's hand down out of frustration for taking advantage of the tangerine hair girls….flightiness.

"Naomi didn't kill him!" Yuri said cheerfully defiant to Kazuki who merely rolled his eyes, not seeing her worth his time he left the art room annoyed…. "Y'know…" Hibiki thought "I guess ONE OF US the mighty and marvelous HIBIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will guard Kokoro…while you fools investigate-"

"Teamwork and loyalty are brilliant foundations of light…. holiness tainted by sloth will no be forgiven" Takuma said intimidating the poor Hibiki who enviously glanced at Hoshi but said no more. Takuma gathered Hoshi and Hibiki and told the others "We shall be investigating the cafeteria. Excuse us please" Bowed Takuma before carrying the two out of the room

"Wait!"

Takuma stopped and turned back "Yes?"

"We need to determine who will watch the body in case the culprit of this case tries to tamper with the evidence."

"Has it not already been decided Matsuyo is the culprit of this case?" questioned Keiko

"No." responded Junko "Until all of the evidence is accounted for, we must accentuate the fact if we get the results wrong, we shall die.!"

If it was not for Junko's inspiring words, Takuma might would have left albeit honorable. But seeing perhaps her conviction and moral purity/logic of the importance to investigating placed Hoshi and Hibiki down…. And sighed

"For I and Hibiki shall guard the body of the fallen Kokoro Ueda." Takuma bowed to Junko Hisagawa who brushed the left side of her hair aloofly.

Well there are a few things I could check here. One of those things is the status of Kokoro's body. Also I could try to get as many witness statements as possible from the night… I walked over to check Kokoro's body. Kokoro's body was weird to say the least…Her glasses were first off of her face, and cracked on one side, Kokoko hair was sort of messy as if she was struggling of some kind. Her hair tie of red was also missing. But when I searched around the room, I could not find any shards of glass. While checking things, but also a strange dried stain of black paint that smelled strong… After investigating Junko pokes me in the head.

"Weird don't you think?" said Junko randomly catching me somewhat off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"If she was indeed murdered here, I find it odd that not only there is not any murder weapon but also that there is not any shards of glass or even strains of hair." Junko replied "Unless if the evidence was cleaned…. But"

"Bu-but what if the murderer cleaned up the scene…?" I replied

"IN that case, I suggest you leave me alone if you are not going to understand" Junko impatiently shot at me…

Just then I collected a few more bullets (Lack of Evidence in Art Room), (Broken Glasses), (Messy Hair), and (Missing hair tie)

Now finished Junko decided to leave the art room but before I could follow her, Takuma approached me… Probably being cautious of everyone that is investing the body.

"Takuma san?"

"Young child blessed with the sight of the lord… My blessings and condolences however you need not be weak but strong and persevere in you will to live."

" That is all…?"

"No child… you need to be the one to ask question and discern thy own truth that is presented upon you by Christ."

Honestly, if I were to use my talent, I have a feeling that Takuma is trying to assist me by forcing me to ask questions…Perhaps he is thinking that you don't know what you don't ask… The only question that I really need to ask is mostly his alibi… I guess I can ask everyone's alibi later perhaps. But for now…

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I was in my dormitory. After witnessing another person's sin, I had to pray for omnipotence restraint… I was praying from 1pm to about 6.30 pmthe incident. Due to the incident… Hoshi was as well afraid. So after preparing to bring my bible, I went to his dorm room to comfort him around 7pm. However, as I was on my way to the dormitory… I saw Kokoro."

"What?"

"around 7pm I had seen Miss Kokoro listening to Kazue screaming at a door as if she was about to commit the sin of murder upon the door… Whether or not that is true has remained to be spoken however in fairness…as I bothered not to meddle in the affairs of ones…processing"

This is….peculiar….. Kokoro near Kazue and trying to destroy a door….Does that not seem familiar? I thought to myself as the "Takuma's Account" Bullet had manifested inside my pants pocket. Suddenly however I hear a shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Me along with everyone else in the room jerked around to at Moe who was shrieking as if someone was about to murder her even though it would seem nothing was wrong. The silver haired maid was breathing heavily and streaming tears of pure panic was unforeseen to anyone perhaps. Taichi who saw that everything was fine complained "Milady why are you cryin? Nothing is- Oaf!""

Before finishing his complaint, Shiori lazily uppercutted the knight, sending him flying and spinning until he hit the wall back first and then plopped down face down next to Kokoro's corpse. Takuma sighed "Children of man, its sinful to indulge in acts of violence acts that may disrupt the scene of sin which must be maintained…Yet this level of sin.."

"Sorry" Shirori said bowing to Takuma "Tai…..for a non fictional character who should know better than being rude to a lady, y'know?"

"Um… No worries, you needed not to knock Taichi San out….Dearest Shiori…We are all friends..you understand?"

"Yeah" Shiori replied "Hey Taichi please…"

But Taichi although breathing was still out cold…

"Ugh he is down! Good job lil sis!" Kazue praised to Shiori who ignored the remark but Yuri glanced at Taichi and put on her strange googles. I watched Yuri look at Taichi and then Shiori turned to Moe.

"Why did you freak out so suddenly Moe?"

"My dress! Its ruined…I tried to check the vent but my dress touched the wall and black paint had stained my dress…But I don't understand why?"

The wall was wet….was that true? If I am correct, wasn't the Academy cleaned up before the beginning of the killing game…If so, why would the wall be wet….? The truth bullet labeled "Wet Wall" was placed in pocket.

I walked towards Taichi who was still unconscious from Shiori's attack. Yuri was standing over him and I approached her.

"HI GAY VAMPIRE! OOOHHHH Guess WHAT!"

"Um…What is the matter?" I asked Yuri

"This paint reaks! And I wwaaannna know why! Wanna know? Wanna know why !?"

"Huh?" I asked having trouble catching up to her fast paced upbeat nature "Try to slow down Yuri.. Now what are you talking about?

"LOOOK or well smell"

I bent over and smelled the floor as well as Taichi who's back was wet with black paint… but the paint…smells funny…. I cannot discern what type of paint was but Yuri said "Well this paint is weird….Its…latex…normal wall paint from my vision googles…But latex paint should not stink like this"

That is true….I think…. As the bullet "Latex Paint Odor" Was placed in my pocket…I wanted to talk to Yuri and her Alibi "So Yuri.."

"This is too cruelllll…. Kokoro was really sweet ish…. I know she was scared and cranky but for her to be killed is like SOOOOOO MMMEAAN!" Yuri cried

"I know…but you can help…figure out who killed her….but may I please ask what happened to you yesterday after seeing the Video?"

"*Sniff* Yeah….I saw….Kazuzu! He is just unspeakably horrible… I ran out of the computer laboratory and went to the dining hall to grab some food… I left at around…2pm and went straight to my room to cry and barricade myself…"

I see, Yuri, as trusting and friendly she is…must have been distraught and wanted to hide with no intent of opening the door…."What…else?"

"After 5 hour, Kazue tried to destroy my door…which at that point I finally opened the door for her… Me and Kazue talked for a few hours up until night time… Then Kazue left my dorm and I went to sleep, until Kazue woke me up again and told me to go to the dining hall at 6.30am."

So Yuri was sleep…..? I guess this confirms Kazue's Alibi…. Inside my pocket the bullet labeled "Yuri's Account" Was placed in his pocket.

"Hey Hayate..?"

"Um…yes Yuri? What is the matter?"

"What happened to you? Kazue said that you woke up early on your own, right?"

"Correct…"

"What happened…"

Kokoro informed me to keep the plan of all of them escaping secret. As Kokoro is dead, perhaps I should keep the secret of escaping from the school…but I do not want Yuri to be frightened, so… I decided to tell her anyway.

"WAIT you and Koko were knocked out!?"

"I believe…so… I felt some odd vision….and sounds"

"Hmmm… Maybe you should ask Moe… She is an expert at cleaning, cooking, self defense, organizing, planning, so first aid, nursing and doctoring should not be a problem for her either"

Taking her advice… I walked up to Moe "Um Moe"

"Oh! Dear Hayate! I am terribly sorry about Kokoro's death! I was distraught"

"Um ?"

"Yes?"

"yesterday night, Kokoro came to my dorm room and wanted to meet up and strategize a way to free everyone from the school but while we were travelling I felt dizzy and confused…I fell down and was hearing and seeing things distortedly…as well as Kokoro being abducted…then I woke up in my bedroom."

"Well that is interesting… Perhaps…you may have been drugged?"

"Drugged?"

"Darling, I noticed that the medicine cabinet inside the Dojo was missing supplies earlier… specifically the muscle relaxers. Whoever had done this do you may have used the pills to drug you… Causing you and Kokoro to faint… but to also take you in the bed room was awfully awkward… Speaking of which, me and Shiori…Originally we stayed in my dormitory all night…a girl's night.. Shiori being the ultimate yaoi fangirl, thought it would be a good idea to go to the theater to watch some anime. At 5am we left to go to the theater. W e watched anime for about an hour before going to the dojo and practice super sentai fightning. I sprained my arm and tried to find some muscle relaxers to loosen up my joints yet I couldn't find any…"

This proves that maybe some drugging involved and as well their alibi. Slowly but surely things are coming together. Getting used to the truth bullets which new ones read "Moe's Account" and "Missing Muscle Relaxers" entered my pocket, I walked to Keiko who was painting.

"Um Keiko?"

"Hello Hayate Takenaka this investigation is quiet interesting even though one of us or all of us will die in the end" Keiko said politely

"Could you please come with me to the computer lab?"

"Most certainly even though I have already done an overlay sketch of the entire crime scene"

"You were…motivated to paint?" Naomi asked

"Ah indeed I suppose we can head along now, now come on…"

With her calm and yet aggressively controlling tone, Keiko left, forcing me and Naomi to go to the initial crime scene. The crime scene was overall slightly distorted in a way that was a result of Naomi leaving.

Keiko was holding her canvas and paint bus out… "Now, Naomi… As a digital artist, I want you to describe the crime scene, I assume you should at the least be capable of doing that much.."

"In the name of YoYos!"

"I presume that is a yes?"

"Wait please…" I interjected while Keiko raised an eyebrow with a gentle smile of impatience "Yes?"

"Naomi, why were you going to the computer lab?"

"Oh, because I wanted to play on the computer?"

"What time was that?"

"Hmmmm" Naomi hummed holding her chin deep in thought (For her at the least, it was deep in thought) "I think that was….4am…. then as I entered the lab…I felt a bang bang, yo…. Then…I went…to sleep…. After that yo, I woke up seeing you and Kazue."

"If she hit her head, then perhaps she was assaulted after me…. But still everything is so confusing… "Naomi's Account" bullet was then added to my repertoire of truth bullets. Knowing we would not have much time left until the class trial I checked the crime scene as Keiko demanded Naomi to give the description of the crime scene… I looked at the puddle of blood….but the pink blood…seemed to have a smell…similar to the stuff in the room… but upon closer inspection I saw some yoyos. They were the same orange yoyos..but unlike the other yoyo…there was no number on it… I gained the "nameless yoyo" bullet… I walked to the desktop that kokoro destroyed…. There was nothing out of the norm… except that there was a small red yarn thing covered in blood hidden inside the broken screen…but it reeked of an odor… "Mysterious red yarn scrunchie" was added…

"Hayate…My masterpiece is ready" Keiko said triumphantly…

I hurried to Keiko who was waiting patiently "About time, now hurry if you will…Time we are scarce on, if you will..

"The crime scene of Naomi….. where the Ultimate Digital Artist was…. She was slumped on the ground bloodied… in front of the monitor head projector which was obvious. Everything else was the same, however, there was a dented fire extinguisher on the floor…Which was odd…. We did not notice a fire extinguisher anywhere in the room… but perhaps, we missed it… The bullet labeled "Computer Room during Naomi's assault" appeared in my pocket.

"Also, if I may, I drew another sketch detailing Naomi's injuries. From what all of you described, Naomi was tried and crucified to the over head projector and both of her arms were tied too. Her wrists left rope burn and more over, its most likely she would have been unable to tie herself in that state."Keiko said handing me the drawing she titled Naomi's False Autopsy… until Mono bunny appeared

"Hey! You all reminded me! I forgot to hand out the Psuedo Monobunny file for Naomi!"

"But…Naomi was not killed, so I fail to understand what purpose you would have to writing a Monobunny file for Naomi." Keiko replied

"At any rate, I suppose that I will still give everyone this…now have fun!"cImmediately I gained the (Pseudo Monobunny File) truth bullet.

"Now, if you could please pardon me, I need to prepare for the class trial"

Keiko bowed before walking back to her dorm room. It seems that I already acquired a lot of these strange bullets…but before I could even worry where should I go, Junko appeared from behind me.

"Where the hell are you going? Anyway follow me" Junko ordered

Seriously, why cant Junko be somewhat normal for a change…? We left the Computer laboratory and then Junko took me to the most unlikely place that I would be in….

"Thw garbage room…?"

"Obviously…..Only an idiot would not be able to see the incinerator and 100's of trash vaults stacked stories high of eachother.. But enough of that…." Junko walked to one of the trash vaults and opened it with ease.

I looked inside the trash vault Junko opened… It reeked but not of trash….but aluminum heaps of buckets that smelled similar to the wall … But the scent was more fierce…more harsh and pungent. It was nothing like I have smelt before. Junko was unfazed however.

"That metal heap of junk was not here….yesterday… As I was on cleaning duty as punishment for nearly killing that damn bunny"

"Yep!" Monobunny said popping up from a dimensional hole from below the round

"Ugh WHAT is it?"

"I just wanted to help you guys out by saying…even if you had not tried to kill me, you would have been chosen for cleaning duty…. Also that incinerator has an eye detector on the lock meaning only the one on cleaning duty has access to the incinerator but any student could in theory open the trash compactor. The Dumpsters are cleaned out every day at 9pm before night time…"

Monobunny then vanished leaving a confused Hayate and a smirking Junko

"That stupid rabbit I will kill one of these days" Junko said angrily

"But we got some information on this-"

"Wait, Hayate. Look closer inside the Trash Vault one more time."

To my disapproval, I reopened the odorous trash vault.. And inside…. I saw… A red fire extinguisher that was dented and had a bloodstain… Because of the large mass of crushed buckets I did not notice it before"Is that the weapon…?"

"Well duh….. anyway…." As the "Incinerator", "Trash Vaults", "Fire Extinguisher" and "Aluminum bucket heaps" bullets were loaded inside my pocket… Monobunny appeared on the monitor

"HIIIIII Its time for the long awaited class trial YAY Bon Bon…. Now everyone please meet in front of the elevator in the main hall of the school please! Bon Bon! Please make sure you scan your E-Handbook in front of the Elevator…Bon Bon BOOOOOONNNNNNS!"

After what felt like months of procrastination and anxiety….Now its time for m to face Kokoro's death and her murderer.. I can not and refuse to believe one of my friends killed another of our friends… but the harsh truth as Kokoro would have said would be

"You cannot trust anyone! One cant rule out the possibility that humans would not resist murder, otherwise I would not be dead!"

I jumped back startled by the amount of realism existed in my mind when I was reflecting on Kokoro… But Junko then struck me in the stomach with her iron cast fist.. and grabbed me by the collar."Kokoro Ueda is dead and you are going to use your intelligence to solve this case."

Junko looked at me straight in the eyes, serious and not even being whimsical or playful

"But I am not-"

"Want me to wrench slap you?" Junko threatened "I will be damned if I share any of my knowledge with you! Knowledge must be gained with hard work and skill not so easy luck. Besides im too bored to baby feed you answers. So again, I will ask you… Would you rather be wrench slapped and not be able to face your internal bullshit

"No…."

"Then we shall be off."

Hesitantly we left and walked to the main hall…. We saw a door to the elevator… On that door was titled…The Chamber of Dawnshade and Dusklight…. Junko was the first, she idly swiped her handbook in front of the elevator, then I followed suit. The elevator slowly opened up…a lustrous blinding light shimmered through the crevasse of the opening door… It grew brighter and brighter…until swiftly dimmed down…and we saw the other students…looking at Naomi who was looking downcast and fearful, swinging her yoyo, frantically trying to find some optimism in this despairing situation… Yuri, Shiori, Moe and Hoshi were around her worried. Takuma stood by the four and gave the tangerine haired girl a look of sympathy… Taichi, Kazue were just as concerned but overall, neutral. Jurou, Keiko, Hikaru, Kazuki, Hibiki gave various antagonistic looks…

"Mr….Hayate…." Hoshi began before fixing up his glasses "Please don't be late….. youre friend…Ms…Kokoro….died…you should….be well…to…be here…"

"Hoshi, I am sorry… I was just investigating…and found"

"Silence foolish mortals" Kazuki said smoothly "For this trial shall be swift as the godspeed elegance of my illustrious dangling hair…For justice shall be meted!" Kazuki said entering th

"For the last time YOYOS I AM NOT THE CULPRIT YO!" bellowed in an uncharacteristic tone…Naomi

"Alright SHUT IT UP OR IM GONNA KNOCK YA DOWN!" Kazue said…

"But…yoyo…Kazueyo?"

"Indeed we shalt face the trial first before seeing if she is guilty or not" Taichi agreed

"Yeah… who eva killed Kokoro I WILL EXECUTE YA!" Kazue threatened before the elevator moved down and down.. We waited for what seemed like hours until we reached the bottom.

Inside were 16 podium desk arranged in a circle…but the one in my right was…a picture of Kokoro…her face was X out with a question mark and an ink pen…. The wall paper was a beautiful moonlit sky with sparkling stars… and the tiles were countless 8x8 white tile squares.

"YAY! You are all here!..." Monobunny said who sat on a red throne.

"Question Prompt: Kokoro death frame sign… Life source zero… DNA SCAN 100% Match Kokoro Ueda"

"Oh, that?" Monobunny chirped up "It would be said if Kokoro could not be in this class trial due to death…So…I recreated a Frame sign of Kokoro using her blood to make the X's… That is also how these death frames will work when someone dies….

Kazue vomited upon hearing this prompting Yuri to assist her. Satisfied as if nothing was happening Monobunny continued "Moving on…Please go to your assigned seats so we can start this fun game!"

Everyone moved to the seats that had their names on the respective desk. Kokoro Ueda…. The Ultimate Journalist Reporter. She was melancholic, a bit cautious, reserved but brilliant person…Because of these hate videos….someone murdered her… Now it is time… to find the friend who hurt her… so mysteriously and why did they attack me and Naomi and went far to frame Naomi…?

Now…it begins…..

The Sun that promises despair

The Moon that lies with a false hope

To meet

And shine in this magical hour as one at this

Deadly class trial


	5. Chapter 1 Class Trial

Danganronpa Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy

Chapter 1 Morning Symphony of a Moonlit Night Class Trial

 **Truth Bullets**

 **Mono Bunny File 1:The victim is Kokoro Ueda. The time of death was estimated around 5am. The victim seemed to have suffered from single injury on her head premortem. Evidence suggested that she may have been brought from somewhere else.**

 **Naomi's Yoyos: Naomi prints her Yoyos with designs and each of them has a designated number**

 **Yoyo #324: A yoyo that Hoshi Yamazki found under Kokoro's body. Most likely came from somewhere else**

 **Lack of Evidence in Art Room: Despite being killed in the art room, there seems to be nothing that indicated she was murdered.**

 **Broken Glasses: Kokoro glasses that were found on her body. Despite being broken, there were no traces of glass shard in the crime scene.**

 **Messy hair: Kokoro's hair was messy and slightly torn, suggesting a struggle was involved.**

 **Missing Hair Tie: The red bow tie that Kokoro wore seemed to have been missing from her body.**

 **Takuma's Account: Takuma was praying in his dorm room from 1pm to 6:30pm. At 7pm Takuma left his room and went to Hoshi's room. On his way to the dorm he witnessed Kokoro recording Kazue.**

 **Wet Paint in the Art Room: Wet paint seemed to have be covered in the walls and floor of the art room despite being the wall and floor of the art room being dry during the first day.**

 **Latex Paint Odor: The wet paint gave off a strong horrible odor. Curiously the paint is odorless Latex.**

 **Yuri's Account: After watching the motive Video, Yuri fled to the dinning hall and horded food before locking herself in her room. At 7pm Kazue forced Yuri to let her inside her room where they talked until Kazue left during night time. At 6:30am, Kazue woke Yuri up and she went to the dinning hall.**

 **Moe's Account: Moe and Shiori spent the entire afternoon and evening hanging out in Moe's dorm room. The two traveled to the theater and watched manga for one hour and then went to the dojo to train until Moe sprained her ankle.**

 **Missing Muscle Relaxers: According to Moe, Muscle Relaxers were missing from the health cabinet when she was tried to get them once she sprained her ankle.**

 **Naomi's Account: Naomi entered the computer lab at 4pm. Immediately as she entered, she felt a strong impact from the back of her head and was incapacitated. The next moment Naomi woke up in the active crime scene.**

 **Computer Room during Naomi's Assault:.** **The crime scene of Naomi….. where the Ultimate Digital Artist was…. She was slumped on the ground bloodied crucified … in front of the monitor head projector. A trail of blood was left and yoyos around Naomi and a fire extinguisher near the door.**

 **Psuedo Monobunny File: The victim would have been Naomi Matsuyo the Ultimate Digital Artist. , Naomi was tied and crucified to the over head projector and both of her arms were tied too. Both of her wrists left rope burn and moreover, its most likely she would have been unable to tie herself in that state.**

 **Incinerator:** **In the trash room exist an Incinerator to dispose of any litter. The incinerator has an eye scanner on the lock that only the student assigned with cleaning duty has access to the incinerator.**

 **Trash Vault: Vaults of trash dumpsters. Any student can open the trash compactor unlike the incinerator. The Dumpsters are cleaned out every day at 9pm before night time by Monobunny.**

 **Heap of Aluminum Buckets: A heap of aluminum buckets was found in one of the trash vaults crushed. A scent like the wet paint inside the art room was found on the crushed buckets.**

 **Fire Extinguisher: Inside the same trash vault that the aluminum heap of buckets were found, was also a fire extinguisher with a blood stain on it. Unlike the buckets, it was not crushed albeit dented.**

Monobunny: Now, lets begin with a basic explanation of the class trial

Monobunny: During the class trial you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for who the blackened is. If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, then I will punish everyone beside the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave this Academy.

Monobunny: Okay now begin!

Taichi: Yes let us enjoy the self-indulgence of combat

Hikaru: We are unable to comprehend the level of commencement needed to begin arguing.

Hibiki: Well it should not take that long to find out who the killer is..

Kazuki: For once you said something valuable…..

Yuri: And what would that be you evil rainbow man!?

Kazuki: It shouldn't take long to discern the killer as the killer is the one who faked her own death… Naomi Matsuyo…

Naomi: Yoyos!

Kazue: Urgh! Enough with da yoyos! You are going to have us all be executed if you aren't the damn killer!

Naomi: But really those YOYOS!

Hoshi: Naomi… I really do not want to believe you are the culprit either, but your yoyo was found at the scene of the crime

Hayate: (Is it truly possible for Naomi to be the culprit? Of course… But no one Is going to listen to me…. Unless..)

Hayate: (AAAAHHHHHHH what is happening to my head)

Kokoro's Ghost: YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

Hayate: Huh? Kokoro what are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead!

Tutorial Voice: Of course I am not Kokoro Ueda I am .

Hayate: Mr...WTF

Mr. Tutorial: Anyway all of that does not matter right now. It seems you are confused how to battle in NON STOP DEBATE.

Mr. Tutorial: remember those magical bullets that were loading inside your pocket? Those are what we call truth bullets. In order to use it, you must have a dictionary pistol. In non stop debate all of the students will be teleported into an alternate dimension where they have a limited time to break free from… if time runs out….you all will die…Now students will make random statements but some of the statements may have weak points. Some of the weak points which will be orange in color may contain lies or mistakes. These weak points need to be shot down in order to break free from the dimensional realm. But they must be killed by the appropriate truth bullet….. which the only one I will hand you is Yoyo 324.. Now good luck and have fun

NON STOP DEBATE!

[Truth Bullet]: Yoyo 324

BEGIN!

Hibiki: That orange haired weird yoyo lady is the killer

Yuri: What the freak! Leave her alone!

Junko: Well it DOES make sense….for an idiot

Keiko: Am I truly an idiot

Hikaru: Naomi was inside the Computer Lab...her arms and wrist indicated intense rope burn….

Signs that show and prove 100% she was crucified!

Hoshi: Yes….crucified by her own Yo Yos….

(Hayate's eyes turn pink… He pulls out his dictionary pistol, loads Yoyo 324 and shoots him in the throat 3 times while saying)

Hayate: Forgive me, but that's WRONG!

Hoshi's body started to crack..and the entire area shattered apart and return the class trial area apart while someone from out of no where said BREAK!

Hayate: My apologies, Hoshi… but I believe not….. that Naomi used her yoyos to crucify herself…. Or rather…. Her own yoyos….

Hoshi: But her yoyo was found under Kokoro's body inside the art room…

Takuma: Agreed…. Young Hayate…. How can you refute such?

Hayate: With this! (Hayate used his e-handbook to IM a picture of the Yoyo 324)

Yuri: !? The yoyo! Its labeled 324….

Naomi: That's what I have been saying yo!

Taichi: SILENCE ALL YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING IS YOYOS!

Naomi: I speak yoyo..Yos I became the ultimate digital artist by printing my designs on Yoyos. Each Yoyo I have manufactured I have numbered to represent my designs….

Hayate: But the yoyo found in the computer lab…. There was no such label…just regular plain yoyos… blue yoyos… going off that logic, it can be

(REFUTE HIIIIIBBBIIIIIKKIIISS THAT'S WROOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGG!)

(Everyone from the class trial disappeared except Hibiki… who was wearing a spring print cherry blossom covered kimono and wielding a burning sword with a fan shaped hilt)

Hibiki: YOYOS!? That is the irrefutable proof that exonerates Naomi!? Idiot!

Hayate:…!?

: Hi

Hayate: What the hell is this!?

Mr. Tutorial: Oops I forgot to mention….that your classmates can refute arguments and wield magical katanas to refute/non-literally kill you. Which is in another dimensional space called Rebuttal Showdown. Your opponent/mini boss opponent will strike at you with arguments and attempt to kill your influence which represents your life in this series.

Hayate:Series?

Mr. Tutorial: ANYWAY AS I WAS SAYING! The way to break from this dimensional rift is the same as before except you have to use the right sword… Which I will provide… "Pseudo MonoBunny File" Now good luck and-

Hayate: How is metaphorically killing my friends in self defense-

Mr. Tutorial: -Have FUNNNNN!

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

Hibiki: HIBIKIIIS!

[Truth Sword: Pseudo Mono Bunny File]

DUEL!

Hibiki (shoots flaming words at me) :Even if Naomi didn't use her yoyos….. doesn't make her innocent!

(Hayate slashes the words using the Geyser Upper Cut Slice)

Hibiki (Slashes 3 energy waves at Hayate): If someone is skilled enough nearly anything is possible

Hibiki: And Naomi is an expert at this!

Hibiki: That psychedelic woman is the culprit that kill Koko Puffs HIBIKKKKKI

(Hayate in slow motion unsheathes his sword before mutilating the statements and the words advance appears)

Hayate: Naomi does not necessarily have to be the killer based under the premise of being a yoyo master even if the yoyos aren't hers!

Hbiki: You are….stupid…you now that (He said with a plain expression on his face….)

(Hibiki turns the entire trial area into a field of cherry blossoms, rose petals accumulated together unti l they became a holy ivory sword charging at Hayate)

Hibiki: Naomi used both yoyos to tie her arms and WRIST and crucified herself!

(Hayate teleported behind Hibiki and beheaded his head with the Mono Bunny File 1 blade and then the massive flower blade transformed into small mini daggers that poked Hibiki's entire body)

Hayate: I cut through your WORDS! (causing the dimensional rift to shred away and return the class trial area back to normal before someone yelled BREAK!)

Hayate: Hibiki san… that is impossible…. Please read the Psuedo Mono Bunny file…. ThePseudo Monobunny file states that her arms and wrist were covered in significant rope burn… meaning and implying that the yoyos were tied and wrapped around the overhead projector…There is no way she could have tied herself..

Hibiki: Hibiki whaaaaa? Eh, I guess I was wrong!?/ WWAAAAAHHHHHHH

Hoshi: Hibiki… please stop your insolence…

Hibiki:Sorry

Moe: It is alright, right Naomi?

Naomi: I suppose so, mayo?

Keiko: But we are back to where we were originally…. Naomi went to the computer lab that is a fact… Somehow she was arranged in a way that she is murdered…

Hikaru: Probability of answers solved..none.

Kazuki: Hmph..it took you long enough to see that Naomi was not the killer

Shiori:!?

Taichi: Don't tell me…..

Kazue: You knew she was innocent the whole time!?

Kazuki: Do not mock my title as the Ultimate Elite….low down trash

Yuri: Low down trash!? HOW DARE YOU

Kazue: enough, Yuri

Jurou: Agreed we are getting distracted DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT YOU KILLED HER Flower CRUSHER!

Junko: Who? Kazuki? Of course not you idiot!

Kazuki: Me… bloodying my hands with dirty blood ridiculous

Moe:Naomi could you please tell us what happened, so that we can figure out the meanie who did this to you?

Naomi: Sure!

Naomi: I was in my dorm…I think and then I left to play on the computer and make designs…so I brought some yoyos with me to print on them… I think that was…..4am.. Then I opened the door to the lab when suddenly I felt a bang. Then the next thing that happened is I woke up covered in blood and saw Hayate and Kazue.

Yuri: Speaking of which what is this blood stuff around Naomi if she only had a head injury and is still alive?

Shiori: Well, we perhaps do not need to discuss more of Naomi… rather, we need to discuss about what happened to Kokoro

Taichi: YEAH! We need to talk about everyone's alibi and suspect those who broke the NIGHT TIME RULE!

Mr. Tutorial: Hi

Hayate: I'm in my happy place…. I am in my happy place

Mr. Tutorial: Yay so here Is another element to Non Stop Debates…. Sometimes there are times within the debate where you have to refute expose a lie or affirm and consent to their proposal…which is called the Agree Points which the statements are blue…. The rest is the same… But also…this time, I will give you more bullets to choose from! Now, good luck and have fun!

(Non Stop Debate!)

[Moe's Account]

[Broken Glasses]

[Yuri's Account]

[Takenaka's Account]

[Kokoro's Recording]

Taichi: So after nighttime…what's everyone alibi….?

Taichi: After the event I woke up in my dorm room at 6pm and trained in sword play with my dummy until 10 and went to bed until lady Kazue awoke me at 6:30am.

Shiori: Because someone had to keep this loaf of a non fictional character alive, I carried him back to his room at 2pm and then I bumped into Moe… We hanged out for a while in Moe's dorm and then later woke up at 5am to go watch anime in the theatre. At 6am we left and went to the Dojo

Hibiki: MMmmmmhmmm Hibiki was having an intense ritual last NIGHHHHTTT after seeing that video…. From 1pm to 1am…. Having a blast….

Hikaru: Lie detector picks up high magnitudes of lies

Hibiki: HEEEYYY

Yuri: I was in my room, Kazue had just left... right before night time as I barricaded myself in my room until 7pm..

Takenaka: I was inside Hoshi's room praying all night…..

Kazue: I was in my dorm all night until 6am and decided to wake everyone up at 6:30am… Koko, Kazuki, Moe, Shiori, Naomi and Hayate were sleep

Hikaru: I was inside my dorm room from 12:30 until 6:30… No alibi

Jurou: I was in the dojo until 8pm meditating….

Keiko: I dined in the dining hall until about 9pm where I rested peacefully…...

Hibiki:Can you even prove that?

Takuma: It would do well ask Hayate since he was the last person to see Kokoro alive.

Keiko: true…. Now, dear Hayate…please if you have the emotional stability to do so discuss what happened

Hayate: Well after the motive video, me and Kokoro decided to come up with an idea to end the killing game.. but she told me that she would come to my dorm much later to discuss the plans so that none of you would be disturbed.

Hikaru: Lie detector finds no lies in voice

Hoshi: Yeah… although he kept it to himself so that he would not raise our already tense anxiety, it would seem there would be a good motive Hayate and Kokoro had.

Kazue: What else happened?

Hayate: Well, I was sleeping until I heard Kazue's voice screaming at me to wake up… which turned out to be at 5pm as I thought.. In reality it was Kokoro who had recorded Kazue yelling at Yuri to wake up…Kokoro then explained to me that the recording took place at 5pm.. Kokoro claimed to have woke me up at 10pm… We left and went to the Computer Lab… But, right before we reach to the lab…I felt dizzy and lightheaded, soon me and Kokoro were attack by an unknown assailant.

[Hayate's eyes turned royal blue and pulled out the dictionary pistol, shooting at Yuri's remark… Everyone else vanished and Yuri pulled out her cell phone and took at group selfie with Hayat before saying break]

Hayate: This remark is valid….Yuri…. As Takuma witnessed… According to him, around 7pm, Kazue broke down your door, yes?

Yuri: Ummmm heheheh… Yeah well I guess so… She was trying to help me out…

(Hayate: Even though that is true… there is something else about her statement that bothers me… the recording…the RECORDING!?)

(Flashback Kokoro: You really are an idiot… I recorded Kazue trying to break down the down at 5pm and its 10pm)

Hayate: Wait, something is not right?

Keiko: What is the matter?

Shiori: Ummm Yeah? What is wrong?

Hoshi: Please hurry….Hayate….

Hayate: When, Kokoro woke me up…she had told me Kazue tried to break down the door at 5pm five hours after the motive video…and then said that it was 10pm when she dragged me out of my room….

Kazue: WHAT!? How the hell could Kokoro could have known that!?

Hayate: Because of the recording that I found in her coat pocket… and has your conversation with Yuri

Hayate but something is not making sense…

Junko: Idiot its because she lied

Hoshi:!?

Taichi: Inconceivable! Kokoro Ueda the Victim of this case is the culprit

Takuma: I see…. I believe now all of the pieces of the puzzle are starting to come together at last...

Hayate: Wait… I understand lie as she deceived me…. But… betrayal!? I refuse to believe it, there is no-

Junko: Unlike you, I already have proof.. The muscle relaxers that were stolen were missing by the time Moe and Shiori were in the dojo at 6am… Kokoro was recording 7pm…. And with Jurou being in the Dojo until 8pm and Keiko inside the dining hall until 9pm gave her enough time to steal the muscle relaxers and brew tea enough for you to drink…. That IS what she gave you, yes?"

Hayate:….That…is true... but then what about the label? It still does not mean that she left the label

Shiori: Yeah... if the label was gone

Junko: The label being gone may have been an precaution that in case she dropped the bottle in front of you, she could probably lie to you saying it is for a different purpose… you drinking the tea she spiked would explain why you were confused about the time….

Moe: SO...our sweet adorable Kokoro was the...

Jurou: Nothing is so genuine and sweet about this tea rose colored liar who swims in the pools of toxic lies...

Moe: Yes… So... If she was lying about the time…. That would mean...!?

Junko: Yes. Kokoro Ueda approached Hayate, not at 10pm, but Midnight… Way AFTER the night time announcement. With everyone asleep nearly, she could concoct what ever plan she was brewing….without worrying about there being any witnesses

Hayate:...but...

Hikaru: Error. If the Hayate Program was indeed hacked into sleep mode by the Kokoro virus… what about the deletion of the virus, Kokoro herself? And and the Naomi program data in the lab's dataspace…?

Junko: Her inclusion to the scenario could be easily a result of an idiotic coincidence…. Kokoro must have brought Hayate back into his room after he fell unconscious… then Kokoro went back towards the computer lab alone and I believe based on the scattered diskettes around one of the computers, Kokoro's main objective was to investigate all of the motivevideos….

Hibiki: What? But why would she go ahead and do that, HIBIKIS?

Junko: I do not know why...but I dont give a damn about her motives or goals.

Yuri: We went all and on about Naomi… but what about the rest?

Hayate: Wait… THATS IT!

Junko: Did you finally realize something...

Hayate:Yes...think that I realize something...why Naomi was arranged awkwardly and also Kokoro's inclusion... its because this is a trap from the killer to distract attention to themselves by using Kokoro...

Kazuki: So... indeed we were being manipulated by the killer themselves...how...brilliantly accursed of them

Naomi: What the yoyos!? So we now know nothing on what to do yo to find the killer!

Junko: Actually, I do

Junko: We are going to discuss Kokoro's Body

Hibiki:BODY? OH YEAH!

Takuma: Necrophiliac priest, your tongue shall be burned at the stake if you dare continue this charade of sinfulness.

Hibiki: Wha? Oh nonono I meant FINALLY we can discuss the sanctity of the holy maiden Kokoro!

[Non Stop Debate]

Mr. Tutorial: I see you starting to get used to these non stop debates, so I added more bullet choices and weakspots…. However only one bullet will correspond with the correct statement… now good luck and have fun!

[Wet wall]

[Yoyo 324]

[Lack of evidence in art room]

[Bloody streak]

[Takuma Account]

Junko: So, why the hell was her body in the painting room

Takuma: A pricely place to lose one's life

Hoshi: Indeed…

Hibiki: That is the problem!?

Taichi: Negation, the Monobunny file stated otherwise… she was killed somewhere else

Shiori: And brought from somewhere else which…was obviously the lab…..

Kazuki: Silence you stupid idiots… your logic is wrong….

Yuri: However….there was hardly any evidence of anything from the body itself inside the art room

Junko : All you have to do is analyze the area of a certain place….. and you will see all the proof required…

(Hayate eyes turned orange…He pulled out the pistol and then shot Taichi in the stomach screaming "No that's wrong…" then he ran over to Taichi and twisted his neck while screaming Break causing everything to return to normal)

Hayate: No… the monobunny file stated she was brought somewhere else but the murder itself happened later in the art room

Junko: Good now on to the murder weapon

Taichi: What in regards to the murder weapon…. There was no murder weapon…was there…?

Hoshi perhaps it was a blunt instrument?

Kazuki: Her head had a wound but I believe we can discern why that wasn't what killed her…right Hayate

Hayate: Because the head wound was made post mortem….

Naomi: Well, I was knocked out too, yo, so maybe they are both related….

Junko: Actually another problem… Why was it….

Yuri: That everything seemed to have stinked?

Moe: Yuri, dead bodies decompose-

Kazue: Naw, Yuri right….. Dead bodies would take longer to decompose….and start to stink…

Hayate: (Not only here… but the wet paint….and the blood in the computer lab…. They both gave off an odor because….)

Mr. Tutorial: Alright now it is time to shoot some words from your mind….in this, you are trapped in a dimensional rift where you have to shoot letters to spell the missing word now good luck and have fun!

Hang man's Gambit! P-A-I-N-T!

Hayate: The odor from the computer lab and the painting rooms are not from the blood or the corpses in actuality….its paint-

(REFUTE! Kazue: Big sis is gonna kill ya foolishness!)

Hayate: Kazue…!?

Kazue: What the hell is this shit Hayate!?

Hayate: Wait you can see-

Kazue: See that you are being a dumb ass…But don't worry, big iss has ya back!

Rebuttal Showdown!

[Mysterious Black splotch]

[Glass Shards]

[Bloody streak]

[crushed aluminum heap of buckets]

Kazue: Paint? that pink shit is paint!? (Kazue transformed three motorcycles into a katana ammo machine gun that sprayed out katanas that Hayate mangaed to barely dodge)

Kazue: Are you fucking stupid!? the Human body secretes many fluids but FUCKING PAINT!? I AM SOOOO ABOUT TO KNOCK SENSE IN YA GOOD KID! (Kazue berated swing to bisect Hayate vertically until the paranomal investigator parried her blow)

(Hayate medites and summons a light blue saber of plasma that pushed backed Kazue and the word ADVANCE! appeared)

Hayate: Please calm yourself... Its obvious we human do not secrete paint...rather the "secretion" was more of a dowsing

Kazue: It must be blood! Not even dowsing the crime scene was possibele

Kazue: There weren't anything containing opened paint anywhere in the school-

(Hayate Pinks up the Crushed Aluminum Heap of Buckets sword and flings it at Kazue's stomach, impaling her body while the weapon burst into a blast of light before Hayate said "I'll cut through your words!")

Hayate: There was not any opened paint buckets in the painting room whatsoever… Aside from the fact that Me Junko and you saw Naomi…the BDA did not play… there were the crushed aluminum heaps of buckets found in the trash compacter vaults…

Kazue: Trash compacter VAULTS!? I don't remember anything about any garbage room

Taichi: Oh yeah, I guess that I forgot to mention the vaults... Well...you see Monobunny told me and Shiori while we were investigating about the trash room... and the Vault...they are filled up every until 9pm where Mono Bunny clears it up…

Shiori… but if you found that in the vaults

Junko: Means the culprit has to be someone who was awake from 10pm to about 6am

Keiko: All of which have air tight alibis...might I add.

Junko: Also regarding the proof from earlier, how about I finally generously tell you about it.

Takuma: Greedy wretch… wont you disclose? To be sincere, I am enraged how late you provided this crucial information while our lives are on the line. As such, I think it would have been logical that you should have disclosed such evidence sooner

Junko: I present...The Fire Extinguisher that was not crunched up….I found this inside one of the trash vaults this morning.

Moe: That means the fire extinguisher is what was used to knock out Naomi?

Junko: Kokoro probably used the extinguisher to knock out Naomi…. And then….

Hayate: Attempted to kill her

Hoshi: So…she was an evil spider demon…after…all….

Shiori: What the hell is with that witch!

Kazue: But something mustve happened for the murder plan to fail…

Junko: And thus, I close and give the last bullet to you Hayate

Hayate: WHAT!?

Junko: YOU ARE THE ULTIMATE PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR! THINK! I being the one on cleaning duty had business in the garbage room… and saw something that no one other than your self could have known…

Hayate: (If I think back to that moment.. it should be clear…. Who the killer is)

MAKE A DECISION: Number 8….Keiko Yukimura the Ultimate Painter….. IS THE KILLER DECIDED!

Hayate: Ms…Keiko Yukimura… did you kill Kokoro?

Keiko: Of course I am not the killer, what on earth are you stating Hayate darling?

Hoshi: Keiko, …was it you….?

Yuri: Hoshi? That's impossible Keiko is not the killer!

Kazue: Yeah! Hayate. If Keiko was the culprit, then how could she painted the crime scene very accurately plus, the murder happened inside the artroom. Keiko isn't stupid enough to kill Kokoro in the artroom!

Hayate: The only one who said anything about an item that was not seen in the crime scene was Keiko. Excluding Junko, who told me about the fire extinguisher, no one else mentioned it….

Yuri: But the culprit killed Kokoro inside of the art room! Isn't that a bit suspicious the Ultimate Painter killing someone in the artroom a bit too obvious of a method.

Jurou: Yeah Keiko Yukimura isn't that much of a dumbass…And to do something that would leave her guard open like that

Hikaru: I would not sbe surprised if that was Keiko's strategy all along. Infact, her strategic and intuitive thinking, seems artfully suspicious

Kazuki: In fact, Keiko, only you could perform such an elaborate plethora of actions that would be so blatantly suspicious that no one would even assume guilt upon you.

Keiko: Hmmm a unique route to discover the culprit, well played Hayate Takenaka. However even if that was my plan, kindly explain to me, what would be my motive?

Hayate (Yes, the motive….The initial struggle was between Kokoro and Naomi. If Keiko who would have not know about me and Kokoros plans, then the only possibility would be..)

Hayate: I got it! It was a coincidence.

Jurou: A coincidence? I smell something peculiar about that…

Hayate: She is the ultimate painter, and it was late at night. It would not be hard of her to travel to the art room while its quiet.

Takuma: The computer lab and painting room are near eachother… It would be no problem to speculate the plausibility of her running into Kokoro's sinful actions against Naomi… and deciding to take actions against the pink haired criminal to save Naomi

Naomi: She saved…me YOYOS Thank you!

Shiori:But at the price of someone elses life, and eventually our own lives… No matter how well meaning her intentions were, this is unforgivable…

Hibiki: OOOOhhhh WHHHHHHAAAAA!?

Keiko: ALRIGHT BITHCES SHUT THE LIVING FUCK UP RIGHT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Hoshi:! Waahh!

Takuma: You demonic succumbus! The power of Christ repels you!

Hayate: Keiko!?

Keiko: Ahhahahahahahaha such delirium and humor makes me oh so sickened! You imbeciles are going to WITCH HUNT ME!? Keiko Yukimura the most beautiful graceful and avant-garde painter in the world? Bastards, how DARE you!

Junko: I knew you were a loony witch..from the moment my eyes laid on to you. Holding a mask of serenity.

Keiko: AHAHHAHA Says the white foxy whore whose avarice is more rich than your own impudent brains cells

Taichi: Whatthefuckwhatthefuck badass awesomebutscaryshitbut

Shiori: Uh….

Hikaru: Proabability of being culprit 99.99%...room for error profoundly rare

Moe: Please Keiko calm down.. Maybe we call all talk about this peacefully? Just explain to us what happened

Keiko: No, bitch YOU CALM YOUR ASS DOWN… TRYING TO BLAME ME ASTHE KILLER!? BLASEMY SHALL LEAD YOUR SOUL TO RUIN HAYATE TAKENAKA!

Kazuki: And amusing sight.. The despair of a peasant soaked in impurity…. shame upon you..hahahahaha….

Keiko: IF I AM THE KILLER EXPLAIN TO ME A FEW THINGS, KOKORO's LACK OF PRESSENCE IN THE CRIME SCENE BEING THE VERY LAST! WHAT IS IT THAT I CHOSE AS THE WEAPON!?

Hayate ( That is true….what is the weapon but the lack of presence)

Hayate: That's because you hid it….. the lack of evidence of her being in the computer lab… Remember the computer that Kokoro destroyed? That monitor left a gap to hide thins which is where I found her red scrunchy which is covered in blood….or should I say paint from when you and her fought

Keiko:!?

Junko: Impressive…not impressive enough yet…. Anyone could have seen such evidence before you Hayate, so pinpoint

Keiko: AND SO WHAT!? As she said, anyone could have placed it there!?

Hayate: this as well as the streak of pink paint move to the painting room….. but Kokoro's body may have been too heavy, and perhaps

Keiko: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP….. SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Crude, primitive, uncultured, childlike, insolent, infantile, degenerate pitiful excuse of LIFE!

Mr. Tutorial: Er..well I know this is a bad time but... time for another tutorial. When the culprit of a case face begins to look psychotic or crazy, hair starts to stick up like a demonic kitty cat, or begins to frantically enter manic mantra mode...they will no longer listen to you and enter into a multidimensional rift where you must find a way to get them to convince them to admit guilt... This is known as the ESPMB Extrasensory Perception Multi Dimensional Battle. You must use your dictionary pistol to shoot psychic bullets at your opponent until their Influence is low...at that point four fragments of a truth bullet will appear and fusing the fragments will be essential in firing the last shot...the final omega bullet... Now good luck and..

Keiko: There is NOTHING FUN ABOUT THIS!

(everyone but Hayate and Keiko disappears... Keiko outfit changes...her hair is covered with an ebony hair band with black angel wings on the ends...Her elegant long sleeved dress jacket and slacks are replaced with a gothic lolita styled ballroom dress...and in her hands she is holding a Victorian era styled great sword that reads Avante Garde)

ESPMB 1# VS KEIKO YUKIMURA

Insolence!

Childish banter for an ultimate

Worthless accusations!

How dare YOU

Fools

All of this IS NONSENSE!

You can join your friend in HELL

(ACCCk)

This is beginning to aggravate me, Hayate

ENOUGH of these LIES

Misunderstood and delusional you are!

Any more of this and you shall regret these artless lies

vulgar peasant!

(UggggGGGGHHHHHAHAHHHHHGGGG!)

Seriously STOP

I WILL NOT ASK YOU TO STOP ANYMORE

STUPID BRAT, GOUGE OUT YOUR TONGUE ALREADY!

You are NOTHING BUT AN ODD FREAK SHOW!

Deceitful prophetic eyes, blind yourself in the 6th level of purgatory!

(DAMMMMMMN ITT TO INFERNO!)

FINAL BLOW!

What did I use to KILL KOKORO UEDA IF I AM THE MURDERER!?

(Hayate closed his eyes...in front of him he saw...chemically, altered, wet, paint and then shouted)

Hayate (pulled out a massive shotgun and pulled the trigger shooting out the answer) : CHEMICALLY ALTERED WET PAINT!

Keiko: Gyyyaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Keiko broke down...as her clothes magically were ripped off, leaving only a ripped black curtain to cover her body before she cried "break" and her body shattered away into stain glass)

Hayate: When you...attempted to drag Kokoro from the computer lab to the painting room... You accidentally spilled your bottle of black nail polish found in the painting room… So you painted the entire room with latex paint…..and mixed the paint with some chemicals to poison her…

Keiko: How the hell could THAT POISON KOKORO!?

Hayate: The closed vent.. if you closed both the door and the vent… that could cause her to die of air poisoning….. and that...i am regretful to say..is how you murdered Kokoro...

Keiko: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kazuki: Mineral spirits mixed with the paint, such an innovative murder method.

Yuri: HUH you-everything-the entire case was-

Kazue: Gah! Damn I feel so stupid...but...I still

Hibiki: I dont get it. A sexy beauty model Keikoko used her talent to murder someone... BY USING PAINT. That makes...scratch that I understand it now!

Junko:OMG...Hayate...just explain the damn crime to the rest of these numbskulls whose intelligence have been downgraded to the level of a preschool student...

Hayate: After 12 when everyone went crazy and panicked from the motive…. Kokoro spoke to me and we both decided to plan to end the killing game… but this was a trap set by Kokoro..

I went inside my room sleep. While I was asleep, Kokoro began her plan.. Kokoro started to make preparations to sabotage me. Kokoro first recorded Kazue yelling at Yuri (who had barricaded herself in her room to protect herself after the motive was revealed) trying to convince her open to leave her room, then waited until Jurou and the culprit to leave the dojo and dining hall for her to the take muscle relaxers and use the powder inside mix in the hot tea she brewed for me.

After the Night Time Annoucement played Kokoro began to enact her evil plan. First she played the recording in front of my door causing me to wake up. While I was delirious and groggy from waking up, Kokoro gave me the tea she had drugged... Maybe the drugs were not in effect totally yet, but slowly they were causing me to lose control of my senses and thought process… knowing that my sense of time would be off and as I was now easily susceptible, Kokoro claimed that the recording took place 5 hours ago and that the time was 10pm. But in reality, the recording took place at 7pm and the time she woke me up was before we reached the computer lab, the effects of the drugs began to activate. Immediately I succumbed to the drugged tea and started to Hallucinate. Under the effect of the drugs...I hallucinated seeing Kokoro being abducted, before ultimately fainting. After insuring that I was unconscious, Kokoro picked me up and took me to my room.

Later after I was in bed, Kokoro returned to the computer lab and presumably began watching the motive videos. I don't know exactly what she was looking in the motive videos... but she must have been watching for some hours. Engrossed in looking at the motive videos Kokoro was met with an unexpected surprise: Naomi entering the computer lab at 4am... Startled, Kokoro used the fire extinguisher she found in the lab to strike her down in. Fearing what would happen next, Kokoro found some of her yoyos and decided to tie her arms to the projector screen… and that was when the next surprise happened. The culprit witnessing the soon to be victim Kokoro tying up Naomi. The culprit must have panicked and attempted to save Naomi and began to fight Kokoro. Eventually the culprit managed to knock her out, and breaking her glasses.

The culprit was worried about Kokoro and fearful that she would kill her. So she decided to take action and prepared to kill Kokoro. First, the culprit got a bucket of pink paint, and splattered it in lab near Naomi and Kokoro… But the culprit had forgot to remove the red scrunchie so she removed it from her post mortem hiding it inside the desktop and dragged Kokoro into the painting room.. While dragging her, the nail polish she had fell out of her pocket and stained the floor. But this accident quickly inspired the culprit on the murder method...The culprit quickly painted the walls in black paint mixed with mineral spirits, closed the vent..and ttightly shut the door…leave Kokoro to suffocate in the poisonous fumes…

After killing Kokoro, the culprit wanted to close all ends by taking the paint buckets and she used the trash compacter to crush the buckets and dispose of the evidence. However because only Monobunny can dispose items in the vaults, the crushed buckets remained. There was not much time remaining before night time ended... It did not help that Kazue began to wake all of the students to wake up early and go to the dining hall to protect each other... Quickly with everyone waking up, the culprit threw the fire extinguisher in but did not crush it due to being pressed for time.. With no one watching she returned to her room to sleep before anyone could see her... Only to be awakened by Kazue…

{Hayate appeared on a manga panel looking depressed and disappointed at a mysterious and grotesquely furious grey bodied base, which transformed into Keiko Yukimura}

Hayate: These were your sins…. Keiko Yukimura the ultimate painter!

Keiko:….

Moe: Keiko…?

Keiko:…..

Jurou: BAD ASS FA KILLINg HER but why KILL US!?

Keiko…..

Hayate: I am so sorry Keiko…..if

Keiko: No, my apologies…. I should have ended it…far sooner that I needed to… No… I should have ended Kokoro and confess my sins. Not bring Naomi in it…..

Hayate:….

Junko: …..IT took long enough so Mono Bunny I am ready to vote now

Monobunny: YAY! Alrighty folks…. Please pull out your handbooks and vote for the culprit

(Everyone pulled out their handbook and voted for Keiko… Surely enough slot machine appeared on our ehandbooks and the slots showed Keiko…and coins started spewing out rampantly and then shut off our hand books.)

The psychic screens I were seeing showed CLASS TRIAL End, and everything returned back to normal…well not really…

Mono Bunny giggled uncontrollably "Bun bun bunnnnnssss You were right!" He threw out cards as if they were confetti "The culprit that killed Kokoro Ueda who tried to protect Hayate…was….. Keiko Yukimura!"

Everyone even me were distraught well all except Kazuki. No one had words for the dejected painter… Naomi was however the first to cry…..

"Keiyukikyo! YOYO NONONONONO NOOOOOO!"

Shiori followed "You cruel bitch" in the speed of light, Shiori uppercut Keiko and then started to ravagely beat her face in "You-horrible-person! Naomi loved you why did you have to kill and BE KILLED!"

Taichi, looking terrible but angry snatched Shiori off of Keiko who looked like a weathered dog….silent and bitter.

"Calm thee, lass of green!"

"No…..you…you, killed your friend….why….why..just…. WHY!?" Shiori cried "No matter how much of a non fictional character you are…this is just ridiculous! And the nerve…I trusted you!"

Kazue scowled and screamed "Keiko…..!"

Hoshi unexpectingly said calmly "How could you commit murder….mamn,,,why….. you were my friend…so why?

"It was…If I could say….unexpected….. I watched Naomi's video which I am too lazy to tell you the contents and I destroyed it just in case right after killing Kokoro. After seeing, it…I was horrified by that girl….so much gluttony…..and excessiveness….I cant bare to speak of…I genuinely, genuinely wanted peace amongst the number…find relaxation from this wretched place of Autumn Springs… Never did anticipate the appearance of a sociopathic rabbit with a dissociative mood disorder.

"And did you intend to kill Kokoro?" Takuma asked

"Consciously, probably not… However, after viewing her video... An inspiration hit me... For the woman who overindulged in her own desires to be executed... Everyone suspecting her... while also having Kokoro the attempted killer dead as well... Of course... Never did I wish to kill Naomi or Kokoro, but of course... Kokoro had to have attempted to kill me, when I managed to knock her out... I figured I could slit her throat but the murder was going to happen in the painting room non the less... In spite of my sinful actions... I susppose I will bestow upon someone my praise... Its you dearest Naomi… Your sensibility and…fixation on yo yos… I must admit it was impressive… too bad that I am about to be executed, Right MonoBunny?"

"Bun Bun Bun! THAT'S RIGHT!"

"Hold on, please! Spare her…. Keiko…and sacrifice my life instead!" I pleaded... Keiko's actions were the result of an accident... To punish her in response of this fluke would not be right...I imagine she is scared to death...scared to die...but before I could even offer myself as a sacrifice, Keiko Yukimura froze me with a single question.

"Hayate dear?" Keiko asked

"Yes?" I asked

"GO FUCK YOURSELF TO HELL! I KILLED KOKORO YOU SHOULD HATE ME AND ALL OF YOU SHOULD HATE ME! IN YOUR HATRED UNITE AND CELEBRATE ON MY DEATH!"

I fell…trembling and crying… The amount of hatred rising from her despair…. Barely hid her frustration and wish for peace… even Kokoro died doing something to protect us…

"Man, you are a really loony lady, teeheehee" snickered Hibiki mischievously "But your holiness and aesthetics are tooooo sexyyyy to die…. But ya, know… I figure you know more don't you?"

I agreed with Hibiki….oddly enough… For Kokoro to be up to some plot and for it to be coincidently leading to her death…. Seems too much of a coincidence.. Junko prepared to pull out her wrench… but Monobunny's evil eye glowed ominously.

"But sorry! Times up Buns Buns!" Monobunny giggled loudly

Keiko rolled her eyes apathetically "Well I guess I am about to die…sheesh… but if I am going to die, I probably should mention three things. One: Everyone barring Kazuki, I would like to request for all of you to not commit another murder please and Two:Mono bunny, I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU DAMN RABBIT!... and three… My sincerest apologies to the lot of you… May you all please unite as one collaborate body and not independent limbs…even though that is impossible…That's all".

"Now…

"Let me guess? You have a splendid punishment for me, Keiko Yukimura the ultimate painter? And next your next line will be surmount to now lets give it every thing we have in our souls-" Keiko was unable to finish, as suddenly her mouth was shot 1000 times…with a hot glue gun… that Monobunny wielded… the heat from the glue was melting her cloths off… Her final words, cut short...

"HEY THAT'S MY LINE! Lets give it everything we got, ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Monobunny pulled a magical girl styled hammer with the handle having an angel wing and devil wing on the right and left side respectively… He slammed down on a Mini tv with a red button. The Tv turned on showing Monobunny in sprite form dragging the Keiko Sprite under the words Game Over, Keiko Yukimura is guilty time for punishment..

Keiko was nude …. Taichi and Shiori were the first to look at her…Taichi nose was bleeding while he was also crying…. Shiori took a quick look at her, and closed her eyes unable to look at her…

Hibiki, Takuma and Hoshi were next… Takuma was praying in front of her…while Hibiki eyes were stuck lustfully to the painter trying to wave at her goodbye before passing out …Hoshi started to cry and waved bye mournfully but more controlled that anticipated.

Yuri, Kazue, and Naomi all were distraught by the scene…Naomi gave her yoyo 324… Kazue was trying to be calm and collected but ended up breaking down Kazuki made no jeers but was disgusted iver all

Hikaru desperately was trying to hack using her laptop only for the laptop to self destruct along with Moe who was overflowing with concern in her eyes….Jurou looked freaked out and confused….possibly not wishing for her to die since she was a natural painter 9/10

Finally Junko and me both of us were shocked… well maybe more so myself…. Keiko was unfazed…..

Then elegant black leather ropes appeared out of nowhere and dragged her through the skylight of the trial grounds…..into a glass museum when she entered the glass museum which resembled a skyscraper with thirty floors. The doors closed… and from the overhead monitor that appeared immediately as she left showed the entire execution…

Ultimate Painter ➡ Gallery Closed

The harness that was dragging Keiko finally ceased in movement. What was next for Keiko was a sight she even failed to thoroughly anticipate… Hanging in the air by an bristle rope harness inside a glass building. Below her was a floor of metallic razor shape paint brush blades. Monobunny dressed as the gallary owner appeared on the monitor. Keiko only made a scathing final scowl in attempt for a peaceful and dignified death… Unfortunately for her… Monobunny did not care. At his signal, he snaps his fingers and two cameras appear. As the lens lighting up brightly, Keiko could only watch, as they were transforming into paint Gatling guns. Without warning the guns automatically were activating and Keiko was hit by a paint bullet. Soon, the gattling guns are crushing and shooting Keiko and harness….showering them both in paintball bullets.. Keiko's screams and howls of agony synced with an arpeggio until….the harness broke…

Keiko fell through thirty glass floors… Keiko fell through first ten glass floors… Each one, containing flames that were burning with hotter flames..

"Gwwwaaaahhhhhhh!"

Keiko wailed for her skin was being ravenously feasted upon by the gluttonous blaze until she was a charcoal burnt dilapidated stick.. Her beauty she was once passionately famous for, extinguished.

, the next ten electrocuted her , the glass floors containing liquid galvanization acid, each floor beneath slowing shocking her with stronger volts…Keiko's body splashed and flailed haphazardly as if suffering from a seizure, her eyes, nearly popping out of her eye sockets… but instead peed out tears while compulsively urinating on herself until her body was completely drenched in her own urination. We all watched as Keiko cried soaking her body.. making the shocks even stronger…. Her dignity she held on to, short circuited in vanity.

and finally and the last ten floor scathing her already brunt and shocked skin with sub zero temperature water. The glass floors filled with the Antarctica blistering ocean, frost biting her body… Freezing her body…with the start of her hands…the harbinger of her talent….suddenly burst off her arms….followed after that eventually froze her body

With her red and ardent beauty snuffed….her yellow golden dignity shut down… and her blue cold hands of dexterous skill melted…left only a palliated hollow living shell of Keiko.. Her eyes were void white...and empty..empty of life... before her body….fell though the final floor, falling down on the myriad of razor sharp paint brushes…instantly blackening her body with the barbed bristles.. of the same brushes she painted with…Keiko Yukimura was no more

All of us looked on horrified at what we all witnessed… the cruel brutal death of a friend…

Monobunny jumped with joy "Buh, bunnnn, buhhhs,….. BUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!"

"So much…monstrosity"

" WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried Yuri

"You fuckin monster….you are a fuckin monster…." Kazue said grimacing with rage at Monobunny's cruelty

"Yyyou—YOU aARE A DEMON!" Shiori pointed at Monobunny

"A demon from hell? No…you are the devil himself" Takuma followed behind Shiori

"WTFWTFWTF SOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WTF MAN NONONONO HIBIKISSSSS" Hibiki panicked wildly

"The curtains closed gruesomely upon the peasant…..how delightful" Kazuki mumbled hiding a smirk of evil and malice

"No amount of bloodlust …even can fill the glass of pleasure…..I can contain…the noble grail is not filled by such evilness" Taichi broke out

"NONONO!" Naomi cried "NOYOS NOYOS!"

Jurou cried too "THIS is sickening more so even than pollution itself…."

Hikaru was motionless and saying to herself "Mental shutdown mode mental shutdown mode"

Junko however was collected but enranged "You are a sick fuck, so what the hell are you going to plan next….why are you even doing this… are you a sociopath"

"Bun bun buns… Nope its were having so MUCH FUN! So fun you don't even realize it!"

"FUN!?" I shouted. That is it…You call harming and torturing MY friends, FUN!? "THIS IS BARBARIC!"

"Hayate Bun buns…. I know you miss Kokoro but she is having a blast buns buns even in her bon bon death! Soooo YAYYYYYYY! Now…. Everyone before I leave I just want all of you to know…. That I LOVE YOU BUDDIES SO PLEASE ENJOY YOUR LIFE HERE AT AUTUMN SPRINGS OR I WILL KILL YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

With that final laugh… he disappeared….

Morning Symphony of a Moonlit Night: COMPLETED!

Survivors Left: 14

Memento: Black Catholic Cross…. The memento of Keiko Yukimura. She was given this cross to by her parent but painted the cross black and eventually the catholic church's cross to her own dark fashion.. It was the start of her career as an artist.


	6. Chapter 2 Daily Life

Danganronpa The Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy Chapter two:

Venus, Mars and the Unknown Daily life

Day 4 Time 7am

Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong, Dong-Ding-Ding-Dong

"Good morning everyone its 7am time to rise and shine… That means night time is officially over! Have a BON BON DAY!"

Ughhh I don't know how much more of this I can handle. Aside from Monobunny's peppy and evil voice, I am still trying to recover from Kokoro's and Keiko's cruel death… But whining and crying shall not…assist in our recovery… So for their sakes who died trying to protect us and died trying to prevent a friend's death, I need to persevere and carry on.

I got up and walked inside the dining hall. As soon as I entered… Everyone surviving looked at me…well almost everyone.. Kazuki was drinking a cup of rainbow blended coffee…

"Good horning Hayate~" Hibiki said somewhat flirtingly… which was rather unusual for him at the least

"Gooood MORNING BUN BUNS!"

Yuri screeched as Monobunny's head just randomly popped up in the dinning hall. Everyone minus the aloof and arrogant gave the monochromatic bunny a scornful look even and especially myself. None of us were even close to forgetting the deaths of our friends and surely enough. Its fair to assume none of this mayhem is over.

"What da hell you want you" Kazue scowled

"What is wrong, buns buns…? All of you are looking like sour lemons.. Come on today should be a fun sun day!"

"Robot scum were all mad cause you killed our friends and sent them to mother nature before their time!" Jurou yelled

"Oh, that?" Monobunny asked

"DUH! What else reason is there to befriend a psycho like you!" Yuri chirped up "The vampires are mad you obviously. Vampires drink fresh blood and with the victims consent!"

Naomi nodded "Yeah…and the butterfly yoyos agree too!"

"Before anyone else says something irrelevant or idiotic, I reckon I should ask, what is our next motivational objective…?" Kazuki scofted

Moe and Taichi incredulously looked at the ultimate elite and even myself… and intuitively, I seen what anstonished us…

Kazuki wore a look of solemnness and calm… pleased and mute..The look on his face painted an insanity not noticeable to the naked eye, in fact something even worse as if he was enjoying this… "What do you mean by task, friend?" Moe asked

"I refer to the motive of this killing game, of course" Kazuki said getting straight to the point holding do bars

"No worries Mr. Kazuki Goda! The motive is coming but not right now~! But please expect the motive later tonight though, bun buns~! But in the meantime, I wanted to give all of you something and tell you something very important!"

"YOU. Thou shalt be permitted to hold a conference with us…! Hohhoho now SPEAK!" Taichi ordered

"This cant…be…happening" Shiori said, embarrassed at how Taichi is acting

"MUTE" Hikaru shouted through her laptop..

"Um…sir..what is it…you…would like…from….us?" Hoshi asked timidly.

"I would like your undivided attention! Now… everytime you clear a class trial, the school gradually expands and new locations that were previously blocked before becomes accessible for your glorious student life!"

"I have no idea if I should thank you, or hate you…" confessed Yuri whose mind was still traumatized by the deaths of Kokoro and Keiko…

"And due to yesterday's drama, I decided to bestow upon you buddies of mine your own room keys…! Each of you will have your own room keys from now on! But please bun buns make sure you don't lose them!"

Monobunny gave all of us a key. The keys were small and gold and chained to a small rectangular block of wood resembling a hall pass of sorts. I looked at it… It had the first letter of my first name and my entire last name inscribed on the wooden part.

"Well, bun buns you should still enjoy your life here after all, after THIS motive I am going to present to you tonight, I am sure you guys would not last the rest of the week.. Seriously of all of the motives that I planned, this might be my favorite! Bon bons and away!" said Mononbunny as he disappeared from the dining room"

Kazuki stood up his from his seat and left the cup of coffee that he was drinking at the table he was at, and crossed his arms "Now, if any of you need me….please lobotomize the memory of my existence from your feeble and incapable minds…" Kazuki accosted to the students as he strode through the double doors exiting the dining hall before any of us could even say anything.

"What the hell is this royal highness dareth speak of!?" exclaimed in a jarred expression Taichi "Well needlessly to say we naught worry of the pitying party of vanity! For I shall deliver ignite the next crusade of the campus! Now on to rejoice and jaunt towards the next level of the castle! Milady Shiori! On to the next level! Come and join us, royal maid of the round table!" Invite in a cheerful but surprisingly forceful tone to Moe who bowed in compliance. Shiori rolled her eyes

"I….guess…" Shiori commented as the trio left the dining hall and off to the second floor.

Kazue slapped her face, obviously annoyed "Great, well without two of the smartest people alive, I guess its up ta big sis and…"

"Her loyal vampire guardian!" Yuri yelled passionately as her backpack slowly start to sprout claret bat wings that looked as if they were stained in blood and or wine. "Tee hee, presenting my newest invention, the vampire wings! These highly developed wing created from sanguine nanobiotic technology are able to fly up to 900 feet in altitude and fly at the speed of 350 mph!"

"Ugh, Yuri…..? I don't think we need all of that…" Kazue said as she grabbed the right wing of Yuri's invention and dragged her out of the dining room with the protests of Yuri…

"Alrighty! Big Ursa and Little Ursa!" Hibiki said enthusiastically "We are going to venture away!"

Without any prompt or warning, the large towering man gruffly lifted both Hoshi and Hibiki out of the dining hall and left to investigate the second floor.

"Forget those weedlings! I gonna do whatever I want! Wanna join, Naomi and Hikaru! OF COURSE MY ROSE AND VIOLET!" Jurou roared, charging out of the dining hall with Naomi and Hikaru following him

"And I guess that leave-" I began to say until I released..Junko already left… Sigh, I supposed I should've expected such from her anyway… It is not like she is sociable anyway despite her being an extrovert… and after the murder of Kokoro and Keiko..both of which advocated safety and security only to betray their own values…It would not surprise me if everyone was beginning to distrust one another.

Leaving the dining hall, I decided to first pay the respect of the dead…I walked to the dormitories and walked to Kokoro's door and looked at her portrait sprite and I prayed (Kokoro Ueda, You were the first friend that I made here… Even though you betrayed me….I understand now your motives were although hidden but noble… If only you could've trusted us more…..)

I felt tears bolstering from my pupils but this was no time to cry…at least not now….Next I turn to Keiko's door and look at her sprite…(Keiko Yukimura…. You were weird and definitely anti social for the most part… but the amount of passion and soul you embroiled your art and lifestyle in….Is an inspiration I'll never forget.)

Holding these two people….in my memory…. I suddenly felt as flash of heat in me…. A flash of pale pink and indigo lights entered my soul…and my E-Planner lit up… I checked by E-planner and I checked under my name…and there was a new tab…skills…Wait…so these eplanner truly do accommodate to our talents…? I check under skills and I see two…one that reads…Supreme Scoop….that reads "an ability bestowed by Kokoro…. Automatically spots the correct weak point during non stop debate…" and another… Avant Garde that reads "an ability bestowed by Keiko… can see the images missing in Canvas Curation." These are psychic abilities…based on my class mates…? Wait… does everyone else know about-

"NOPE!" Monobunny said appearing beside me "This is a new function on the E-Planner I set to download later today! Yours is presently a prototype! How does it feel… Man!? HAHAHAHAHA! Bunny Funny!" Monobunny giggled as he hopped away and teleported away…"If this is a gift from Monobunny… then surely nothing is good regarding this.

Not wishing to ponder on the sociopathic rabbit's parting words, I hurried to the second floor. And it looked over all pretty nice… I noticed the two classrooms 2A and 2B….. then the next room I entered was the Master Library… The library here was far larger than the culinary library next to the dinning hall… Inside I saw Kazuki who was reading a massive text book in a loaf chair… He gave a kurt glare of disapproval towards me… before I left…

Next the room I saw then was something called the Speech and Linguistic Seminary Room. It was the size of a normal library combined with that of an average sized gym…Inside was Hoshi and Takuma watching Hibiki run around ecstatic and euphoric… being a religious expert, I am certain he is more than pleased….

After leaving the Seminary Room I was met with a mildly energetic Naomi who dragged me to the glassworks studio. The studio was a little big according to Naomi, but still had supplies to meld and form many kinds of glass products…. And next to it…was the Graphic Arts lab… Naomi also dragged me there. Kazue and Yuri already were on the desktop creating blueprints..Naomi hurriedly joined the two before I departed

A master library, a seminary room, a studio and a lab…This seems more…of a studious floor than the last so far… which later was the reason I wasn't surprised to see a music room which might as well should have been an ampitheatre. The size of the room was startlingly to witness… Jurou and Hikaru were both here… Jurou seemed to have been interested in more of the wooden instruments while Hikaru finally managed to hack the electronic instruments as she admitted isn't a dexterous musician.

Finally I managed to find a small room with two locker rooms,…. Shiori and Moe were talking while Taichi grabbed me by the shoulders and threw in the air and joyously caught me..

"AHAHAH Good MAN HAYATE! FOR NOW WE CAN BATHE IN THE POOLS OF SIRENS!"

"The pools of sirens? What are you going on about…?"

"Ugh please ignore him…" Shiori sighed "He is basically too excited about the pool…typical non fictional non LGBTQ character….

"HEY!" growled "I'm not an idiot! I expect not to indulge in the pleasure of the flesh here! Especially seeing the giant Gatling Gun above the locker rooms! I'm no imbecile!"

Surely enough I looked above and was overwhelmed by the sight of the defense weapon… Monobunny appeared laughing "Uh uh…Buns Buns! Sorry buns, but no one can be a pervert here…You see we teachers care for our students and public sex, is a NO NO! Bunny!"

"SEX!?" Moe yelped "My word…. We weren't discussing-"

"You DO realize I have over 9000 cameras in the school all for a REASON" Snarked plainly Monobunny which seemed to irk Moe of all people…Something rare to witness "Anyway, in order to enter the pool you have to go through the male or female locker rooms which is based on your E-Planner Gender! All you do is scan the Planner over the LED reader and poof! If the gender reader identifies a contradiction…then boom boom BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" Pointing at the Gatling gun… Oh and NEW RULE BON BONS! No lending your E-Planner!" All of us received an email of the new rule…

"Hey, Mono.." Shiori asked

"Yes Mint CC?" Monobunny asked

"Why use a BFG and will you prevent rape and sexual assaults here? If you are so anti sex?"

"Nope" gleefully answered the evil Rabbit "Well its possibly to KILL via sex, right? So yay! JUST NOT IN THE LOCKERROOMS! Do we want to make a movie called Mojuno and the Toliet child? Bye Bye Bons!"

With a natural habit of freaking everyone out, Monobunny left through a random ninja rope that fell from the ceiling and climbed away, pulling up the rope instantly…

"Forgive me..." Moe said holding her mouth "I feel as if I may be sick"

"No worries…" Shiori assured her "Me and Tai will take you back to the dining hall"

"Onwards to the feast halls of Beowulf!" Taichi caroled passionately zooming the ladies out of the pool enterance…. I walked to through the male's locker room and then took a quick peak at the pool before I leaving….

I left the pool and then I saw the final room… The Pharmacy and Nursing station… Inside was a silent Junko who was looking at all of the medicine and medical supplies. As well as poisons and antidotes.. Feeling exhausted…We decided to head back to the dining hall

At the dining hall all of us discussed our finding of the second floor. Shiori confirmed to everyone that escape from the windows also was impossible. All we could say is the rooms were very industrious and busy… Felt like a real school now… Thinking back to Mono Bunny's words about the handbooks…I wonder if I should tell the others about the handbooks…perhaps I should

"Oh, by the way, Monobunny approached me…and he mentioned to me something" I then explained how our E-Planners were being updated and customized to accommodate to our talents…

"Accommodate our talents!? Ha that is RICH why would he want that!?"

"Obviously so that we can construct and craftm high quality and deluxe methods of murders" Kazuki said darkly prompting many looks of shock and ire…..

"Why…are..you bringing that up!?" Hoshi shouted timidly

"THIS is the stage we are performing on…fools" Kazuki said flipping his long colorful hair dramatically revealing a look of total scorn, lack of empathy and narcissism more insane and oddly beautifully tranquil… Like a sexy fallen angel model… Devoid of warmth or humanity and full of vanity…Superior to the extent that inferiority or any genre is unacknowledgable "After all, it's a game…where one one can be the heroic survivor and slay the mastermind"

"YOU ARE FREAKING NUTS!" Kazue charged directly at him…. Kazuki smug and arrogant….was unconcerned… That is when suddenly…

"IDIOT!" Junko rushed over in between Kazue who was getting ready to slug Kazuki in the face…when Junko side kicked Kazue in the stomach and disarmed something from Kazuki's hand that fell in the middle of the floor….which startled all of us… A… knife

"What the fuck?" Kazue said

"Are you this flabbergasted?" questioned mockingly Kazuki "Perhaps this may be new to you… but I have no intent to die here….and so… allow this to be an unwavering warning…. Any of you or all of you will die….I shall deliver one of you to heaven and send the rest of you to hell…And that will be me alone! I shall rise to the heavens and rule it with a throne of might and grace! For I am Kazuki Goda…the ultimate elite!"

Laughing manically…He swished out of the dining hall…Leaving behind the gift he given us….an anxiety that poisoned us…forcing us to realize that any one of us could die….and that no one was truly safe…

"Great, just GREAT!" Kazue howled "That bastard has gotta be kidding me!"

"Yah know…He might have a point that psycho" Hibiki said lazily

" ?" Hoshi uttered but Hibiki gave a scathing look at Hoshi "UGH SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE PROBABLY! BECAUSE OF HIM…DUH! I don't get why you all are so surprised! I mean come on…Keiko killed Kokoro..BIG PLOT TWIST… But, I'll make sure the great HIBIKI HIMURA will surive!"

"Probability of survival based on statement…Unmeasurable…Caution is recommended" Hikaru replied to Hibiki who just stormed off looking at Hoshi with a look of bitterness before leaving the dining hall

With the amount of distrust filling up the ambiance we decided to depart…I was in my room but I felt bored….Maybe I should decide to spend time with someone before the motive of death. I left and went to the master library where I saw Hibiki

"Ummm Hello Hibiki"

"Yooooo Hayate! What is up my sexy gay vampire… HAHAHA JK whats up?"

"Would you like to hang out?"

"HHHmmmmm I guess!"

For hours I attempted to get Hibiki to stop sexually harassing me…. And we got closer

Hibiki now was jumping for joy "SOooo Hayate what do you think of my talent!"

"Your talent?"

"OF COURSE! I am the shining and handsome prince of the religious spectrum! So, am I attractive, or flashy!?"

"You seem to already have an exalted view of your confidence Hibiki…why need my opinion?"

"DUH! Because you are an ULTIMATE PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR!"

"Well.. for someone that is a religious expert..you seem…sort of….perverted"

"A pervert!? HEY THAT'S NOT NICE!"

"But aren't you…"

"Well I am sexually liberal NOT a pervert!" Hibiki said correcting me "Some religions have negative views about sexuality but some of it is just religious colonization. Major continents colonizing lower countries and forcing them to conform to their religious norms and eventually expand that to crazy laws even if the laws contradict the country's original culture"

"But isn't that unfair?"

"OF COURSE! I live my life to express my passion and pleasures of the world…women…and maybe men….sometimes HIBIKIS!"

I have to say, Hibiki for the perverted individual he seems to be and probably is, he seems a lot more deep that he is…And has some philosophical reasoning behind some of his actions….Although….he still seems…flamboyant and grandiose which feels more ingenuine….

After Hibiki started to act awkward…I escaped and went back to my dorm room

Later I heard the school bell ring… "This is a school announcement! Before nighttime approaches please come to the gymnasium…for the long awaited motive! Bon bon BOOOOOONS"

As the monitor turned off a feeling of anxiety swept over me…Spiders of despair were crawling over my spine with their cool legs that induced a sensation of frostbite tingling whatever they touched.. This motive if anything like the last was going to be crazy…

Reluctantly we all approached the gym where Monobunny appeared

"HI Buns BUNS! Today is the day or night that WEEE…"

Kazuki cut to the chase "Just tell us the new motive if you will please?"

"Seriously there is something wrong with you." Shiori said to the obnoxious Kazuki "Wanting to know a motive to commit murder? Yeah very sane sounding to me.

"The feeling is mutual…commoners of man" Shrugged Kazuki, softly laughing

"WTFH IS WITH YOU!? You are a REAL NUTCASE! THINKING THIS SHIT IS FUNNY!? I AM LAUGHING THAT YOUR DUMB ASS THINKS THAT AHAHAHAHHA!" Jurou sneered happily "Kindly move out of my path, you unnatural city hugger!"

"Will everyone just shut the fuck up?" Junko commanded "Now…the motive" Junko demmanded giving the bunny a death glare

"Well…without further ado….is the next motive!"

Suddenly gas starts exiting from the speakers and vents filling us all up in the fumes…Everyone started to cough heavily until the gas cleared up and at that point everyone was startled confounded of this motive.

"Plllleease….love me… LOVE ME KOKORO.. BEYOND THE GRAVE!"

"First paint can be a murder weapon and NOW GAS IS A MOTIVE-wait….everyone…you agree…right…? You guys….are feeling safe…right!? With me….helping..you guys….." Kazue asked hazily

Yuri trembled and started to cling on Kazue's leg "Of-of course Kazue! I'll always…. Feel safe around you…just…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"What….the hell…am…I….enough?" Shiori questioned "No…. I am not….like….you…..all...Im better..I am an advocate of fictional characters FICTIONAL LGBT CHARACTERS! I'm not nonfiction…"

"The grace of god or the devil shall not leave me into temptation! No one….shall tempt me to these falsehoods! I shall stand alone!" Takuma shouted suddenly punching Hoshi away from him in the chest….

"FUCK THAT!" Hibiki yelled "I'm the…great….HIBIKI! I AM THE RELIGIOUS genius…that out flashes all! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"No… Something…..IS AMISS…"Taichi slurred "We… I… Cant I need…. Wine….Sex…FOOd…happiness..NAUGHT BLOODSHED NO BLOODSHED NO BLOOODSHED!"

"Why is this happening to me?" Cried Hoshi "I'm a good person! WHY AM I HERE SUFFERING…WHATS GOING ONNNNNN!?" Screeched Hoshi

"Everyone…please calm DOWN! ALL OF US CALM DOWN LETS HOLDS HANDS AND SING THE HAPPY AND PEACE SONG JOIN ME JOIN ME LALALALALA!" Moe euphorically mumbled

Not even Kazuki was immune to this awkwardness "IMPOSSIBLE THIS IS THE MOTIVE! I NEVER FAIL I NEVER WILL FAIL I WILL BE VICTOR I WILL NOT BE A LOSER OR SCUM!

Jurou cackled "AHAHAHAHHA TOO SMOOOTH EVERYONES CrazY! I WONT I AM THE LORD OF PLANTS! NO ONE WILL KILL ME!"

Hikaru statically spoke in a tandum "Knowledge Needed to ADVANCE…MOTIVE…ACCESSS MOTIVE…..ACCESSS MOTIVE…ERROR ERROR! NEDD MORE INFORMATION AND INTELLL NEDD MORE MORE!"

Naomi cried "YOYOYOYO….. PLEASE NO Jump ropes…no pain…no kill kill NO KILLLING PLEASE NOT ME!"

"Da-damn…" Junko stumbled "Mot-motive….Is- fear….GAS! I Wont…Fall…I CANT FALL HERE!"

"Why!" I started to think of how I failed to protect Kokoro and how I sentenced Keiko to death.. Now… Everyone's bodied will fall on top of me…and their souls will sing how its….my fault… No no no "NO!"

"Bon Bons! HAHAHHA the Motive this time is fear! I have released the fear gas through out the school! And until a murder happens" Monobunny voiced dropped deeply "THIS GAS WILL PERSIST FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK! Every day I will change when the gas is distributed…. 7am to 3pm…. 3pm to 11pm or 11pm to 7am. NOW it is 10 and now its nighttime, The Dining hall will lock and entry beyond that point is strictly prohibited NOW GOODNIGHT SLEEP TIGHT DON'T LET THE DEMONS IN YOUR CLOSETS BITE!"

"What…the..hell! NO NO NO!I WILL OVERCOME THIS!" Kazue seethed forcefully hugging Yuri "I WILL HELP AND PROTECT YURI! NO ONE BETTER TOUCH HER OR ANYONE OR I WILL KILL HIM AND MYSELF!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! IF YOU DO..THEN I'LL COMMIT SUICIDE WITH YOU!" Yuri gigged sweetly in a psychotic way that was reminiscent of a yandere time traveler in love….

No..I have…to…calm…down…everyone's aura is jaundiced meaning fear…I should…calm..down….but… I cant…..

Junko and everyone rushed out the gym….even me…with suspicion behind our backs…..we fled to our rooms and went to bed.

Day 5 Time 7am

I woke up from my slumber…which kept alternating as I was ridden with the nightmares of my classmates corpses…. But as I awakened… I felt…back to normal…. Until…"This is a school announcement its 7am good morning! That means night time is over…ALSO be aware that the FEAR GAS MOTIVE STILL IS IN EFFECT but inactive until 3pm where the gas will active from 3pm to 11pm…. Now happy a bon bon day…..

"No way that this is happening…AGAIN!" I shouted to myself… I got up and walked to the dining hall.

When I walked inside the dining hall… not even wanted to eat or sleep…I just want to die now…I plopped down on the closest seat near me…. No one was really interested in talking however…Moe seeing all of this raised her voice

"Everyone! All of you look tired… Please try to calm down!"

"Forgive me…Sister Moe Moto. But none of us can be calm especially after we submitted to our anxieties and….." Takuma looked remorsefully at Hoshi who was still clutching his stomach from his attack yesterday "Committing unforgivable acts of deadly sins in the process…"

"Monobunny's motive and Kazuki Goda's presence also alters the optimism in the social network"

"Well everyone hold on" Moe skipped into the kitchen everyone in the dining hall was confused wondering what she was doing inside about 30 minutes later…she came back pushing a cart of 14 dishes

Coming out of the kitchen, Moe was pushing out 13 carts each of them assigned with our names. All of us scurried and grabbed our respective carts… Mouths were watering in delight and we sunk our teeth in our meal.. Forgetting about the horrors and despair… just enjoying our meals in peace….

"This food is rather delicious!" Munched out Taichi…. Moe looked at him and all of us with a look of concern and love…such love…is enviable…. We still did not care. This feast may be transient but for all and what it was worth, I could not be any happier.

After we all at we all spit up to do our own thing. But the time limit for the fear gas release was not going to happen for another few hours so I should have enough time to hang out with someone… thinking back to yesterday… I wonder if not ponder if I should hang out with… Taichi?

"Greeting young child. What have brought thee to my area of training?" Taichi asked

I was inside the dojo, figuring that Taichi would be training

"I was wondering if we could please hang out?"

"Certainly young child….For we shall begin our training!"

Although he said training, we only watching movies of old knights in the theater… After we left the theater, Taichi looked at me

"So, thee arth the one of psychic abilities?" Taichi asked

"I guess you could say that… although my psychic powers aren't really that great…?

"why does thou say such?"

"Because they are mostly random and mind taxing…"

"Ahhhhn HA!"

"What!?"

"I refer to the extrasensory perceptional sword arts …. Even witches train….just as us knights"

"Well, I would not necessarily call myself a witch, and even though I am afraid that being a knight would be impossible for a loser who could not prevent Kokoro from being murdered… but I appreciate the gesture."

"Listen young squire, we warriors are but a hair breath away from death and the only way to combat such misery is to block it all out and dive into the heat and pleasure of battle… be it words mind, heart or body. We accomplish naught should we introspect every wound inflicted upon US!" Taichi yelled "Consider this OUR FIRST TRAINING! Farwell!

Taichi called out before leaving in a hurry…. Taichi seemed to be obsessed with training and for my sake, I honestly hope that he wasn't serious about this training, but for a moment, his entire disposition changed.

Shiori was hanging out with Takuma, Hikaru, and Hoshi… All of which were still enjoying Moe's lunch…After his meal, Hoshi bowed politely

"Um….Moe…. um I don't.. mean to be so…"

"No worries at all dear…!" Moe said to him kindly, "We are all friends…all I wish is for all of us to get along…so no worries…!"

"*sniff*" Hoshi cried "Why can't I be strong enough to be a good person….. I'll never be strong and powerful like…. Takuma, Taichi and Jurou… Why cant I live up to these expectations…unable to forgive Kokoro or Keiko..I should be able to but why can I not"

"If you wish to be strong…then be strong for what you think is your ideal perception of being strong…"Shiori advised knowing all to well about power and strength and the weakness of normalcy and the LGBTQ+ fictional characters that struggled until their unique souls flared to life.

"Well said…" Takuma complimented while in the background Moe was attempting to be cheerful….as she already knew…Since the moment Takuma entered the dinning hall, Shiori had her eyes on him. Since the day, though aroused by the fear gas, Takuma slugged Hoshi in the stomach like he was a rag doll. Clearly, this was not forgotten by Takuma who figured Shiori would be mad… Hikaru watched from afar only to get video footage encase the situation became violent. So far….the billionaire and the fan girl were silently locked in a shocking glare battle of conflict while wearing a smile of amicability. Hoshi gulped timidly before surprising everyone…

"Well, Takuma..and Shiori….could I ask if you two could help me write a story…"

"What tale are you wishing to weave?" the curious Shiori asked."Prior to my answer, you have no qualms discussing the motivations and purpose behind such do you not?" Takuma asked calmly but also intimidatingly

"Its…well…nothing, just a story about a Holy Priest who travels the world sanctifying demon infested areas and the dark and mysterious pictomancer who wishes to protect the demons knowing they can be saved, the two clash constantly over their conflicting philosophies and ideals. One day they reach the main enemy, the evil hare moon archfiend and the two cease their aberrant ammount bickering and destroy the evil beast before the entire world become an living uninhabitable hell ….." Hoshi answered, in a passive aggressive way basically implying he knows that the two are at odds with one another and this activity of creativity will get them to be kind to each other.

Sighing and both not really wishing to upset the young man…both agreed…and Hikaru watched as all three of them left the dinning hall…Leaving a sad and forlorn..Moe….

"Wish I could join them!"

"Possibility of friendship between them….personality incompatibility…drops chances to 00.01%"

"MEANIE! " Shot back to Moe who burst into lonely tears while Hikaru walked to her and patted her back in comfort…

"Why don't you think you can join them?" Hikaru asked

"Well, there is so much I have to here sweetie. If I had more time to clean up the mess, wash dishes, iron clothing, prepare dinner, I just have to do as you all command, I am sure they want me to just clean and wash dishes…"

"Google Device Maid Vaccine. Evacuate Dining hall."

"Ummm Hi?"

Kazuki coldly opened the door and looked at a very uncomfortable Yuri who looked as if she did not want to be here in the master library at all. To be fair, after Kazuki cruelty, no one could trust him. Still it would be rude and more importantly unsafe to leave such a dangerous person unappeased.

"What pray tell do you want, insolent idiot girl?"

"Heh heh heh, you are like SOOOO FUNNY cream man!"

"You dare compare my eliteness to that of a mere frozen sweets deliverer, such vulgarness is beneath me" Kazuki scoffed disdainfully.

Yuri eyes wide as a cat like bat, flicked from her deadly yellow quickly to sanguine and then back "SO Moe made all of us a bunch of dishes for breakfast however you do not apparently need to-"

"I DO eat." Kazuki spat out flatly "Common sense should tell that much."

"Yeeeeaaaaah" Yuri at this point really was not liking this plan but still this plan must be completed, Yuri in lost and defeat pressed on her wrist watch. Her bag ripped open by a robotic bat that flew infront of Kazuki and to Kazuki's surprise the entire cart of food, Moe had prepared for him.

"Anyway here you goooooo!" Yuri smiled cheerfully

"This food….hmph" Kazuki opened up the first dish, and his face was emotionless and expressionless. It was a tray of royal pancakes iced with royal styled whipped cream and a cup of supreme coffee. The aroma rising from the meal was dominating, sublime even.

"Inconceivable…." Kazuki said "How intriguing…..I must say, for mere inferior beings this is most impressive..perhaps this has inspired me to show you HOW to really cook and craft inventions!" Kazuki smirked widely, Yuri shrunk in fear… okay, maybe she was not expecting to seeing a Kazuki flaring to life fueled by arrogance and flamboyance.

"YOU SERIOUSLY ARE A WEIRDO

After I spent time with Taichi… I walked downstairs to my dorm room…and suddenly I felt sick…..A scent of odorless gas wafted in my nostrils….and suddenly I felt that the fear gas was on… Not again…. I thought to myself….having to endure this gas shall be the death of me… I wondered to myself…about the fear…Sweating… and hate… ugh this is maddening! I need to get the hell out of here….quick.. Before I give in… which is in a sense already giving up…..

*rustle*

I reverse behind me walking to see an unscrupulous and anxiety ridden Hibiki whose eyes were bloodshot and bitter looking… I move backwards….What on earth is the matter with him…he looks to be gaunt and meaner in disposition…I wonder…if this look of vehemence a feeling caught by the gas… or rather something different altogether…

"WWWWEEEELLLL If it isn't the psycho freak!" Hibiki laughed scornfully

"Hibiki-Hi-Bi… This gas….what do you WANT!?" I asked raising my voice up timidly…

Hibiki paused…then covered his mouth ejecting a sickening laughter that could be heard from afar "What do I WANT? I, wanna, get outta here! HIBIKIS! And there isn't a way OUT… Sooooo maybe….." Hibiki said smirking sadistically "I oughta plummet that bitch Hoshi!"

"what on earth are you speaking of! Why kill one of your-"

"DON'T-SAY-FRIEND!" roared Hibiki "That short evil yellow midget is an evil mad man! He thinks him and TAKUMA are so good friends! MAN! Nobody EVER wants to be my ally…all because he is a shy writer! While Takumi the racoon face tall giant is so RICH and handsome what does he give a damn for!? I don't get it HIBIKI? Why does everyone else have buddies but ME!? ITS UNFAIR!"

"Uh…Hibiki why are saying silly and ignorant things such as this!? You are the ultimate religious expert! You should be aware that friendship exist in many ways… To say otherwise is FOOLISH…aside from that WE are friends…remember?"

"HA!" laughed Hibiki "No offense Hayate, but….you just don't get it! WAHHHH!"

Startling me with the most awkward tear show, Hibiki ran to his room, shutting the door immediately as he entered… I just… don't get it… why is he continuously crying… I want just about the same thing as him… to be loved…but why does he reject my friendship offer? Then again I did just abase him… however I only meant to help him…but still, would that make me wrong….maybe I should leave him alone and find someone else to har-harass….may-be….

Jurou stood with his arms crossed in the glassworks room, eying down Naomi who was creating a new design for her yoyos in the graphic art

"EEEEKKKKKK!" Yuri jumped

"!? Oh dear oh my goodness I am sorry Yurii I did not mean to scare you I was just wondering if you would be interested in hanging out with me today?"

"Ummmm…." Yuri stretched a hum…. Maybe it wa-

"Su-sure HAYATE AFTER ALL I KNOW THAT YOU'LL PROTECT ME, RIGHT!?" Yuri said as her eyes turned bright red

"Of-cours-you-st-ill car-"

"Hay-ete!" Yuri cheered acting as if she is not even effected by the fear gas "You need more meat on your bones so that your brain can be heathy!" Chastised Yuri who was pointing her index finger at me as if I was some form of criminal to be arrested by the authorities or something of the sort.

"What-arent you affected by the fear gas!?"

"Of course I am!" Yuri said "I just invented a gadget known as the fear venter, which causes me to convert fear into joy and happiness!"

If Yuri was telling the truth, I would've been elated, however, her words seem to be riddled with so many lies, I am astounded that I can bring myself to trust her. She claims to have converted her fear into joy but her overall personality is joyful. If I had to guess….

"Why are you so happy?" Hayate asked bluntly, unable to phrase an appropriate question that is without risk of being profane.

"Why? because of my invention silly!" Yuri laughed like I was asking a silly question..

"Then where is this invention?" I interrogated "If you do not have an invention-"

"Sometimes, inventions do not always have to be physical…you know"

Yuri responded coldly for once…. Her eyes looked serious for a change, and her smile not setting or faltering in its brightness…. It was not a frail kind of happiness or even a psychotic kind of happiness. It was a strength… A strength of happiness built to maintain herself when times were weak times of struggles and misery such as this..

"Don't cha know invention could be anything Mr. Vampire! From gadgets to even personalities! So yeah! But anyway" Yuri yawned heavily "I'm going to trail off to bed time now… Sorry, I saw Kazuki earlier so I could deliver his meal for Moe, but he seemed, I guess for him, happy? Well that psycho drained my life fource so I will..Talk to you later…Bye Vampy" Tired and exhausted, I watched as Yuri returned to her dorm before walking to my own.

DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DONG-DING-DING-DONG

"This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. As such, it is night time! Soon the doors to the dinning hall will be locked and entry beyond that point is strictly prohibited! So, good night, sleep tight, and don't let the bed demons strike!"

Again with these announcements... Sometimes I contemplate how much fun he is having torturing us with these motives…The anxiety was eating me up…..I kept having nightmares…nightmares of death of more classmates as I sleep…Fear of death for others…fear of spite of Kokoro and Keiko's soul…little did I know….lurking in the shadows….was the murkiest pair of eyes….

Day 6 Time 7:30am

I woke up late…..hardly able to rest at all last night…it was a relief that the gas ventilated and expired after an hour after nighttime, otherwise I would've been unable to rest at all..and as sleeping outside of our dorm rooms is forbidden, it would have been a total nightmare.

Inside the Dining room, I was expecting to meet the ire of my classmates…except it was not that…but rather them everyone was happy… This I suppose I was not what I was anticipating…

"Um….everyone what are you doing?" I asked

Yuri was flying around the dinning hall to place gory garlands that resembled bowels and various organs then was placing eye balls of different eye colors exuding mucus on the ceiling… Naomi was holding her tablet, possibly making blueprints for the decorations that Yuri was executing. Hoshi too was assisting alongside them. Taichi was among who was helping

"YOUNG HAYATE!" Taichi yelled boisterously "WHERE WERE THEE YET! Young child to which I hold some mercy to?"

"I-was just waking up,…. What on earth is happening?"

"OH This is the feast of nightmares! One such a demonic force of journey and travel where fear dwells in the sinful dungeon swarming with infinite monsters that evokes our fears… embeded with confection!"

"What he means is" I turned around and heard Shiori's voice "I am hosting a fright night…." Shiori yawned "I cant handle the deaths of Kokoro and Keiko…so… I reckon before this motive gets someone killed, we do something that obviously would make us scared…a haunted house all over the campus…."

"But wouldn't Monobunny be against thing?" I retorted, this is not going to help…if we allow our guards to be down, someone is going to die…right? I have to do something…..

"Relax…." Kazue laxly commented

"?"

"That fear gas isn't going to bother us today..." Kazue pulled out her E-Planner "I took care of that already…or well, it shouldn't peg us until Fright Night"

"Did you rewire the vents or something?" I aksed Kazue but she didn't go into details…at all…infact before that I could get the opportunity to ask her anything else…she threaten to knock me out before saying she loved us…leaving me and Shiori who said that she was the leader of the Fright Night committee… and the staff were Yuri, Naomi, Moe, Taichi, Hoshi, Hibiki and Kazue… Kazuki downright refused to help at all, Jurou was against the idea of mythical creatures that could hurt the environment and the lack of attractive ladies and alcohol Jurou also complained about automatically caused Shiori to ban him from the event, Junko and Hikaru were busy finding clues about the killing game and Autumn Springs Academy in the computer laboratory…but Junko claimed she might come by later to evaluate the decorations… Takuma locked himself in his room… Shiori banned Takuma and was not even planning to invite him anyway to help but Hoshi convinced Shiori to at least invite him to the party.

"So… You… are going to help, I guess….right?" Shiori asked

"Ummmm"

"Cools….well I am the director…..Yuri and Naomi are the designers… Hoshi's acting as the narrator and script writer for the horror narratives…Taichi is our security guard… Hibiki is in charge of designing different non lethal and frightening traps, jumpscaring animatronics and suits… Moe is our chef and lovely maid….so I guess..you can be our scary fortune teller…"

"Um no offense but…"  
"Hayate, it would be nice if you could be the fortune teller…you know?" Shiori began before suddenly her aura darkened ominously and for a split second her eyes turned blood shot red "…That…way…NONE of us….. will **_DIE_** **,** right?"

"Shiori…please calm down! I am not saying that I will not be the fortune teller…"

"Or should you be the teller… of your **_BLOOD!?_** " Shiori bellowed softly

 **"** That shall not be necessary!" Whatever attempt of meaning she was conveying in her words that was not understoond by me, was definitely understood now from the bloodlust and killing intent in her aura..Nothing like this….a cold blooded fury….i've ever read in anyone before…"I forsee that fate will not allow me to not participate in this fortune telling…so I shall help you!" I said in an eerie voice of blatant falsehood mysticism which bestowed upon me the approving smile of Shiori Ito.

Shiori told me to be ready at 9pm so that we can make final preperations…feeling bored I decided to return to my room. I still have some free time before the preparations…. Even though I know and probably see herself should if not know that this is essentially baiting for a murder case to occur, I should not allow myself to dapper her mood or happiness… Something must be done about this but what can I do about the situation?

"Young Hayate." Takuma answered as he opened his door "I reckon you are intrigued to hang out with me and spend time praying."

"I reckon we could…" I answered already knowing that Takuma most likely was not paying attention

Quietly we both prayed for hours despite Takuma saying abosolutely nothing…

I have gotten I feel closer towards Takuma

"Hayate…a question of you I must ask…"

"Sure"

"are you familiar with the seven deadly sins?"

"The seven most evil sins a human could commit yes?"

"Indeed" Takuma answered "We each have a sin we commit that starts at the root of our lives. For example…what is your sin?"

"M-my sin?" I asked….I had to think about it for a while..."why so?"

"No need panic.. to get get a better grasp of your faults so that I may accommodate myself to assist you in purging your sins…"

"Purge me of my sins? Forgive me but you need naught go through all of that trouble.."

"Silence..if you will" politely commanded the ultimate billionaire. " I was once a corrupt man….mentally exalted on the materialism of avarice and lust… I built my mansion of the lustful luxuries I once had in my life.. For if naught for the lord…my soul would've been damned to hell" Takuma said. While he was talking, bloody tears slivered down his cheeks… full of remorse

"So.. for the Lord's sake… I must purified and purge the sins of those around me. Its only logical to do so…By sending souls to heaven…. Pleases the Lords which in favor resonates with my dept I must owe… No amount of money could ever repay the godly. No matter what… So Hayate Takenaka..when you are ready to confess.. please come speak with me"

Without a second word.. we both went our separate ways…

"Alright everyone…" Shiori said politely "We…are…all…going to get this…started!"

Taichi placed his right arm around her left shoulder and then raised his sword in his left hand and aimed it to the sky "Let us now commence the Fright Night!"

"Now let us all be straight with this knowledge. We are all to have fun together…well all have prepared for the event… and only 6 of us are not playing tonight… Me and Kazue who are the security guards!"

"Meh who cares about all of that?" Complained Hibiki

", Hibiki, Jurou and Takuma all of whom are banned…"

"WHAT!?" Jurou shouted "HOW CAN YOU BAN ME YOU immoral plant killer!"

"HA, MAKE ME NOT JEST YOU FOOL! YE is NOT PERMITTED IN THIS BANQUET OF INDULGENCE!"

"TAICHI! Ignore him"

"To be sincere…Its only common sense we would be banned" Takuma retorted glancing transiently at Hoshi

Upon hearing Jurou protests, Kazue pulled out a pair of brass knuckles from her pockets.

Kazue cracked them loudly

"Excuse me…!?" Kazue asked warningly causing Jurou's confidence and bravado to shrink in resolve.

"and Hayate who is acting as the fortune teller…. Hayate! Who shall now make his way to the seminary room to prepare the tarot card readings!

Following directions I left from the Gymnasium and walked to the seminary building… On my way to the seminar building I saw a bunch of weird props hanging… The carpet way was bloody and covered in chains…skulls…even organs that I could not even describle.. I finally made it to the seminary building… Everything was decorated to look like the inside of a gypsy tent and the colors were shades of blue… inside was a small circular coffee table and a deck of tarot cards.

The cards were odd and somewhat inaccurate but fun and soon everyone started to come enjoy the fun… which is when…

"All of this is really stupid"

Said Junko as she walked inside the seminary room

"Well, this..isnt..too…bad…"

"Id-idiot! I am not the one to fee-feel- fear usually! So this….making me scared by a haunted house is stupi-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my goodness… This shit AGAIN!? Come on you stupid seer!"

Junko yelled as she dragged me out of the semianry room. Everyone was freaking out except a few….We all rushed hearing the yell of Hibiki in the gymnasium. We all arrived… only to be shocked and disheartened by the sight of Hibiki pale and frightened

The gym floors was written in blood with Kokoro's and Keiko's piñata heads in a pool of red candy.. and the writing was more of a warning "Someone is going to die tonight…beware…"

"Damn it what the hell HIBIKI!?" Kazue scowled lunging her hands to the boy's throat

"What do ya MEAN!?" Asked Hibiki "I didn't write that!"

"Yeah right! I know I gave you the role of trickmaster but this stuff is like too far…."

"I didn't really write that!" Yelled Hibiki but shortly regained his calm "BUT if I did, I woulda said this was funny as hell…if we weren't in this mad house…"

Boldly and unexpectingly Takuma power slapped Hibiki across the face

"WTFH HAHAHAHAHAHHA DAYUM!" Jurou laughed but was silenced with the fearsome glare Takuma gave to the timber cutter… I never…seen his true rage…not ever

"You loathsome scoundrel and horrible excuse of the title Ultimate Religious Expert. Your sinfulness is exhibited too boldly… It is no wonder how easily you fell to envy…. The jealousy is ugly…nothing disgustingly creative about this is humorous. THAT HEDIONISM AND SEEKING FOR FLAMING ANGEL WINGS IS WHAT MAKES YOU THE MOST OBNOXIOUS CRETIN TO US ALL! NOW BEGONE FOUL PEASANT!"

"UgggghhhhhhgggggAh!" Hibiki started to cry angrily "YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK ALL OF YOU!" shouted the religious expert before quickly regaining his composure

"Kepp making fun of me and shit! I don't give a damn about anyone anymore! Hell I don't give a damn if if any of you die tonight! I hope and pray that someone does die and that one of you are hurt like how Hayate was when Kokoro was killed! Hibiki said snidely smirking and laughing calmly

With nothing more to say and glass basin emptied of remaining frustrations, Hibiki blazed out the room… leaving the room darker and darker than ever…

"What gives Takuma!?" Shiori shouted

"He…..why…how….dare….."

"Is this how you treated Hoshi!?" Shiori retorted cutting off his rambling fragments "I cannot believe you had to ruin this night… This is what I get… for trying to help nonfictional being…."

"ENOUGH OF THEE KNIGHTS! I may naught care too much of stark atmosphere but neither does I care to indulge in this negative wines!

"Maybe all of us….need… to calm…."Hoshi began before HE spoke

"And profoundly the reason why such an event was a stupid idea" Kazuki answered unfazed "To be frank I am disappointed that no one died…" a sweat drop manifested from his forehead that went away unnoticed

"That doesn't matter, yoyos! Who made this mess YO!?" Naomi inquired rather aggressively

"Probable likelihood… Hibiki and or Kazuki!" buzzed Hikaru

"I wouldn't put it past you Kazuki!" Yuki answered with a smile "But if you didn't you should say so now!"

"Obviously I didn't stain my hands with such gruesomeness… and if I did so…. Would that naught be some form of a lesson that you should absorb in your brains… now if you will…"

Kazuki later departed

"This is one time I am glad I wasn't invited to this impure fright night! Ha this is too funny! Impure breeders only causin more bloodshed with a death threat!

"And for once…I somewhat agree with you…." Junko affirmed with Jurou

"Oohoo…someone is trying to flirt with me…a white rose of nanobot techonology….?" Jurou said jokingly

"Shut up." Junko said pulling out her wrench and striking Jurou with it

"Everyone please calm down….! Maybe we can still hold this party!" Moe said enchantingly but…

"Sorry, Moe, but unfortunately…I'm afraid this motive along with this madness… is going to cause too much discomfort for the others…so without further ado.. the Fright Night ended in failure…." Shiori said in disappointment

Without warning the night time announcement played… Junko, Taichi, Moe, Takuma and Shiori stayed in the gymnasium to help clean up while I heaved myself along to bed….

Day 7 time ?am?

I woke up….hearing loud knocking on the door…Ugh…..why is it so loud…can we not sleep in peace….? The knocking grew louder and louder until

"SLAM!"

Upon hearing a crashing sound, I jolted up. I hurried to the door and opened up.. .Takuma looked at me sternly before saying "Where is Hoshi, Hayate?"

"Wait, Takuma!? What are you doing here what time is it!?"

I looked at my clock….my eyes widened in disbelief it was already 9am! How in the realm had we slept through the morning announcement!? But the only thing I can think of is…

"Bun bun buns! Good Afternoon everyone! I know all of you MUST be tired! But guess what buddies!? As of now, the fear motive has ended and thus, no more fear gas shall be distributed"

"One have succumbed to the motive of the fear gas! Damned sin of acedia! Hayate you shall accompany me…"

"WHAT!?" No way.. as I feared…. The haunted house was not enough to stop the murdering…. And Hoshi is missing this cant….be.. "But we do not know where to even-"

"Ah!" My head started to hurt again…only this time…. I saw…..water….blood…a nailed bat….and…a locker…..

"Oh nonononono!"

"You had a vision of the lord! Speaketh to me!" Takuma demanded

"We have to go to the pool…NOW!"

Takuma and me all charged out of the dormitory area…on our way we bumped into Shiori and Hikaru "Guys you heard already, didn't you…" Shiori said forlornly. "The fear motive has been disabled…! Have you found Hoshi yet!?"

"Move women!" Takuma rushed not wanting to hear any more of her words….It was probably if I could guess…unrooted anger towards Shiori of putting him through so much scorn and contempt…Although I couldn't really blame either one of them… their words were too harsh..

"Something is off" Takuma said as he tried to scan his E-Handbook through the male locker room door. "I cannot enter the doors to the locker room of adam… what unforeseen circumstance has fallen upon us!?"

"For this case, I have unlocked every door accessible on the first and second floor

"Um…that would mean we would have to…check the female locker room…"

"Indeed so..the moon bunny demon spoketh that we shall not be meted punishment for entering the gates of eve.."

Charging through the female locker room…we saw an unseemly sight one of the shower doors were open..and a green splatter of paint was on the wall and locker…and a large bat with a nail impaled through the bloodstained tip

"In the name of Christ!? What calamity..has….befallen us..

"HHHHEELLLLLPPPP! I CANT SEE! ITS DARK!"

Takuma's eyes blazed to life "Hoshi…"

"Please do not let Hoshi die" I prayed to myself but I was only fooling myself….. for the what was about to be experienced next was a full frontal assault from the armies of hell… Opening the doors of the locker room….

The dead Hibiki…He was nothing but an empty husk, that same despair, trying to run from a stalking shadow pursuing with no relent, no mercy…an alley cat whose face obscures in a hanging dread, chasing the rat until trapped in a corner, this was no different.

Hibiki body facing downward, floating inside the pool…leaking out was blood from his broken nose. Hibiki wanted was respect and acknowledgement. A simple reward for being his authentic self. But his rewards, was never granted, not even in death.…and then we heard

"Ding Ding Ding Ding! A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, we shall begin the class trial! BON BUN BUN BUNS!"


	7. Chapter 2 Deadly Life

Danganronpa the Twilight of AutumnSprings Acadamy

Chapter 2 Venus Mars and the Unknown Galaxies DEADLY LIFE

Hibiki's last words haunted us. he didn't care who died next… Hibiki's scorn and bitterness rang and resonated with all 13 of us… or should I say 12.. for 1 culprit evoked his soul into eternal rest. Death would befall us…if we do not discover the culprit… for me…this was tragic but for Takuma he simply

"Hibiki…I pray thee shall be in heaven…awaiting… for your soul may be sinful but not unforgivable. Rather…I shall discover the culprit that killed yourself…IF ONLY YE were not spiritually weak…" Takuma said calmy before we heard another noise of thumping and banging..

"HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPP! WWWHhhat-s going on!? Who is out there…!"

We heard and turned around to the source

"The supply closet!"

On the other side of the pool which was 13X22 was a supply closet that was barricaded with a velvet blue chair… Takuma and me rushed to remove the chair from the door , and freed Hoshi, who stumbled out of the supply closet.

" and … THANK YOU!" He sobbed in rejoicement… Hoshi's happiness was fleeting as inevitably his eyes twisted in horror of seeing….his friend…Hibiki…."What the… NOOOOOOOO! !"

He wasted no time, jetting to the spot of the corpse which frightened him greatly. Me and Takuma followed him… and we were lost at words "what in the world happened?"

Takuma told me and Hoshi to wait here as he left to gather the other students with no one else here…I needed to ask

"Hoshi…wh-what happened here?"

"I-I- Don't-know!" Hoshi sobbed "One minute I was in the seminar room…and the next minute.. I woke up in a dark place with a supply closet…. In my pockets were heaps of candy… and for about..I don't…know how long…I've been yelling…now…this…"

"Like..um hey guys what is-Oh my goodness HIBIKI!"

Shiori jaws were dropped and face stricken with astonishment later everyone else followed…

"YOYO NO Hibiki" Naomi cried

"Ahahahahhaha man how ironic is this sick disgusting shit!" Jurou yelled "Hibiki claimed he didn't care…AHAHAHHAHA AND THAT Lying actually pure pervert died~ HOW FUCKED UP IS THIS!" Jurou growled before harshly crying with a twisted mix of laughter

"Come off of it, Jurou…" Shiori asked in such a polite way it almost certainly ingenuine "We all know out of all of us, you are the most uncouth and ruthless.. In fact….you insulted the death of Kokoro Ueda!"

"Aha…man well…heres a joke… Why is a pervert better than a journalist…? he was natural and pure! Now that techno bitch!? HA!"

"Repeat the following execution prompt….trojan virus…must vaccinate…" Hikaru beeped mechanically with a glare that was ready to literally hacked Jurou into pieces

"Its true!" Jurou asserted "Hibiki didn't do anything that stupid! Try and REALLY kill someone come on! WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT KOKORO!" Jurou asked cheerfully!

"Anyway…"

"NO" everyone turned and looked for the speaker and Hoshi glared "I should guard the crime scene… so should Ms. Yuri

"WHAT!?" Yuri jumped "WHY ME!?"

"So that you can discover the cause of-"

"Bun bun buns!" Suddenly Monobunny appeared

"The villainous bunny dragon appears before us!"

"Warning… Malicious bunny virus entered desktop… confirmation of death… error….error…"

"HEY! I'm no virus! That's bun bun mean of you! After I came all of this way…*sniffed*"

"Liar Yo.. You're just trying to get us to kill again and again when you killed all three of them…" Naomi sobbed using her long orange hair as a hankerchief

"You know this orange rose is serious if she didn't mention yoyos…" Jurou mumbled to himself

"Umm NOPE!" Monobunny denied "We're supposed to be the bunnest of bun fun friends and YOU accused me of murder?! Now that is unfun and unbunningly mean!"

"Keep trying to lie! OR SHUT UP YOU POLLUTANT!" Jurou jeered "Forcing a weak weedling like him in a killing game is fucked up enough!"

"Again, you all are distracting yourselves from the main point at hand bun buns"

"Please…" Hoshi cried "No… LET US FREE YOU, YOU FUCKING SHITTY EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING, YOU MACHINE!" Hoshi roared as randomly his eyes turned deep yellow..with a sadistic and tranquil smile on his face he charged towards Monobunny… Hoshi warped and deeply wounded like all of us. Hoshi was scarred. His friend after all died… And .like Junko almost did…and as Keiko did.. He was going to join Keiko. And as if an impulse token over me, a forceful jerk of my arms moved involuntarily and ….I swiftly constricted Hoshi, incapacitating his ability to move with my arm hugging him tightly

"Please stop this Hoshi! This is not what Hibiki would've-"

What Hibiki would've wanted never left my lips.. as Takuma grasp us, leveraging us in the air ..choking us as his large massive hands tightly wrapped our necks… Takuma gave Hoshi a sensitive look but also intimidating one..and then later dropped us down..

Moe and Yuri ran to our side… insuring our well being

"Aw… Thanks Takuma! You are half bad for a Leaf Bear… Bun Bun BUNS!"

"Enough! Now that this sentimental mediocrity is over, I demand the Monobunny file #2."

"As you command, master !" Monobunny then threw the monbunny file folder at us.

"WHHHATZ MAsta! What da hell kind of shit is this!?" Kazue gasped

"Because he is a meanie" Naomi pouted crossing her arms with a look of disgust at the ultimate elite

"Indeed, I am the meanie that wants to solve this case; so that I may relinquish my heavenly wings from this pathetic excuse of a hell…"

"WOW! You're SUPER cool Bons Bons" Monobunny's voice shifted "But I would advise you to not let your head swell other wise…" Monobunny's demonic eye glowed "I'll climax with the despair of the same intensity of an patient that has unending orgasms until they lose their fluids and shoot out blood and exsanguinate themselves! Hi Bon bon BBBBOOOOONNNSSS KIIIISSSS"

With a sickening laughter of evil he left…

"Ummm… Like no offense but I feel all of you are abhorrent excuses of human life.. to kill and then beat the gory hell amongst another! You non fiction characters bring me disgust!" With her final words absolute, Shiori turned away and did not look back

"Wait! Shiori!" Moe cried "Dear you shouldn't leave! We need to find the culprit-"

"I no longer am involving myself Moe…please if you were smart…you would do the same!"

Shiori busted out of the pool room through the female entrance and did not return… Moe sobbed and sniffled

"Moe, I,"

"Please worry not, Hayate." Moe said smiling "We have to concern ourselves with whoever

Looking at the folder in my hand… I sighed,…and as again… a flash of yellow light appeared and the words INVESTIGATION shortly after…. It was a no brainer that someone among us killed Hibiki… so without further ado and with a conviction in my heart…a desire to avenge the sexually liberal religious expert… I looked at the monobunny file

"The victim is Hibiki Himura the Ultimate Religious Expert. The time of death was approximately at 5:24 AM. The cause of death was blunt force trauma. The victim seemed to have suffered a nose bleed at some point before he died."

"What the fucking hell…..damn it!" Kazue punched the closest wall to her that she could find…"That was afta the clean up!"

"CLEAN UP?"

"Yes…" Moe replied "I was one of many that were on cleaning duty. I helped amongst the gym with Junko. I believe Junko left around the same time as I did and I went to my dorm"

"Intriguing so the location of the murder is unknown…I suppose that is the mystery now, am I wrong and it was after the clean up.." Junko said to herself, lost in her thoughts obviously.

"So, shall we start the investigation? We have Hoshi and Yuri as our knights in arms" said Taichi

"ABSOLUTELY not foolish mortal!" Kazuki said abhorrently harsh at Hoshi before twisting his arrogant scowl into an evil smile "Do not think that I forgot you are the primary suspect!"

"Huh!?"

"After all, you were conveniently hiding inside the utility closet in the poor where the body was discovered? Highly doubtful…" Smoothly Kazuki preemptively glanced at Takuma as if he was about to say something and cut him off "And Takuma should not be allowed to be present near the body to act as a guard

"But, Hoshi is also a victim! To discover the truth of the case…. We must get his testimony otherwise we'll be walking blindly to the killer's trap!" Yuri screamed but was later uppercutted by Jurou

"Aiiieee!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Kazue charged at Jurou and slugged him across the face "What the FUCK is your problem?! You willing to die on this SHIT Kazuki is spouting!?"

"Are you that adamant that this child is the killer!? You brutal being!" Takuma roared cracking his knuckles and then putting on 5 golden rings on his right knuckles

"AHAHAHHAHAHA OF COURSE Yeah!" Jurou said pointing at Hoshi "Being in the closet, hiding your perverse and impure nature!" Jurou howled in a hyena's loquacious laughter as he left the pool area not before I heard from his laugh "Will you like the poisonous deathly rose….upon your execution? HAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Jurous words startled us all, leaving behind the leftover of fear and bloodlust hidden in a mist of turmoil and trepidation amongst the remainder of us in the pool room but not only that, but an infestation of a blackish sanguine plague to the 13 of us alive… I quickly turn to Yuri who is on the floor grasping for oxygen from such a powerful blow so close to the throat.

Moe pulled out an inhaler and sprayed it down Yuri's throat

"Like- this is so uncool!" Yuri yelled "What is his deal!?"

"Yuri are ya alright!?" Kazue asked worringly

"Duh!" Yuri said in a strained voice

"Processing Jurou's response: Illogical reasoning. Valid decision" Hikaru said

"C'mon not you too YO!" Naomi cried

"Hacking into a database requires analysis and observation…Hibiki percentage of being culprit is 45%"

"The lord must see it in his will if three of you suggest my departure… then I shall depart… and deliver punishment upon Jurou." Takuma answered before leaving silently

"I'll guard the body…" Kazue offered kindly, raising her left hand in the air, palm opened

Normally I would not agree, then Taichi raised his sword in the air and stabbed the ground "I too shall accompany Lady Kazue…. We Kazue and Taichi shall revel in the anticipation of combat and protection and shall cooperate in preserving the crime scene… So that also.. Hoshi can collaborate with us in guarding the crime scene!"

Junko grabbed her chin and looked down contemplatively before looking up "Indeed… You two shall be appointed as the rooks… You idiots…"

"Junko!" I said strainly "You did not have to go…that…far…!"

"Well, if all of you truly insist how can I judge not… Naomi dear, how about we go investigate?"

"Sure yo!"

Naomi and Moe held hands and left the pool room before[Moe's Account] Was added in my E-planner

Hikaru picked up her laptop and rapidly began typing a flame storm… Kazue tried telling Yuri she should find Takuma and stay with him during the investigation since Kazue herself was stuck on guard duty. Petulantly the inventor helped herself up and furiously she stormed out of the pool room. Kazue tried to run after her, but Taichi prevented her to pursue after.

"Warning… If Hoshi Program is Innocent… then I shall initiate an exam…test will begin… as soon as plan is conceived…." Hikaru said in a way that I translated to what I think she said she needed more information to know if he is innocent and was going to try something… "

With everyone gone, that left only me, Hoshi, Taichi, Junko and Hoshi at the crime scene. Beside us, Hoshi eyes were gleaming with tears. As expected, Kazue approached Hoshi

"Hey! Relax Star boy if anyone's gonna help ya is big sis, but YOU BETTA COME CLEAN AND TELL US NOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"But… OWWW!"

Junko had randomly while we were all distracted, pulled out her wrench and swiped the weapon down on Hoshi arm in a light tap..causing his E-Planner to fall out. With it in her grasped she smirked

"If you are truly innocent… SHUT UP!"

She yelled turning the smirk into a scowl in a flash. Her eyes widened a bit before she threw the tablet back at him

"You're not the culprit…" Junko confessed rolling her eye brows

Everyone gave Junko an incredulous look

"Um…Junko.. what the heck was that all about?"

"I simply desired to read his E-Planner's Ability… Which was Foresight Translation which would translate book from foreign languages but only if the books were fiction or had any illustrations in them." Junko stated plainly as if everyone was supposed to have been able to predict her unpracticable actions

[Monobunny File 2] [E-Planner Ability] and [Foresight Translation] truth bullets loaded into… My E-Planner Ability Log…. Apparently if the E-Planner ability was loaded, this means that the ability should be relevant to the case… But how

"You still…with…all…respect…" Hoshi muttered but before he could finish Junko left.

Alright well that is decided… So according to the Monobunny File 2, Hibiki died at 5:24am… and of blunt force trauma to the head.. He suffered from a nosebleed at some point before death.. So this should not be a complicated case… One thing that bothers me though, is… huh?

As I looked down, I noticed Hibiki's room key lying inside the underwear… The underwear seemed to have been male..and made of leather… but despite not being in the water, they felt soaked and wet…with urine near the groin area… but every thing else smelled neutral for the most part….? [Wet Underwear], [Hibiki's Room Key]

I looked back and down at Hibiki's body. What bothers me is where he was killed. According to the file, the cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head, which means he did not die of drowning. There also is not any blood stains on the perimeter of the pool area. However the locker rooms are next door so any evidence could have been easily disposed of.

Taichi then approached me

"Hayate! Praytell why are you looking at the body of the fallen!? Looking at such jinxs your soul 6x111 times!"

"I believe, um okay?"

"Hibiki I wonder why and how he was killed!? For fear!? HA! Who needs fear when meat and blood fills the cavum in your body? HAHAHA!"

"Well, he wasn't killed here, I am sure of that… but what?"

"Well I would naught know! For we the knights of the royal janitors cleaned that faithful night fright dungeon!"

"Night Fright Dungeon"

"Yeah! We all spent 3 hours cleaning! Me and Shiori cleaned up the second floor…"

"while there… I believe that I seen Hibiki crying around 3am.. He was in the seminar room.. I did not wish to be bothered so I went to cheer him up! But he refused to listen to my. Claiming that I should FUCK MYSELF WITH MY SWORD! The enjoyable pleasure of battle and perversion is my favorite HAHAHA!"

No offense Taichi, but I don't believe Hibiki was being nice or funny that time, but I did not say anything. I obtained two truth bullets [Taichi's Account] and [Cleaning Staff]

"So, yeah Hoshi what the hell happened!?"

"Ummm well I was inside the seminary room meditating from since we left the fright night. I was too scared to go back into my room so I decided to go somewhere safe…"

"But why the seminary room?" I asked

"No one was there and it was quiet." Hoshi answered calmly "I was leaving the room, when all of a sudden I saw a glimmer of a rainbow and then everything went black.. The next thing that I remember… was hearing a loud crack and the screaming of a articulate but masculine voice… I could not see, but I was able to hear from inside of the closet. I felt like I was there for hours and surely I thought I would starve but I found these soft strawberry flavored taffy in my pocket and I ate those…. I fell back asleep much later and then I heard the body discovery announcement."

"If he wanted you dead, then why do something that would cause you to live?"

"Well, I do not believe the culprit intended to kill me. If so, he wouldn't have given me any food and beside…Um it…well being locked in a closet for a few hours would not be long enough to cause starvation" Hoshi said

While that is true, this even paints a different color of the culprit. I collected the truth bullet of [Hoshi's Account] as well as the [candy wrapper.]

"HEY HAYATE!" called Kazue

"Huh?"

"Let me tell ya something… I don't know much about this clean up or whatever but odds are, I don't feel right about something… That message in the gym… warning that a murder was gonna be committed"

"What about it…?"

"I dunno, just a hunch big sis has… Also… the motive"

"The fear gas"

"Yeah… My E-Planner Ability was the reason we prolonged it.."

"YOUR E-planner ability?"

"Yeah, its rewire. It allows me to close the ventilation of any pipes for about 12 hours… Its why I was able to hold it in fa so long.. Damn… Did all that shit really cause someone to kill Hibiki?"

"Well, he was found in the pool but place of death is unknown.." I replied "It would be.. I think reasonable..but I feel…something is not clear" The [Rewire] and [Fear Gas Motive] truth bullets loaded in my E-Planner. With everything from the pool collected, I should contact the people in charge of cleaning the Fright Night and the staff.

I walked out of the pool area I entered through the female locker room door… There was something odd… I checked the nailed bat… for some reason or another, it was soaked in blood. For it to be the female restroom, it looked like a huge mess… The one of the lockers was heavily dented. And I smelled a weak odor of urine that was most likely dried up… I feel like maybe that this nailed bat… may be the murder weapon.[Nailed Bat], [Messy female locker room], and were added to my E-Planner… I then walked out of the restroom… and then I noticed something… The signs to the locker rooms… seems to be in odd places… I remember that Takuma had issues entering the men's locker room until Monobunny allowed both doors to be opened. The men's lockerroom should've opened and the females would've closed, yes?... there was one more thing…. On the dented locker…there was a 7 color rainbow… and the word, Deathbow written in blood. The deathbows what in the world is that? And the words are written in characters from and similar to….english I believe… but why is it written here… a death message from Hibiki? [Death Bow Message] bullet then uploaded in my E-planner as well as [Lockerroom Gender Restriction]

I walked into the seminar room… For the most part, everything was still the same from when I was doing tarot readings for everyone…. But if the missing chair came from here, then wouldn't that mean someone had to have brought Hoshi from here, to the supply closet in the pool area, then walk all the way back to the seminary room to grab the chair and then pin him there? It seems awkward that no one had even paid attention or even seen him…

"Hayate!~"

I turned behind me and sighed in relief. Yuri had tackled me while Takuma had accompanied her on the investigation.

"Any clues to help discern the culprit young child of prophecies? Takuma asked

"Well, I believe that Hoshi was probably attacked here and then he was dragged to the pool area's supply closet before the culprit locked him in the seminary room. But how could they do this without not catching anyone's attention?"

"Hm, perhaps….young Hayate, that the culprit could be amongst the cleaning staff. The cleaning staff consisted of myself, Junko, Taichi, Moe, and Shiori. Me, Moe, and Junko were downstairs on the first floor while I was inside the dining hall cleaning up the horrendous and sinful decorations"

"And what did you do, once you were finished"

"I left, and returned to my dormitory."

[Takuma's Account] and [Missing Chair] loaded onto my E-Planner. Now that I have, Moe's, Taichi's and Takuma's account, I need Junko's, and Shiori's Accout

"If it is not one of the mere weaklings before me… what foolishness are you plotting inside my domain?" Kazuki questioned me… as soon as I entered the master library. Kazuki was sitting on a scarlet love set reading a colorful hard back book.. Despite such…Kazuki doesn't seem to be the one interested in the trivialities of a non-intellectual books.

"Pardon me, but I am not up to any foolishness, you should already know of such, but to find the culprit among us…" I replied softly slightly intimidated yet frustrated with Kazuki's heart barren of any apparent empathy.

"I am searching for any intelligence on the-

"The DEATHLY RAINBOWS or Shitsumi Reinubou….?" Kazuki inquired, finishing my sentence with a raised eyebrow

"Absolutely….Could you please tell me?"

"Obviously not, insolent child." Kazuki replied starkly with a texture of sliminess coated slicky in his words

"Kazuki! ENOUGH! Please! If we fail in discovering the culprit who killed Hibiki Himura we including YOURSELF shall perish.

"I shall not tell you anything!" kazuki asserted pridefully "Rather I shall allow you to read it yourself… As in theses translated scripts that I found"

Kazuki hurled a mint green file at me that I caught with ease. And thus I read it…. The Deathly Rainbows or also known as the Shitsumi Reinubous, is perhaps the strongest gang in the world. This gang is well renowned for being master thieves, robbers, assassinations and trafficking of people. Interestingly, this gang only targets the affluent and highly privileged of folks as well as people who are Cis gendered, Christian, heterosexual, and mentally healthy. Their trademark symbol are black trench coats, made from colors of the rainbow mixed with their own blood , and after each crime they commit, there is the rainbow they leave behind and the leader… of the gang the Ultimate Gang Leader…RouyalexBivaluve the signature written in green…

"The..ultimate gang leader…" I said

"Ha, an adorable fabrication of poor quality it sickens me… however the person who wrote this….must be particularly skilled at translations….."

"Wait but how did you-"

"Unlike everyone else in this forsaken academy, I am the bender of logic, the omnipotence and the omniscience and obviously I happen to come by this…. And this book." Kazuki raised the rainobow book he was reading up in his right hand "which was written in English…"

I placed down the file and the [Deathbow profile] Bullet was added as evidence in my E-Planner. Then I took the Deathbow Doccumentary and read it. Everything in here was true… I could barely make sense of it.. I am astonished that anyone would be able to replicate this… which means… Someone among us is the ultimate gang leader and perhaps they killed Hibiki…However as I skimmed further through, I noticed, the book was purely text. Literally not a single image of the rainbow symbol that was drawn on the file that Kazuki gave me… I also added the [Death Bow Doccumentary Book] Truth bullet in the E-Planner.

"Now, if you no longer have further business with me-

"It would be best for you idiotic, oddball psychic self to follow ME, and not waste anyone dazzling time to talk with the human embodiment of narcissism at prime."

I jerked behind me to she Junko who grabbed my wrist tight and snatched me away from Kazuki but before leaving Kazuki gave a nasty snarl that almost revealed frustration. Now thinking about it, it is not like for the competitive Ultimate Elite to be so generous in largesse towards anyone.

Junko dragged me all the way until we reached Hibiki's door. Junko turned to me and opened her palm "Now hand it here!" demanded Junko

"That's what you dragged me out all of the way here for?" I asked incredulously jarred by her rampant disregard for the concerns and borders of others she willingly crosses without consent

"Well someone has to solve this mystery that is not going to solve itself and this murder is only getting in the way" Junko said defiantly "My memories got shot out by a stupid bear… and then this shit!" Junko scowled. It must be frustrating… Not knowing anything… "Hell this white fox shit…." Junko grumbled as I pulled out the key from my pocket…

I never guessed Junko was the type of person to connect with others in fact she cannot remember anything not even her past. How cruel can any of this get. I gave her the key and glory behold, she unlocked the door.. But Hibiki's room, was surprising

The entire room was spotless… No sign of any mess, folded robes to perfectioned. Bed made and straight but also, there was some underwear…but not male underwear but a multitude of bright and vivid female underwear… So many I almost feel Hibiki's death may have been a result of self defense if prompted to do so. But all of them, were folded neatly on top of his bed.

"Hey, Hayate?" Junko asked

"Huh?"

"Check the dresser"

"The dresser why there of all"

"JUST FUCKING DO IT." Junko commanded and easily I yielded

I walked to the dresser and opened the first drawer on the top… All the clothes were a mess! Scatter, disorganized, everything cluttered together. Which was the exact opposite of his bedroom

"HUH Everything is quite disorderly, how could Hibiki have such a meticulous bedroom yet the clothes in the dresser look as if struck by a hurricane?"

"I have a peculiar idea… but I do not want to say yet…" Junko replied calmly "Anyhow, I do want to make clearance of one thing. I helped clean the gym with Moe and we left around the same time returned to our dorms. In case you were wondering. "

Junko and Moe were together the entire time and then left at the same time? This then eliminates them as suspects. Anyhow, [Junko's Account], [clean room], and [hibiki underwear] were added to my truth bullets.

I guess all that is left for to be evaluated is the gymnasium. I guess, Moe is still looking for Shiori. I walked out of the room and travelled to the gym. When I went inside…everything was clean. From the bleachers to the basketball rims… While there, I saw Jurou, Naomi, Moe and Hikaru arguing

"HAHAHHAHA So it was YOU HAHAHAHHA. Fess up"

"Noyonoyonoyo NO YO BRO!"

"Warning too many users posting on thread. Countdown to delete thred three, two, ONE."

"Everyone please no fightning now!" Moe pleaded

"Uh, what is going on?" I asked

"We all are just investigating the gym yo. But Juju keeps accusing us, you know?

"I am like accusing them cause I found some sick ass shit…THIS Weed Brother!" Jurou held up a bottle of red ink. Jurou pointed to it while Naomi was having a fit and Hikaru trying to type on her laptop.

"Where did you find this?"

" I found the ink bottle under the gymnasium floor. Chances are, the killer had wrote the message on the floor prior to the Fright Night.

"From 10pm to 1.30am was the fright night that I banned select students from. Takuma, Kazuki and you, who were forbiddened, Kazue and Taichi were our guards, I was the developer and Moe, Hayate, Yuri, Hibiki, Naomi and Hoshi were staff and Junko and Hikaru were not involved. Around 1:30 were heard a scream from downstairs all of us stormed downstairs to find the death threat and the piniata head that were previously in the dining hall. SO whoever wrote on the gym floor must have done so while we were partying… right JUROU MATSUMOTO!? After all I was upstairs cleaning"

"WHOA!" Jurou punched the closest wall "Accussing me of murder is dangerous, filthy little girl! " Jurou said in a mocking smile and cheerful voice that did not hide killing intenet.

"Who said it was an accusation?" Countered Shiori

Moe interjected "Please..there is no need for anger….as well as yours Jurou"

Suddenly [Pinata Heads], [Murder Warning] and [Shiori's Account] Uploaded onto to my E-Planner.

Bing-Bong-Bing-Bong, Dong- Ding- Ding Dong!

Monobunny appeared on the Monitor "I hope you all are having a Bun Fun day! Now it is time for the class trial! Please meet at the secret spot! Bun, bun, FUNNNNNSSSSS!"

I knew as well as everyone else knew what time it was. All 13 of us walked silently to the 1st floor elevator… And entered inside. We were akk silent…. We didn't want to talk… we were all plauged with the same question... the others and I just wanted to know why?

First Kokoro is killed by Keiko

Then Keiko was executed

Now…Hibiki Himura the Ultimate Religious Expert was killed

Although perverted and lewd… to be killed

By one of us

Is unforgivable….

We finally reached the bottom and the trial grounds looked different…. A white background with pastel pink and blue polka dots….

Monobunny appeared on his throne, ever jubilant and unconcerned just enjoying the game as he did last time.

"Bun bun HIBIKIIIIISSSS! I'm glad all of you bon-fide friends are here now please take your-oops

Everything was the same as last time except, Keiko's and Hibiki's death portrait… Keiko's was painted with two paint brushes in a form of a very neatly crafted cursive X and Hibiki's was less of an X and more of two dildos in the form of a catholic cross…

One of us killed Hibiki Himura

After Kokoro's and Keiko's death…You would think

It would not happen again

Thank to Monobunny

One of us killed Hibiki...fueled by paranoia and anxiety

Whose blackened string was pulled

Aligned and intertwined, life and death meet once again

And begins the class trial


	8. Chapter 2 Class Trial

Danganronpa the Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy

Chapter 2: Venus Mars and the Unknown CLASS TRIAL

Monobunny: Now let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. You all will argue and debate upon who the blackened is. If everyone votes for the correct blackened, then they alone shall be punished and everyone else can continue living their communal school life. But if you vote incorrectly, then I will punish everyone beside the blackened, they will be forgiven of their crime and graduate from Autumn Springs Academy. Now then, let us start off with a basic question. The murder weapon!

Shiori: Ummm…so yeah, are we really listening to a sociopathic bunny?

Taichi: Right! The weapon that was used to kill Hoshi was the pool itself!

Kazue: What the hell are you ever talking about, moron!? Are ya trying to get big sis's friends killed or something!?

Naomi: Even a yoyo have more sense silly hobo!

Taichi: be silent! I am more than a hobo! I am one of the knights of justice!

Kazuki: Perhaps the imbeccile is not too far off track..

Yuri: Huh!?

Moe: What do you mean!?

Kazuki: Try using your infant ears to listen to the glorious sound of my voice… after all the main culprit is….

Takuma: Me, am I wrong

Kazuki: Wrong you are… for its Hoshi Yamazaki

Hoshi: !? Huh!?

Yuri: Don't worry Hoshi! We wont let you be voted as the culprit, right Shiori

Shiori: Hoshi!? How were you able to kill Hibiki?

Hayate: (What on earth)

Shiori: Am I wrong?

Hoshi:…

Yuri: What gives!? He is your friend Shiori! what on earth are you doing?

Kazue: You do have a good reason to accuse him like this, right?

Jurou: Finally! Now that is what I am talking about! Uproot the weed before the garden is invested!

Shiori: Hoshi, please be honest, you know? Its cool, we are friends otherwise…

Hoshi: Please believe that I am innocent!

Junko: Hmph

Takuma: Outrageous child of harpies, are you confident in this claim?

Shiori: I am,

Taichi: WHOA….. Hoshi may have drowned Hibiki!?

Hayate(Hoshi drowing Hibiki…. Is that possible?)

NON STOP DEBATE! START!

Kazuki: I affirm with Taichi

Taichi: What the heck dudes, um really?

Junko: Idiots, all of you are idiots

Takuma: Well assessed, Hisagawa

Naomi: You are going Yoyos!

Kazuki: Silence peasant

Kazue: Do you honestly believe anyone here trust you enough to take anything at face value?

Hikaru: Lie probability 35 percent…

Takuma: What are you insinuating that Hoshi has done?

Kazuki: Obviouslly he **drowned Hibiki in the pool**

Hayate [Inserts Monobunny File #2] pulls the triggrs and shoots Kazuki in the throat

Hayate: NO that's wrong!

Hayate pulled out his dictionary pistol and pistol whipped Kazuki, crushing his nose completely causing not only his nose to disintegrate but along side his nose, his body surfaced 1000's of cracks before shattering into nothingness

BREAK!

Hayate: Kazuki….?

Kazuki: Whatever are you sullying my name for?

Hayate: Are your faring well? It is grieviously odd of you to make such blatant error. For Hibiki did not die of drowning… Rather, according to Monobunny file 2, Hibiki died of blunt force trauma to the head, and his death was instant

Takuma: Hmmm… Peculiar

Taichi: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS FARCE, KAZUKI!? You of all people would naught yield to such elementary mistakes!

Yuri: Ignore him Taichi sir! He is just a traitorous liar and nothing more!

Takuma: Are you fully certain?

Shiori: I beg your pardon?

Junko: Kazuki Goda, what are you ploting? Claiming that Hoshi drowned Hibiki was the far most fullest example of fraudulence more than Keiko Yukimura's case whose evidence was too suspiciously open to be true… And here it is again, another lie… Shall I delete your presence now!?

Monobunny: Hey! Buddies, please remember that violence is not allowed during the class trials.

Hoshi: Please ignore such a reprehensible person such as Kazuki…. Colorful and vivacious as the deceitful peacocks

Kazue: YOU GO KID!

Jurou: Well Hoshi did not Baptist him in hellwater, yet sent him falling on the pool deck! That would be enough!

Hayate: No….

Jurou: Hilarious Hayate! Seriously! Hoshi could not have push him down!? Why not!?

Hayate: Not just Hoshi, but anyone for that matter could not have pushed him down on the pool deck anyway, when we investigated the pool deck, there was no trace of blood anywhere.

Kazue: Hell HAYATE! ANYONE Couldd have cleaned that blood! You can prove with better evidence than this, right!?

Hayate: Of course…

Kazuki: Hmph surely your incompetence must have some limits

Hayate: (Kazuki can be pretty malicious in a verbal sense but like Kazue said, there has to be stronger evidence to prove Hoshi's inability to push Hibiki down infact…) I GOT IT!

Hayate: No, but even if Hoshi cleaned up the blood, he still had an exclusive reason of his inability to knock him down because Hoshi is physically weaker and shorter that Hibiki, in other words that claim is impossible…

Shiori: You know, Yawn, I think I should step in, you know? Hoshi still could be a culprit… No, really… anyone could have been a suspect of this crime! Specifically the staff of the Fright Night Production STAFF AND CLEANING STAFF!

Moe: HUUUHHH!?

Junko: I knew it…

Taichi: WTF!?

Kazue: Hey HOLD UP!?

Yuri: Waahhhhh!

Takuma: Improbable!

Hoshi: !?

Naomi: NONO!

Kazuki: Ahahahahahha! Do you see fools!? This is what I was talking about from the beginning. This is a game… where only the strongest and smartest stay alive while the weakest die off one by one! Blind and ignorant trust will leave you open to betrayal!

Hayate: Shiori what is the meaning of this!?

Shiori: I'm simply stating an opinion! You non fictional characters ruined my safe fail plan to prevent another murder… even Hoshi

Takuma: You fiend, are you out of your right mind!?

Hikaru: Error is processible however faults remain

Shiori: Just because most of you are suspects does not mean all of you are suspects..Only Hoshi

Junko…Damn you…

Shiori: Hoshi is the ultimate creative writer, like right? So.. like an um imaginative person could plot up the entire thing…

Hoshi: I am not a liar! I am and used to be a lot of things…. But a manipulative murderer is not one of them!

Kazue:… I believe in the kid! There is no way that a wimp like him could have killed Hibiki, even if they are both wimps! Besides I believe in my little bros!

Taichi: Damn STRAIGHT! I for one who seeks the pleasure of the fight shall not find gratification from the lie sprun by my bad ass warrior at arms!

Shiori: Are you an idiot, Tai? Hoshi could have pretended to be locked up you know…

Hayate: First we get drug around by Kazuki's lies, then Shiori back stabs us…? I have to clear all of this up

NON STOP DEBATE!

Shiori: SO, I find that the **culprit is HOSHI**

Jurou: Come off your lies!

Yuri: You ummm of all people are now DEFENDING Hoshi!

Jurou: The aroma of toxic dandilions wrestle around her acid green eyes… Shiroi has led astray and betrayed all of the staff members!

Moe: No, there **must be a misunderstanding sillies**! I **mean Hoshi was the only one found in the area** where Hibiki body was found

Takuma: Hoshi could not have manufactured falsehood

Hikaru: What is the likelihood of **Hoshi locking himself** in the closet?

Hayate eyes ignited into the flames that reflected the rosy hue of a clear dawn skky, loading the dictionary pistol with the [Seminar Building Missing Chair Baring the Closet] he shoot Hikaru in the stomach. Hikaru's body seemed to have twitched in pleasure as it impaled her.

Hayate: NO THAT IS WRONG!

Signaling the end, Hikaru sighed as her body shattered from existence

BREAK!

Hayate: It would be impossible for Hoshi to lock himself in the closet, if the door was locked from the outside.

Hikaru: A firewall was placed outside of the hard drive imprisoning Hoshi software?

Hayate: The seminary room chair was barring the pool equipment closet door from the outside of the closet door.

Moe: OH! And wait! Isnt that the chair that you used during the fortune telling!?

Naomi: It IS! I was the one that designed the print for the decorations in the seminar room!

Takuma: But we must understand the one who barred Hoshi inside the closet door…

Kazuki: Seeking for instrumental props for a theatrical performance on stage who's curtains already closed..

Yuri: Are you implying that you know who the culprit is? Then what are you waiting for!?

Junko:…..(Glare intimidatingly at Hayate)

kidnapped Hoshi and placed him in the pool closet and barred him inside of it, had to have gotten the chair from the seminar room…

Hayate: Number 11 Hibiki Himura! I choose you!

Hayate: Actually, I think…it was Hibiki who kidnapped Hoshi

Hoshi: I reject such! (Hoshi pulled out his ink pen, transformed it into a sword and trapped Hayate in the Multi dimensional rift

Hoshi: I..I am sorry….

Hayate: Hoshi!? What are you apologizing for!? And…What is all of this…

Hoshi: I am… I wont allow you to sully a victim's name…. EVEN IF HE WAS MY FRIEND! You cannot claim that Hibiki did such because he was not in the seminary room! Remember, that I was in the seminar room!

CROSS SWORDS: REBUTTAL SHOW DOWN

Hoshi: Hibiki Himura was the one who knocked me out? NONSENSE!

Hoshi: He is the victim! NOT THE CULPRIT are you implying that he committed suicide?

Hoshi: The Monobunny file stated he died of blunt force trauma, right!? What utter foolish blathering are you spewing forth!?

Hoshi: If Hibiki dare wanted to do such obscene things, knock me out unconscious, he would have killed himself as punishment

Hayate: Hibiki was embittered, remember? Just because committed a crime does not mean he would have felt guilty enough to commit suicide, also there is no way suicide is even a plausible action! He was hit from behind based on the Monobunnny file 2

Hoshi: Exactly my point! Hibiki was **not even inside the room**

Hayate (used the Taichi Account blade to cut down Hoshi's statement) : I'll cut through your words!

Hayate: Hoshi, are you sure that Hibiki was never inside the room as you so claim?

Hoshi: Yes, … why… are you asking me something like this?

Hayate: Because Taichi believes otherwise, am I right?

Taichi: Now that you mention it…YEAH! The holy priest dude was inside the seminary room!

Kazue: Explain this shit now TAICHI! You should have spoken up hell a lot longer than that if you knew that Hibiki was spotted in the room!

Taichi: And come to think of it, I did not see Hoshi in the seminary room either and the chair inside the room, I believe was still there!

Hikaru: Affirmative action initiated, Hoshi Vaccine, please authenticate the claims against you…

Junko: Please note something

Hoshi: What is that!?

Junko: When I said that you were not guilty, I meant of murder. It does not mean you were innocent of lying to us all…

Hayate: What Junko is referring to that Hoshi lied about was something that even I can rememeber was

Hayate: You claimed that you were inside the seminary room the entire time, but you were not. In fact, you were somewhere else… you were inside the library, weren't you?

Hoshi: Huh!?

Hayate: Since after we all left the gymnasium the only people that should have still been awake was Shiori, Junko, Moe, Taichi, and Takuma. But the only two people that were found at any point during night time was you and Hibiki. Hibiki was as Taichi stated inside the seminary room crying.. you were not inside the room seen by anyone. And remember this was before Hibiki took the chair from the seminary room.

Hoshi:….

Hayate: Kazuki seen you in the library and supposedly you dropped something…

Takuma: Hoshi, child.. I understand you and shiori abberant hatred of me due to how I acted, in my fear I submitted to weakness… For my sin I apologize. For the sake of the Lord and for myself I beg of thee, Hoshi… Please confess thy truth…

Hoshi:…..

Naomi: Talking is a Noyo Hoshiyo! Just tell us the truth so everyone can forgive you! We know that you are Inno-Inno

Hoshi:…..

Junko: Just fucking talk already! There is absolutely nothing that could further implement you to this case as the blackened except your stupid silence!

Hoshi: Hibiki was distraught and bitter not because of the death message, but because of the fear gas and his envy

Hayate: Envy?

Takuma: Leviathan? Hoshi child, do praytell confess the transgression Hibiki was possessed by…

Hayate: Think that I understand… After I was heading to my room, Hibiki did approach me about a few days ago. He mentioned how Hoshi and Takuma were friends and how, Hibiki spited him for it.

Naomi: Silly fool yo!

Jurou: hahahahahahh Man how crazy man can ya get! Hahahahhahaha! Intoxicated by the herbs of belladonna….. man how tearfully exploited he was! Fucked up all cause of this triggering axe hare!

Monobunny: Yeah! It was….who ever thought it was a good idea…..

Hoshi: It was the leader the deathly rainbows!

Yuri: The deathly rainbows!? Whats that!? Oooh! Is it like a cool good girl gang of rainbow blood sucking succubis?

Moe: Now YURI! We should all pay attention and listen to Hoshi, understand?

Yuri: *pouts* Okay….

Hoshi: So after we left the gym, I went inside my dorm from 1.30 to maybe 1.50am. I walked up to the master library

Hayate: Yes, and I discovered and learned information regarding the Deathly Rainbows… I found a file and learned about the deathly rainbows… and the Ultimate Gangster Leader. The hint to discover the Ultimate Gangster Leader. I figured they were the reason we were trapped in this killing game so…(Hoshi grabbed his glasses and obscured his eyes in a glare) I would kill them in the name of justice! For perverting my friends, Keiko, Kokoro, Takuma and even Hibiki, I would make him pay!

Taichi: Fool! In self righteousness you would endanger our lives and the sensational fruits that our vitality has to offer!?

Kazue: Hate ta break it to ya, but Tai has a point! What da hell Hoshi!?

Hoshi: I anticipated the risks… It's just if the master mind is the ultimate gangster, I would have done anything possible to stop him.

Junko: And continue…

Hoshi: I left the library and while I was walking out of the library, I felt a clump… I reckon that was Hibiki. The next thing I know, I was in the dark.. for quite a few hours.. At some point I heard a loud and masculine scream and then a female gasp.. then I fell back asleep…until the Body Discovery Announcement. I yelled and called for help for about 15 minutes and I ate some candy that mysteriously was found inside my pockets. A few moments afterward, I heard Hayate and Takuma, and they freed me from the supply closet

Kazuki: Congratulations Hoshi Yamazaki, now thanks to your naïve faux honesty, we now can close the curtains and make commencement for my applause.

Hayate: Your applause? What does that even mean? Is all of this just a performance to you!?

Hoshi: But-but I'm innocent!

Kazuki: Enough of your feeble lies, we already know the truth, you disgraceful liar

Takuma: HYPOCRITE! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ANYONE A LIAR!

Junko: We already established that Hoshi could not possibly be the culprit of this case.

Kazuki: Which is indeed true. Hoshi may not have been the killer of the case, but merely he is collaborating with the true culprit of this case, and the plot twist artlessly unveils itself, galvanizing our shock with total impact!

Hoshi: WHAT?

Kazue: Kazuki shut the fuck up right goddamn NOW!

Naomi: Are a freaking moron, yo!? DO YOU THINK WE ALL ARE Fools YO!

Takuma: Speak no longer sinful bastard.. Your logic is faulty! Best prepare to provide the evidence to back forth a claim such as that!

Yuri: I SAW WE DRINK ALL OF THE DECEIT FROM HIS PLASMA AND BLOOD! HHHHIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shiori: Actually, Kazuki.. YOU might actually have a point this time around, ya know?

Hoshi: HHHUUUHH!? TRAITOR!

Moe: WHA? Shiori what on earth are you saying!?

Kazue: BITCH! WE KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE SAYING! CALLING US SUSPECTS

Yuri: Yeah why would we want to kill and be killed!? We all are friends for goodness sake so cut the act out or you can be a blood bag too!

Hikaru: Likelihood is possible…

Taichi: HAHAHAHHAHAA

Kazue: Why the hell you are laughin!?

Naomi: L-O-L-Y-O

Moe: NOT YOU TOO! Nayo!

Taichi: This is a joke all one convoluted joke constructed by Shiori… Still trying to amp up the anxiety

Shiori: Tai, you realize that as the one who was cleaning the pharmacy and hallway, you are the main culprit…

Taichi: IS YOUR COGNITION DELLUSIONAL! To the extension radically amplified this act! IS NO LONGER GRATIFYING ANY LONGER!

Jurou: Now the garden greener on the other side is betraying her own crop! Man~ Your' nasty as a forest of overgrow weeds swamped in toxic sludge!

Kazuki: During the investigation, I found this documentary translation found inside the master library. This translated script of what happened..

Yuri: Translated script what do you mean a translated script?

Hayate: Kazuki means the translated script that we found during the investigation. The original was in English

Kazuki: And only among us that can decipher such is you, Hoshi Yamazuki… and the reason why is…..

Hayate closed his eyes and pulled out his dictonary and shot out

E-P-L-A-N-N-E-R-A-B-I-L-I-T-Y!

Hayate: You are referring to his eplanner ability. Foresight Translation the one that translates foreign text, right?

Junko: Foresight Translation… Would allow him to translate foreign text…

Yuri: But what time would Hoshi even have to do this? Werent Takuma, Junko and Moe all downstairs in the first place?

Takuma: Indeed but I procured from Shiori the task to clean the dining hall.. I was fixated I admit on cleaning it is reasonable I missed Hoshi leaving

Moe: But me and Junko did not see anyone on our way back, not Hoshi at least…

Junko: Oh shut up. Activating the E-Planner Ability would not take that long. Hoshi already admitted that he left his bedroom, which means…when we were walking back, Hoshi already was at library but…if that is the case….(Junko removes her glasses and reveals her eyes….a cybernetic yellow color with a thin neon sea green ring around the iris) You are full of shit. Kazuki Goda!

Kazuki: I dare you pardon, HOW AM I FULL OF SHIT!? Go on, please do amuse me…

Yuri: Kazuki?

Kazuki: With Hoshi's E-Planner Ability, **he could have translated the doccumentary**

Hayate: NO that is wrong! (Hayate pulled out his dictionary pistol, loaded the (Hoshi's E-Planner Ability) and shot Kazuki in the throat before exploding into a heap of glass dust

BREAK!

Hayate: Hoshi's E-Planner Ability would not have been able to translate the text! Hoshi's e-planner could only translated text documents or books containing images… With such a text heavy documentary, I could not find a single image!

Hikaru: If Hoshi could not translate it, how could there be a translated text and a documentary in two different languages?

Hayate: Because there is only one person who could have done it, one person beside Hoshi who could translate the text with their intelligence….

(NUMBER 5 Kazuki Goda, I CHOOSE YOU!)

Hayate: You Kazuki…

Takuma: With your intelligence, surely it would not be above you to know many languages, is it not!?

Taichi: THE ULTIMATE ELITE! My blade's steel burns hotter each second you stay silent!

Naomi: Yeah silly yoyo! Also I figured something else out, yo!

Kazue: Naomi, I swear I will knock ya out, please shut the fuck up and let….

Naomi: You were the meanie YOOOOOSSS!

Moe: Actually…. If Kazuki wrote the translation, could he have been in the library later than Hoshi, and how would he know about Hoshi's E-Planner Ability?

Hayate: He must have been in the library. Kazuki has frequent the master library often… He would have had ample time to read such afterwards with no problem.

Kazuki: Hmph, just as I anticipated… Ahahahhahaha…HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA!

Kazue: Sick fuck!

Jurou: What The HELLLLLLLL… Devil's Ivy

Kazuki: Amusingly pathetic that it took you this long to realize something so simple… Its stunning how idiotic you are…

Hayate: But what was even the point to do this?

Kazuki: My point, obviously is to bring up the difficulty and to show you how fragile friendship and trust is, you ignorant slums.

Hoshi: YOU are terrible! Wait…. Then you were…Oh dear goodness

Kazuki: Caught on? Even that message Hibiki wrote…. Who knew the trapmaster would have even been so stupid!

Junko: Honestly, Kazuki aside, I want to know what in the world happened regarding the ultimate gangster?

Kazuki: Since I am about to be killed by your stupidity I shall give you the identity of the Ultimate Gangster Leader. I was building this trap to kill her identity, is that not true, Shiori Ito!

Yuri: Sqqqquuuuuueeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk!?

Kazue: Huh!? No the FUCKING WAY!

Takuma: Shiori Ito…I believe this not to be true.

Hoshi: She could not be the Ultimate Gangster!

Hayate: I am sorry… but I have to agree with Kazuki

Junko: Hayate, EXPLAIN NOW.

Moe: Stop this ignorance right NOW IN THIS INSTANCE!

(BREAK)

Hayate: Moe!?

Moe: I'm sorry Hayate dear, but this is not going to continue…

Moe: I'll correct you out of love, even if it hurts… SOOORRRY DEARIE!

(Rebuttal Showdown BEGIN)

Moe: The ultimate gangster is a deadly foe, indeed

Moe: What if I say, the Ultimate gangster could be Kazuki?

Moe: **His hair is the color of the rainbow,** his clothing also is color

Moe: AND the ultimate elite, meaning anything is possible..

(Hayate closed his eye as he pulls his sword (the Deathbows Doccumentary and swiftly cuts Moe down)

Hayate: The Doccumentary left hints on who the Ultimate Gangster Leader was… or actually collected hints on their traits… More specifically the center of the RoyXBiv. Roygbiv is an anagram for the rainbow. Although Kazuki has rainbow pastel hair, his hair is not green. Out of all of us, Shiori alone has a full set of green hair. Kazuki's clothing also are a bright pastel rainbow, while the uniform of the deathbows are trench coats dyed black from mixing red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet paints with blood.

Kazuki: If that is not convincing now see my holy flesh carved from the heavens! (Kazuki took off his shirt revealing a delicately muscular body of perfection…Even his aura changed. Small angelic swan wing flicker and bloomed. 7 wing grew from his back. Kazuki was flapping his aura wings. His hubris deathly, proof became real)

Shiori: And that is enough to prove I am really the ultimate gang leader? Hair color? Clothing?

Hayate: Of course not. Shiori, I really do not want to accuse you like this, but most of the crimes committed by this gang targets cisgendered people and or those of higher privilege. Which correlates to you protecting LGBTQ+ fictional characters. And speaking of which, when I walked in the locker room I noticed the bat and the graffiti of the deathbows written in green spray paint. And you who was cleaning upstairs, are the only one who could have done any of these actions.

Shiori: Ya know, Hayate, youre forgetting one other thing, you know? Hibiki's message. Could he have been the ultimate gangster leader? Trying to bring panic only to die a painful death?

Hayate: The writer of the message in the gym, had to be…..

Hayate:: I GOT IT! Kazuki…..

Jurou: The message was written in some kind of bloody ink

Yuri: We found some sugary red stuff under the floor boards of the gym…. And that was written during the party

Hayate: Kazuki, along with Hikaru, Jurou and Hibiki were only prohibited from the second floor. Kazue and Taichi being stationary have automatic alibis. Jurou and Hikaru could have done written in red ink, but look at the documentary translation and the writing is red! The same red used in the message!

Hoshi: So that means…..

Takuma: All of this time we have been blaming Hibiki in writing this message….in actually the sinner was KAZUKI GODA the sinner of Vanagloria.

Kazuki: My, my, never I did anticpate this stunning turn of events….

Junko: So does that mean you confess?

Kazuki: Foolish girl, what would I gain from extending this charade any longer? Beside stretching all of your brains any further may debilitate your intelligence

Kazue: Cough up BITCH! Big sis is tired of this SHIT!

Moe: This is ALL A BIG MISTAKE! Shiori is not the ultimate Gang Leader, right?

Shiori: Sigh, cant believe this.. you all figured this shit out….. Hayate, I'm shocked. I guess you read through me since day one, huh… Then I guess I should re-introduce myself…..

(A black massive aura was surrounding Shiori…..the black aura soon obscured Shiori and spiraled faster and faster until an emerald blinding light dispelled the darkness…. And Shiori reappeared except her disposition changed, looking more hostile but apathetic..)

Shiori: Hey, I'm Shiori Ito the Ultimate Gang Leader, and the culprit who killed Hibiki Himura!

Everyone: WHAT THE HECK!

Monobunny: Bun bun BBBUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Well this is an interesting turn of events!

Junko: You knew about this, didn't you!?

Monobunny: UUUmmm DUH! Seriously you students are kinda a dim bunch really! How could you NOT see black is evil!

Naomi: But Keiko is not evil, yo!

Jurou: And she is the also the first murderer too

Hikaru: Error… Taichi Washichi… You were aware of Shiori Virus's true form.

Hayate: You are…. Referring to the motive video during the first case… If I recall Taichi had a huge nosebleed and fainted… but also… since then, You and Shiori became closer… was that because

Shiori: Right on, I was holding him hostage… It was.. fun.. you know?

Hoshi: But-but-why were we even having the fright night in the first place!

Shiori: Ummm to kill one of you fucks…? I wanted to make my own organization here, but, you know, shit happened, like this killing game for starters. This world? Pretty heteronormally fucked so you know, FUCK it. Like that orange haired clown that looks like a demonic leader of the 4 digitalized archfiends.

Kazue: Mother fucking psycho!

Taichi: Shiroi… Why the hell ARE YOU SHOWING OUT!? This is NOT YOU CUT IT THE FUCK OUT!

Shiroi: _**BiTcH, iF yOu EvEr RaIsE yOuR vOiCe At Me AgAiN i WiLl MuRk ThE sHiT oUt Yo AsS!**_

Naomi: Hey that's my line YO!

Taichi: whathefuck My bad!

Junko: Fucking coward! So you are saying you killed Hibiki, yes?

Shiori: Yeah.

Junko: Then what the fuck was your PLAN!?

Shiori: Um so like here's how it went down. After the fright night scare, all of you left, so I collected, Takuma, Junko, Moe, and Taichi. I figured someone was copying my shit, or something… So I pinned the blame on HIM Hibiki! That ASSHOLE who disrespected the consent of others! I felt a little bad though but meh, still he was the weakest target that no one liked so, fun kill yeah?

Hoshi: It was not funny! HOW DARE YOU BE SUCH A FIEND!?

Takuma: Unwise…but manipulative.

Shiori: Taichi told me he caught him crying, I was going to force Taichi to kill him, instead, I knocked the fuck out of Taichi.

Kazue: Knocking him out!

Shiori: Encumbering any obstacles really clears up a lot of stuff. I used a camera stand to strike him down. I already cleaned up the evidence immediately. At 3.45am I put him back in his room. I saw Kazuki enter his room shortly before. So I walked back to the seminar room but Hibiki was jet gone. SO I got bored. I played around in the photo lab for a bit and went to the girls locker and come to behold… Hibiki was there, I tried to be nice and tell him to leave but he advanced forward then I picked up the bat I kept just in case and WHAM! I'm the leader of the deathly rainbows! No ONE is going to touch me and live. SO yeah killed him threw his naked ass in the pool and made my signature and everything. I guess Hoshi was in the closet at the time, and then, well, you know the rest,… He saw the body, and that's that's…..

Hayate: Shiori why in the world are you confessing!?

Shiori: Easy question… Do any of you want to die?

Kazue: Then why the hell did you have me do that shit, HUH!?

Shiori: What are you talking about? You were also my conspirator, ya know?

Kazue: The FUCK!?

Yuri: Listen you squabbling back blood bitter! I do not appreciate any of this stuff now! Calling Kazue a conspirator! Werent you the one who came up with the idea to hold back the fear gas and had Kazue activate her ability!?

Shiori: I mean thanks to her, Hibiki was totally shaken and defenseless now, Monobunny I am ready to vote

Junko: Hold it. I do not believe it is wise to vote just yet, there are still some issues with Shiori's story.

Shiori: What might that be?

Hayate: For starters, Taichi. Why did you knock him out and send him back to his room?

Taichi: She….did… so….while we were leaving…

Shiori: Tai, shut the fuck UP!

Taichi: NO! YOU SHUT THE HELL UP LASSIE! YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING CRAZIER AS FUCK LATELY WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Hayate: Huh?

Hoshi: Are you concealing yourself with a fake confession!?

Takuma: Taichi, be the templar of the lord and tell the truth

Moe: WAIT! This is getting all too out of hand! Everyone calm down…please…!

Taichi: After I saw Hibiki I did leave him alone then I walked towards the pharmacy to clean up as Shiori was going to clean the restroom. Afterward Shiori got me and we went downstairs and heard someone falling down.. But before I could leave, I was knocked out….

Shiori: Damn it!

Jurou: Mannnnn what a weak liitle pansy! Getting beat by a-

Shiori (Pulls out two guns, one to her skull and the other straight at Jurou's head)

Jurou: Nevermind…

Hikaru: One hit kill, aim accuracy at 105%, chance of evasion -1%.

Hayate the next thing problem with Shiori's claim is…..

Hayate: You said that you went to the girl's locker room… But how is that possible….? The door plates in the locker room seemed weird to me, as if…. Someone changed them

Takuma: I can attest to that as well, before Monobunny opened the gates of the locker room. Me and Hayate tried to enter in the males restroom we were not able to, so we went through thinking the male's restroom was jammed.

Hayate: What I think happened was, it is not like the rest room were jammed.

Junko: Infact, the restrooms were not jammed at all, someone just swapped the door signs

Yuri: But the e planners are biometrically linked to our biological sex… If that were the case….

Hikaru: How could Hibiki have been in the women's restroom and died there…?

Jurou: Ha! Simple, he DIED in the girl's locker room mistaking the rooms for each other! Monobunny slaughtered the FUCK outta the pure one!

Hayate: No, the scent of the restroom and overall set up of the locker room makes it clear that Hibiki was killed inside there..

Hoshi: Also, if Hibiki went inside the female locker room even accidentally, Mono bunny would have most likely executed him anyway

Kazuki: Not unless of course you steal or borrow one from another student, of course…

Shiori: What the hell is going on with all of you? I already said that I murdered Hibiki!

Junko: I already know that you cant be the killer… and of course, Hayate I command you now to explain why.

Hayate: Wow, does she have to be so demanding…? Junko is right though, there is one key piece of evidence that eliminates her as the culprit…but doing that would kill Shiori… Why would she even have been doing all of this?

Hayate: The Body Discovery Announcement only plays when 3 or more people find the body. But if the only people that discovered the body was me and Takuma, then there is no way for the BDA to even play.

Hayate: And you Shiori was the first person to arrive to the crime scene when I was with Hoshi. And Hoshi already noted that he could not see anyone or anything, Which means he could not have been the one to trigger the Body Discovery Announcement so the only time YOU could have seen the body was, when you first discovered it!

Shiori: Hayate you are completely wrong…. THIS IS TOTALLY wrong

Hayate: Shiori even now is deluding herself and in vain adamantly lying she is the killer. If she is the Ultimate Gang Leader, there must be someone here that she is protecting… and the person she is protecting is the one that is the killer…

Choose SOMEONE! Number 4 Moe Moto! DECIDED!

Hayate: Moe, may I please ask a few questions…. Takuma, you, and Junko downstairs, right? Did you at any point went upstairs….?

Moe: Why, of course not! I did go by the dining hall a tad around 3 to grab some cleaning supplies….

Junko: Around 3….. we left earlier than 3….. Moe

Moe: Oops well my time senses must be getting rusty sweetie, So what it going on with the questions

Hayate: (Don't be scared) Me, Kazue, Yuri, Hikaru, Jurou, Hoshi and Kazuki walked back to our dorms…Hoshi and Kazuki woke up and went to the master library, Kazuki arrived first and presumely left afterward Hoshi was knocked out by an envy fueled Hibiki. Takuma was downstairs in the dining hall and left around past three after seeing you. Taichi was with Shiori upstairs cleaning the pharamacy, before hearing the loud sound upstairs, before Shiori attacked him and made him unconscious. Junko left with you to clean at around 2 but Takuma saw you before HE left at 3. And then…

Moe: Wh-where are you g-going with this line of questioning?

Hayate: Moe, did you kill Hibiki?

Moe: HAHAHHAHAHAHA Sweetie, I would never kill anyone…Surely you are joking, yes?

Hayate: I wish I was, but it is NOT a joking matter! I do not want to believe this at all

Moe: EEEEkkkkk

Yuri: Hooooollllld on! This is insane

Hikaru: Error Moe probability to tbeing culprit makes no sense.

Junko: Hikaru! Do not kid me, you know as well as I do!

Hikaru: Install yourself with a muting program Junko. Mother brain is confounded, please dilute haze from brain. Moe chromosomes are of the XX variety.

Shiori: Be..quiet… HAYATE TAKENAKA!

Taichi: Shio.. calm down…

Moe: Shiori, please

Shiori: I WONT LET ALL OF YOU DIE BECAUSE OF SOME mentally disturbed freak!

Junko: HOW IRONIC THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ARE SAYING THAT, SHIORI!

Shiori: FUCK-YOU-YOU! CALLING MOE TO BE THE KILLER ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS! MOE WILL NOT BE SACRIFICED FOR A LIE. NONE OF YOU SHALL DIE BECAUSE OF A LIE! EXCEPT FOR ME THE REAL KILLER…. I wont let any of you take her away from me… NONE OF YOU! MOE IS A FEMALE. FE-MALE! What proof do you have to say anything! I stole Taichi's E-Planner to enter the Mens Locker ROOM! I KILLED THAT PERVERTED WEIRDO…. AND I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU TO PROVE THAT!

ESPMB # 2 Vs Shiori Ito

(Everyone except me and Shiori vanished… Like Keiko….she wore a near over sized black trench coat…Shiori's glasses lens were replaced with sunglasses, she wore black leather gloves on both hands with spikes on both knuckles. Her pants were black ripped skinny jean, wearing black bloodstained combat boots, ands a halo of over 10 different types of weapons were Guarding her)

I am the killer, what do you not understand!

Incomprehendable

Are you that nihilistic!

Unloving, distressful,

I am the Ultimate Gang Leader I command the LGBTQAQD

You claim to not wish to cause suffering

But YOU ARE

(You monster!)

Kepp talking and I will end you!

Please just cease this

I am the killer!

I murdered Hibiki!

Just stop it, already

Heteronormative non fictional freak of nature!

Moe has suffered enough

Pressing her for no reason,

(ENOUGH!)

Moe has done nothing wrong

Moe is a girl through and through

You keep mocking and lying to us

Moe is the one who has been so kind and loving to us all

And you repay her kindness with this!?

(Oh NO!)

Final argument

What evidence do you have that condemns Moe as the killer!

Hayate closes his eyes and fuse the four bullets together

Moe-Underwear-and-Hibiki's key!

Shiori: MOOOOOOEEE I am sorry!

(Shiori's outfit self destructed and what was left was her trenchcoat now charred and razed before everything shattered to pieces)

Hayate: The underwear found in the crime scene had the scent of urine on them, while the key found on Hibiki's body was his room key, inside his room key we noticed the room was clean, and his underwear was not black nor male underwear but bright pink thongs and the dresser inside was a mess a clear contradiction to Hibiki's nature

Moe: Bu-t…How, could me a female, enter the locker room

Hayate: , are you a male?

Moe: WWWHHHHHAAATTTTTTTTTT?

Shiori: Dude, what the hell is wrong with you! PLEASE JUST DON'T STOP THIS! Please Moe, do not listen to this asshole

Kazue: No way…..just

Takuma: I understand what fear can do to a man… I hurt poor Hibiki and Hoshi out of fear…. Moe's Video…showed some peculiar things…..including his indolence for himself…. To please all except himself…languishing in his will….even becoming a woman

Shiori: THAT IS IT I AM KILLING EVERYONE RIGHT FUCKING NOW

Moe: Shiori SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP IT, PLEASE *sobs profusely*

Hoshi: That voice… it's the

Moe: Yes..Hoshi dear, it was me. I was not expecting to find anyone… but please know that I did not mean to kill Hibiki…I just

Kazuki: Was a cowardly weaking a pathetic ugly freak of

Hikaru: Control, Alt, Delete

(Hikaru pulled out a taser and to all surprise electrocuted Kazuki, but he was breathing albeit shallowly)

Hikaru: Reinstall

Jurou: Damn, Kazuki, normally I hate technology, but man its shocking enough, I will make an exception

Shiori: I shall deny this… I will NOT ALLOW THIS

Hayate then I will help you!

Moe: Please Hayate rescue Shiori….

Hayate: The Culprit has beeen trying to contain their fear for the longest being the deepest one affected by the effects... The culprit managed to influence Shiori to create the Fright Night located in the Dining hall, gynasium and leading to the entire second floor.

Before the fright night began Kazuki, Takuma and Jurou were banned while Hikaru refused to enter. Kazue and Taichi were the bodyguards who refused anyone entry. As the ceremony began I was with everyone else in the gym...and everyone went upstairs...except Kazuki who spoiled the event by writing a false message warning that a murder would happen. Everyone was having fun for 4 hours until Hibiki screamed alarmed of the message. All of us thought at the time it was a prank by Hibiki, the victim.

With everyone frazzled Shiori reluctantly cancelled the event and Shiori later enlisted Moe Taichi, Takuma, and Junko to help clean up the decorations...Shiori cleaned the second floor with Taichi while Moe and Takuma cleaned the gymnasium and Junko the Dinning hall. the culprit left the gym with Junko who had already left. Meanwhile Hibiki was alone crying and was overheard by Hoshi. Hibiki blinded in envious fury knocked Hoshi out and placed him in the pool locker. Eventhough he was envious of Hoshi, I still believe deep down, Hibiki still considered Hoshi as his closest friend, and his goal was not to murder but frighten him. Afterwards Hibiki entered the locker room but he found a pair of male boxer briefs. He was probably unaware of who they were, until the door opened as the culprit was showering in the red dyed water startling Hibiki. Panicking as Hibiki learned of the culprit's gender...In instinct, blacked out and hit him with a prop bat inside the shower room killing him instantly. The crime scene luckily for the killer who accidentally killed Hibiki was in a locker room making cleaning the evidence which led to us discovering the nature of the killer...He later screamed in his normal voice alerting Shiori who recognized this voice as Moe and rushed in the locker room using the e handbook of Taichi that she stole and found culprit and Hibiki...Thinking of a plan... Shiori decided to unleash her talent as the Ultimate Gangster Leader and frame the crime scene to make it look as if she commited the murder as the Leader of the Deathly Rainbows Midorishi. Parting ways with the killer, she switched the labels of the restrooms...and then dumped his body in the pool and .. Shiori was unfortunately unabel to snatch the underwear out of Hibikis hand and left as the fear gas motive ended everyone woke up late and Takuma claimed that Hoshi was missing. We then heard Hoshis cries and we all were lead to the pool where we discoveres Hibikis body and the closet Hoshi was locked him...

[Hayate eyes were wide in grief and shock, but the gray figure had a sorrowful and horrified expression, struck in agony of his innocent sin, and his unforgiving punishment transforming into Moe Moto]

Its a shame in the end...The kindest person was the most unlucky to unintentionally murder someone... Moto the ultimate maid….

COMPLETE

Hikaru:…Moe….he is, is

Moe: Wow! Finally I can talk normally, ah such a… *sniff* release

Shiori: No…

Junko: As imagined, though frankly, I'm still at a shock. I guess that would explain one last thing

Taichi: Hibiki's nosebleed

Hayate: Hibiki saw you while you were in the lockerroom. You were probabaly trying to shower in secret. Shiori was not sure how you would've gotten in. Maybe she thought you were a male but not biologically

Taichi: You stole my E-planner for Moe…..

Shiori: *Nods*

Moe:Yes…. But she did not know that I did not need anyone to lend me their E-Planner. Taichi must've forgotten to clean the mens restroom. Luckily my E-Planner shows me the messy rooms on campus.

Jurou: What the hell happened ta Hibiki then!?

Moe: Well, he was outside walking back then suddenly I came out… I didn't know if he was disgusted or happy as blood shot out of his nose.. but this someone spotting me my real gender….was what I was scared of… I snapped and killed him.. I screamed from the top of my lungs… Shiori heard me….

Monobunny: SOOOO sorry but now I think I outta put this to a close and start voting time! Now face the touch screen below, press the portrait of the culprit and pull the lever…. Noooowww lets get STARTED!

( Everyone looked at each other, none of us, especially Shiori did not want to condemn Moe to death… This was slightly harder to do to Moe than Keiko. While Keiko was in denial and panicking, Moe was calm and cheerful but a sorrowful happiness, the shade of happiness when all of the hardship is over. An emoting sense of catharasis but one with only one ending death. Surely enough, the oversized slot machince showed Moe's face and coins started coursing out showing we were correct)

CLASS TRIAL END!

"Bunny bun bun bunssssssssssssssssssssss! Duh dun duh dun DOOOOOONNNNNS! Splendid everyone chose correctly! The culprit that clobbered that cock crazed cannibal Hibiki Himura was Moe Moto the Ultimate MAID!"

"Moe! Noooo!" Yuri cried

"Damn it, to happen again, but to Moe!"

"So the truth I withheld for so long led to this"

"Absolutely unparelled in horror… Lady, no Lord Moe, Prince of the Maids… "

"Ahahahhahaha! This is most formidably impressive. A maid managing to deceive all of us…beside myself…."

"You are full of doggy yogurt, Yo" Naomi sneered playfully in annoyance

Hikaru said nothing in response just shocked…

Junko "Why did you have the key? That is one thing that I don't understand."

"Well, to tell the truth, it was in his robes. after I killed him, I did washed and dried his clothing and made it look as if he was taking a swim. I wanted also to make some amends by cleaning his room. SO messy… I just wanted things to be-"

"NORMAL" Hoshi asked "None of this was normal… Not this case, not this crime..none of it.. except that a good person I loved and thought I knew, killed someone else I loved and knew! WHY MOE!?" Hoshi small body broke down like a out of control water hose… I could

"Moe, why what happened and why were you pretending to be a female…but even as a male, you are beautiful"I cried…. I wish that I could have done something to help and prevent it all but I could not. Instead this entire situation was screwed up

"It is in our family tradition" Moe explained with a soft but serious tone in his voice. "Moto's of the first born are usually females and they are destined to be maids. One could only imagine the irony, the 14th generation of the Moto family lineage born in the world as a male.."

"Moe…" Shiori sighed

"My parents were disgusted.. Horrified that over 200 years of tradition soiled. My birth was considered a complete travesty."

"But it wasn't a travesty!" Shiori objected

"Shut up. It was your emotional recklessness that made this case far more unnecessary and complicated in the first case" Junko scolded

"How dare you? I was trying to protect"

"PROTECT? Are you of all people REALLY going to say that you were trying to protect him?" Junko asked sneering at Shiori "From what I analyzed, in the mental state Moe was in, he would have been willing to confessed into the murder.. A survivalist and leader inspiring others to live with her talent, would more that enough motivation to live one and acquire their dreams. In other words someone like you who instinctively meddled in the crime.. Shiori ito, the ULTIMATE GANGSTER LEADER!"

"Enough…!",

Junko moved back and obeyed Moe, whose eyes fear glued shut…trembling before finally speaking

"I would not advise being too hard on her, Junko." Moe advised softly "Either way. Stark contrast to belief, being a maid is what I enjoyed most dearly. Helping and assisting my masters and mistresses with out any quarrel or disrespect. Otherwise my existence would be futile."

"Foolish child, couldn't thee be a butler instead?" asked trying to discover alternatives Moe could have taken

"Silly Takuma, because the ultimate butler moe moto doesn't really have the exact ring phonically speaking"

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Jurou laughed dramatically " THE MORE FUCKED THIS IS!" He was laughing but really he was crying "YOU A MALE BEING A PURE HEARTED ONE BUT AN ARTIFICIAL MAID NOT EVEN lAUGHING WILL HEAL THE DEEP ROOTED SEARING OF SUCH A LOSS!"

Hammering his weight around Shiori, Jurou bearhugged her, constraining her with a powerful grip, even though Shiori is the ultimate gangster leader, she would still have some problems with Jurou excellent and bulky build catching me off guard

"Jurou stop this! What do you think you are doing!"

"Hahahahaha, as a disclaimer I don't care about dying at this point when you placed her purity at risk! SO two options for ya! Cut the stem act and confess why Moe's had to kill Hibiki or pop go the weedling!"

"Channel your rage at Monobunny! He is the one confining us in this homicidal environment!"

"BECAUSE IF HE KNEW I WAS A MALE THEN MY PARENT WILL KILL ME!"

Moe shrilled chaotically overrun in tear of panic and despair

Jurou distracted, made Shiori grow a smile I tired to intersect between them, but it was late,

Shiori pulled out her pistol, and pistol slashed Jurou's face and instantly fell down out cold

"Hayate… I am so sorry for calling you a freak"

"You love Moe… Your insanity wasn't from fear or despair but love to protect Moe… I understandthat…. Kokoro was my friend.. Like Hoshi and Hibiki were friends but why…. and what really happened

"Taichi told me that he saw Hibiki crying.. He didn't want to check up on him and I did. I was trying to clean the photo room and after I was done, I overheard Hibiki crying and ranting about Hoshi. I did not want us to be a part of it also Moe had to get ready to clean. We leave around 3am to hangout and talk. When the second floor opened up to us we continued except for the shower nights. He always wanted to go at night so we would go together. I Always thought that he stole a planner from Takuma… but due to the KAZUKI shit we couldn't. As we left I thought I heard a sound and then hit Taichi stole his notebook and took him back to his room."

"I did clean with Junko and afterwards I went to bed abd woke up to meet Shiori… I never told Shiori that I did not need a notebook because I wanted her not to kknow that I was a male but a female who wished to be one…. I woke up and hurried out and back to shower and do more cleaning and bathing in the locker room until I heard footsteps. Hibiki was teary and Iwas aghast.. since the fear motive I tried to suppress my fears by working aand slaving for others…. I remember as a kid that I would be called girly to clean, and one day I was bullied so much…. I decided to be a maid… plus being a maid sound a lot cooler to me… Now look at this… I am not even going to be a man any more soon

Monobunny smiled "of course you wont! You will be KILLED NOW!"

Shiori flared to life and lunged at Monobunny trying to kill him but Taichi barred her and held her down

"Now, I have a very special punishement for the ultimate Maid Moe Moto"

"Don't do it don't do it don't do it don't!"

"Everyone…please take care of yourselves…" Moe said while crying and sweating rapidly

"Lets give it all in our souls"

"MOOOOEEEE PLLLLEAAASE Don't go! I need you! The only one who understands me…..my past as a gang leader, and my life as a manga fan girl for yaoi!"

"Shiori, don't worry…"

ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!

 _I am sorry Shiori_

Monobunny waved his dark mallet and slammed on the button, below it, over the monitor of the arcade designed machine, Monobunny's sprite walked across, and dragged Moe's sprite from the hair.

'Moe Moto has been found guilty, time for his punishment

Moe's Moto's Execution – "S" he cleans up nicely [Fairy God Mother Edition]

Moe fell down a large toilet. As he was falling deeper in the sewers he soon learned that the toilet looking more and more like an over sized washing machine fused with a dish washer, in the shape of a glass slipper, but the filled with rotten pumpkins

Moe before being able to move, was attacked by an the sudden appearance of lint that fused with his body, encasing him in a mass of lint in the form of the venus symbol, soon to be crucified In bangles of chains that were thrown in to the machine. From the skylight (or opening) Moe could see Monobunny. He was wearing a gas mask over his head. Monobunny later vanished, confusing Moe until.. WHAM

A glass slipper shaped vase suddenly broke right in front of Moe. Moe was confused what was happening until he realized something as 36 music shaped light bulbs fell on top of Moe's head, shattering and scratching Moe's scalp. Monobunny was throwing dirty glass dishes with crude drawing of crowns and random objects and ceramic plates at Moe. Moe squinted, trying to endure the pain, .

Suddenly, the Maid nose, caught the smell of the dirt… as if all of the endurance built up, all at one evacuated from his body, Moe froze and instantly vomited on himself. Monobunny was hurling feces housing mice. The rodents circled, swarmed and ensnarled Moe, gradually gnawing his dress.

Moe tried to break himself free, fearing the rats until Monobunny launched rats the size of ironing boards and then literal excrement statues of dish washers, washing machines, sinks, bathtubs, dryers and even showers at Moe at rapid speed to where Moe would not have the speed to resist.

We were horrified, for all of this, unable to see his face, through all of the ravaging gashes, and lacerations all over his body, a maid dressed on a bloodied Sunday, Monobunny poured about 200 liters of acidic soap, bathing salts and hydrogen peroxide, lighting the sanguine Moe with screams… and howled in suffering as Moe's filthly flesh started eroding by the acidic soap

Unfortunately Mononbunny was not finished, Moe's despair wasn't clean enough yet, as the washing machine slipper began itself with scalding hot water to fill the Moe could only wither, dance, skip and twirl and wiggle in agony as the steaming hot flood rose to the top. Once the washer filled, the machine closed… and dish washer

A few minutes later, it stopped. The glass slipper washer drained and opened. Inside was. A spotless clean skeleton, the male skeleton, the remains of Moe Moto the Ultimate Maid

"Moe….Moe….."

Shiori collapsed to her knees, her glasses fell off.. she just cried, and cried… Its insane.. Just like that we lost another person. A genuinely good person. Even if Moe was male, he was still as I remembered the first day of our life here. He was kind through and though. And Hibiki too to a lesser extent.

Hoshi cried in Takuma arms… Takuma looked calm, his eyes barely bothered but his aura was rough and rugged. Jurou this time did not laugh, I don't think anyone could… I only could cry…. Kazue, Hikaru, Yuri looked so distressed…conflicted. Moe was a scope of surprises from him being a male to him being the culprit who unintentionally killed…Taichi stood by himself but Junko watched in horror. Caught in disgust. Our mourning could not even last.

"Bun, buns….So sad…. So unbunny…. That Moe had to die….all for this lovely fun that all of you wanted to have! So much fun that you can not remember"

"You are a monster!" Shiori screeched "How the hell any of this shit was fun!?"

"I'm sorry… but you cannot blame this anymore."

Me and everyone turned to the speaker…

" Had you not influenced Moe, into these chain of tragic events, At the least, Moe would not have had to suffer the way he did… Watching you betray all of us, hiding the body, try and sacrifice all of our lives for Moe's who would have most likely preferred death to some extent. No longer I can trust you Shiori…" Takuma answered

"This is all what I have been attempting to tell you fools! Sightless trust and friendship idiocy shall lead to ruin!' Kazuki said critically

"Kazuki… you!" Yuri began

"Bun buns, now as a treat I will tell you something."

"Tell us what? Another lie for us to believe?" Jurou inquired sarcastically "No thanks…. Punch that!"

"Ohohohoho… You see, you are too scared to know the truth…. Which is why shutting up is more of a pun fun!"

"What truth?" I asked bewildered

"Well….bun, this killing game is a fun game for you all but among one of you….is a traitor. That player is an informant. With all of you afoot, it is time to bring this game of ours to the next level"

"Really….?" Junko said "You pique my interest… these executions all of these motives…I wonder…who the hell are you… and who the hell am I!? These abilities that did not exist last case, why now the theme is a traitor?"

"Wooooahhhhh! Now that is really funny Junko! Maybe I just wanna watch you all squirm in despair! Bun bun BOOOONSSS!"

Bowing in his symbolic theatrical way, Monobunny disappeared. And so, left us with another clue that just further separate us. A cruel rift was formed. The idea of a traitor among us, has our guard to be heighted further. When will this all end? Who is the mastermind… And what is our… purpose…. And then I got a headache and before I knew it… I felt…a nostalgia feeling and then

" _Omega"_

Venus, Mars, and the Unknown: COMPLETED!

Remaining students: 12

Memento: Maid Uniform. The memento of Moe Moto. Moe's sewed and tailor the dress to fit his unique measurements and easy to move around to perform many tasks.


	9. Chapter 3 Daily Life

Chapter 3: In the beginning, did god create the heavens and the earth? Daily Life

Seems like everyone keeps dying…. Kokoro, Keiko, Hibiki, NOW Moe… We are losing everyone from this messed up and promptly psychologically sadistic killing game. But I could not stop thinking about all who has died so far.

Kokoro hid her objectives from me, drugged me, obsessively looked at the videos without me, tried to kill Naomi only to be stopped and killed by Keiko. Kokoro's actions almost ingulfed the entire case. She was paranoid and overly cautious that much was certain. All else beyond her personality traits, makes little to no sense what so ever. Even days after her death, I am left appalled by Kokoro's crimes.

Keiko killed Kokoro trying to protect Naomi. Her graceful appearance and composure concealed the anxiety accumulated from the amount of hatred she held from Naomi. Whatever Keiko saw on her video must have been enough to try and kill everyone most especially, Naomi.

Everyone treated Hibiki like he was a pest. When Kazuki's death message was discovered, immediately everyone blamed it on Hibiki. Hibiki was engulfed in the fear gas and a deep engrained paranoia consumed him that hid invidious feelings towards the friendship of Takuma and Hoshi.

And Moe. In his fear of the rest of us discovering his secret, murdered Hibiki. Moe tried his hardest to persevere and be strong and all for him to collapse under the weight of pressure monobunny was putting on us. How can all of this, any of this hardship be related to anything and why is all of this plaguing us?

Day 8 7:30am

I arrived already knowing what to expect, another loss of people. Slowly we were dwindling away. With Moe gone we are forced to make lunch and dinner by ourselves.

"Now there are only 12 of us left…If losing 'her' was bad enough" Yuri lamented, sighing in sadness of losing Moe, who was well liked by everyone…even to some extent Kazuki.

"Excluding the deleted, absent in the morning routine check are the accounts of Hoshi, Takuma, and Shiori." Hikaru added

"Oh, you mean those three" Kazue said "Well cant say I blame them"

"Because of Moe and Hibiki's death…. I say we leave them be…" Taichi declared

"Are you sure?" Yuri asked tentatively as her fingers were fidgeting together as if nervous..with a awkward smile on her face "But what if someone tries to kill them!? Or..rather Kazuki!?"

"HAHAHAHAHA Pleasse..that freak?" Jurou taunted "I wont let that weirdo contaminate and dominate this garden of mine….before I TRIM him down the gutters!" Jurou said as he took a large bite of this green heavy steak

"Can it! No one is killin anyone under the nose of the queen of badasses big sis or I will pound ya brains out cha skulls! Beside those three need to chill…after what happened with Moe and Hibiki"

Yuri shrugged her shoulders "I guess.. but still, something feels off"

"But there is another problem we must discuss" Taichi said bowing "The talk of a traitor by the bunny dragon!"

"It may be perhaps a fabrication program developed by Monobunny, but the possibility of him being honest could be plausible" Junko theorized

"I doubt there is a traitor, but if there is, then what? What can we do, that is what I ponder?"

"Well we can start by interrogating Shiori…after we survey the third floor" Junko said

"Yeah, the third floor should be opened" I said….Now that I think about it, there is something else that I want to search for… Omega… I still haven't forgot it, but where did that word come from anyway…perhaps I should search for this

I walked past the doors to the locker rooms. Monobunny always disposes bodies and clean the crime scene after every case… What happened will not be forgiven… For the death of our four friends, I will never forgive him.

I walked up the stairs and then I entered in the third floor. Compared to the previous floors, the third floor looked rather archaic and antique in design. I first walked down the first hallway to my left , in the end which were the 2 classrooms… As the previous floors below, their windows also were boarded up… Other than that, there was nothing of interest in the class rooms. I walked back towards the main hallway and from the direction of the stairwell walked straight down until I was forced to make a left and then a right where I was led to the Religious Monestary…

Yuri was instead looking as if she was in pain…their were mountains of bookshelves inside the monestary… and about 12 desks each with 10 chairs, 5 on each side…. But what shocked me more, than the large double stained glass dooms in the back of the room, was Hoshi who was with Takuma..Hoshi was praying while Takuma was deeply engrossed in his reading of the bible. I know if would have been disturbing to speak with them, so I ran to Yuri's side

"Kyyyyaaaaaa…. Oh Hayate! There is a…is…a…MONESTARY FOR VAMPIRESSSSSSS! Sooooo awesome! These vampire books will surely help in my research of integrating vampire into society and ultimately benefit the world!"

Her smile, as if elastic, her already plastic and fabricated smile stretched by Yuri's happiness at this point was depressing… If not bad enough Moe had done the same thing, this ultimately brings concern, concern I did not even anticipate was needed for Yuri Minami.

"Yuri, what is wrong?" I asked kindly

"Huh"

"I, do not mean to be rude, but your smile, it feels strained and worn out. What is really going on with you?"

"What is going on?" Yuri repeated mockingly " THIS KILLING GAME! WE should not be killing each other and so far no one is listening! Everybody keeps acting crazy! Kokoro tried to kill Naomi, Keiko killed Kokoro, Hibiki locked Hoshi in the pool supply closet, Moe killed Hibiki out of shock, Shiori framed nearly everyone involved in the Fright Night Event, Taichi hid the fact that Shiori is the leader of an international cult, Jurou is psycho, Kazuki is a narcisstistic maniac, Naomi has a yoyo fetish and Kazue scary but loving, Hikaru electrocuted Kazuki in the last class trial, Junko got amnesia and chronic hit random people with a six foot wrench syndrome, Hoshi and Takuma hates everyone now and you are the only person with psychic powers to the extent…Oops"

"Pardon?" I asked… to the extent, what does she mean "What do you mean by to the extent? All I want to do is help everyone? What are you insinuating?" I asked partily heart broken and offeneded

"Sorry, prophet! I guess; There are some things even you psychics don't know!"

Without looking back, bat wing were ejected from her backpack and flew out of the entrance….

"Yuri.." Calling me a prophet? Although I have psychic abilities, I am hardly a prophet. I cannot speak for deities, I only can interpret randomized situational vision and read the auras of others. Has Yuri been hiding this feeling of distrust from the beginning? I suppose it is not awkward for her to think I am suspicious or feel hurt… Its not like her…from happy go lucking to being harsh and fearful of others. Before long, Hoshi approached me

"Mr…Hayate, is everything okay? You seem bluer than normal?" Hoshi asked innocently

"Than normal?"

"Yes, you seem to be quite frustrated and dejected more so than your usual melancholic disposition…no offense… I am sorry!"

" It is fine, and I am alright" I said sincerely

Hoshi lingered quietly for a moment and looked into my eyes examining my authenticity of my words before nodding in approval

"That is good, Hayate sir, but me…how could I be alright? One of my best friends was killed by someone I considered close because of his anxiety.. Moe I can forgive. He was remorseful and regretful.. But it was Shiori's fault and we all nearly died because of Shiori's impulsiveness… I know that I should forgive her, but how can I? I trusted Shiori with the Fright Night and sir even started to care, but now, look at me? Being a creepy knight templar weirdo that no one finds right! I do not care sort of, if everyone hates me, but I could not bring myself to forgive Shiori…at least, not while…I am…so riled up and angry…DARN IT! First Kokoro and Keiko, now Hibiki and Moe"

Honestly Hoshi facial appearance did not seem vexed, but his golden yellow aura burned vibrantly as if a phoenix enraptured in a solar flare hurricane bolstering with hellfire and angel tears….Unforgiving and consequently, relentlessly grieving

"Hoshi, I don't think Shiori forgives herself either… Moe was Shiori's best friend…and if I am right, her betraying us all, was all for Moe's sake. I cant say I am not mad at the situation, but this is all Monobunny's fault!"

SLAP!

A surging pain beamed through my right cheek, and I fell down, tumbled and hunched over.. I weakly stood up, to try and in vain see the culprit who attacked me, but it was no other than Takuma, whose face streamed with remorseful tear, but his face was stoic and unmoving.

" ..!"

"That is enough, child.. Its illogical to conclude this was alone Monobunny's doing." Takuma bluntly rebuked to me "We all are responsible for our own actions. Even if an outsider such as Monobunny dramatically influnenced the situation."

"But Monobunny"

"That demon is a cruel and malicious existence possessing our psyche. To defend against demons such as him, we must have perseverance and endurance and not an excess of benevolence or malevolence."

"Takuma…"

"In regards to Shiori, tell her that the Lord has spoken to me: Ask forth forgiveness, and in the holy son's name, I shalt forgive of thee. after all tis is written in the scriptures… Now, Hoshi we shall be off to the dining hall for we must feast and then apologize… Farewell- actually, wait."

"Yes?"

I recommend you to visit sanctuary.. it's a most holy place…" Recommended Takuma before leaving the sanctuary.

It was at that point I continued, I cannot predict what everyone is thinking and feeling anymore. The deaths of our four friends created a fissure, separating the remainder of us, still alive. I visited the rooms inside the third floor. Following Takuma' suggestion, I turned the knob of the door leading to the sanctuary and went it.. but to my surprise the sanctuary resembled many religions, and not just one. Then it became clear, There were 7 rows of seats on each side of the chapel. The sanctuary had two golden master pianos, and from there was a podium for what I presume to be a paster and the holy cross. Lookiing at it ominously reminded me of Keiko. I wonder what she would have said if Keiko could have seen this? Mono bunny appeared and told me that the sanctuary has the ability to transform into different religious churches based on the visitor's religion by entering the confessional booth and pressing the buttom inside. The booth has an automatic lock that is designed to activate the door to the sanctuary and the booth while the transformation is happening and while someone is occupying the confessional.

I discovered the psychology library and lab containing many books about techniques to induce psycho somatic effects and the many different and practical uses for psychological application, as well as a sociology library and lab next to it, near by was from what I could notice was to my surprise an actual green house and animal care bin. Similar to cleaning duty, It seems the animals are taken care of by monobunny and students can choose to take care of these animals and can even rent the animals as told by Kazue and Taichi.. ..

I did not really notice anything different about our situation, but all of us returned downstairs to the dinning hall with an interesting visit. One that most of us, was worried about.

"Takuma, Hoshi."

Shiori was bowing to both Hoshi and Takuma. Hoshi looked visibly confused, while Takuma showed an empty expression on his face, but if I am reading his aura accurately, her actions are definitely staining some impression on his mind.

"I know that I was excessively hard on you Takuma and that I betrayed Hoshi as well as the entire Fright Night Staff… I wanted… to say I am sorry…. Sorry for lying about being the Ultimate Gang Leader, sorry for impetuously plunging myself and Moe into a deeper hole than necessary.."

Shiori was kneeling, her arms drooped and slumped down in defeat, her eyes flooding out tears…and hurting.. Sobbing filled the dinning hall…and grief filled our hearts, well maybe most of us…"I'm sorry that Moe killed Hibiki….I am seriously, utterly and terribly sorry!"

"Shi-shiori…" Hoshi cried softly

"Sister Ito. You have committed a grave sin of betrayal. For that, sentence is death. Yet how do you intend to atone, for I shall be honest, though I respect your apology, I am unmoved by tears that can be stolen from the eyes of a crocodile.."

"As…. The Ultimate Gang Leader, here is what I will do"

"BBBAAANNGGGG!"

"Oh… my… WWWOOOOORRDDDD!"

Shrieks were thundering out everyone's mouth… Shiori had pulled out a dagger and on her wrist carved out the words "Moe Moto" on the left and "Hibiki Himura" on the right before passing out and creating a puddle of blood.….I….could not….

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Taichi trampled through the crowd and went to Shiori's side

"Shiori! Are you mad!? Silliest antic you have pulled since the first day here! YOU realize we cannot abscond this place and be suicidal!"

"Yuri, Jurou, take Shiori to the pharmacy and nursing station upstairs in the second-"

"Fear not, insolent commoners, for I shall bless you with my almighty powers"

Oh..no…Of all of the times, Kazuki has to arrive and further aggravate a situation why this particular instance must he damn our lives with his presence….but fortunately

"Hold it ya fucking rainbow drunken psycho angel! You shall not taint her pure as green motive with your insanity! Not one of MY POSSE THAT IS! HAHAHAHHAHAHA"

"If you so much as touch a single strain of her hair, I WIL RIP OUT YOUR BLOOD AND IMPROPERLY REARRANGE THE LOCATION OF YOUR ORGANS" Yuri giggled out cutely as if she was possessed by a demon, eyes crimson blood red

"Goodbye"

I thought for a moment that goodbye, would be accompanied with a despairing end, a departure covering our twilight divided world in blood shed, gore and carnage…. Dancing to a discording tune… A fanfare of darkness, but it was not the trumpet of destruction, rather it was a sparkling and dazzling hope, from the unexpected,

Kazuki Goda elegantly glided past both Jurou and Yuri and smoothly dashed through them, catching in his arms, Shiori… Then as if he was a seraph pulled out a needle and gauze thread, and as if he was a crochet master, sewed up Shiori Ito's wounds, as if it was nothing…at a speed even beyond light…

"I believe that should suffice the majority of your insolent and pathetic wounds…" Kazuki said coldly as if a morsel of time was wasted… However hubristic and scornfully vain his display was, the fact was that he saved one of our classmates

"You…inocncievable, has…God finally stroked this sinful boy's soul?" Takuma in a remarkable and astonished tone question, of course, Kazuki unmovable vanity shone through his black and bottomless eyes of scorn.

"Hmph, make no mistake, my goal is to rise above the heavens and shine as the only morning star of this wretched academy…however if the rest of you are sickened from the absent of the maid's skills, then I must flare out my glorious angel wings, bathe in phoenix tears"

Shiori struggled for a moment, before Kazuki simply release his cold and mechanical grip on her, Shiori fell. Quickly as if the two remembered their task, Jurou and Yuri helped Shiori up. Takuma and Hikaru followed…

I watched, Junko and Hoshi, looking down at the four, or rather five. All of which did not seem to take too much interest into Shiori before and now, all of them are becoming friendly…

All of us parted to our own separate ways..

But there was still something that I wanted to do, and with someone…. Before they left the dining hall, I hastily called out to them

"Hoshi, please wait…!"

"Huh?, Oh, Mister Hayate…? I…well…um… Look, I understand I have been very brusque, strict and unforgiving lately, but please I am sorry for that. So if you have come to assault me.. then please"

"ASSAULT you? Whatever retribution you feel that is justified subjecting on you is not want I want! I just wanted to spend some time with you"

"Why? After I was so cruel to Kokoro, Keiko, Hibiki, and even Shiori…why would you want to spend any time with a horrible vile being such as me?" sobbed the petite creative writer, blanketing his wide childlike shaped teary eyes with his equally small palms

"I shall not lie, I am still offended at how you were acting, but does that really change the fact that we are supposed to be allies? I understand… You trusted Kokoro and Keiko, and even Shiori who created the foundation of rules to better organize the chaos as much as possible, but when they failed to uphold their own regulations, you were appalled. You who feels evil, trying to reform in a person of justice yet those who are morally superior and failing when they are suppose to be stronger, disappointed you."

Hoshi sniffled out from his leaking button sized nose before, his swollen, puffy child like eyes, cleared up. "I…appreciate your empathy Hayate. But it is not just that, its my entire life, you see?" Hoshi sighed, apparently emotionally exasperated from his heartful crying. But is it me, or does Hoshi seem slightly aggravated?

"I'm so sorry Hayate but I think that I need to be alone….." Hoshi turned his back at me and disappeared through the dining hall doors regretfully and self loathly.

"Hmph" Shiori grunted as Kazue was patching up her wounds in the infirmary upstairs. Kazue had to admit it, were it not for that psycho Kazuki, Shiori may have been died and then..

"You don't have to help a gang leader you know?" Shiori scoffed to Kazue, crossing her arms and turning away from her.

"Listen, you.. I get what cha was tryin to do but that crazy shit, nearly costed our lives and sheesh what the hell do you know ya little punk!?" Kazue angrily ripped off her shirt and turned around, stunning Shiori silent

On her back was a heavy third degree burn mark in the shape of a lightning bolt that covered her entire spine. Kazue knew that Shiori the Ultimate Gnagster leader would be somewhat speechless. Even for her to know something like this was a testament of Kazue's history. Words were not needed to be exchanged instead, Kazue continued

"I knew a few people back then. SO when Big Sis says she is the QUEEN of badasses, I literally fucking meant it. So take that attitude somewhere else"

"I..see. Kazue Miyamoto, yawn~ it was a feeling, I figured you were affiliated but that was just a hunch"

"Well now that you seem to understand that I can relate to ya , then allow me to further speak Ultimate Gangster Leader… The queen of badasses ME survived shit, and I don't know what you experienced but what the LIVING HELL ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!?"

"Redemption. A creed we deathly rainbows follow,"

"A creed that spells literal mother fucking suicide" Kazue mocked stamping her wounds with peroxide so pressingly hard Shiori twitched in pain. Shiori agilely pulled out her pistol and pointed it to Kazue, recklessly yet very serenely as if she was exhausted from this constantly talking.

"TRIGGER…." Shiori began before the doors of the pharmacy opened. Kazuki the rainbow haired seraph looking man appeared through the door eyes slightly wide in amusement. Wondering perhaps if the game was continuing. Shiori and Kazue then looked at eachother, shortly before relaxing their death glares and with Shiori lowering her weapon concealing it out of his black window soulless eyes.

"My, is this a bad time? Kazuki mocked coldly "I assumed that you artless peasant would not dare to be this dressily asinine to perpetuate an utterly ridiculous display AFTER I healed your wounds out of the seething kindness in my heart. In conjecture, taking to consideration the probability of your wounds being healed by me again is less than zero"

"One" Kazue began " When the hell else have ya been fucking KIND?"

"Two, I know that you healed me to prove Moe's death was a waste. Let's get one thing straightMOE's DEATH WILL NOT BE IN VAIN! You'll never be capable to take over Moe's position. Unlike you, Moe had a soul!"

The shrilling green gang leader got up from her seat nearly turning the table over as Kazue just stood over Shiori, observing her, for once silently… Kazuki the elite paused,. After a few moments he left before the two barely was able to catch his words

"You two have excellent potential for meager fools"

"That idiot!"

WHAM!

Everyone has been watching Junko punch the walls and hitting random objects in the computer lab for at least 2 hours. They guess for Junko, to see her upset like this is ironically reasonable. Shiori attempting to commit suicide as an act of atonement was not what anyone predicted…

"Never-in-my-god-damn-life-have-I-seen-anyone-this-god-forsakenly-stupid!"

They admittingly wasn't sure how long they should allow this, but one person was impressed. Taichi. Considering that he was training since birth to be a great knight, Junko probably would have made a perfect sparing partner.

"Continue thy rampage, shiroi kitsune!"

Immediately as soon as those words left his mouth, Taichi knew that he was screwed. Junko furiously like a beast turned around, her ears perking up, she went for the lunge emotionlessly for his jugular a vital spot. Takuma stood up deciding that this was enough and hammer striked Junko in the stomach startling both Taichi and Hikaru.

"Sister Hisagawa. Why art thou submitting yourself to the devil's wrath" Asked critically Takuma who only wished to pray in silence but only to be met with Junko attacking everything and Hikaru observing her actions.. And as if he could sense auras like Hayate, Taichi entered the fray

"stupids… Damn IT! Don't you see that I am exercising my brain? WHY are all of interfering!"

"You are crazy, dame! Even you should acknowledge how none of this makes practically no sense."

'Junko is accumulating high amounts of adrenaline, charging her brain waves to generate enough volts of electricity to power up the computers thus amplifying their power" Hikaru explained via typing on her laptop

"WHAT! Lightning magic is possible in the realms of this academia!?"

"Fools, it is not magic. Its psychokinetic electrogenesis a theory in neurology" Junko said with her hands on her waist in impatience

"Where did you all learn about this technology, not even my family have blessings to access advanced technology"

"Mind your own business" without saying another word, the two left the computer laboratory.

"Now that the peanut gallery ladies have left, mind explaining to me what's up?"

Takuma was not too surprised by this result and judging from reading his expression, neither was Taichi

"You have most excellent observational skills, brother Washichi." Complimented the Billionare who was impressed by the Knight's foresight.

"Of course! Wahahahaha…I'm not Hayate, Junko, or even that wily Kazuki, but…I NEVER UNDERESTIMATE MY OPPONENT'S INTELLECT!"

"Is that so?" Slyly asked Takuma "Then you have my sincere condolences for being caught in Shiori's trap"

"Don't think about pitying me. Shiori using me as a sacrifice, and going nuts over Moe, drives me frustrated. All of this time, I just enjoyed that when I was around her, things for once was unpredictable.. She wasn't chained or bogged down by obligations or promises. And Moe, he is just martyr,

"Washichi.."

"Just because that servant was born in his rank, his entire future set in stone, never happy never experiencing life because of his family. The same family who tried to get their own son to impress higher royalty the same son…risking their life for braggarts only to barely being accepting… learning how to gain pleasure through any means necessary to make it tolerable! God damn it MOE MOTO!"

Blinded by frustration, Takuma witnesses Taichi dropping his sword and start randomly beating the wall, crying through his emotions…despair, regret…. Madness…"

Naomi and Yuri both suffered a difficult time, Yuri and Naomi were being kidnapped by Jurou who excitably told them he finally has an idea to cheer Yuri up… Naomi honestly was not too certain if Jurou was thinking clearly.

" The green house! Ah its so lovely! would totally enjoy the scenery here!"

"But wouldn't the sunlight eviscerate them, yo?" Naomi asked

"Oh" As instant as it glowed, her enthusiasm died upon remembering that fact.

"And how could miss vampire queen even forget this? Besiide its not as if the sunlight beaming through the greenhouse is even authentic sunlight. Most likely, highly powered photo synthesizers beams creating artificial synthetic light for the plants here to be fuel."

"OMG Jurou since when have you been intelligent!?"

"Huh?" Jurou tilted his head in confusion "Hysterical HAHAHAHHAHHA…. Intellect!? I lived on a freaking island for the majority of my life!"

"Cool! Did you maybe eat any nice yummy eggs, or mushrooms? Or berries? Or spicy flowers?"

"Probably bananas or something yo?" Naomi guessed

"Gahahahaha, REAL islands don't have crazy nonsense like that… Come on, Yuriel and Nanomi!" scolded Jurou balling his fist at what he saw as irreverence towards nature and a mockery of what he endured.

"Me and my birth mom, survived on the island, enduring the elements.. feeling mother nature's wrath storming down harshly against us…And through such, I prevailed since birth…Slashing and hacking down lumber and constructing tools to meet the ends

"I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU, WHAT, KNOW, YOU ARE SOOOO COOOOOLLLL!" Yuri squealed, her smile beaming childishly at Jurou's story.

"Yay so you want us to make wooden stuff, to, yo?"

"Silly impure weeds, funny… Hahahhaha..which is why I can tell who are the weedlings and who are the Oaksmen… You don't know whats that's like, right? so LET US BEGIN THE HILARIOUS BATTLE OF POWER AND SURVIVAL!"

Naomi and Yuri exchanged awkward looks at each other regretting what they gotten into.. yet also briefly even more a moment forgetting the heart gutting tragedies of their friends…

I later walked back to the dorms and looked at the dorms of Hibiki and Moe. I first looked at Hibiki's dorm, and honestly I felt horrified at how lonely he must have felt, being rejected through everyone and his fear that he was nothing to anyone, even Takuma and Hoshi… But of everyone, Takuma and Hoshi took his death the hardest. Takuma is very similar to Hibiki, both are very random, intuitive and objective… Hoshi and Hibiki are almost opposite, but both are affable…. And when he found Moe to be gender fluid, perhaps his promiscuous nasal blood geyser was partly inspired by finding one gender fluid, only for those peeping eyes to see a blackened end..

I closed my eyes and prayed. "Hibiki… You might have been annoying, but I will never forget your words about being liberal and genuine. If there is anyone who doesn't conform for the sake of identity, it would be you"

"Moe… you had keep your kindness and desire for peace and unity. Your death made even Kazuki feeling something.. but still, why…?"

Feeling disheartened rather than motivated to live and love, I go back into my room, and go to sleep…

Day ?

Time ?

?: Monobunny!

Monobunny: Bun, bun, funs! Now that was not very nice to scream..

?: Why did you tell everyone about a traitor!? This wasn't a part of the deal!

Monobunny: Aw, are you that wound up about it?

?: Causing despair among all of them is only going to throw off the plan

Monobunny: Or is it?

?: !?

Monobunny: The fact that you are reporting to me about their doings proves quite that your despair is getting rather sunny!

?: You have something that I need, and no matter what, with that in mind… have no choice but to sbmit myself to you…

Monobunny: Excellent,at least you understand the seriousness of the situation, now as for my next trick, the third motivation…. Now please do you best for me….. CPU

?: I understand, Ultimate Game Master

Day 9, Time, 7.00am

After the morning announcement, I woke up and found an envelope with my name on it.. There was only one thing in mind, the next motive. There was no one else able to enter the rooms at night, and surely Monobunny is not trying to let us free.. Darn it, if only there was a clue to disover who the master mind is… Either way, reluctantly, I open the envelope… and what I found was…my…my… Monastery… and pictures of my adopted mother and the other kids in the orphanage.. What the…and then a note making my eyes grow large. And with speed, I hurry to the dining hall

Busting through the doors, everyone has arrived….with the same blank expression on my face

Sitting on top of a lunch table was monobunny, meditating with its eyes closed.

"Bunnnnnnns"

"You irreverent demon." Takuma said emotionlessly calm "Is this next motivational message a ploy?"

"Sigh, well I guess you can call it, a… um I don't know…. A MOTIVE!" Yelled Monobunny

"What the hell is this!?" He has gone too far.. first he gets us to hate each other, then he gets us to fear everything now…

"YOU ARE THREATENING RELIGION!?" I bellowed

Upon hearing then, Hoshi suddenly passed out, Yuri hurriedly picked up the young boy and glared at Monobunny before going inside the kitchen

"YEAH!" Monobunny cheerfully affirmed "You see, this time, I felt like getting you guys to kill eachother via hatred and fear was not working so as HAYATE recommended that I should give you hope to see all of your religious families and or churches again if anyone manages to commit a murder! I have given all of you photographs of those people connected the deepest to your religion, however as an added bonus to this motive for you atheist

"EEEEEKKKKKKK!"

"Yuyu!"

Staggered and dazed, Yuri walked weakly out of the kitchen, hands covered in blood and carrying the same unconscious Hoshi

"Oh, my god…the.." Yuri stammered unable to speak intelligibly under the influence of shock,

"What happened?" Jurou asked

"The sink! Its filled w-wi-with BLOOODDD!"

Everyone gasped in horror but the main ones that were not surprise was Taichi, Jurou, Junko, Hoshi, and me…

"Are you using the ten plagues as an additional motive!?"

"Bun bun buns! My hearts pounding with all the excitement.. I wonder if this motive shall work..? How long shall it take for you to fall into despair… All of the water in the dorms will be replaced with O negative blood! And the plagues shall continue day by day until by the tenth plague, A random person will die!"

"You motherfucking bastard!" cursed Jurou "Wanna go at it NOW!? I've been waiting to mow your mechanical hide down to ashes from day! Silly rabbit, tricks are for fucking weeds!"

"Calm down, like y'know… Getting way too loud" Shiori yawned, back in her apathetic and calm persona pulling out a hand gun and pointing to Jurou throat causing him to remember the embarrassing defeat he suffered from Shiori's hands. Glaring he exhales angrily and punched the wall

"Thank you Jurou" Shiori said half genuinely grateful and half snidely. Clearly holding disdain for his heteronormative ways while in contrast a refusal to wish death upon anyone.

"Bye bye!" Mononbunny said parting way with all of us, left confused and in the dark

Yuri pouted "Great he is gone AGAIN!"

"This..motivation, may infact prove to be great difficulty and frustration for the vast majority of the situation" Junko said, face in pensive thought, typical of her.

"So, um..what are these 10 plagues yo?

"The deathly plagues of god, in Christianity…" Kazuki said softly but articulately to the others in a way that is exerting his superiority and knowledge. "In the Bible, Moses had attempted to plead to the Pharoh of Egypt to allow the Jews freedom of their confinement and allowed to worship God. However, the Pharoh considered such blasphemy and not listened. And God sent ten plagues: Water becoming blood, fly infestation, frogs plagued the world wild animals attacked people,"

Kazue covered her mouth with a nauseated look on her face,

"livestock diseases, boils epidemic, raining ice, lightning and fire, locusts' infestation, darkness for three days and finally the death of every first born child" Kazuki finished nonchalantly

"Well Kazuki you know how to make things even more creepier than I care for.." Yuri said looking exhausted

"So what do we do now?" Naomi asked

Everyone looked at each other with a a glint of suspicion in their eyes… Both murders that has happened so far occurred due to these motives. I really don't know how much more any of us can handle the pressure.

"Every wonderous flower has its own venom as well as their scent, as well as their own instinct….predators lurk in the darkness and no one is sure…Not even I, can laugh….."

"NO! Juju, yo lost your normal insane cocoyoyonut laughter!" Shrieked Naomi alarming and staggering all of us in surprise before Junko finally stepped in

"You all are once again, idiots! Why must I have to say something EVERYTIME?"

"A dedicated opponent," Kazuki said slyly "Hayate it seems that a mere imbecile such as yourself can be useful so why don't you fools rely on someone else, so now…farewell"

Kazuki said smirkly sadistically turning away from us

"And just when I thought that psychopathic man actually improved…." Hikaru said speaking through her computer"

"That…does it…."

Takuma was shivering violently…. Blood tears streamed out of his eye angrily "I have personally have satiated the desires of this Monochromatic bunny enough." Takuma thundered

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Jurou asked

"Speaketh good sir, for the euphoria flowing from thy tongue" Taichi remarked

"Tis I say, we shall not worry for this next motive of hell. If it means to bestow blessing and follow God's will. If it means to save all of you…." Takuma said closing his eye before finishing them with a sorrowful smile of hope….but eyes swallowed in a sense of desperation as he opened

"I shall end this killing game."

"Are you an imbecile?" Hikaru asked "We have attempted to befriend one another, try and prevent another murder from happening, and now you propose to end the killing game. Such nobility has a success rate of -100%" Hikaru said mechanically

"Even still, there are ways to end it without sullying one hands with blood" Takuma replied

"Tis is why I do not follow anyone say the lord of Christ" Takuma

"How do you intend on stopping this stupidity then?" Cruelly asked Junko who was polishing her over sized brush and Hikaru was polishing her taser she had used to electrocute Kazuki.

"By paying monobunny…." Everyone in the dining room fell down

"HAHAHAHHAHA asinine weed head!" Jurou gregariously laughed with a scent of frustration bowled over in amusement

"What is it that you find so hysterical?"

"Paying that psycho is like forfeit!"

"Ugh," Naomi groaned "Co-Co….I am unsure he will listen, yo bro…" hesistantly admitted the airheaded Naomi

"Hmm" Shiori hummed covering her mouth with her hand, lost in thought

"We shall then enact a self imposed ordinance… a new rule, leaving your room during nighttime is strictly forbidden?" Taichi suggested

But anyone could break that rule" I said "But that is a good idea"

"What good would come out of creating a rule that Monobunny is not going to follow?" Yuri asked

"The percentage of approval for such is highly probable" Hikaru said think

"By prohibiting when we can leave our dorms will surely help track down culprits.. of course, therefore its not guaranteed that everyone will act in accordance to an unofficial rule like this, especially Kazuki" explained Junko

"I shall decide to summit myself to protection of my own SELF!" Jurou perked up "No one shall roam the night halls while I am alive" Jurou exclaimed, loudly

"If you're like that confident that Tai's plan will work…"

Quickly Hoshi turned to Shiori "Um…but…well, you realize that sort of you are the primary suspect, due to your sin and talent, right?"

Tired and exhausted from all of the suspicion, I departed the dining hall…since this motive has effectively made all of the water undrinkable, I left and went back to my room

I pomdered what I should do, so hastily, I went to Naomi's dorm

"YOYOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Naomi squealed " Greeting Hayate! Would you care to join me for some tea!?"

"uh sure" I complied, slightly startled. Normally Naomi randomly is working on random art projects.

With a wide smile, she goes inside her room and I follow. Her dorm room was rather messy, but not like Hibiki's dormitory room. Naomi's room was small and had the same dark red wallpaper and black and white checkered square tiles floor as me, but her desk was covered with prescription bottles, and empty syringes, as well as mountains of creative computers were stack 4 high on top of each other. Her bed teemed with palette tablets. I was not sure where to sit at first until I saw a quaint sized circle table for two with a rather antique china white tea set, each cup, spoon, and pot was decorated with a lilac designed that reminded me of

"Keiko gave me this tea during our first day.." Naomi commented, she must have been examining my eyes, which were lost in thought..

"I was not sure how to use it but then Moe taught me the proper etiquette in formal tea drinking yo…" Naomi sad forlornly "I know that I say YoYos a lot, but this is not quite fun… to be honest, none of this is making any sense"

" You are right. None of this makes sense Naomi," I agreed

"You probably are surprised but, yoyos…but surely you did not come here to hear me act depressed, right yo?"

"Actually I am amazed by your work and surprised that.."

"But Hayate, of course I would be deeply effected by it yo… me and my family were not on cool terms… and because of why… I like you!"

"Wait, where is this liking coming from?" I asked astonished by her confession

"You will see, but bye bye!

After drinking some tea and sugar biscuits, Naomi used her yoyos to open her door and I returned back to my dorm

Shortly after night time began…

"Attention, this is a school announcement. It is now 10pm as such it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dinning hall will close and entry beyond that point is strictly prohibited. Bun Buns good night!"

'HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEELLP!"

That noise just now, who was that I wondered? Darn it, is it happening again!? First Kokoro and Hibiki, now could it be someone else!?

I ran outside the door and saw something more horrifying! Frogs were teeming all over the dorm floors… Everyone was ridden and chaotic, but Hikaru was in feeble positions shielding herself from the frogs. Panting and heaving…

"Frog, amphibians, toads, frogger, tadpoles, lilypads, evil…evil..evil…THUNDER BOLT ACTIVATE!1"

Hikaru immediately activated her taser, electrocuting every frog in sight.. I never heard Hikaru speak before, in her real voice… Hikaru was soft spoken in voice, but horror and panic filled her lungs. Eyes dilated. Everyone was shocked, seeing her in this condition.. Kazuki and Kazue immediately assisted her. Shiori breathed heavily as she shot off a frog through the heart, that was on top of her head, tugging on her mint green messy hair

"Hikaru are you alirght?" I asked worried and concerned "Please, calm down.. It is all over, what is happening!? The second motive already!?"

"Ahahahahaha….What the hell!?" shierked Jurou

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru after seeing Yuri and Jurou expressing their concerns and pulled her taser out on the both of them

"What do you think you are doing!? Don't touch me you barbarian trojan viruses!?"

Hikaru shoved Kazuki and Shiori off her arms and fled inside her door, shutting the door and hearing 3 loud clicks….

"Damn that robotic lass! Must thee be lost in their own chaos and steam..Well enough I have seen!" Taichi yelled with a jousted expression on his face, his eye looked as if they thirsted for blood and starved of carnal gratification that only can be slaked by conflict

"Taichi, right now is not a time to be an idiot" Said Junko firmly while crossing her arms

"Hey, Junko, shut da hell up! I understand youre trying to help Hikaru but being abrasive isn't gonna help!" Kazue exclaimed

Junko brushed her bangs to the left and refuted "I do whatever the hell I want! I obey no one and prefer to NOT be an overemotional dunce because this idiotic bunny's motive.."

"Children of man, it would really be advised to heed to Sister Hisagawa's words"

"Ahahhaa! By my hands, nurtured by the earth, let us engage in the soil of grandeur and revel in the wild…."

"This motive is serious you idiot!" Yuri yelled "Come we should brighten up and take care of this quick! Before more lives are lost!"

"But…we can not resolve the conflict without blackening our hand in blood…."

"Hoshi, do not speak of-"

"NO!" I said firmly "If all of you want to kill each other fine… But I refuse to stand by idly and watch as everyone kill eachother!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, rushing inside my room… From there I slammed the door and locked it tight just like Hikaru

Its no use, everyone is just going to keep killing each other. Why do I keep trying to bother being optimistic after all of this… my arms, hands, legs, ankles, wrist, neck, torso, thighs, fingers, toes, ears, feet, waist, nose, mouth all frozen stiff.. Recalling how everyone keeps wanting to kill each other…I cannot endure any longer.. Nobody listens or acknowledges me and all I try to do is help others, instead I'm seen as a degenerate weirdo who no one wishes to love… even after the deaths of four of our friends, nothing still has changed. Tears drops fell on my pillow, as I stripped off my night robe and curled in a ball… All I can do…was cry….the only emotion I can feel right at this moment. An emotion deeply synchronized with all of us…was sadness, and despair.

Day 10 Time 7am

"Ding dong ding dong, dong ding ding dong! Good morning everyone it is now 7am, as such night time is officially over BUNS! Time have a bon bon day!"

…. I still have not forgot about yesterday, nothing ever seems to help the situation, ever… Its as if time has stopped. A pool of toxic sludge boiled beneath us all. If I don't go to the dining hall, everyone will probably get suspicious.. I smelt the sweat and felt the oily, mucky layer of smog coated all over my body. Unable to use the sink and the frogs infesting the academy was tormenr..

Entering the dinning hall, everyone shows up, and I apologize…. Hikaru gave her condolences much to the disapproval of Junko who claimed that she should apologize to herself for catching herself off guard. Shiori guzzled down a large chalice filled with black down and slammed the cup on the dining table. The sound magnitude was impactful enough to attract the others and my attention. Shiori disgruntled and crankly from her frizzled, unkept compared to her messy hair.. dark sagging bagged encircled around her bright vivid cerulean droopy eyes…

"In others news a forecast today raining frogs" Shiori said shooting one that was entering through the ceiling "And a side of bloodied amphibian intestines splattering all over the campus"

"UUUGGGHHHH." Kazue groaned, holding her stomach with both of her hands. Kazue

"What's up Kazue? Queen of Impure Badasses" Jurou asked engagingly in a mocking and although cruel way, very convincingly way, holding out his palms, stretching out his large and stout fingers as if to eagerly grasp a rich harvest and pluck it to plunder, until Hikaru shot his hand with a taser speaking again through her lap top

"Quiet" Ordered Hikaru

"Madame Kazue, you look pale…and your breathing is heavy as if you are choking, boiling and doubling over internally as a result of an unbalanced, volatile and caustic chemical reaction.."Hoshi said, "Are you well?

"Do…don't be silly…" Kazue heaved "Of course…Big sis is fine!"

"Now look who is the ardent blooded matriarchic big sister complex trying to act tough and rough" Junko said with a self satisfied insult

"Look, if you are not feeling well… there is no shame to admit it"

"Yeah what Hayate said… Don't worry! Your super adorable awesome littler magical sister girl… Star Dazzling Vampire Dream Heroine will save you!"

My mind must use these psychic powers to disassemble the attractive but ratter gaudy and a little tacky display of ostentation Yuri used to display an inaccurate depiction of magic combined with vampires

Kazue gave a small chuckled and crippled somewhat raised her head "Nah… I am good… Its just the sight of frogs is queasin'"

"or perhaps a pawn behind your back, sabotaged your omelet and caused you to suffer from food poisoning" Suggested Kazuki

"After what occurred last night, youre bold enough to speak! HAHAHAHA FUNNY Kazuki Goda"

Why is it that Kazuki is bringing this up now, for Kazuki… this is rather…strange.. For the last couple of days, Kazuki the person that was merciful, competitive and honorable towards Shiori…and out of nowhere shift into a more antagonizing position? That must have been why he said we are worthy. He was trying to test and determine who would be aware and alert enough to impede a murder…

"What did you do to Kazue, Kazuki!?" I demanded softly

"I have no inkling what you are accusing me off? Food poisoning, how juvenile.."

"Both of you, please stop!" Screaed Hoshi.

I took a deep sigh. Hoshi was right. Arguing amongst each would be counter productive. Flames burning in rage, than twirled easily swooned down and snuff away… It was at this point, Kazuki, who in defeat knew that even if he is the Ultimate Elite, Kazue would have most likely been able to kill with Taichi, Jurou, Takuma's, Shiori's, Hikaru's and Junko's combined strength.

"Insolent fools, lower your oppressively degenerate sight from me." Commended Kazuki. "That girl is rather fine I did no such thing to plague her obviously enough…as Hayate" Kazuki pointed to me "Would be the first to predict it"

"Oh….." I see, so I must have been mistaken. With all of the suspicion in the air, I figred that Kazuki may have played a role in it, but this time he and his dreadfully gaudy aura seemed to produced a tinted rainbow hue.. showing that he infact may have been genuine…

And then the rainbow shined and revealed was a prize bright as gold

"OOOOOOHHHHH! GUYS!"

Called rathe energetically Naomi "Everyone, all of you, especially Jurou, should come to the garden! I made a jubilant discovery yo!"

"Stop…say I had just been aware of this" Junko said dubiously "Where the hell is that idiot Takuma?"

"oh him?" Naomi asked " I saw him earlier."

"where was he going my princess!?" Taichi asked nobly but also heavily blushing which resulted in a urban street battler styled uppercut courtesy of Shiori

"Oh he said that he is sorry but he was going to be busy in the library and sanctuary upstairs to pray." Naomi nodded

Naomi reached her hand out to Yuri and cheerfully as if frolicking through a flowery meadow, skipped out of the dining hall, dragging the rest of us along. A trap to the garden, I hope that this is not related to the motive…. Eventually, we made it to the garden area.

"Huh but…everything seems fairly normal, but you seem excited as if its relevant" I said to Naomi

"Surprise!" Naomi said

Naomi mightily pulled out her yoyo and launched it at the vegetable sign near the crops.

"That is whats important, COME ON green ear…" Jurou laughed agitated "Beside I excavated the entire land scape of the garden anyway-"

Jurou gruffly turned his back to the rest of us and headed to leave the garden.. What was happening? An earthquake was violently viberating

"Wah!?" Hoshi shrieked "I do not want to die, I do not want to die I don't want to DIE!"

"Wait, something is wrong, this feels different than a normal earthquake"

"Gwaaaahhhh!"

In the garden, a pit fall trap door opened. If Jurou claimed to examine every nook and cranny, and his words indeed were not lies, then surely enough would a timber cutter expect to press a sign post and expect a cavity to emerge from the earthen soil?

"What the hell is that?" I asked

"Come on! Oh, Jurou!"

"Grr….WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS MECAHNISM RESTING IN THIS GARDEN!? AND ON THE THIRD FLOOR OF THE ACADEMY!?"

Yelling at Naomi which so much animosity, its as if his heart full of hope for purity, cleanliness and sanitation cracked away and busted any chance of hope inside his soul…

Following Naomi, we all walked, excepted for Hikaru who was not comfortable and Hoshi who was too scared to enter, Kazue who probably had difficulty trusting Hikaru and was worried for her stayed behind. I followed the others into the ground

"A construct inside a third floor, this is quite boorish" critiqued Kazuki

"Naomi how in the world did you find this place?" I asked

"Yuyu, Juromeanyo and I were learning how to plant crops and trees. We even had a 4 hour seminar on how to take care of the environment by Monobunny… After everyone left, I…. oohhh is that a diamond crystal! I can use thar"

"Princess! Try to focus on the question, please! We want to know how you found this secret passage!" said an impatient Taichi

"That is when I accidentally tripped, and dropped my e-planner and it hit the sign. Immediately I fell down the trap door and tumbled all the way down…."

And, what we saw was almost dumbfounding. The area slowly began to steam, and the passage raised in temperature making us all sweat until we reached a clearing.

A spring of thick, milky blue spring water covered in a dense white fog… What naomi found was a hot spring not corrupted into blood… I don't believe it… Not only that, but there appears to be a built in spa… containing a hot spring, sauna, locker room and two locker rooms for each gender. There was even a voluminous quantity of bathing soaps in a basket next to the springs…

"A FREAKING HOT SPRING IS UNDER THE GARDEN!? WHAT IS AN ENTIRE HOT SPRING RESORT DOING UNDER THE GARDEN!?..Ughhh"

Taichi yelled loudly, but startingly to all of our surprise, wobbled and staggered for a bit..and then collapsed on the ground… As that happened, blood came pouring out of his nostils.. All of us screamed in fright, for that dreadful tune

"EIIIEEEEEEHHHHHHH" Yuri panicked

"What….no…" What's going on? Why did Taichi suddenly collapse before us… no, impossible! Murder, this is a MURDER? But how can that be possible? All of us until now were hanging out with each other… There should not be any way Jurou could be dead unless…

"Ding Bing Bing Ding"

"Bun bun bunnns….a non dead body has been discovered!"

"What?" Jurou blurted out bluntly

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHHA!"

Just as foreshadowed, Monobunny appeared from below and giggled "Bun buns Seriously I cant believe you actually thought that he was realllyyy dead!" Monobunny cackled before warping away

"Its more likely that….umm… he passed out from heat exhaustion…." I answerd

"Ohohoho Now who will volunteer to lift him back upstairs? We cannot have Jurou just sleeping here like this…." Jurou asked

"I don't know…he was hyped about the greenhouse being pure and full of every plant and herb discovered to mankind… so perhaps we can leave the psycho to sleep here!" cheerfully suggested the ominously elated inventor

"AND HAVE HIM DEFILE THE PURITY OF THIS WORLD? OVER MY DEAD BODY THAT I WILL LET THAT HAPPE

"Um, well if you want I could try and take him to the infirmary, I mean we need to ensure of his safety. Especially with the exoticism of the motive…."

"that monochromatically skulled imbecile, I shall with impeccable ease lift and dispose of Taichi inside the nursing station," Kazuki flaunted

"Halt" Junko said "Surely you wouldn't mind if I accompany you… just to insure that you would not kill him" Clearly Kazuki possibly learned that deceiving someone to believe that he poisoned them backfired…his astonished and embarrassed facial expression proved such. I could admittingly almost laugh at the irony, but surely there is more than meets the eye…

"If YoU sO dArE hArM hIm, I wIlL eNd YoU." Threatened Shiori who was more serious than she ever could have been

"

"Being reverent before my almighty omnipotence presence would be wise" Kazuki said as he carried Taichi, along with Junko and Jurou accompanying the others.

Alone was me, Naomi, Yuri and Shiori…..After a while we all considered what we should do… After a while of sitting all of us returned to our dormitories

Everything being drawn out like this seems to be a plague… After a while of resting in my dorm I heard someone knock on the door…but surprisingly, the person was

"Greetings page of the Knightly Order!" Taichi saluted

"Oh Taichi you are feeling better already? I was worried, is there perhaps anything that you may need?"

"AAAhhh cease this banter!" Taichi shouted at once "I have rounded all of the males…. Including that treacherous Kazuki. Considering all of you saved me, I wish to express my gratitude by summoning all of men to the bathes of KNIGHTS! I order thee page to accompany me to the spa…for which we soak in the soaps of gratification!"

"Ummm Are you sure that you wish for me to come? Even after all I have said?" I asked..

"Listen boy, life is too short to be harboring past regrets, as a warrior, withstanding all of the trial in front of you eventually will lead you to your destiny.. That is something that maybe I have forgotten" Turning back solemnly, Taichi darted out of the dormitory without looking back at me…

No regrets, huh? What do I need to do now..? well, I guess that I will leave now… I really believe maybe we need to relax. After all of this..the sinks and bathrooms are unusable due to the

"Mr..Hayate Welcome!" Hoshi said already in the hot springs wearing thick swimming goggles and small sized swimming trunks

"Good late afternoon young Hayate" Takuma suddenly said he was wearing a very suggestive swim attire… He is wearing a black harness, choker and jockstrap and cross necklace

"Ta-Takuma what on earth are you wearing!?" I asked astonished. If I was not mistaken, this sort of swimming wear I would assume would be the case for Hibiki Himura…though he only wore female underwear so that obviously would be different.

"This is indeed my clothing…for aquatic leisure. One must purge themselves from sinful desires clouding up the moral compass" said Takuma…

Takuma is honest, blunt..A tad eccentric and very religious if not intellectually devout. This I would normally say…but something was amiss…For a split second… as he said "purge" and "desire"… my eyes lit up as if I was having a vision, but the only thing I saw was…

"…Gold?"

"Hayate! My servant under my charge as a knight in training! Unclothe thy self and delve in the pool of exaltation!"

"But….What…I mean.." what is going on with me!? Unclothe myself!? I mean this is indeed a hot spring resort meet between men… but what of the females… what is going on…

"EHAHAHAHHA! Chill the hell out Hayate!"

Gallingly in his signature laughter dripping in insanity was Jurou who was only wearing a loin clothe over himself, uncaring for his appearance..Just recklessly roaming out wildly.. In his left arm he was lugging tan, yellow, green, magenta, rainbow, and ruby colored towels and in his right arm he was forcefully carrying Kazuki.

"I foremost demand your release at haste, you imbecile" Kazuki sneered spitefully

"Yeah,~ Having you flee into the bustling concrete jungle for you to lunge at innocent prey? HA SO FUNNY THAT I AM DEADLY SERIOUS!" Jurou roared  
"Kazuki, you are here to join..? You don't know offense seem to be the type of person to join a group of people like this.."

"Neither do you, obvious from the timid tone of your voice," Countered Kazuki "If you must know, inferior being of darkness ghosting behind the veil, I willingly allow my consort to carry me here… After all as the emissary of fallen light, it is within my holy jurisdiction to have escort take me to where I see fit. In my home, I have worshippers who obey my every sacrament. Now, heed to my call and be adorned by my sacred figure!

Kazuki took this time to elegant slither out of Jurou's thick muscle bound arms… And with a single turn, strip off his clothing a revealed his swim attire… which was literally a eye blinding dazzling glow, censoring his swimwear

"FIEND!" Screamed Takuma

Kazuki ignore the screaming protess of Jurou Takuma and Taichi all of which aghast by his outlandish appearance while Hoshi remained calm, but surprised all of us

"Kazuki, I vehemently and carefully advise that you do not cause disorder or stir chaos with your narcissistic linguistics with the motivations to assassinate any one of us here through misdirection."

For a split moment, did the inside of Hoshi's eyes light up a burning red giant sun brimming in molten starlight? Either way, Even Kazuki felt something amidst but only vainly smiled

"Silence…For I shall not be tarnished by such fearfulness and weakness" Kazuki replied…

All of us, relaxed in the hotsprings for about the next couple of hours, but before we left, I still felt a tad uneasy, perhaps because…of a strange eerie flash, and then the shadow of a bird…hopefully nothing will happen. Afterwards, I returned to my dorm

*Ding dong, ding dong, dong ding ding done*

"Attention this is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. As such it is officially night time. Soon the doors to the dining hall will close…And admission beyond that threshold is strictly prohibited. Now good night, sleep tight and do not let the bed demons strike bon buns buns BUUUNNNSSS!"

Night time, already… this is rather odd.. Suddenly I received a notification on my E-Planner Ability Tab…And new,..abilities…were added…

"Panty SHOT…Grants you the ability to see through the weakness in an opponents critical spot…Effective during non stop debate, rebuttal showdown, and ESPMDB…. And Cleans up nicely… Grants another chance when you choose an incorrect statement…can be used only once per trial."

Sigh… this seems great… suddenly an envelope slips through under my door from the outside…I wonder what is it….and I open it…it was…a strange letter, written in white shiny letter…but it is written completely in latin…and the paper looked as if was made through a certain material… Unable to read it, I threw it away and

"Knock"

I heard a knocking on the door…I wonder who it is, I tried to open the door however, for some reason, it would not…open? Maybe it was stuck… but yawn.. I felt my body grow heavy.. and then I went to sleep

Day 11 time 7am

I heard the morning announcement and then I got dressed. I still was uncertain about the letter, and surely it must be discussed.. I tried to open my door and see if its locked, surely if not Monobunny would have to open it… and surely enough the door was opened and when I opened the door… every morsel of content was replaced by unease

Laying down with his left hand dismembered, was Jurou Matsumoto

"AHHHHHHHH!" I bawled…This cannot be….happening…could it?

"Jurou!...Answer me, please Jurou!" I yelled…

"Eheheheh…" Wheezed out Jurou…It was faint, but I checked his wrist, and I felt a faint pulse…thankfully he was alive

"Hay…Hayate..?" Jurou managed to say

"What happened to you!? What on earth…." I began to say, until I noticed..

Bloody crosses were on nearly every door… except…one… Hoshi's…

If that…which means…. Oh no…

"HAYATE RESPOND!"

Hikaru and Taichi before I knew it stood behind me, petrified with the same look of horror and agony writhing them alive

"What tis is thee happening! Say it naught be..another…murder

"ENOUGH! I SHALT AWAKEN THE OTHER WITH ALL OF MY MIGHT"

Dexterously Taichi sprinted to the center the dorm hallway and stabbed the floor causing a massive shockwave and woke up everyone. And shortly everyone arrived except… Takuma, Yuri and Hoshi

"Damn it to freaking hell! Cried Shiori

"Jurou.. your hand… its cut off but where is it…?"

"Ha hell if I KNOW! I was walking out of here a tad early around 6:30am to meditate in the gardening area… while I was meditating… Something…a creature of some sort attacked me and bit off my hand and flew out with it….DAMN FUCKING MOTIVE HAHAHAHHAHA! Then I heard some noise…I heard crazy fucking squishy sound and I blacked out.. I guess I ran down in an adrienaline rush… I thought that I saw someone before I fainted but I wasn't sure..

"I don't… what the hell..Takuma, Yuri.. and Hoshi are…missing!?" Kazue came busting out her room in a frenzy

"Where the hell is everyone!?" Kazue shouted "where is YURI!?"

"Perhaps…. The fault lies.. within the trail of scorpions…." Suggested Kazuki

I turned my head..What scorpions wondered. I was unaware. Witless Scorpions were scattered all over the floor and roughly led a trail upstairs..

"Taichi! you, and Shiori are to oversee Jurou considering he is too stupid to live." Junko ordered

"Huh"

"The f'?"

"Me, Kazue, and Naomi will look in the second floor for those three"

"And I shall command Hiakru and Hayate join me upstairs for the incursion of the third floor"

"Since when have you been the boss of anyone?" challenged Taichi before Junko wrench struck Taichi in the groin

"Since I became the one now babysitting" Junko replied "Now get moving

With no stop, we charged all to the third floor and in the first room we saw..and bust opened the door and the minute we arrive…the sanctuary door was opened and from outside we saw the cruel, gruesome and gory scenery

Hoshi's body…His head and torso staked his arms…ripped off…. A few feet apart from his torso and his lower body…beneath…him…. Blood splattered everywhere…scorpions danced around in tandem..and his chest was bleeding profusely and body was hacked….a circle of candles were in front of the wall he was posted on and in the center was a golden ash lamp contain Hoshi's heart..The closet was destroyed…Immediately, I couldn't help it…

Me and Hikaru threw up on the spot….

"Bing, dong, dong, bing"

"A body has been discovered!"

"This…scenery… error. Error. Error… Error…" Hikaru said blankly…totally dumbfounded… but that was not the first thing that surprised us…

"Yawn…the body…..discovery announcement….thats…WHHHHHATTTT!?"

We all turned around.. Yuri was behind us….crying insanely and shaking…covered in blood….

"WHAT THE HECKNNNOOOO HHHOOSSHHIIII! Oh my god…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuri cried even louder

"Yuri! Whats…happened….to you!?" I scremed

"What do you mean WHATS HAPPENED TO ME!? WHAT IS…this?"

Yuri looked down. .realizing that she was covered in blood.. Her eyes widened in disbelief and confusion…

"what…huh..how…what on earth is going…where… why… im…covered…in…blood…?"

"Warning… Inability to comply will result an automatic execution." Hikaru coldly said pulling out her cellphone and transforming it into a prong taser "Timer set to 10 seconds"

"Agreed…foolish girl are that ignorant…? It seems that I failed to foresee your incompetence… Now, prepare to be…"

What he was going to say…we did not know….

"Bing dong dong bing"

"Another body has been discovered…after a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin..."

"Like WHAT!? ANOTHER BDA!?" Yuri eye dilated with disbelief another person was dead…

"HEY guys come to the music..room… WHAT THE HELLL!? YURI!? HOSHI!? HOW DA BLOODY HELL IS THIS SHIT HAPPENING!?"

Came rushing in the sanctuary was Kazue who was overwhelmed and horrified before passing out…

"KAZUE!" Yuri cried but Kazuki began to choke Yuri…with an sociopathic glare void of empathy or mercy…. "Begone..peasant… From my almighty sight" Said Kazuki

LEAVE HER ALONE!"

I punched Kazuki in the face….but just then… I realized…I saw a flash…the music room…

I rushed out of the sanctuary and then I flew past everyone… and outside was Junko and Naomi.. both with depressed looks on their face.. Naomi was sadden but annoyed while Junko was baffled

"Inconceivable… My prediction indicated not this…how…"

"Whats going on Junko!? Why are you mumbling to yourself!?"

Junko did not reply, instead she pointed inside…and then was the next tragedy

Strings were suspending around the neck, and both of his ankles..His body was clean…. But warm….flies swarmed around him that began to eat the flesh right off his body.. Eyes wide and terrified.. the idenity of the towering man that rose above all of us with a righteous aura of justice and power..now crumbled liked the tower arcana…in reverse was Takuma Watanabe


	10. Chapter 3 Deadly Life

Danganronpa The Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy Chapter 3: In the beginning did god create the heavens and the earth? DEADLY LIFE

I stood horrified at what I was witnessing no, what I was failing to grasp….. Junko ordered me to fetch the others who were down stairs and and others upstairs… We then returned..

"Kyyyyaaahhhh NOOO Takuma!? NOT TAKUMA HOW DID HE OF ALL PEOPLE GET KILLED!?" Yuri cried

"What the actual fuck is going on!?" Yelled Shiori

"Damn….." Kazue said in a low tone looking down in despair

"This truly is becoming a sight I am desynthesized to" Kazuki remarked "But still, is piquing my curiosity… I anticipated Hoshi's death eventually but… Takuma to be weak and commit suicide…"

"MY BROTHER AT ARMS! He died…a death such as this…. Awkwardly suspicious" Said Taichi with a smile "Now, I can go all out and avenge him…with ALLL MY POWER!"

"Such a detestable sight….killin off that oaken willow and that sunflower… My flowers, my garden of purity abolished by black sludge"

"Intriguing…" Junko mumbled to herself, her hand over her mouth deep in thought

"NOOO Takumayaki and Hoshi ROOOOLLLL YOOOO!" Naomi whined and then put on an army hat "Operation assassin team, BEGIN YO!" Naomi shouted pointing at Taichi

"WHAT THE NAME OF AGGRON IS THIS LASSIE!?" Taichi questioned exaggeratingly loudly hurting my ears in the process

"I'm hiring you!" Naomi said cheerful "So lets go YO!"

In the distance, Shiori rolled her eyes "If you want an assassin IM the one that you want to hire, still, the culprit is gonna die anyway…"

"Bun buns! Yep also you have to remember that no more than two people can be killed at the same time prior to a class trial!"

"Bun bun BUNNNSSSSS" Monobunny smiled and appeared "Well I know you all are having a BUN of funs! YAY Takuma AND HOSHI!" Monobunny cheered "Those two love birds will finally have peace…..in that they had a fun life…and so sad that this game they were in ended"

"SHUT UP!" snapped Jurou

"Aww why are you so mad!?" said Monobunny who looked very genuinely ingenuine in a fake considerate voice making fun of the fact we claim to be allies but we are just killing each other. And this time, I could no longer deny it… This case was clearly a cold blooded MURDER.

"And without further ado, here is the monobunny file 3!" Monobunny explained handing all of us a file. Unlike the other times there seems to be two reports, most likely because of there being two murders happening.

"Monobunny, I need to know: What if there are two living killers?" Taichi Asked

"Excellent question bun buns! You see, if there is a case where there are two killers, you just have to find the first blackened and not the second. As they say, first come first serve! Like carrot cake icecream"

"JUST GET LIKE OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Ordered rather forcefully still shaking in terror Yuri.

Saluting as if it was in order, Monobunny's body flatten thin as paper and zipped away from the floor

Finding the culprit that killed Hoshi, and then Takuma… Whoever of us killed him, I will not forgive them…I will not ever once condone this murder especially

INVESTIGATION MODE

I peered inside the Monobunny file.

"There are two victim in this case. The victims are Hoshi Yamazaki the Ultimate Creative Writer and Takuma Watanabe the Ultimate Billionaire. Hoshi's cause of death was bloodloss resulting from his chest being hacked open with a sharp object and then having his heart ripped out of his chest. The victim's arms, torso and lower body were ripped apart after death, and there appears to be a mark resembling a bite on the upper right of his neck, and tears from his eyes. Takuma body seemed to have been wet, and eyes are dialated indicating he was taken by surprise and his corpse had looked as if a guitar was plunged through his chest. Other than that, Takuma's body seemed relatively healthy and had no external injuries."

This is truly a strange case. What in the world happened here..? Whats even more strange is that Hoshi and Takuma times of death wasn't written down in the monobunny files.. However, Takuma's injury.. The guitar plunged through his heart, was it really done before his death? If so maybe there was no cause to implant that into the monobunny file, but after two cases, its unlikely that the guitar not being mentioned and having no other external injuries sounds sufficiently suspicious…

The [Monobunny file 3] truth bullet uploaded to my e planner. These E-planner abilities… Also… wait I should do something… The guitar strings, they are very thin… but they are being used to suspend him… Also.. the guitar… Looking closely its… a strange guitar… A left handed guitar… Im unsure which hand Takuma wrote with, but the right hand being used to impale Takuma… Seems unlikely. And all of the strings are de attached. The head of the guitar looks sharp and blunted… and the tail of the instrument looks bent as if someone grabbed it…I then had uploaded [Guitar] and [Missing string] truth bullets to my E-Planner… Then I went towards his body and that's when she stopped me

"Like, hold it" commanded Shiori, with an ominous look in her eyes "Hayate…. As the Ultimate Gangster Leader, I cant forgive you for defeating me, home brother… but, rather than steam on that stuff on the down low, I guess we'll be cool, ONLY if you find the son of a bitch that killed them. That said, why are you approaching the body?"

"Shiori, I just need to check Takuma's body to see if he had any items on him after death…"

Shiori was quiet for a while, and then stepped aside

"Please be quick" Shiori whispered

Carefully without dropping Takuma's body down from the hanging guitar strings, I placed my hands inside of Takuma's jacket pocket and pant pockets. Inside of his gold and scarlet stripped business suit, I found… huh?

"His E-planner and his room key?"

"Hey, did you say that he had his room bey?" Asked Shiori looking confused

"Yes," Does Shiori happen to know something relevant to Takuma's room key being in his pockets?

"Its weird for a suicide victim to have this item… ya know?" Shiori said observantly

"Do you mean… his room key?" Hayate asked

"Most of my coup de graces involving assassination of CWHS, we tend to write suicide notes, leave symbolic references, and have him socialize with agents/spies… basically fabricate evidence that correlates to suicide, including depression, anxiety, guilt etc.. but having a key to your house and or anything indicating the deceased was intending to return back to their home, unless if the key itself held significance, would be suspicious"

Note to myself, never upset Shiori and never ask why she is avid homicide fangirl leader, the Room Key truth bullet was loaded inside my E- Planner

"Next is his E-Planner" I easily opened the tablet… Inside I checked that there was his E-Planner Ability… I pressed the tab container information on his E-Planner Ability. A window appeared and I read it..

"Gold Storage. Any room containing golden money belonging to you, will automatically locked. These rooms can only be unlocked by your E-Planner's infra-red laser or when you die.."

! Gold storage….. allows Takuma to contain money in any room and lock it? But how and why in the world would this be relevant?" [Takuma's E-Planner Ability] labeled truth bullet loaded into my E-Planner.

As far as I am aware of, there is nothing that seems suspicious except….

"SHIORI… what are you doing?" I expelled in emphasis,

Shiori was feeling Takuma's body. Prodding and poking all over his body and had spread out a kit of tools, thermometers, and various equipment

Shiori turned to me looking unemotionally "Im performing an autopsy?"

"An Autopsy?"  
"Um…yeah?" Shiori nodded "Why else would I be touching Takuma?"

"Why have you not done this before?"

"Before my ultimate talent wasn't revealed but now that Kazuki outed me, I can use my talent to also perform an autopsy on bodies…"

First an assassin now a forensic scientist?

"while I'm busy, could please leave me alone… Or ELSE"

Taking heed to her threat I quickly left Shiori alone, leaving the music room and respectfully shutting the door silently. There are some things that need to be figured out more or less.. The golden coins… Yuri also should be spoken with in spite of her horror.. If I am correct,

Determination coursed through me to solve this case, yet my gut could not help but feel a grappling around it.. A cancerous trepidation sense grew in great dolor as I approached the to the third floor. Finally I arrived to the monastery.

Entering the library I bumped literally into something or rather someone…

"Oi!" Blaring voice of Taichi sliced through my ears as if his lungs were iron locomotives.

"Hayate I have been awaiting you.!"Taichi blaring with the edge of his vocal blade pointing his sword directly to my throat

"I am sorry" I said gasping "Please forgive my rudeness!" I said in panic

"Youth I need to seize you and deliver thee to the training grounds of darkness!"

Forced against my own will Taichi dragged me to the first floor… I do not know what he wants me to look at, however its unlikely that he is kidding. For all of his adrienaline fueled antics, he is the type to take things seriously when necessary.

"While me and Shiori was watching Jurou, I had to depart to urinate.. And then once finished, I left but saw the Gymnasium. And it was a battle zone."

I walk inside the gym, and surprisingly Taichi was not wrong. Scratch marks were all..over the gym.. and everything was a large mess. Its as if someone was fighting…a struggle..but…why was it.. that there was two streaks of blood shooting in opposite directions… the [Signs of Struggle in Gym] and [Blood Streaks] appeared in the form of truth bullets and I uploaded them on my E-Planner. This makes some things to be questioned. First if there was a sign of a struggle in the gym as well as blood, why was it that Takuma's body was found in the music room.. it also does not explain why he was wet and warm too. Its frustrating.. but then something else caught my attention.

"Taichi, can you tell me, what this is?"

"That message!? Ohahahahha! Young esper, YOU ARE BAD AT SIGHT! It's a strange message but..its written in BLOOD!? And it reads as 'B:H20 = ABT'?"

"A dying message… does that mean that someone wrote this as they died? But Takuma's body was found in the music room while Hoshi's body was in the sanctuary chapel…?" Something tells me that the gym has a more important role than the music room itself.

The [Dying Message in the Gym] bullet was uploaded in my E-Planner. Well it would seem that's it for the gym. But now I should probably return to the music room to get an updated autopsy report from Shiori.

"Junko, where is Shiori?"

"About TIME!" Junko complained "You took your sweet time HOPEFULLY Investigating relevant details that obviously Shiori left! She went to the third floor to investigate the third floor…"

"HAHHAHAHHAHHAHA…You, pure child….kyahaha…owww" Groaned Jurou, who was trying to be uplifting.. but his pain from having his left hand cut was painful.

"Hayate YO! OOOh I miss Takoyaki BEAR!" Naomi cried "I wonder why did he have to leave?"

"It was the damn culprit's fault…" I said slowly with a controlled temper

"I wonder though, yo….. why couldn't we leave?"

"Yeah," Junko replied "I was unable to leave my room… and around the time, a letter was placed under my door. It was written in a nice, but oddly shiny and warm gold substance… "

"Wait! Now that I remember, I saw Takuma last when he was in the glass room… but I also went to the glass room before night time yo and there was some molten gold… that I could not remove…or use…"

"Molten…gold? That is a first…." I said to myself. I uploaded the [Naomi's Account], [Molten Gold], and [Locked Doors Anomaly] truth bullets into my E-Planner.

I also looked at Takuma's body one more time… These flies or gnats, are beginning to resemble now that I am looking closely, more like mosquitos…. Or locusts, or maybe both? But it reminds me of the motive… the plagues….the plagues.. According to Kazuki there was becoming blood, 2:Frog infestation, 3:Scorpions….4:Locust/insects But if that's the case, they must be using the motives as an imitation murder. So whoever killed them must be religiously devout, which would indicate that Takuma may have been killed first and Hoshi second. [The 10 Plague Motives] truth bullet loaded into my E-Planner.

Also, I noticed something odd… there were a bunch of amplifiers attached to one another. These music amplifiers, why would these things be connected like this? And there is a remote control… but it was broken… its like a microphone of some kind… I added the [Amplifiers] and [Remote Control] truth bullets into my E-Planner.

I believe that this is probably all that I can do here… Takuma…If there was only more that I could do for you and Hoshi…. I will make the culprit pay….

"Master"

Huh? I could swore that I heard a voice say master- but cuts off. It could just be stress… Anyway there is no more reason for me to be in the music room. Paying my respects and saying my farewells to the others, I went to the Monastery Library.

Inside the library… I saw a tipped over trash can. I walked to the trash can to place it right side up, when I checked inside the trash can. There was a small bottle of anesthetic? I wonder where it came from? The handwriting was hand written and a note claimed that the usage quantity was two. But I wonder what was its purpose… [Bottle of Anesthetics] was added into my E-Planner as a truth bullet. Then I finally went inside… stomaching myself for Hoshi's body.

Inside Kazue was still unconscious from seeing Hoshi's body.. the vomit from me and Hikaru was not cleaned up yet… and Yuri was still covered in blood much to her annoyance. Everyone was looking furious… But it was not only at Kazuki who was investigating the heart in the lamp.. but Shiori who was investigating the body. I believe that she noticed that I was here and walked to me.

"I will not forgive…..im sorry but I cannot forgive the culprit…." Shiori cried "I finished my autopsy report." Sais Shiori regaining her composure "Takuma's and Hoshi's cause of deaths are tricky to follow. For Hoshi his heart was ripped out. Its likely that the dismembering happened after death, but his death was slow and painful. His Time of death was less than 24 hours ago while Takuma's cause of death had to have been something internal. I cannot tell what time Takuma died but his body was…warm..and wet which is weird…. His body definitely looks fresh compared to Hoshi, who's body is not that decomposed but colder than Takumas. But the mosquitos I find most interesting. They were swarming around eating Takuma's flesh albeit weakly. But they seemed to have been attracted to some kind of perfume… I have the bottle with me it was found on the floor. Oh one last thing… I found something on Hoshi's body. It was a small wireless microphone on his lips and on Takuma I found what I presume to be ear buds. His death was instant"

This amount of information was amazing. The [Shiori's Autopsy Report], [Perfume Bottle], Ear Buds], and [Small Microphone] Truth Bullets were loaded onto my E-Planner.

"Yuri can you please tell me-"

"Hayate…could you please DIE!?" Yuri asked angrily

"Hey! Whats wrong with you? I didn't do anything wrong to you so what gotten into you!?"

"Why don't you ask the gangster and sociopath who are accusing me of murder!?"

Immediately I gave Shiori and Kazuki a look of shock and disgust.

Shiori sighed "Vampire fan girl covered in blood, plus bite mark, equals like a suspicious Yuri. No offense"

"And this girl… the bloody villager girl is covered in blood and the heart is also covered in blood in this gold lamp"

"Just because she is covered in blood does not make her a killer! It may make her susupicious but this is too obvious!"

"Wasn't the main strategy in Keiko's trial was to make use of obvious tropes? After two murders, we must rule out all possibilities" Kazuki stated coldy

Shiori looked a bit sad at Yuri but shifted to her gangster mode and said "If you aren't the killa, don't wimp out.. Peace…"

Shiori said as she left the sanctuary.

"YOU FrEAKING TRAITORS!" Screamed Yuri as she broke down into a tear filled water resort

"First Kazue wants to meet me in the animal ranch, then I am locked out of my room now… NOW…I go to bed in the ranch, covered in fucking BLOOD and see Hoshi turned to a crosss!"

"wait KAZUE!?"

"Duh! She wrote me a note and went then this huh! All of you…please stop don't betray me….no Imm URAGH!"

After having a panic attack Yuri ran out much to the amusement of Kazuki who was slapped by Hikaru with that poker face of hers.

Well its time to begin the analysis here. The confessional booth… is destroyed… It looks as if whoever did this was trying to stop it from changing forms…which would make more sense than leaving it a bloody literal mess. Also… I found…two needles…. One near the lamp and the other near the body. Which is a little strange…. What were the needles for? I think maybe the anesthesia? So Its clear now what is happening….. the [Yuri's Account] [Needles found in Monastery] was uploaded as truth bullets as well as the [Heart Inside the Gold Lamp] and [Scorpions] truth bullets.

I looked below near the destroyed confessional booth. And there was a message written in blood. Although smeared, it looked a little more fresh and I read "ABF" This is similar to the message in the gym and the handwriting matched…. I look at Hoshi and cried….. then the [Dying Message in Monastery] truth bullet Was loaded into my E-Planner. Finally I leave determined to face their killer.

I walked finally to check the animal ranch. And what I found in here was a whole box of insects, scorpions missing. I am guessing that the scorpions may have been used for the imitation murder. And then a Haybed. It was bloody.. If Yuri was asleep was thee blood splashed on her? Then I found another needle. Maybe… she was knocked out…and then she was splashed with blood. I then saw a small door in the back.. it was cold and slightly opened and then I went inside.. and saw…this was a cooler.. and inside of it was… a watch made of gold and emerald clock.. but whats a watch doing inside here? I added the [Bloody Haybed], [Needle found in the animal ranch], [Hidden cooler/Bio lab] and the [Watch inside the cooler] as truth bullets and then I added [Jurou's Account] into the truth bullets explaining what happened. As that happened..

"Bun, bun boooonnssss… As tis this trial of two fallen friends lovers, and whatever the hell they were, its time for the bun fun class trial;! Please make your way to the trial ground in the Chamber of Dawnshade and Dusklight"

I still was trembling with un told fury and abrasion of this cruel act. I went back to the Sanctuary to awaken Kazue and we all traveled to the chamber of dawnshade and dusklight. We all make here in the elevator area. None of us could say anything. Finally Yuri was clean from the blood. And we were mute

"One of you monsters killed HOSHI HOSHI OF ALL PEOPLE WHAT THE FreAK!?" Yuri shouted crying

"Yeah YO that was freaking low my unrad unbro!" Naomi said visibly disjusted

"Well, we must naught yield in despair" Taichi replied

"AHAHHAHHA and they fucking cut off my hand… YURI!"

"What?"

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" Junko yelled

And again we are fightning… with every glimpse of hope, its extinguished by a heartless breeze of despair. We all knew this was the outcome. And quiet and wordless we entered the elevator. No one said a word to each other. And Yuri most of all was being the most distant of them all.

Monobunny was here waiting for us all

"Hiya buddies! You are all here! YYYAYYYY"

We were still adjusting to Moe's execution, but this takes the entire gore iced cake…. Moe's death portrait was two mars symbols arranged and resized to resemble the Venus symbol. Hoshi's was a type writer's X but also with a gunshot hole on each end.. and Takuma's were two dollar symbols in the form of an X. The trial grounds this time was the inside of a church… and stained glass windows… We all went to our assigned seats

Hoshi Yamazaki the Ultimate Creative Writer….. He was sweet and timid but had a darkside towards evil doers. Although he might not have trusted us and even questioned our motives. He still was never mean and maintained a genuinely kind relationship with us for the most part.. The weakest and smallest….killed in the most brutal fashion, merciless

And Takuma Watanade…The Ultimate Billionaire He was the piller of strength. Despite being filthy rich his mind and body of pure justice never wavered. Strict, dominate, calm, and aloofly funny… How could anyone murder this powerful being? Inside and outside he was a powerhouse

I will not forgive

I will not forget

Even if I remain in a state of twilight

I can not allow this crime, sunsetting into an unpunished felony

So in the zone

When light and dark meet

Where hope and despair unite

And evolve into this class trial!


	11. Chapter 3 Class Trial

Danganronpa the Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy

Chapter 3: In the beginning did God create the heavens and the earth? Class Trial

Monobunny: Now, lets begin with a basic explanation of the class trial, so your argument

Shiori: Lets cut to the chase… shall we? Yuri? Did you kill Hoshi?

Hayate:!? Whoa, hold on Shiori

Kazue (Slams desk with her fist) : Are you that stupid!? Why are you automatically accusing Yuri!?

Taichi: No offense dame of chariots, however the vampire queen is the most suspicious of all of us

Junko: No doubt on a superficial level

Yuri: HEY! Why is everyone ganging up on me!?

Jurou: Vampire Weed Sucker, comprehend you were sleeping inside the ranch

Hikaru: Affirmative…

Hayate: Um…everyone… don't all you think maybe we should consider a different possibility?

Kazuki: Silence Hayate, even you of all people should be able to discern that any possibilities should be taken direly. This situation is at its most seriousness.

Hayate: (Obviously I acknowledge the seriousness…but there is a lot of things odd about this case)

Yuri: So…um..like what exactly happened!? All of you keep accusing me of the murder when I don't know anything! If its…anyone, its Kazue!

Kazue: What the…hell!?

Yuri (Presses the button on her jet pack and sprout bat wings) : Yep! MM hm that is exactly right! You stole my room key and locked me out of my room! I saw you as my motherly cool vampire sister, but now…(eyes turn red) You my enemy!

Hayate ( something must have happened for Yuri to be accusing someone that was extremely close with..like Kazue…)

NON STOP DEBATE!

Yuri: Admit it you treacherous backbiter! **You framed me!**

Kazue: What the hell are you even talking about Yuri! How the hell could I betray you!?

Hikaru: Handing us access to an alibi link could close the suspicion malware against you

Jurou: Gwahaha…Come on little lady! Keep wasting my time!

Yuri: You are idiots, really! I already told you

Yuri; I…slept inside the animal ranch all night because someone stole my **DORM KEY!** I DID NOT HEAR ANYTHING

Hayate eyes turned orange and aimed the (Locked Doors Anomaly) Truth bullet from his dictionary pistol and shot Yuri in the heart 7 times and screamed NO THAT'S WRONG and screamed break

Hayate: Yuri, I am unsure if you are aware of this or not, but I don't believe that your room key being stolen has much to do with the inability to enter your dorm… Especially if you were unable to lock the door

Yuri: YOU SNEAKY WANNABE VAMPIRE what make you think that!?

Hayate: I know so because as soon as night time started, I was unable to leave my dormitory

Junko: The same is irritatingly true for myself… I too was inside my dorm room, but when I tried to leave, the doors were locked not only from the outside, but also in the inside too

Kazuki: Its rather infuriating.. Even the colossal power I contain, was unable to penetrate the doors…

Yuri: But Junko is Hayate's love interest, so she could be lying to collaborate and cooperate with covering for each others testimonies!

Junko: What the bloody fuck did you say you vampire obsessed fan girl!? Love interest!?

Taichi: Halt maidens, fighting shall not commence amongst ladies, for the real fight of exileration lies within the confounds of hedonism-

Shiori: Tai, I am not afraid to commit a murder suicide… Even if its you, my homie…

Hikaru: Redirecting topic back to the home page at hand. During 22 hours, a firewall erected, preventing anyone who was inside their room during nighttime and outside during nighttime from leaving or entering their rooms.

Kazue: Hold da fuck up! Big sis thinks we should consider what happened to Hoshi first before we go on makin up shit

Naomi: And find out why Yuri was bloody, yo!

Yuri:…

Junko: According to the Monobunny file 3, The victims were Hoshi Yamazaki The Ultimate Creative Writer and Takuma Watanabe The Ultimate Billionaire. Hoshi's body was dismembered his torso, both arms and lower body was arranged in the shape of a Christian cross and staked.. His heart also was gouged out from his chest, which will be considered as his cause of death. There also was something that resembled a bite mark on the victim's neck. Takuma body seemed to have been very and his facial expression looks as if he was caught by surprise. Other than those things, his body seemed to look relatively normal.

Naomi: Well, this made me….very….woozy, Hoshi now looks like a star….poor Hoshi maybe he will be able to play with infinite yoyos!

Taichi: NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE FROLIKING WITH SENSELESS YOYOS!

Shiori: Indoor voices much?

Kazuki: Astoundingly beautiful…. Copying the motive, this culprit's artistry was nearly wonderous…

Kazue: The freaking motive?

Hayate: Kazue, please remember the motive… it was religion and as thus, whoever committed a murder would be able to save their religion from mortal peril and, we would be subjected to the ten plagues

Jurou: Damn it and what the hell about my hand!? And that damn creature…!?

Naomi: Um..(raises hand)

Hikaru: Yoyos shall now be prohibited upon speaking from your vocabulary

Naomi: Well, I know that isnt important but…. Wasn't there scorpions all over the floor and the heart that was in the golden ash lamp inside a circle of lit candles… is that not…suspicious

Hayate: Let us establish the heart inside the ash lamp, belongs to the victim himself, Hoshi Yamazaki

Kazuki: Which should be clear already since the Monobunny File stated that his heart was gouged out of his body. If the heart was freshly plunged out of the heart, it would have been covered in blood. And remember, because of the ten plague, the tap water was converted into blood, making it impossible to clean conventionally.

Shiori: Y'know that the culprit could have just collected the water from the hot springs and poured it over the heart

Yuri: Pouring hot scolding water over a heart!

Monobunny: NO THAT'S WRONG! BUN BUNS!

Junko: Just shut the hell up you loathingly annoying pest

Monobunny: Um…you know that this SPA you keep calling it was a gift for you that I had to install! Seriously it was the last thing that I had built in the Academy. Anyway, all of you are beary best friends but even me bun buns cant allow an unfun thing such as stealing water from the hot springs, so it I made it a rule forbidding water from the hot spring to be taken outside of the spa zone.

Jurou: Which means the killer couldn't purify the tainted heart with impure water! Damn coward! Pounding and slicing cha up is what I wish I coulda done to that dang freaking killer! Ahaha!

Taichi: SILENCE! TRYING TO SULLY YOU HANDS WITH BLOOD ONLY WILL GET YOU KILLED IN A WAY THAT DOES NOT STIMULATE MY SENSE OR BRING JUSTICE!

Shiori: So, if he couldn't clean the body, wouldn't that means he would have had to bring Hoshi's heart to the garden if he washed it off…?

Yuri: IF he did, then there would not be a point to making the heart look bloody if it was Hoshi's heart and there wasn't a trail of blood anywhere, which means that the heart definitely belongs to Hoshi

Naomi: Um, yos, I think that I noticed something bros!

Kazue: What it is, Nayo?

Naomi: If you look closely at the heart, therare some thin veins connecting to Hoshi's chest!

Kazue: Damn it! NAYO if you knew this already, ya should have said sumthing initially!

Naomi: Well if I did, I wouldve said Cardiyo! And Hikaru said no yoyos!

Kazuki: Irrelevant points aside, since we now established whose heart was in the lamp, then we should further acclaim Yuri Minami to be the prime suspect….

Kazue: Swear ta mother f'cking goodness if ya don't shut dat mouth of yours I'll snap it shut for yous!

Jurou: Loathsome urban dwellers, how can you NOT tell that Yuri was covered in blood!

Kazuki: The culprit Yuri Minami was covered in the victim's blood… the crime scene is also covered in blood, therefore it should go without reason, she is definitely connected to the crime scene..

Naomi: Hayate yo, perhaps you can use your mystical charisma to influence Kazuki otherwise, please?

NON STOP DEBATE

Kazuki: Remember that Yuri strolled inside, perhaps recovering from a bloodlusting vampiric black out… and killed, Hoshi… Isn't that so, vampire?

Taichi: If you want to live, milady, stop the vampiric charade! Our lives are at forfeit

Yuri: For the last time, IM NOT THE CULPRIT! I JUST WOKE UP FROM SLEEPING IN THE RANCH COVERED IN BLOOD! Hell, even if I WAS a vampire cleaning up is something anyone could do!

Jurou: YOU ARE NOT EVEN A VAMPIRE TO BEGIN WITH!... Beside, that wicked blood was splattered out of **HOSHI's BODY**

Hayate: (loads the Motive truth bullet) NO THAT'S WRONG!

Hayate: Hold on a moment.. That blood doesn't necessarily have to belong to Hoshi, does it?

Jurou: What do you mean green horned lamb!? Where else the blood could've come from if the blood wasn't from Hoshi's organic body

Hayate: What if it was..inorganic, rather the motive?

Kazue: Damn it! That's right!

Junko: The second part of the third motivation was the ten plagues… The first of the ten plagues as witnessed by Yuri herself and the rest of us, was the water. All of the tap water in the academy was converted into blood…

Taichi: AH haaaa… Lets not forget, hell all of us was freaking reeking from not bathing for days! If it was a lie, then none of us would be smelling like horse manure and rose fertilizer!

Naomi: Yo finally getting it bro! ( Naomi put on sunglasses she stole from Junko which Junko stole back)

Hayate: That should at the least clear Yuri of the murder-

Kazuki (refute!): enough of your blasphemy! BREAK!

Hayate: Kazuki, now is not the time for your narcissim

Kazuki: If you cannot provide anything beneficial, then kindly mute yourself… The opening scene, where I make my debut shalt not falter any longer, now foolish boy, remember Yuri's quirk…. Then I will immolate you as a sacrifice to myself

REBUTALL SHOWDOWN

Kazuki: Maybe the blood was from the fountain of motives, however the conclusion still cannot be cast to the wind without careful examination

Kazuki: There was a specific mark, on Hoshi's neck a susceptible mark the monobunny file referred to this as a bite mark

ADVANCE

Hayate: The monobunny file referred to it as something resembling a bite mark, not a bite mark itself….

Kazuki: Unless there was something of an object, that could br used as a bite mark-

Hayate: I'll cut through your words!

Hayate: Kazuki thank you.. if it was not for you, Yuri would have been considered the blackened and perhaps we all would've died

Kazuki: I beg your pardon? How dare you speak to me so commonly phelbian?

Hayate: Needles were found in two rooms… in fact a total of three…. The first one was in the animal ranch, the second and third were inside the sanctuary… and I believe that I know what… it was

Hayate: Anethesia….

Jurou: Anesthesia…

Hayate: That's right…. Anesthesia was found inside the monestary trash can… according to the bottle, it had only 2 usages…which meant the first one was for Yuri… While asleep and most vulnerable, the culprit likely injected her with the sedative, making she fall into a deep slumber. Then, the second one, was for Hoshi…..

Kazue: Hold on, why have two shots and…oh…shit…..

Hayate: Hoshi must have met up with the culprit… if the Culprit was planning this much in advance, I find it weird… that Hoshi just spontaneously appeared and then killed Hoshi….. Its likely that Hoshi-

Junko: Hold on! Damn it… are you that stupid? Or are you pretending to be an intellectual?

Yuri: Why…why….. ARE ALL OF YOU BEING SO KIND!?

Yuri: I have been listening to everyone defend me as if I have no will of my own!

Yuri: Just shut up, shut up shutupshutshutuo SHUT UP!

Shiori: Fucker… Screw empathy at this point home girl… (draws gun) How dare you like act so screwed up!? Don't insult MOE's OR MY KINDNESS YOU BiTcH!

Taichi: Listen YURI WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Jurou: AHAHHAHAHAHA psycho bat chick! I don't fucking appreciate your seedy act!

Yuri:*Sniffle* Kazue…. I'm I'm confused okay!?

Kazue: What the hell are YOU confuised about!?

Jurou: IF THERE IS ANYONE THAT SHOULD BE CONFUSED IS US! YOU KEEP DRAGGING US AROUND IN THIS CIRCLE OF LIFE!

Junko: Perhaps all of you can try and shut up instead of yelling really loud. Now Yuri, I will ugh, forgive for saying something thatNORMALLY I would kill someone over.

Hayate: Please Yuri, tell me, why do you believe Kazue is the culprit…

Taichi: And judging from your testimony, determine if there are any new clues we can use to piece together what happened.

NON STOP DEBATE!

Yuri: You all really want to know what happened? Fine! After all of the girls,of me, Junko, Kazue, Hikaru Shiori, and Naomi left the spa yesterday, I returned to my dorm… Later on, I received a letter from Kazue, she told me to come to the animal ranch….

Yuri: I walked up to the 2nd floor only to realize that I left my room key. SO I ran back downstairs to fetch my room key, but when I tried to enter my room which should have been **unlocked,** It was locked

Yuri: It was frustrating you know… I bet even **Takuma was locked out too** ,

Hayate: NO that's wrong! ( Shoots the Takuma's belingings upon death

Hayate: Wait you saw Takuma?

Yuri: Yeah! But it was really brief, he seemed to have been walking to the gym to get some keys…

Hayate: No..

Taichi: What the…this cannot be! But..me and Hayate frisked his body… and on his body was his e-planner and his room key

Hikaru: Takuma was the culprit!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Hikaru: Takuma, killed himself is what I mean

Hayate: What makes you sure that he committed suicide?

Hikaru: Guess….

(Sycnapse wave!)

Q1. Who placed the letters in the door last night…. TAKUMA

Q2. When did Takuma send the letters..? During nighttime

Q3. Whyat was Takuma doing to the doors? Jamming them

Hayate: GOT ITT

Hayate: Takuma… he sent those letters when all of us, were in our dorms…. And because he did thid at night, and jammed the doors…means those notes…

Junko: Were….suicide…notes…

Taichi and Jurou: NO WAY IN FUCKING HELLLL!1

Yuri: Oh…my…goodness

Shiori: DAMN IT! I should have known… The way he spoke about ending the killing game, he sheded a single tear… and that was because

Kazuki: The imbecile was fruitless enough to cast away his very own life…. A futile gamble when he was far worth life….

Kazue: Because he knew that he was gonna sacrifice his life to save ours

Hayate: Oh my goodness… wait if he was in the gymnasium…. That means… someone killed him there and not the music room

Junko: In the music room… of course duh!

Hayate: But if he was killed in the gymnasium… how was he…

Jurou: What the hell!?

Naomi: Yo yos….. Hayate yo! Do you need help yo? I can see yo low! How do we determine how he locked our rooms?

Naomi: He did something…

Hangman Gambit

[G-o-l-d-s-t-o-r-a-g-e-]

Hayate: Takuma's e planner ability, I believe was gold storage… Any room he stores his gold, is automatically locked…. Meaning he used this ability to lock us in the room.. but if he did,

Taichi: The gold that was used to write on the paper, was actually money but how would that gold be implanted, its impossible

Shiori: Tai, it wouldn't be impossible….if they converted the money into a liquid ink…..and remember, we all of us discovered the hidden sauna, the only one that wasn't there was Takuma, and if we go off the conclusion and consider Naomi's account of him being in the glass works room to be authentic, like that is what he was doing

Junko: He planned to kill himself, but ultimately it failed…. The look in his eyes was more surprised than any. He would not have been humble enough to ask for a murderer…. I suppose someone stopped him. The gym was covered in scratch marks and showed signs of a struggle however Takuma based on the lack of any physical injuries, him overpoweringly slapping and punching Hibiki and Hoshi respectively, he overpowered the culprit and that is when his…. Unintended culprit arrived. Imagining that he saw them fight…and responded and as hard as it may be…Takuma's killer will be revealed

Hayate:….

?: I am sorry Hayate. Speak off the truth

Hayate:(!? Takuma…)

SELECTION Number 2….. Hoshi Yamazaki…. I CHOOSE YOU! DECIDED

Hayate: In every suicide note, its common to tell those closest to you…. And the only one…. I think that would have been would be Hoshi

Yuri: HOSHI THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU BASTARD!

Taichi: YOU SCOUDRAL! I trained you in the arts of psychic combat and you want to accuse the man…..then enough! CONVINCE ME!

Shiori: Calm it…dude

Taichi: EVEn if its you I WONT allow it…..NOW ENGARDE!

(ESPMDB #3 VS Taichi Washichi)

Everything disappeared… except Hayate and Taichi… dressed up as a knight holding a 12 foot long sword and riding a chariot of horses with the brand of roman numeral VII on their flank…and a massive shield on

Silence my child

Young esper, you are merely mistaken

Let us be drunk and merry

No need to draw out the infailable

I say LET US DRINK IN THE RELVERY AND FIND THE TRUE VILLIAN

That is your true goal

Then onward!

OHAHAHAHHA

(NOT BAD!)

Hiyahhhh!

Hoshi is the villain! The blackening scoundrel exist amongst us!

You must sharpen your mind…..

AND PROVE YOUR POINT

HOSHI CANNOT BE THE CULPRIT

I WONT LET YOU BE WRONG

I WONT ALLOW HOSHI's NOBILITY TO BE TAINTED…..

SO I WILLL FIGHT EVEN YOU!

(THHHATTTS ITTTTTT!)

I'll CUT YOUR WORDS

GOUGE YOUR TESTICLES AND DEVOUR THEM!

DRINK THE BLOOD IN YOUR BODY  
MUTILATE YOU HEART PASTURIZE AND MINCE THEM TO PIECES

GLUTTONOUSLY gnaw on your BONE MARROWW  
YOUR PERJURY BODY

CONSUMED BY ABADDON!

NOW ENOUGH BEFORE I IMPALE YOU WITH MY UNFORGIVING BLADE

(FFINNNIIISSSHHH MEEE BOY!)

HOSHI DID NOT KNOW OF THE SUICIDE!

Hayate: custom-pictured-paper-note!

Taichi: Wellll DOOONE! (Taichi armor magically explodes in front of me…Taichi nude then smiles in both pride yet sadness stabs himself in the chest yelling break….)

Hayate: The suicide note that Hoshi received was different . unlike everyone else, I found the letter Hoshi was given… and Hoshi who knew about Takuma ability knew how to emancipate himself from it very simply….. the paper used to write his letter was made from coloring book pages… as long as that was the case, Hoshi could decipher the message. Also being the ultimate creative writer, I think that Takuma knew that only Hoshi would be able to easily read it

Kazuki: Obviously I can read many languages…. Latin is far too vulgar for me to decipher….. I admit

Yuri: And….we are supposed to believe

Kazuki: You are at the liberty to believe what you must, however, I must make one annoncement…. Who DIED first

Shiori: True…my autopsy report, cant figure out who died… or at least Takuma… Hoshi probably died slowly…but that's like all I can tell….

Yuri: Gangsters can do autopsies!?

Taichi:…well done Hayate.

Hayate: I am so sorry

Jurou: Aww relax! HE'll be fucking a okay! AFTER I BEAT HIM LIVIDLY

Taichi: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!?

Junko: Moving on, I found something on Hoshi's body and Takumas

Hayate: And in the music….. I too… we discovered that Hoshi had a mouth piece on him… while Takuma had some ear buds in his ears…. I think that… perhaps… maybe if Hoshi went to see those two fighting

Naomi: Hoshi would say stop yo!

Junko: but a certain speaker was at max and had over 4 amps to amplify the volume 180034X fold….

Hayate: If Hoshi said anything, then Takuma would have died instantly from a shattered and collapse ear drum… making Hoshi the blackened that killed Takuma

Hikaru: Its true…. Hoshi definitely was the virus that killed Taichi… but if Hoshi intended to kill… Hoshi would logically used a better route… the culprit who fought Takuma would had to be the one who killed Hoshi….

Yuri: Wait….

Kazue: Why da hell was the fucking culprit out in da first place?

Jurou: HA probably trying to kill

Shiori: Oh shit….. Takuma was not just trying to kill himself!

Hayate: He was trying to weed out anyone trying to kill someone.. meaning that anyone that was not in their rooms…would be suspicious except Hoshi who he was not trying to kill

Naomi: Something else was written down on Takuyo and Hoshiyo body

Naomi: In the gym was B: H2O= ABT and In the sanctuary was ABF

Hayate: I think… those are messages…. But

Kazuki: What if B: H20 stands for something

Hayate: If B:H20 means anything Blood convert from water… that is the first plague

Kazuki: And both Hoshi and Takuma's blood types…

Monobunny: Bun fun funs! Yep their blood types are… AB

Hayate:If their blood types are the same, then the T and F stand for

Hangman Gambit

T-R-U-E-&-F-A-L-S-E

Hayate: All together Hoshi message was "Takuma was the first person murdered" and "I was not the first person murdered"

Kazue: Meanin while he was being slashed he wrote that strong shit…..

Yuri: But if all of this was happening next door why didn't I hear it

Taichi: The villain is highly intelligent…for they placed you under anesthetics first while you slept

Hayate: If they did that, then Yuri would not have been bothered…. Or awakened by the blood splatter and murder next door

Hayate: But… if Takuma died first, why was his body cold? Because, I think that he was placed in the cooler first and then later took his body to the sauna… to warm it up, making as if his body was warm

Jurou: But how did the culprit even get Hoshi to come to the sanctuary!?

Hayate: The culprit probably was cunning… maybe he lied to Hoshi claiming that Takuma was trying to kill him.. and offered to assist Hoshi so that he could free and then pin the blame of themselves… yet when the culprit met with them, instead used the anethestic to paralyze Hoshi, preventing him to move and kill him…

Kazue: But it must not have been enough to dupe him, using most of it to induce sleep to Yuri

Hayate: And now, I think I am ready to know the culprit

Junko: I think this is too easy…. So who is the killer that killed Hoshi

MAKE A SELECTION! Number 4 Jurou Matsumoto, DECIDED!

Hayate: Jurou….out of everyone barring Yuri and the dead, you are the only person who was out before night time ended…. SO BASTARD….. WHY WAS THAT!?

Shiori: _**WhY….. AnSwEr HiM!**_

Hayate: Also your body was strangely cold… I thought it was because your left hand was cut off… but now thinking about it… was because of you going to the cooler…

Kazue: Yous the fucking culprit..that weird and crazy shit was freaking YOU!?

Jurou: Ahahahhaha…really, your going call me…the culprit, Ms. Miyamoto?

Kazue: The hell?

Jurou: Very well. If it has….sigh….come to this….then… I guess… I…have..no..choice….

Yuri: Um… Jurou? Why are you being super formal and mopey? If you are the bad guy you HAVE TO GO CRAZY LIKE KEIKO AND SHIORI

Shirori: (death glare at Yuri…)

Yuri: I WAS JUST KIDDINGG!

Kazuki: Normally I would have accusatory statement.. however I demand that Hayate explain these terms of event… promptly

Jurou: No need to query yourselves… it's the exact opposite as Takenaka stated. I am not the culprit that killed anyone… Its depressing that all of you would call me a murderer

Jurou: Especially considering that Yuri….has been cleared from the suspect woods. A robin thirsting on blood sap from flesh bark trees…. Is rather ironic

Jurou: This too, is an allegory of the truth.. The vampire of the night, Minani cut OFF my good left hand… with that suspicious creature. And I am very well sure that you were aware of this creature too, Mr. Takenaka

Jurou: With my hand cut off, there is no way that I could have killed anyone…. Also. In the situation that there are two killers, Monobunny… confirmed only the first would be held liable.. Why would I if I were the culprit even kill knowing that fact?

Yuri: You are an idiot…

Jurou: Excuse me, Minami?

Yuri: YOU ARE AN IDIOT!

Hayate: The strange creature he is referring to is the camera you used to take nude pictures of the guys, wasn't it?

Yuri: Yep as black mail for my new hit single! The sexy rainbow street boys! Vampire edition…. Which is… Omnisight Wing… Dracula! And when I did take the picture… I saw Jurou holding in his loin cloth…. Some magical herbs are used as powerful anesthetics… He had taught us, impurities Naomi and me, about plants… which is why you are a dumbass! Cuz you gave yourself away!

Hikaru: (pulls out taser) Escape possibility….0%

Jurou: Unamusingly depressing you lot are.

Junko: Another rebuttal? Spare me. You might have undergone a personality change under stress but its not enough to topple my resolution

Jurou: Hisagawa, it's a shame youre presently in that form… Otherwise we would be having a different conversation….

Jurou: And you point is what?

Yuri: That creature you both saw, doesnot have wings capable of cutting human flesh.. The wings are highly lacking in durability and thus very easy to fall apart. It's a prototype obviously timber cutter

Jurou: Astounding… I'm stunned, but not truly… your craftmanship is amazing as always…..

Hayate: What are you doing Jurou!?

Jurou: Please wait a moment

Jurou: HHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH MAKE ME AMUSE AND COLOR ME SURPRISED!

JUROU: WHAT WAS USED TO CUT MY HAND FOOLS

JUROU: GWAHAHHAHAHHA GAHAHAHHAHHAHA MWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA

JUROU: WE NEVER MET, HAYATE, SO IMMERSE YOURSELF AT THE MERCY BEFORE ME JUROU MATSUMOTO EHEHEHHEHEHE AHAHHAHAHAH CAHAHHHAHAHAH HAHAHAHHAHA TEEHEEE HEEE

Jurou: Understand

(ESPMDB # 4 Vs. Jurou Matsumoto)

Impudence

The wilds hear your calling

Look did you see that?

That was the prowling lion

Waiting to lunge at your throat

Proud and disastrous

Hmm hearing things?  
The prowling leopard

Lusting to pounce on your body and rip apart your stomach..

Its.. listening…. The greedy wolf

It lingers…stalking for your valuables at no limit

(Ghhhgghhh)

GWAHAHHAHAHA

Flowering ivy poisons you

HAHHAHAHHAHHA

Violets, POPPY SEEDS  
DAISY PANSY,,,,,,

GAGAGGAGAGAGAGHAHHAHAH

I'll SLICE AND DICE  
UNTIL SUGERY SWEET FERTILIZER REMAINS  
WHERE

WHER

WHERE IS MY HAND  
HAHAHAHHAHA  
I AM GONNA KILL YOU  
HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
HAHAHHA

AH

HAHHA

(UNITE AT TWILIGHT)

FLARE INTO A NEW RUIN  
We ARE ONE  
WE ARE NOT THE KILLERS  
YOU ARE…

THEY ARE…..

I'm INNOCENT

NO oNe CAN Prove us to be the vilest of foes

So try us..at your own might

Green SLUT HAYATE

MR. Takenaka!

(Unison break!)

FINAL SHOT!

Jurou: WHO AND WHAT CUT OFF MY HAND!?

Hayate: Guitar-used to-kill- HOSHI!  
Jurou: HHHHOOOOOOWWWWLLLL DAWWNNNIINNG BREAK!

Hayate: you used the guitar that was used to kill hoshi to sever your own hand… after killing Hoshi, I bet the scorpions were hungry… They probably poisoned you… and so the poison wouldn't spread, you held the guitar in your right hand and cut it off…. Even if you are left handed… A ultimate timber cutter could be ambidextrous when using an axe.

Kazuki: Also… One alas damning fact….. the culprit tried to mix up the murder timings by putting flesh eating mosquitoes in the music room where Takuma was in and scorpions in the room where Hoshi was.. however…. I said….

Yuri: You said the third plague was insects and the fourth was scorpions

Kazuki: In actuality I lied.

Everyone: WHAT!

Kazuki: As in the bible, the scorpions were the third plague and the locusts were the the fourth plague meaning someone knew their religion… And in fact if I am not mistaken the bible in question is written in English and I know whose bible it is

Hayate: Jurou Matsumotos!

Jurou:…Oh….DAMN…

Hayate: You…are not going to escape you demon! I shall go over the case

At 10pm Takuma had placed letters written in gold money pigmented ink in our doors to prevent all of us from leaving and also left Hoshi a special one… those locked our doors… but the culprit and Yuri were not in their rooms

Yuri left to find Kazue in the animal ranch but she was unable to, since the note was a trap to lure yuri out and also because even if Kazue was… she couldn't due to the locked door effect from Takuma's ability

After a while Yuri fell asleep…. The culprit then appeared and injected her with the anesthetic he made organically in the garden

After putting her into an induced deep sleep… The culprit went to the music room. He probably grabbed the guitar in hand… Im unsure if he predicted Hoshi's arrival or not, but using his primal hunting instincts I think that he did.. before this, while all of the guys were in the sauna… he most likely planted them in Hoshi's mouth and Takuma's ears while we were all being physical… while in the music room he applified the volume dramatically… insuring that Hoshi would kill Takuma

Takuma earlier wrote notes when we discovered the sauna… and wrote Hoshi one where he could read it… Prompting Hoshi to head towards the gym… The killer arrived.. but Takuma already preempted this and struck first. He realized that someone was trying to commit a murder and immediately and willingly sacrificed his life to kill the killer and himself….But Hoshi arrived and saw the fighting. Unsure what was happening.. they danced in combat and the culprit turned on the sspeakers and Hoshi yelled stop!

Takuma ears then vomited blood out… and he collapsed. Shocked by the magnitude of the sound and probably Hoshi's voice…his eye dialated and then died instantly… Hoshi was confused as Takuma, not sure why he died… but the culprit did and fabricated a story to help Hoshi only to kill him…

The Culprit first placed his body in the cooler to preserve the body, and then ran to the sanctuary to hide the guitar in the confessional booth… He also prepared scorpions inside the coffin to mix of the time of death

Hoshi probably figured Jurou was suspicious and felt guilty.. so she wrote a message B: H2O = ABT in the gym

Hoshi met up with the culprit later… knowing of his death is immenent didn't fight back, and couldn't as the culprit injected him with the last dose of anesthetic and then got the guitar and started slashing Hoshi until he died.. But Hoshi wrote the same message but the first part was blurred but the second pat ABF wasn't

After that the culprit changed the scenery to make it look like Yuri killed Hoshi by ripping off his limbs and body and arranging it to a cross… then he ripped out the heart and place it in a gold ash lamp and released the scorpions.. One managed to poison him, so he cut off his left hand being ambidextrous in axe wielding… so both he will not die and also to avoid suspicion. Then I bet Jurou also ran to the cooler, got Takuma and quickly placed him in the sauna… He then rushed out and put him in the Music room.. Suspending his body with guitar strings and then finally plunged the guitar through his body making it look as if Takuma committed suicide and then sprayed perfume to attractive flesh volatile mosquitos

Jurou returned to the ranch to get a bucket of blood and splatter that on Yuri and closed the cooler missing the watch belonging to Takuma…

Leaving he ran down the first floor and laid in front of my door pretending that he was outcold and crafted a lie that a bat creature cut off his hand and heard Takuma…

[Hayate unlike the last two times looked extremely furious and disgusted at the grey bodied base who look calm yet sleazily happy which transformed to Jurou] The liar and sickly artful monstrous beast Jurou MATSUMOTO THE ULTIMATE TIMBER CUTTER..

COMPLETE!

Jurou:…. Its saddening… how…accurate you were…ehehehe…..I cant even laugh anymore… this game was,….so fun Monobunny… thanks for letting me play

Kazuki: What on the bloody earth is occurring!? I demand to know the meaning of this at once

Yuri: YEAH FOR ONCE I FREAKING AGREE WITH THE RAINBOW SOICIOPATHE!

Monobunny: Ummm ok enough the trial is over and its voting timmmmmeeeeeee!

(Everyone quickly pulled out their handbooks, selected Jurou and without a heartbeat, the reels of the Slot machine and poured out coins proving Jurou is the killer)

CLASS TRIAL END!

Monobunny jumped in joy "That's correct the culprit was manipulated to kill Takuma was HOSHI YAMAZAKI and the CULPRIT that killed Hoshi in return is…. JUROU MATSUMOTO!"

Naomi pointed at Jurou speaking to Kazue, Taichi, and Shiori " Alright yo, Shiori use crowbar, Taichi follow by cut, and Kazue use strangle!"

All of them were looking at Naomi at why she was ordering them around but Yuri screamed

"STOP! I cant take this! Please even though Jurou is a piece of shit, please I cannot take another person killing!" Yuri said jumping in my arms crying a cascade of tears..

Junko then walked angrily to Jurou and started choking him "Who the fuck are you!? There is not a goodness damn way that an idiot like you was capable of constructing a highly elaborate murder!"

"Ha… Junko, you are indeed impure and filthy as always you uncouth white fox" Jurou coughed snidely easily knocking her aside 14 feet away smiling cruelly with a slap to her face. The magnituse of strength..was as if he was swatting away a fly.

"Its as the child speaks…I killed them…those IMPURE gruesome nasty beast…." Jurou answered "It was…. Revitalizing reading my motive… my pure religion….. and ultimately awakened my inner magic…. And I remember…them… the dark one….for them… I killed those sickening freak who would fuck eachother so much, they probably rape fucked their birth mothers"

Taichi next to him struck him in the jaw… And Jurou's eye turned demon bloodshot red "Basically I am Jurou's inner primal instincts… his feral tenacity and his true intellect, swimming the the dark jungle is me…. His religion, zeal and passion… I wanted to play this game… and no Hikaru"

Hikaru tried to taser Jurou, Jurou smiling ate the bolt of electricity… Twisting his mouth with an arrogant grin

"Sorry you robotic freak but I am immune now…."

"Wait, you cannot be the real Jurou, what is this?" Hayate yelled

Kazue yelled "What the freaking hell is this shit!"

" Bastard I will never fucking forgive you! Monobunny! I WANT YOU TO" Shiori yelled but she was upper cut by the timber cutter

"Yeah, shut the hell up! That's for getting me last trial…." Jurou said, in a vengeful snarl

"Allow me to explain… I simply had remembered something quite dearly important" Jurou sleazily explained

"And what the hell would that be..? Growled Kazue balling her hands to fists,

"My Moooootiiive~ you swashbuckling losers… My motive to enter this lovely gammee"

"FINALLY" Monobunny interrupted with a satisfied grin on his face "Its about time a friend appreciates all of this sweat oil and tears that I put in this friendly PG 18+ game, bun buns…"

"I...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN FUN!?" I scolded "You of all people hated the killings of the innocent and pure! You even called Keiko, Moe, and even Hibiki PURE! Takuma and Hoshi both were pure in your eyes at some point too, so I know naught where all of this is even coming FROM!

"Sigh, sheesh you're the serious one!" Spat Jurou "Oh and a correction." Jurou said

Jurou raised his left arm and with a snap of his right fingers, his arm transformed into a mechanical battle axe….. Reeking of flesh meat and blood

"I only cut off my hand because my ARM IS ROBOTIC… HAHAHAHHAHAHHA" Jurou cackled

What we were all seeing was a twisted and warped despair, a maddened and traumatizing despair. All of this time we figured that he cut his actual hand off, but his entire left arm, being of a mechanical appendage…

What we were witnessing, was true despair.. Jurou then began to cry blood with a corrupt psychotic smirk "Ahhh how purree it feel, driven insane by the world…."

" You…you..cannot be human. What on earth are you!?" Yuri panicked, cowering behind Kazue who quickly drew a knife

Shiroi pulled out a gun "This-demon cannot be allowed to live!"

Kazuki "Your psyche ruptured at the beginning seems less likelyof you Jurou. I imagine you are the forsaken traitor?"

"Nope" Jurou said shaking his head "I'm just a player enjoying the game that he lost…. And now Imma jet outta this shit hole"

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Shiori exclaimed to Jurou, horrified and offended beyond infuriation "Moe was considered the blackened. And his crime was an accident and now he expects to be exonerated and let free!? After the sacrifices that were made to survive, he gets off scott mother fucking free!?

"RE-lax" Jurou said still calmly "Now, Monobunny it would appear everyone that I find my dear friends want me executed but you will release me, no? As I was the one who won the side game, yes?"

"Um dude funny, since you REALLY are gonna die…. Bon bons" Monobuny said outright… but Jurou snapped like a gorrillia

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! I AM THE BEAST OF the FOREST AND JUNGLE! ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS WHY AM I BEING TREATED LIKE THIS!?"

"Although welll, ummm technically you are...sigh buns. This is a tough situation. Well, my deal was exclusively with the traitor and although you became a winner as the subgame, YOU ALSO HAVE TO WIN THE ACTUAL GAME and since you decided to be a god damned idiot and murder, you must be executed. Besides I dont necessarily take sides with my friends. After all, I love everyone one of you buddies equally. But if it makes ya feel better, if you hadnt killed Hoshi, you and Hoshi would have been let go free and Hoshi would be re awakened Bun bun buns"

THE FUCKING HELL MONOCANABIS! Whatever, FINE THEN I WILL KILL ALL OF THE GIRLS HERE! Gwahahahahahahhaa"

Shiroir pulled a chainsaw out of her back and turn it on " Bitch I want you to try and touch anyone here!"

This is wrong… Of all people, this is not in his character… Oh no… It cannot be… I tried to read his aura, but… when I tried to use my intuition to perceive his actions….all I could see was the same ominous aura that was being emitted when I first entered Autumn Springs which only means.. that..

"You monstrous rabbit…you brainwashed Jurou!"

Shiori unreeved her chainsaw and lowered it down "Wait, brain washed?"

"That is the only explanation for his sinful actions…." Hayate theorized

Monobunny Smiled " Meh…..maybe.. who can say… Now then I prepared a special punishment for Jurou Matsumoto The Ultimate Timber cutter my ONLY BUDDY that remembered how to enjoy a good game!"

"HAHAHHAHHA FUCK YOU MONO RABBIT! THIS IS NOT A TRICK! THIS YEAR I WAS GOING TO GRADUATE! NONONONONONONONONO… NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jurou then raised his left arm and then it transformed into a chained grappling hook, shattering the window and soared out of it

"Lets give it everything we got in our souls..its…. punishment TIME!"

Monobunny hit the button "Jurou Matsumoto is guilty.. Time for his punishment

[Harvesting Season: Money Growing Trees] Jurou Matsumoto's execution

Jurou starting fleeing thtrough the woods. He is unwilling to die…. Jurou flees until he sees the back of a sexy woman taking off her clothes only leaving on her bra and panties

Lost in his own natural lust from his wild testosterone, Jurou began lunging towards her, however Jurou stopped. and looked directly to his left.

Sniffing the air, and the hard tip of a rifle to the back of his head. a group rabbit mascot creatures, pig mascot creatures, duck mascot creatures, and deer mascot creatures came sprawling from nowhere surrounding the timber cutter. Jurou only broke one sweat with only his axe hand, he dashed like a cheetah and gashed the rabbit across the neck. Other mascot forest animal spawned from the woods and as if he was cutting through butter and lost in a maddening frenzy went slaying all of them slowly his evergreen eyes turned crimson red. Dancing and killing prey that were not even pure, but the mascot creature got slightly stronger and faster with each reappearance and starting actively shooting Jurou, which only grazed Jurou skin. Going insane he burst into a wild hurricane, destroying all of them... Mercilessly massacred, Jurou grew a twisted smile and the lady waved at him as she unbuttoned the back of her bra strap and used her belly dance to remove the bra without revealing her breast

In heat he rush to her side, but only until a sleigh of reindeer runs him over. The reindeer then become andromorphic with 13 inch long and 6 inch circumference penises hard and start ripping off his clothe. They stomped on his face with their feet and then while he was battered and immobilized they did horrifying things to him. Causing Jurou to wail and scream until he fell unconscious… Jurou woke up naked and bloody covered in reindeer semen. Strapped in a tree, he was on a conveyor belt about to be grounded and crushed in a money making machine

. The sexy lady was really an old mrs monobunny clause and Santa Monobuny was next to her.. He sped up the conveyer belt and then Jurou enter the machnice and then on the exit, 10000000 dollar bills appear with Jurou's face seared on each of them…. Which had the scent of Jurou's blood, the machine's burns and the stench of reindeer semen

I could not be anymore…horrified.. but after what Jurou did… I felt like he deserved it… but at the same time…if he was brainwashed then… all of his actions were the result of Monobunny.. If Hoshi was alive, he probably would have said Monobunny wasn't the reason…. It was us… and this case proved it

"Hoshi…..Takuma" I said crying….

Yuri and Naomi grouped together " Jurou! You were evil…but…..why… we are were friends!"

Shiori looked away crying Kazue was beating on her desk while Taichi cried intensely He was maybe the closest to Jurou even if vitriolically

And Junko just glared…..with Hikaru….monotone and motionless and expressionless

Kazuki then turned away and then screamed

"DAMN YOU FOOLS! EVEN AFTER I SULLIED MY HANDS TO EDUCATE YOU HOW TO FOLLOW MY HOLY PATH tO STARDOM YOU ALL FAILED But… I premeditated this conclusion and yet… you if you all wish to stand on the same stage as me, you must handle such messiness with style…."

"I…want to die… SOMEONE JUST KILL ME NOW!" I wailed

"Yo Hayate... cool it..." Kazue tried to say calmly but she immediately broke down to a waterfall of tears cascading down her face

I could not bear it anymore.. Poison, burned, shocked, frozen pierced, baseball bats, shredded in a washing machine alive while drowning in hot scalding water, ears blown out to death, dismembered with a gouged out heart, now...beaten, raped and turned into money... Before I knew what I was doing, I snatched away something from Shiori's hands

"!? Hayate?"

"This is it..."

"Hayate young lad..gain reign of your psyche!" Taichi said

"Bun bun wow! First three of your friends die! NOW THIS!? How exhilerating!"

I could hear Monobunny jeering out loud.. but I no longer...cared

"I...dont...care..."

"Gay vampire! Please!"

"Cease...warning Hayate Vaccine infected with a virus... EMERGENCY"

"And a disappointing finale? Is that how the hero will end... such weakness"

I could hear...the others...but it no longer mattered. With each class trial we traverse through this cruel despairing passage... and the only thing we meet in the end is destroyed and obliterated hope...

"You little punk! STOP THIS FUCKING SHIT!"

"Maybe with this final truth...maybe these murders will end.. who knows?"

I slowly press the cold hard mouth of the item I borrowed from Shiori to my head

with a smile "I... just...want one thing...one single thing that will end these games...that one thing will be... MY DEATH!"

"NOYOS!"

"ENOUGH YOU WHINY MASOCHIST!"

I was about to pull the trigger of the the pistol.. with fullest hope that my sacrifice will end the killing game... I mean... What else can I do? But a brisk weapon knocked the gun out of my hand... and then...

and then Junko walked to me

"If you want to die and give up so badly, then I will be happy to oblige!"

WHAM

I blacked out… and the next thing that I saw….. was

Kokoro… and was talking with Keiko, Moe was cleaning… and Hibiki, Hoshi, and Takuma were group hugging each other…while Jurou looked sad and guilt ridden…. What is this…what is this vision…

Chapter 3:IN the beginning did god create the heavens and earth?: COMPLETED!

Remaining students: 9

Memento: Floral necklace. A memento of Jurou Matsumoto. He wore this on the cruise he was on as a child that his mom was on. It's a symbol for his love of nature.


	12. Chapter 4 Daily Life

Danganronp The Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy Chapter 4: Star Crossed Lovers in Reversed DAILY LIFE

Day 12 ?

I finally awoken… From my terrible dream… but… where am I? Who am I…what am I….?

"Hayate, get up"

"Huh..?"

"Damn it Hayate! Get the fuck up or big sis will shock cha up!" Kazue scowled

"wha..wahhhhh!" I cried

I jumped off the bed… but I was not sure where I am at… until I realized after calming down.. This was the infirmary… My head was bandaged from Junko's attack… But I could not forget the images permanently etched in my mind… Hoshi's body cut up and staked in the shape of a cross, Takuma's body suspended by guitar wires, ear drum and his entire internal structure crushed by ultra sound waves, and Jurou's body being reduced to paper money with the scent of his blood and reindeer semen permeating the atmosphere…. I felt so sick that I was going to vomit… quickly I break down to tear but immediately Kazue punched me straight across my face

"Shut the hell up ya dunce!" Growled the Ultimate Motorcycle Mechanic, her flaming mauvish red hair raised and triggering flames emitting from her aura ready to tear me apart

"You tryinna die so badly all because of this bull shit!? Do ya think it was easy for me? To watch all my friends my little fucking siblings killin eachother!? Kokoro tried to kill Nayo, Keiko killed Kokoro outta revenge, Moe killed Hibiki out of fear and locked Hoshi in a closet in an anxiety fueled state of envy, Jurou even manipulated Hoshi to kill Takuma and brutally murdered Hoshi once his god damn purpose was served… Monobunny keeps making up these forsaken motives to murder one another and damn it to hell, it is fucking working! Now you the ultimate paranormal investigator wants to give UP!?"

"MY ACTIONS KEEP KILLING PEOPLE! Predicting who died and being utterly helpless to suave them down the right path and having to choose the killer which leads them to their own untimely death! You do not know what its like! People thinking that you're a freak when all you want is love….!"

BANG!

Will all her might, Kazue punched me tumbling out of the infirmary bed… Kazue's sharp shark eyes flowed with tears… For once in my life I see Kazue's face show something other than glee or anger, sadness…

"You don't know shit you empathetic know it all! You don't know anything you good for nothing weakling! What its like for ME!"

"Kazue…"

"D'you think I was always the queen of bad-asses!? B'fore that, I was a little sister. A sister that no one, and I mean no one gave two shits about! My family cared only for my golden and silver sparkling trophies of older sisters! One day I was kidnapped by a motorcycle gang and forced to become their mechanic… me being actually smart I had to take care of those idiots so they could take care of me! And then five years later, the police finally rescued me during me mothering one of the newer members…I went home, expecting my dad and mom and sisters to realize that I am safe, only ta know that My sisters died. One became a druggie in high school, tried to fit in and overdosed on heroine and the other one was depressed with me being kidnapped and other sister dying that she hung herself… Which left ME to take care of MY OWN DAMN PARENTS…!"

"All you wanted was to help to be loved…similar to me….?"

"No shit! And unlike you at least you needed nobody to be strong…I needed…." If not I was imagining things, for a second, I swore I saw a faint tear drop glimmer and fall down from her eye,

Suddenly, I felt my e-planner update… And at that point I realized…. It was…12.30pm…

"Oh yeah… you were knocked out all day… Everyone else went to scour the fourth floor"

"The fourth floor!?" Ah yes that was right. Every time that a class trial was cleared, another section of the school opens up. I cannot help but wonder what was upstairs

Kazue then forced me out and we walked to the dinning hall to wait for the others to return… With the loss of Takuma, order was lost and Jurou…. I could not stand by I sit here… I walked to their door rooms, facing Takuma's first

"Takuma...Those words you said to me about my sin...I finally realize it was my pride.. that pride which blinded me into thinking I could sacrifice my life to end everything for the sake of my friends.. was selfish... and foolish. If only you were alive..."

"Hoshi... you tried to meet the resolution in a moral manner, only for you to be brutally killed for a violent and corrupt reasoning"

"Jurou... You manipulated Hoshi to kill Takuma and then murdered Hoshi. What polluted your hear so much to where you betrayed your own rhapsodic belief in purity?"

After mourning over their death I reluctantly walked to the dining hall where everyone would be waiting for me. I dont know what everyone's reaction will be from seeing me especially considering the fact that I almost committed suicide in front of everyone. But back then.. what was that...? I remember seeing everyone that had died... but not only that... Jurou's actions... After the class trial his entire personality changed and the way he was speaking, referring to us by our last name doesnt make much if any sense. It was as if he.. knew us before this killing... Maybe he...was not a traitor but... why did I see that..? These E-Planner Abilities, and then something about Omega.

"AIIIYYEEHHHHhhh!"

That was...that scream... SHIORI!? Oh my no...has another murdered occured that quick.. Hastily I ran to the dining hall my legs died

Shiori was on the ground covered in scars and wounds.. bleeding heavily "You bastard!" Shiori scowled heavily at the equally panting Monobunny. Everyone was so focused on Monobunny who was far more serious than he ever was

"Unfun you foolsih girl! whats the meaning of this unruly behavior you! I demand amn explaination!

"Two words: FUCK YOU. I will avenge Hayate right now.! Its your fault that Hayate tried to kill himself! I will not let this go forgiven. Today you WILL die!"

"Bun buns... ULTIMATE DESPAIR EXPULSION MODEE... ACTIVATE THE raining lances of the iridscence au vior!"

Shiori look up confused, above were 7 spears of light...each a color of the rainbow... and all about to pin cushion Shiori.. and then... I screamed

"NOOOO!"

"Hayate?" Shiori gasped taken off guard... gave the spears chance to strike... It was too late... because of me... SHiori was going to die. We all closed our eyes tightly unable to bear what was to become... Shiori's mangled and dead body...

"NO!"

"Idiot!"

"WAHHHH"

"..."

shielding Shiori from what would have been her coup de grace finale, someone shielded Shiori of every blow... and managed to hurl one lance approximately less than 1cm away from touching Monobunny who was in rather complete shock. That person's identity was... The one who is known as a great hero.. but fallen, yet breathing heavily.. Taichi Washichi

"You fool... crazed rash green lassie!" Taichi murmured heavily rasping somewhat desperately for breath

" What the hell were you thinking Taichi!?" Screamed Shiori

"You need to cool your ardent blood... for tis is nothing but the pleasure of endless battles... one cannot battle eternally if they are dead!" Taichi answered weakily as then he pointed at me

"Hay..ate... the sadness beholding Shiori is the same misery we would have felt had you done what I have died... No...now... Ugh"

Taichi had collasped... Kazue screamed horrrified and felt his pulse

"Damn it he is barely breathing!"

"Oh dear!" Monobunny cried in panic "Now that was most um...unexpected"

Naomi cried "Please we have to do something otherwise he will die!" Naomi hurried out her purse and unpacked her yoyos. In insane speed she knitted the yarn of her yoyos and transformed them into a sort of make shift gauze

"I think...i think he will be good as new yo,.. but!"

"Oh my..." Yuri said slowly and tried to create an iv but then he said

"Monobunny I hereby order you to heal Taichi Washichi!"

I looked at Kazuki astonished and amazed "Are you insane!? How can you order him around as such!" I said with an unimaginable look of disbelief

"I agree" Hikaru spoke "As the Mother CPU, you are allowed to vaccinate rebelling programs, however you cant attack an innnocent!"

"HUH!?" Monobunny responded vaguely " are you sure bun funs? This is the most fun I have had... but..."

"Remeber the rules? Of course you do Mono imbecile" Junko assailed not really caring for hearing Monobunny;s response "Now what you will do, is heal Taichi. You failed to kill Shiori and instead killed Taichi which would be a complete violation You are not permitted to murder any students except for those who violate the rules. This means you cannot punish Taichi for Shiori's sins. By proxy, this means since that sole attack was for Shiori, you cannot attack her again as Taichi was given her punishement meaning you have to save Taichi's life otherwise if he dies, then you would be considered the blackened and the killing game would be as good as null and void." Junko finished irking Monobunny with how unfathombly smart that Junko is

Mononbunny was quiet for a moment and finally " SIGH, I guess that you have a point..." Monobunny admitted unable to think of an excuse or reason to refute her claims "As a reward for your bravely I shall...repair the meat shield.. meanwhile Shiori as punishment...I hereby prevent you from becoming the blackened otherwise I will punish you... Also while we are all chummy and buddy-buddy, here is the next motive: The traitor will be obligated to commit a murder."

Everyone broke in a confused outrage "HUH!?"

"So far, since arriving the traitor was to commit a murder if a stalemate happened between 72 hours but now I am directly requiring it! Bun bun buns! Otherwise their closest friend will detonate within 72 from now!"

"What do you mean by detonate!?" Yuri asked timidly and cautiously until I synced my eyes to hers seeing she have despairingly foretold it

"No...no way that you could have done so..." Yuri softly shivered a whimper

"Yes" Monobunny said gravely "While all of you were sleeping I had the pleasure to remodify your E-Planners, ALL OF THEM to detonate upon my calling! Of course only the traitor must commit murder. whoever that is not the killer and Shiori dares to kill anyone, then they shall be punished to smithereens! Boom boom boooommmm"

"Thats nonsensical!" exclaimed Naomi "You are going to kill all of us!? Even though one of us yos may be the traitor and you are their bro yos you are really going to kill every single last one of us for stopping them yo!?

"Nonsense NO!" Monobunny replied sounding offended and a little exasperated at Naomi as if she was continuously repeating the same question, "Of course only those who violate the rules will... However the catch for this is... if the non traitors manage to discover the identity of the traitor then the bomb installed within their respective E-Planner will be defused and must kill the traitor within 5 minutes of outing them... Now... have fun!"

Monobunny transformed into a octo fairy and drew a wand..After dancing like a moonlight magical girl spaghetti style he kissed Taichi on the lips and instantly as if nothing happened was completely restored back to normal... although before he left, Monobunny pulled out the green lance that nearly killed Monobunny, yanked Taichi to his face once he was conscious and pointed the lance at his thorat but yelled loud enough to where everyone could hear it

"BUT IF ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THAT SHIT HAPPENS AGAIN I WILL KILL BOTH BLACKENED AND PROTECTORS PARTIES NO QUESTIONS ASKED!" Monobunny bellowed one last time before warping away

"Taichi..." Shiori sniffled

but then everyones eyes were on me... Well I cant say I blame them. After all I DID try to commit suicide...

"Um hey guys?" I said, bracing myself for their harsh criticisms

"Its okay guys..." Kazue said before Taichi and Shiori were about to attack. I just noticed thata rainbow bloodstained chain bracelet was around her left wrist. " I made sure that he learned his lesson, big sis style"

"How on earth can you say that its okay!?" Yuri asked "Hayate what the heck were you thinking you masochist!?"

"MASOCHIST!?" In Yuri's defense, she already had to witness the death of three friends, gets framed by both Shiori and Jurou, and experienced heightened anxiety along with her happy facade that is starting to malfunction.

"I cannot even explain why did I attempt to kill myself to be honest.."

"Maybe you're trying to drop our guards and make us believe that you would not kill anyone by commiting suicide... While shocked perhaps you wanted to foolishly ambush us!" Kazuki sspeculated to me

"No that is not true!" How can I get them to understand that I am not crazy especially compared to them.. "You have tried to kill quite a few of us on many occasions KAZUKI! How can YOU of all people criticize me!? Let alone ACCUSE!"

"Instead of bickering about Hayate's suicide attempt I think we all first need to go over something actually important." Commanded Junko

"There hardly is anything upstairs save for a weaponry storage room, a chemstry room, two classrooms, a technology room, an actual weight room unlike the dojo on the the first floor, and the gates leading up to the 5th floor blocked off." Yuri said trying to ignore Kazuki's ramblings by polishing her googles and typing something on her E-Planner

The fourth floor at the least from the perspective of the others and the explaination given by Kazuki seems more technical and advanced almost as if a war college. Yuri mummed quietly to herself smiling and chatting with Naomi while Kazue and Shiori were stunned at Taichi's immediate recovery. I turned around and then without warning Junko whispered in my ear in a hushed and softly sharp tone.

"Come with me, now."

Junko and me left the anothers. I followed Junko straight to her room.

I sat and listened to Junko lecture me on quantum physics and her theories about the killing game...I felt as if I began to understand and feel closer to her

"What the hell am I!?" Junko yelled in anger, picking up the closest chair in her vicinity and throwing it at the front door

"Maybe you should consider NOT throwing chairs to soothe your impulsive fury"

"Excuse ME!?" asked Junko raising an eye brow in belligerence.

"I do not know whom you may be but if there is one thing thatI can say you are is very, outspoken"

"Of course I am outspoken. You cannot get anything accomplished by being quiet and wimpy. For example how you hesistate when speaking with me or fail to to speak up agianst my superior intellect, or try and correct me when you think that I am wrong. You always cower before my mind when you could easily do the same. Its quite pathetic really."

"Is that the reason why you dragged me to your room? was it to mock me? If so, forgive me but I am leaving..."

"Sit the fuck right down" Junko commanded "I did not just call you in my room to simply educate you. Rather I want to discuss the zone you saw"

"The zone...how"

"You have been hearing things lately... Like Omega... Jurou's year comment..and even the black space that you woke up to"

"Hold up, how do you know all of this? Are you the-"

"If I was the traitor or mastermind why would I wipe MY OWN DAMN MEMORIES OF MY PAST AND TALENT!?" Junko replied

"Thats true" I could not imagine that the traitor's memory would be wiped and that the mastermind, would make themselves forget about their motives towards the killling game

"To answer your question. because after I knocked some sense to you, you were mumbling in your sleep. The names of those you died and smiled and then said black space"

"I believe that... from what I understand so far there is more to this place... As if we are in this place...for the end...my memory and jurou memory something about it must be the same. I suppose that is alson why Kokoro watched the motive videos to remember something however there is no way of figuring all of this out now so... class dismissed"

Junko swing her oversized wrench at me and knocked me out of her dorm room.

At this point as waking up from unconsciousness I notice that I was in my dorm room. Most likely this was Junko's doing. Of all of the student, Junko is the one that I understand the least.. But how was I

Day 13 time 7AM

"Punctual arrival Hayate Takenaka"

Of all the students that I could run into in the dinning hall, it was the obnoxiously energetic but heroic Taichi.

"Oh come on, Tai... Are you really serious about this?" Shiori said exasperatingly

"Come on.. whats with the lack of confidence in my strategic thinking?"

"Your inspiration is outdated, archaic and foolish. Is there any other reason?"

"What are all of you talking about?" I asked

A sweatdrop of embarassment appeared next to Taichi's left eye brow. Eye bouncing from Shiori who more or less gave a reluctant but approving nod, back to me, whatever zany idea Taichi had planned would be no less ridiculous than Shiori's antics...

"IT IS TIME FOR THE BALL OF EULOGY!"

"The ball of what?" A rush of pity spread through my eyes towards the Ultimate Knight. A Ball of Eulogy? It sounds like one of those fancy parties that mystical fortune tellers go to. But Eulogy it sounds, depressing.

"Hayate stop this nonsense before its too late otherwise we will never get anywhere"

"Its a ball of romance and beauty..." bemoaned Taichi. "After the great wars of the four elemental generals...there were many tragedies... For those souls.. was the Ball of Eulogy a Ball to express the sorrow and love of those who died in combat and wanton murders. A peace party for the survivors! A FEAST WHERE NO BLOOD WINE GETS INGESTED! JUST THE RUSH of passion"

"Taichi, I do not mean to be rude... but are you sure that these are the right actions to take?" I asked. I know that Taichi means well, but having another party to stop another murder.. that is the same thing that practically caused Hibiki's death and Shiori's identity as the SHSL Ultimate Gangster being revealed. It was the main reason why Hoshi, Takuma, and everyone else started to distrust one another...

"Yeah, hate ta break it to ya, Taichi YOU ArE AN IDIOT!" With furiousity steaming from her face, Kazue yelled like a volcanic locomotive

"What do you mean, lassie!?" questioned Taichi,

"What she mean is that youre facade is meaningless"

I turned around hastily at Kazuki, the cold and vain speaker of this manipulative prose. Taichi raised his right eye brow. Kazuki seeing that his baited words were heard made an unmistakably sadistic smile. It was as if he was taking pleasure upon being in this twisted and messed up conflict.

"I mean, your meager intelligence should remember what happened... How you were upstaged by that girl haired miscreant and elbowed unconscious...by her..."

"You are *yawn* suggesting WHAT exactly?" Threateningly asked Shiori raising her voice

"This Ball of Knight is nothing more that a persona to leave Shiori unguarded and more easy to target... Just like how Moe killed the pathetic, reprehensible and irreverent Hibiki"

As if a match was lit...the pigment in Taichi's eyes, dulled down...before with out warning as if they exploded into a blast of flames. Instantly Taichi moved his left hand to grab his sword and snapped

"Provoking me with blasphemy... Unforgivable...unforgivable... I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS transgression YOU BASTARD! INSULTING THE DEAD... GO TO HELL AND JOIN YOUR SATANIC ORIGINS!"

Taichi got up from his seat and tackled Kazuki to the ground. Pinning him to the floor with his muscular legs, Taichi ferociously slugged him across the face relentlessly.

"Son-of-a-bitch-as-traitor! Do-not-ever-dare-accuse-me-of-MURDER!"

"STOP! Taichi! Killing Kazuki is not worth your life!" I yelled. Surely it was because of my concern for Taichi but there was also another emotion that I needed to reveal. Taichi stopped for a moment. Reluctantly Taichi complied but Kazuki recovered and gave the most blithe expression on his coldhearted and cruel face but that wa going to dissipate.

"How can you even say anything Kazuki! Since the class trial you have been nothing but evil! And you even redeemed yourself prior to the deaths of Hoshi and Takuma!

"And now the suicidal puppet dares make his rebuttal, a pity!"

That arrogant bastard! who does he think he is!? Why is it he always wants to boast his loathing vanity!? But I could not have time to reflect on this

"That does it! I hate you!" Yuri was about to sprint towards Kazuki raising her right hand balling it into fist... but Junko and Hikaru held her down... Yuri was in surprise

"Hey! what please let me go and brutalize that monstrosity!"

"Negative. Hostile Virus must not be tampered with. Virus quality: contagious."

"Are you that STUPID YURI!?"

Kazue and Taichi then glared heavily at Kazuki and so did I

"Hey what da hell is with ya!?" Kazue questioned

"Since Moe went to heaven and before Hoshiyo and Kuma and Jurou psycho went to heaven you were normal!"

"HAHAHHAA Naomi! go to the and grab the blackest of berries from the garden... by your return all shall be resolved...

"Okay YO!"

"What your eyes witnesssed was nothing more than an act... a performance of heroism..

"NO that is wrong!" I shouted

"Pardon?" Kazuki asked curiously

"After Moe's executions, I was able to read your aura...and the way your aura looked, was more genuine that any emotion that I read from you!"

Kazuki was taken aback, frustrated

"Also if you truthfully did not have concern you would not have even made a remark when I was about to pull the trigger!"

"Shut up...shut...UP... SHUT...up SHUT UP!"

Kazuki face writhe wildly lashed out in rage pulling out his knife and dashed towards me

Taichi then roared "ENOUGH!"

Befoe his attack connected with mine, a poisonous knife ejected from the ground...nearly killing Kazuki who froze in shock

"Gwahahahahha! I told you! NO ONE IS GOING TO DISOBEY MY ORDERLY CHAOS ANNYMORE! I installed trapped through out the academy last NIGHT! and I have control over everything... My battlemaster skills shall no longer be deterred...

"Are you deranged why on earth would you go this far!?" Shiori cired

"Shut up SHIO! SORRY LASS BUT TOO MANY PEOPLE DIED! Had Takuma had not been so passive about his dominace perhaps he would not have been killed! SO NOW ITS MY TIME TO SHINE!

"This is nuts! Oh..my...goodness" Yuri sobbed face etched with horror...

Everyone..no...everyone seems to be terrfied. With all of us bewildered at Taichi's sudden stressful seriousness... We sort of all left and scattered away but not before Taichi drew his blade at me

"Hayate.. As for you... Kazue may not have had opportunity to survey upstairs, but you are hereby forbidden to trek upon the fourth floor!"

"HUH!?"

"Your attempted suicide was proof enough how little you can be trusted. And I dont want you to die so Kazue will be forced to keep a close eye on you and insure you will not travel upstairs...Right Kazue!"

I turned around and here was Kazue drinking a can of Oil Brand Coffee Soda Energy Drink...

Forced to turn away I left...

I attempted to hang out with Kazuki who was in the library... After which he told me more of himself... He was born for greatness and his talents were all powerful. Despite the supremacy he exerted there was something about him that exposed a hint of loneliness within his soul.

"Huh? Hayate!? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I was coming by to see if you wanted to hang out?"

"Oh really? Well it seems like you are trying to kill me so I think I will decline! Bye gay vampire!"

Yuri slammed the door closed... denying me entree

After a while, we all returned to the dinning hall. Taichi had sent Shiori to summon all of us to the dinning hall for some sort of preparations for this Quart Ball of the Suits... I managed to make it to the dining hall roughly before the rest, which was why I noticed something particularly strange. Banners of the four suits hanged on the ceiling and every table was lined up into one long dinning table and here were nine chairs, for all of us. and in the middle was one large wine glass filled with a blackberry wine hue, bubbling suspiciously. and around were seven candles.. Each one representing a student who died here...

As if the dinning hall itself was set in a autumn summer's blaze, a rush of scarlet arduous flaming aura inflamed the hall. Emitting from the passion that Taichi put into this event. Whether it be enthusiasm or just dedication was unknown.. In fact many variable of the fire element were put into play so I cant discern...Although I wish that Taichi was not so headstrong and authoritative about all of this..

As if a trumpet blew signalling a dictator's call, Taichi came bursting in the dinning hall, sulking head downs and hands tied behind their backs in submission were the hands of everyone except Naomi who was randomly wearing a navy captain's hat and uniform, Shiori who walked to Taichi's right giving him a perpetual death glare and partly an indifferent nonverbal body attitude.. Aside from those everyone including Junko were tied down.. Taichi smirked

"Well if its not Takenaka! HA I cannot say that I am not proud you came willing! Excellent!"

"Skip the fact that you had Naomi use titanium threaded yoyos to bound everyone else..." Shiori snidely annexed to Taichi's statement

"Hikaru why the hell would you even subjugate yourself to such bondage!?" Junko asked

"How did you get dragged into this!?" I asked incredulously

"Naomi caught all of us off guard" Junko complained "I swear to God Naomi, when I get out of this I am going to almost KILL you!"

Naomi smiled mischievously" Sorry yo but said that Monobunny threatened to kill me if I didnt obey.."

Yuri's and Hayate's eyes widened in disbelief "I cant believe you! Why would you lie to her!?"

"I would not have been tied up had that masochist not electrocuted me!" Kazuki complained pointing his fingers at her

"The tighter the constriction, the elevation of the elation levels" Hikaru said

Taichi eyes darkened "Shut the fuck up!" Taichi cursed no sooner that Shiori swiftly put a knife to Taichi's throat

"TAI YOU"RE GOING TO FAR. I DONT WANT TO KILL YOU..So don't make me-"

Taichi crushed Shiori's knife while also cutting up his left hand's palm

"Taichi's none of this is like you so why are you behaving this way!?" I scolded to him but Taichi lightly jabbed me in the stomach, causing me to regurgitate small amounts of my gastric acids.

"Do not question my AUTHORITY. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, I ACTIVATE THE SECURITY LASERS!"

Security inferred lethal lasers beamed through the door of the diining hall... With a maddening look of dominance and excitement blended together... Taichi expressed his ultimate dictatorial leadership.. "NO ONE IS LEAVING THIS HALL OTHER WISE IT WOULD MEAN THEY ARE THE TRAITOR OR NEXT CULPRIT! RIGHT!? IM NOT STUPID! I HAVE HAD A LIFE AS A CHILD SOLDIER SO I KNOW WHEN SOMETHING IS UP!" Taichi facial expression was...tyrannical yet heroic

"Sorry guys but this is the only way that I can prevent any harm to come from anyone!"

"ARE YOU ERRORED INTELLECTUALLY?!" Hikaru snarled "Even if you succeed in stopping the culprit SOMEONE WILL DIE FROM THE MOTIVE OF OBLIGATION!" Hikaru explained loudly..

"Well enough of that, now everyone," As if he was fast as lightning he cut the ropes tying the other with his blade "Lets begin the festivities" Taichi smiled blithely...at the rest of us... Even for me..and my awkward visions, this is more weird and creepy than a movie between a serial killing demon and a Hockey Psycho both embedded with the will of a cursed puppet..

We all took our seats which mostly resembled how we are placed during the class trials.

Taichi then nodded "Now we shall begin the opening ceremony of the event! Each of us shall drink the wine of bloodshed.. This is to respect the spirits of the dead caught up in the sinful gore..I shall be the first to drink this.."

At that moment we watched as Taichi took a drink from his wine glass... And immediately he

"Hee hee hee!" Chirped Taichi gigggling cheerfully "Ahhhh so sweet and blisssfulllll yummie..."

"What da hell Taichi!? Whats with the giggling and unpredictable emotions!?" Kazue scowled

"Um I think he has gone coco.."

Junko eyes instantly widen

and I...Shiori yelled "TTTTAAAIIICHHHI!"

Taichi then started coughly and chuckling "Ha...heehhhh...wha...this...blissfully...sweet and toxic...flavor...Venom...Nighshade...?" Taichi feebly pulled a remote control out from his pockets and pressed a button before turning off the security lasers..then fell flat on the table...

Shiori ran to his side and checked his pulse "He's still breathing... NAOMI YOU BITCH!"

Hikaru pointed at Naomi "What berries did you use!?"

Kazuki broke into a warped laughter... "What a stupid way of assassination! Either way serves him right to dare and trap me!" Kazuki said leaving the dining hall

"KAZUKI!" I tried to call for him only the sound of the dinning hall door slamming was heard

I looked at Taichi "He does not seem to be dead...what happened?"

"Someone must have poisoned him Naomi!" Shiori called out toward Naomi

"Wait, you have it all wrong, I didn't-I could not poison him!" Naomi protested

"Guys CAN IT! THE MORE WE BICKER THE MORE WE ARE LETTING HIM DIE!" Kazue yelled

Junko sighed "I guess I will have to retrieve the antidote from the infirmary and I will then go to that idiot's room...but before I do that

SLAP!

"Ouch!" cried Naomi

"The next time that you disarm my cognition, will be the last" With her ominous words hanging down our spines...Junko left while Shiori carried Taichi to his room and and then the night time announcement played and all of us went to our dorm and went to sleep

Day 14 7AM

"Good Morning! Bun bunss! Its Now 7AM and night time is officially over and now its time to have a bun fun day! Bon BONNNNNSSSSSS"

Ugh what a disaster... Can I ever get some rest without having to endure pathologically traumatic night sweats? I went to the Dinning Hall

I went inside and I was greeted by everyone except for Taichi

"Good morning Shiori"

Shiori looked calm and said "Morning..."

"How is Taichi"

"Well thanks to Junko and a bit of my exp in antidotes via from using poisons to kill many corrupt politicians, I would say Tai will be fine... He woke up briefly and told me to carry on proceedings as normal,,, although I gotta say he is insane for installing weaponry everywhere"

"Such is the consequence of condoning the only powerful presence to live..." Kazuki replied earning the hateful glance of Naomi who was pouting

"Anyhow, due to the chaos yesterday, I BAN NAOMI FROM TOUCHING THE FOOD~!" Yuri said cheerfully

Naomi looked as jarred as I did "WHAT!?"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL TAICHI BECAUSE HE WAS EASILY ABLE TO DECEIVE YOU!" accused the ultimate Inventor

"Then who is gonna cook!?" I asked

Yuri smiled uncannily at me with her eyes squinted in happiness "Hayate!"

"Hayate, make me a hamburger from the sandwich stand please? I havent ate all night..." Shiori yawned

"Of course" All in Shiori did seem more languid than normal and if she was indeed watching and nursing Taichi then it would come to reason that she needed to be nursed a bit. I went to the sandwich counter in the far end of the dining hall, made a hamburder and since she loves america, I also made her some french fries, with seasalt and peppercorn. Feeling pleased with and hopeful that my creation at least uplift her I gave it to Shiori

Kazue then stretched out her arms with nothing on them as if ready to cook "Well dont leave all the work to Hayate! Let your cool big sis take care of things..."

"Fiiiinnnee~ I GUESS you can help meanwhile.." Yuri takes a look at the strawberry short cake and sinks her teeth in "ITS BLOOD SUCKING TIMMEEEE"

"I cant believe that I am even dragging myself out here" scoffs Junko while Kazuki smirked evilly like always "Watching you fools kill yourselves looks amusing so I may as well watch-"

My eyes turned red in disgust and soon I blacked out for a brief moment and then the next thing that I notice, I punched Kazuki in the jaw...

"You are a sick soul Kazuki... Its pitiful that you find this stuff hilarious!"

"Is that so..." Rather than try a strike back...Kazuki simply muttered something to himself.. Junko and Hikaru just watched while Shiori was too busy eating with Shiori.. and Kazue was in the kitchen cooking a storm... After Shiori finished her meal..

"Compliments to the chef but... Ahhhh I gotta go check on Taichi...So catch cha later dude..." Shiori bowed and left the dinning hall

"I dont know why she is so obssessed with Taichi if she is a lesbian..." Yuri said so carefree and blissfully aloof, "Its only the despair of never being able to leave or trust anyone that hurts us..."

"Hey Yuri, look..I am really sorry..about yesterday..?"

"Look Hayate, I think that you're sorry but the problem is that I cannot be certain that you are sorry... I mean if you can prove to me then maybe"

"How can I even prove to you anything if you are kinda being a little too distrustful..although I suppose you have a valid reason"

"Omgomgomg.. Sorry Vampire I have to go pee!"

Yuri flees to the restroom

Junko goes and picks up a drink and since I am here I might as well go and hang out with someone here..

"Hey Junko"

"Ugh what the hell do you want you overemotional masochist?"

"Would you like to hang out?"

"what ever I suppose its not like we can leave the dinning hall anyway... So what is it?"

"Well last time you said that you were trying to discover your talent"

"Oh thats right! With everyone's annoying topics I could hardly think though I have to shamefully admit..."

"Admit...? Admit...what?"

"THESE IDIOTS ARE STIMULATING MY BRAIN CELL!? She said rather excitably than her usual aggression. How is it that trying to sift through these idiotic theories cross examining the theories and comparing them with physical evidence be so enthralling!?"

"You say that as if its a bad thing...Although for someone so closed off..."

"Assumed that I would be an introverted mangled mess such as you? My family had forced me to be bold and outspoken even if its to mannipulate others.. Of course being a extrovert doesnt mean that I love to talk. I like external stimuli but detest the idiocy I am surrounded with but I guess some things are worse than death But... whatever.."

After communicating we noticed at so far it has been a couple of hours since Shiori and Yuri left...

"Its quite too tranquil with the absence of that annoying little gnat buzzing about..."

"Yeah come to think about it Shiori was only leaving to check on Taichi and Yuri was supposed to have went to the bathroom. Why is it that they are still gone?" I asked

The light suddenly went out

"WHAHAHAHAWHAT!?" Hikaru screamed

"The lights are off HOW!?" Junko yelled

"Hold it Imma go check!" Kazue said extremely loud

"HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAA!

Laughter broke out from somewhere far away...and that laughter...was high pitched but I could not discern the source

"Actually Hayate..." Kazuki said softly "Perhaps it would be wise for you to go upstairs to the fourth floor...

"Why me?" Hayate asked

"As in that laughter was too far to come from the second floor and the fourth floor is the only floor you havent frequent...

Junko I felt slapped me across my head and then I said

"Yes!"

I busted through the dinning hall doors.. and I had to feel the walls to traverse and navigate... I remember something...Usually when something murderous happens I usually have a vision..But when I snapped and attacked Kazuki... I blacked out for a brief second...and what if the black out and murder is related OH NO! I ran hastily up to the stair wells making sure to hold on to the rails

I walked upstairs to the second and then the third and then I managed to get upstairs...From above I could hear..

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" It sounded like... Shiori? I ran strongly then I heard some strange noises and then silence...and finally I made it up stairs... and I felt the walls until I felt a cold iron door open... and heard foots steps.. I felt the despair rushing in my heart... this was definately not the last...but still

A flash of light blinded me... The lights turned onnn... but what was illuminated was better obscured in oblivion

Blood leaked everywhere... Weapons scattered through out the room.. I was not paying attention... But their body at least was intact...But sitting in a throne... A sword was plunged in their chest...their throats shot...but what scared me the most was their face...mouth wide open and smilling in a ironic victory if this was a victory it was a dubious one for the least likely person to be killed or be killer... Taichi Washichi

I heard running...and then I heard a voice shattering in defeat

"Man..no...no...this cant be happening bro...no not you... not you not you please wake the fuck up this shit is not funny TAICHHHHIIIIIII!" Shiori shoved me aside and hugged his corpse...she was covered in his blood. Pulling out a knife she slit her wrist and said

"I SWEAR I WILL GET MY REVENGE! HAYATE MOTHER FUCKING TAKENAKA!"

"Ding dong Bing bong A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time from Investigation the class trial shall begin!"


	13. Chapter 4 Deadly Life

Danganronpa the Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy Chapter 4

Star Crossed Lovers in Reverse DEADLY LIFE

No words could express the amount of resentment Shiori felt..that was rational...but…

"What do you mean revenge!?" I asked perplexed and frustrated..

"Bitch I did not think... I REALLY did not think Kazuki was correct but I cant believe it... he was right! Wasn't HE!? And I was about to take a lance for you!"

"Wait! You have all of this wrong! I didnt kill anyone!" I protested there is no way I could have killed Taichi

"Where is you fucking proof!?" Shiori bellowed

"What the fucking...HELLLL!?"

Kazue came inside what I presume to be the Weaponry.. Now that I am thinking about it, WHY is a weaponry is even inside of a school institution? Kazue was followed by

"Taichi!? In the realm!?" Junko gasped

"NNNOOOOOO NOT MY COOL FRIEND!" Naomi cried covering her mouth looking pale

"The Anti Virus Surveillance Program was deleted!?" Hikaru shrieked

"This is rather peculiar" Kazuki mused quietly , right hand grasping his mouth softly..

And finally

"This is fucking psychotic! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Yuri slowly exclaimed

"BOOOONNNNSSS!?" Monobunny hopped from nowhere smiling gleefully

Monobunny appeared clapping excitably "HHAHAHHAHAHAHA I CANT BELIEVE IT BUN BUNS! Someone ACTUALLY killed that knightmare of a moonbunnny head! Bon bons! I'm so happy!"

"Well at the least we know who the hell did this!" Yuri said in relief with her arms crossed while rolling her eyes.. "The traitor and that boy.. Hayate Takenaka!"

First Shiori now...YURI!?

"Hold it YuYu, we dont know dat yet!" Kazue tried to warn Yuri

"Like whatever!" Yuri laughed haughtily

"Well Monobunnny can you confirm if the motive has been satisfied? Did the traitor murder someone?" Junko inquired

"Well I cant really say..buns buddies, all I can say is that Taichi is not the traitor.. Now with all of that said, I will hand you the Monobunny file!"

Monobunny compared to normal was quiet and instead hand me and everyone the monobunny file number 4... The Victim's name is Taichi Washichi the Ultimate Knight. The cause of death is unknown. The time is estimated at least after morning time possibly before being discovered at 12:30pm. The victim seemed to have not suffered from an instant death...

"As Taichi has fallen, I shall be the one who guards the body along with Shiori"

Kazuki stated giving surprise and receiving an incredulous look from Shiroi as Kazuki said something irreverent. Kazuki shook his head repulsed and quite alarmed.

"YOU of all people-"

"Before you finish I suggest you be grateful for my kindness. Considering that you have no alibi I should exile you from the crime scene. However after analyzing the probability of evacuating you from your friend's side would cause likely more problems than I consider a waste of time, I shall permit you guarding the body. ALSO I am among the ones with an alibi as I stated earlier."

Kazue punched the iron door of the weaponry room.

"DANG IT TO HELL!" Kazue roared

Junko walked smoothly to Kazue and wrench slapped her across the face "GET A FRICKING GRIP WOMAN!"

"YEAH!" Naomi agreed " Taiyo would not want peoples going loco.. we need to work together or...something..."

Kazue the one who seriously hated Naomi saying yoyo...Hearing her soundd mature for once, I could sense a genuine warmth and reassurance from the smile for Naomi…

"Well I'm going to check the fourth floor! I'm sure there will be clues somewhere there!" Yuri excitingly zapped, and in electrifying speed zoomed out of the weaponry.

"Time limit is decreeasing.. Preparations for software and hardware thorough analysis begin."

beeped mechanically the monotone and robotic Hikaru... but I could promise that her aura and vibe was darker and melancholic than normal.. before walking out of the weaponry after the zesty Yuri.

With only a few people left I shook my head. Whoever killed Taichi... Must have been powerful... But there is literally no one stronger than Taichi. Junko, Kazue, and even SHIORI couldnt really match Taichi without weapon expertise. Kazuki could have been able to match Taichi but Kazuki lacks stamina unlike Taichi which brings us back to suspects being zero except me, Yuri and Shiori... But we really as I mentioned are very weaker than him. After all he was the Ultimate Knight. So how in the realm did he get killed? And especially with the vivid dying smile on his face... It almost looked..Creepy.

I need to clear my name and figure out what is with this case.. In fact how did Taichi die if he was sick...in his room? How did he reach the room...? Well for the sake of him and do end this hatred once and for all I shall destroy this cycle of insanity.

My eyes flashed gold for a second and the words

INVESTIGATION MODE ACTIVATE!

Appeared.

I reviewed the monobunny file number #4. "The victim's name is Taichi Washichi. The cause of death is unknown. and the time of death was between 7:00AM and 12:30PM. He did not indicate dying an instant death. " This is interesting.. Taichi did not die instantly.. So he must have been alive for a bit before dying.. and his death... we were all in the dining hall so me, Naomi, Kazue, Kazuki, Junko and Hikaru have alibis... Yuri went to the restroom and Shiori had to leave to go check on Taichi. But both of them were gone for an extended period of time…

"Monobunny File 4" truth bulleted was loaded into my E-Planner. I ran to Shiori who was guarding the body.. Her eyes dilated and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Hayate Takenaka, I have NOTHING to say to you except that I would not have expected you to go this route! Taichi treated you like his pupil.. And then you offed him? Maybe thats why that numskull was smiling... Proud of you..."

"Shiori I understand that you do not believe me but I did not kill him!"

"Well, like...hmm..." Shiori shifted back to her contemplative personality "Well if you did not kill him... I guess I'll ask why the hell did you poison the food of an Ultimate Gangster Leader!?"

"Poison?"

"Like after I had that gnarly and radical american cuisine that I must admit was delicious, I left to go check Taichi's room. He was not there.. I went to try and go to the fourth floor to search for Taichi, but my stomach cramped and I had to...go to the woman's restroom on the second floor. I was trapped in the toilet for some time... Then the black out happened and instantly knew there was a problem. I hurried out the restroom and ran upstairs. It was pitch black and I bumped into someone with eye wear of somekind.. but whoever it was, knocked me down.. and I got lost.. Shortly after the lights turned on and I saw a faint trail of blood that led to the weaponry and then,, huh?"

Shiori looked back at Taichi corpse, bent down to his left side and looks at the side and Shiori closed her muth with her hands.

"Oh my...you monster!" Shiori without warning punched me in the throat.. Everyone who was in the weaponry staggered, in a mentally alarmed state.

"Everyone check this out!"

"What the blazing hell is that!?" Kazue flared She bent down as well to she was Shiori was talking about and I looked as well.. And

"Its a dying message!? It says...Haya...WHAT!?"

Kazue rational switched flipped out of control. among with the death of Taichi I immediately become the prime suspect!? How in the world is that…

"Haya in otherwords, Hayate!" Scowled Shiori…

Kazuki glared harshly at me... Its strange.. he looked as if he was repulsed at the accusation itself more than the fact that I could be culpable for murder…

Kazuki aside, I would not have had time to kill Taichi... When I left to check on the fourth floor, he was already dead.. The body discovery announcement should have been able to prove that. But I need to think back... Taichi was still sick so he never went to the dinning hall at all. When I went to the dinning halll Everyone was already there... We hanged out for a bit before I was ordered by Shiori to make lunch Yuri then suggested to make hamburgers on the table.. Kazue went to start cooking in the kitchen and closed the door. Shiori and Yuri later left the dinning hall. At probably around 12:15 the black out happened and we heard some muffled laughter.. and then I was told to go to the fourth floor.. While trying to feel my way around, I heard Shiori bump into someone, and then I made it to the Weaponry. The lights turned back on, and then I discovered Taichi's body. Which mean from when the body was discovered Kazuki, Yuri, Kazue, Hikaru, Junko, and Naomi were in the dinning hall while I was upstairs, but Shiori was gone to th second floor restroom while Yuri was in a restroom. Perhaps the culprit spiked the food somehow?

[Shiori's Account], [Everyone's location during the black out], [Dying Message], [The Black Out] Truth Bullets were loaded into my E-Planner.

Now, its time for me to examine the crime scene. Taichi was sitting down in a throne... The dying message was to the left side of the throne. But on the right side was a small crater... I checked his finger tips. His left index finger was bloody. Also.. on his neck were two wounds...they did not seem to be deep and were infact shallow. I normally would have asked Shiori for information but I figured that she refused to speak with me. But I also noticed something else...Taichi's eyes were wide... and his dying face was grinning.. but blood seeped from his mouth.. While there was his...SWORD...stabbed in his chest...But the way it was stabbed the sword was wobbly not straight or sharp... Whoever stabbed him, definitely did not have any fighting expertise. That much I can say with some confidence...The handle of the weapon did not have any blood on it.. but his right hand was covered in blood... But then I saw a streak of blood and the clock... it was stabbed with a...green lance.. That was the same lance Monobunny used against Shiori... I looked closer in the weaponry... Iron barbed abd threaded ropes, blungeoning weapons, toxic grenades, axes, swords..machine guns, lasers...katanas... This looks more like an assassin's heavenly mall than a weaponry. But some weapons were familiar...titanium paintbrushes, ceramic busts, and shotgun rifles... Several tools used in executing Keiko Yukimura, Moe Moto, and Jurou Matsumoto. [Neck wounds], [Taichi's Body], [Taichi's Sword], and [Small Crater] were uploaded on my E-Planner

Everyone... I am unsure where your spirits are...and I cannot seem to detect them..Even through my prayers... But I cant let my emotions distract me... Even if I am distraught... For them I cannot surrender my life. But the Weaponry seems to be one source of Monobunny's weapons that he use for his executions. Which means wherever he is, surely its going to be on the next floor.

I checked the clock's time... Looking closely..as if my eyes were like a digital camera, I zoomed towards the numbers that the clock hands were touching... From there it was. 12:04. And the lance did not have any blood on it.

[Weaponry Secret] [Green Lance] and [Weaponry Clock] were uploaded to my E-Planner.

I believe that I have checked everything in the Weaponry... With nothing else interesting me I left to leave the room but I tripped I pick myself up from the floor. And then I noticed three things... One... a vent, a vent cover and two is a an aluminum empty unopened soda can... with a medium-small hole and two.. A pretty wide vent that a human could probably fit inside of…

[opened vent] and [Unopened Vacant Can]

"Hey what gives...?" questioned Shiori as Kazuki tossed a tissue at her that she caught with her left hand

"If you are to watch over the body you need to clean your jacket..."

I didnt need psychic powers to tell me that Shiori had no clue what he was talking about. But she looked at her jacket arm and jumped as if startled. Her left shoulder had a smudge of peachy white paint on her.. something that Shiori immediately cleaned off, puzzled from how that happened is my guess. It was clear that she didnt have that smudge on her earlier... [Smudge on Shiori Jacket] was loaded as a truth bullet. so I was ready to leave. Now first thing first exploring the fourth floor of the Academy. Since I was knocked out by Junko and barred from the fourth floor, I could not search the floor.

I walked out of the door and first went to the two class room. Classroom 4A looked like the normal class rooms but Classroom 4B was different. When I entered it, a powerful scent of chemical wafted through my nostrils. I looked at the many cabinets. There were three sections. Section A, which were dietary supplements, B full of reagents and C which startled me the most... Chemicals and poisons. All of the substances were organized in alphabetical order. and would be a clear indicator that they were organized. One bottle was in the wrong spot... Under the Z slot under section C was a poison called Cross 4 Poison. Why would a bottle of poison marked starting with C would be in the Z lettered chemicals? and I read the label..

"A long lasting toxic poison. when spread on an object the substance becomes clear. It takes a few hours to come into effect but will cause gradual and excruciating pain to the victim. To speed the effects of the poison, the poison must enter the blood through the jugular. The poison causes the victims eyes to cry and vomit blood upon death"

But the jugular...that means... Taichi...was he stabbed or poisoned to death? Poisom suddenly made me think back to Kokoro.. But Hopefully this should be a big clue…

[Chemistry Lab], and [Cross 4 Poison] were added to my truth bullets…

My eyes then became focused to a bunch of chain fragments all over the floor... They were kind of colorful...yet slightly bloodied but then I found another bottle that was shattered and on the ground... Gas... but most of the bottle was shattered similar to the chains almost...

[Broken chains] and [gas] Were added as truth bullets and loaded in my E-Planner

Opening the door I immediately thought back to the other events that took place... Shiori's...Diarrhea... and Yuri's disappearance. I cant check the womens restroom.. but I however can go to the dinning hall. I was walking down the stairwell when I noticed something... Small strains of green hair... on the floor as if someone hair was falling out or shedding..

the [Green Hair Strains] truth bullet loaded into my e planner.

I decided to find the weight room... when I went to the weight room... It looked like a normal workout gym... but nothing seemed as if anyone was in the room. I turned around and then on a wall next to the fourth floor restrooms were the breakers...and the breakers were not altered... did how did the lights turn on then!?

I added [Weight room] and [breakers] truth bullets

I ran to the Dinning hall where I bumped into Naomi who was pouting to herself. What was she doing here?

"Naomi what are you doing here" I asked nicely

"This is not right! Shiori thinks that I killed Taichi and I am going to prove her wrong!" Naomi yelled

"Because of the berries, right?"

"YES! Why is it that she is angry at me when Taichi was the one who told me to get those berries!"

"But the berries that you got him..were poisonous..right?"

"Well But he told me toooooo~"

"Are you sure? He said blackberries not venom nightshade!"

"OF COURSE! ME AND YURI WERE HELD HOSTAGE BY JUROU AND FORCED TO LEARN EVERY PLANT IN THE GARDEN! He said those type of berries HAYATE YO!" Naomi snapped visibly offended.

Naomi were a lot of things, but she was not lying or mistaken...I added the [Naomi's Account] truth bullets. I then checked the salt shaker.. the container at first did not look awkward... up until I checked the salt itself... The salt grains looked a slight tan color... and it felt slightly lighter... I added the [Salt Shaker] truth bullet and then I remembered when I entered the dinning hall… I was not the first person to arrive… Meaning anyone could have tampered with the food before I entered the dinning hall. To my astonishment a truth bulllet titled

[Hayate's Account] loaded in my E-Planner

"DING DONG DING DONG, DONG DING DING DONG!"

"Bun buns buns booooonnnsss! Its time every bunny buddies! for the class trial! Please make your way to the elevator so we can begin our fourth class trial!"

A nauseating feeling conusmed my stomach... Taichi... who killed you...? Me and Naomi walked to the elevatpr..

By the time we reached the twilight zone... Everyone was here... Shiori sized both me and Naomi ruthlessly... Junko and Hikaru were typing on their E-Planner until I showed up. Junko walked to my right rolling her eyes... Kazuki faced me and smirked. Yuri was alone in the corner giving a darkening and ill look towards everyone including myself...and Kazue... Kazue just simply stood with her arms crossed

Monobunny appeared "Bun bun buns! I'm soooo happy buddies! Wow the fourth trials and so many of our friends died with ssmiles on their beautiful faces but none saved for that TAICHI!"

Shiori's eyes turned bloody red and shivered in rage but she closed her eyes... trying to prevent herself from dying via Monobunny

"YOU SICK LITTLE BASTARD!" I shouted How can he just sit there and insult Taichi like this "HE DIED HOW CAN YOU BE A WIMPY LITTLE COWARD AND PROVOKE US KNOWING We DIE IF WE TRY to HARM YOU!?"

"Bun buns... Hayate..Language please..." Said warningly Monobunny waving his left paw

"Shut the hell up Hayate!" Junko said threateningly

"AWWW THANKS JUNKO FOR PROTECTING ME LIKE YOUR WHITE GOLD RICHES!"

Junko as if she forgot what she told me lunged at Monobunny until Hikaru pulled out her taser and electrocuted her

"Neutralize malfunction. Berserk Virus sucessfully deleted from motherboard" Hikaru said "Our objective is to eradicate the blackening virus as well as traitor during class security computer hardware scan... obsolete programs such as ourselve cannot delete the Monochrome virus..YET"

Monobunny jumped "Well if thats the situation then I shall be awaiting you all down stairs!" Monobunny laughed one final time before teleporting to the courtroom.

After he left me and Junko calmed down... but Yuri scoffed at us...

"Aww trying to get yourself like totally killef because you arent smart enough to deduce you are the killers!? Like LOL!"

Shiori andKazue's eyes widened "Hold it Yuri. I believe that Hayate is the blackened but what is with your arrogance?"

"Oh im like OMG sorry! I didnt mean to strike your guilty conscious!" Yuri smiled widely while bubbly yelling this to Shiori Kaxuki's smirked instantly turned to scowl

"I would applaud your competitiveness were it not be for your artless tongue and tone little girl..." Kazuki countered

"well unfortunately for you lame-O's I have to drink the lie from your bloods until you are executed!."

Everyone was mute... glaring at eachother with hostility. We went down and down...until finally it stopped

Everyone took their seats... and we all looked at our fallen friend's portraits... Takuma's were two dollar symbols in the form of a cross, Hoshi's was an X as if it was made from a type writer, Jurou's was an X made of an axe and a rose vine... and x out again with claw marks, and Taichi's were two swords... and the trial grounds were different... With a four suits... a black spade, green clovers, blue diamonds and a red heart. which was unlike the catholic theme of the third class trial

Monobunny then jumped in joy "only 8 left... that almost half of you! I hoped that you like the X's this time... now if everyone is ready..."

Taichi Washichi the Ultimate Knight. He was noble, crazy, agresssive, hedonistic, and erratically organized but nonetheless a kind person. Most if not all of us were friends with him... Especially the late Jurou and Shiori.

One of us

struck him down

with a pained laughter of dignity towards his killer

a lot think its me...

but I know I am innocent

togther the sun and moon align

were despair and hope meet

and to commence this class trial


	14. Chapter 4 Class Trial

Monobunnny: Lets begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. Your votes will be determined by-"

Junko: Cut the formalities…. I want to discover who the culprit is!

Yuri: Awwwee that is like totally uber cute of you, Junko!

Junko: What was that you wannabe condescending brat!?

Naomi: We wont get anywhere if you all keep whinning yo!

Kazue: Yeah! We have ta find out who killed Taichi as I big sis said

Kazuki: Shiori adamantly already believes who the true culprit is….

Hayate (The person that she believes is the culprit is…)

Number #1 Hayate Takenaka DECIDED!

Hayate : Me….. she belives that I am the culprit….

Shiori: Do you know why….?

Hayate: because of the hamburger and fries… You think that I tampered with the food..

Kazue: The food?

Hayate: Yes, I was asked to make her an american cusine using the food table…..

Shiori: Which is why youre the culprit

Hayate (This is rather foolsih...but I have to clear my name somehow}

NON STOP DEBATE

[Hayate's Account]

[Shiori's Account]

[Salt Shaker]

Shiori: At the time everyone entered the dining hall,

Shiori:Hayate was told to make me something to eat

Kazue: I went to the dinning hall's kitchen and cooked other food

Kazuki: And mind it we all were partying

Shiori: After I ate my foood I felt sick and had to go to the restroom

Shiori: The food was (spiked)

Shiori:and further more you were the only one who could have spiked the food

[My eyes turned orange...aimming the Hayate Account's turth bullet to Shiori, the bullet blasted out of my dictionary and through her skull as I screaed "NO THATS WRONG!" Before I summoned the Justice Tarot Card and used it to stab her stomach 3 times and then I yelled BREAK!]

Hayate: I was not the only person who could have poisoned the food. After all I can attest to this!

Shiori: Are you suggesting this because that you were not the first person to arrive at the dinning hall?

Hayate:Exactly when I first entered the dinning hall, Shiori and Yuri were already inside the dinning hall at the least Shiori was there.

Yuri:Well, that makes...some sense…. Unless if that filthy fouled tongued fabricator framed Hayate!

Hikaru: Data processing: Percentage of Yuri's virtue codes altering.. 96% percent postive

Yuri: Whatever robot girl

Hikaru: Robot… girl.. Is what you call me? Or is it because you are a emotionally fragile child with no friends that has to invent placebo persona to function as your obsolete confidence and security

Yuri:!?

Hayate: What are you doing Hikaru!? We are supposed to find the culprit that killed Taichi!

Shiori: We still have not ruled you out of being the blackened Hayate…

Hayate:(Slams desk) What more evidence do you want!? I was the last one to come to the dinning hall meaning that I would not have time to poison you!

Junko: ENOUGH! If Hayate was the last person in the dining hall and if we can agree on that deduction, then KINDLY give some NEW logical reason why Hayate is the culprit!

Shiori: Then allow me to further elaborate…

Non Stop Debate

Kazue: We need ta discuss other reasons Hayate is the culprit otha than him making the hamburger !

Yuri: Is there any other excuse for him NOT to be the killer!?

Kazue: Seriously brat big sis is starting to get pissed da FUCK OFF AT YOU YURI!

Naomi: :) Lets just ignore Kazuyoe and get back on track!

Shiori: Likely Hayate was the ONLY ONE other than me Yuri who had an alibi….

Hikaru: Affirmative. Hayate left the dinning hall at **12:15p** m and the time frame of the murder was 7AM and 12:30PM meaning he could have…..killed Taichi as there is nothing else that could further clarify his time of death….

[My eyes turned gold and I aimmed the (Weaponry Clock) truth bullet at Hikaru saying Nothing else that could clarify the time of Taichi's Death and screamed NO THATS WRONG! Shooting Hikaru through the eye sockets and as if her sunglasses broke, a loud breaking sound vibrated through the trial room and everything returned to normal]

Hayate: Hold on please, Hikaru… I believe that we can clarify the cause of death….

Hikaru: Is that so? Hayate Program request for software evidence download accepted.

Yuri: What are you talking Hayate!?

Hayate: I mean take a look at the Weaponry's clock.

Shiori: The clock..?

Kazuki:!? Intriguing….. The clock was impaled by the very same lance that Taichi caught from Monobunny's execution failure.

Monobunny: Bunny WA CHIGAU YO! (Pulls out a katana glaring at Hayate as if his eyes were burnning up)

Hayate: What on earth do you WANT you sociopathic rabbit!? The execution was a complete failure!

Monobunny: Welll technically speaking the execution was NOT a failure… Cuz Taichi was about to be executed defending Shiori from HER execution… Meaning that the execution is NOT a failure I just simply healed him and undid the failure.. My executions are NEVER meant to let anyone except the traitor lives-Uh oh….

Hayate: What the hell?

Yuri: The traitor!?

Kazue: Ghh!? Hell you're playin at Monobunny!?

Monobunny: Bun buns..ooopsy

Naomi: If Monobunny's executions are designed only NOT to kill the traitor..would that not mean whoever the culprit is the traitor!?

Kazuki: I'm astonished that your nugget of a brain was marvelously able to verbalize a sentence not consisting of yoyos

Hayate: That aside, the clock was stabbed with the green lance.. But did anyone read the time on the clock?

Junko: The time reads 12:04…. However

Junko: REFUTE/ARGUE YOURE WASTING MY FUCKING TIME! BBBREEEAKKK!

(Everyone except Junko and me disappeared… Junko wore a deadly white kimino embroiled with sakura petals except blood red. Her visor was over her eyes again and wielding a 6 foot long katana glaring and sizing me)

Junko: If youre going to be spouting nonsense, at the least try to make a semblance of sense...if not…. THEN BE QUIET!

(Rebuttal Showdown)

Junko: The clock's time upon being stabbed was 12:04 but so what? (Junko dual wieleded with her wrench using it as a blade, charging towards me she hammered my sword with both swords ruthlessly as if angered)

Junko: ( Air double jumped back flipped and spun around airborne. summoning a tornado of snowflakes created from minature blades and hurled it towards my direction) That is not enough information to write you off the black list

Junko: Even if the clcok was stabbed at that time before you left the dining hall, he very well could have been alive.

ADVANCE

Hayate: No, I am certain that there is more to this than simply the time on the clock…

Junko: THEN wHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?

Junko: Unless you cant show proof that OTHER EVIDENCE exist…

Junko: Then I may as well kill you now so that I cen free myself from you annoying idiots!

[My eyes locked on to OTHER EVIDENCE…. Obscuring my glasses with light, and teleported slicing Junko's visor in half before bifuricating her words and body with the Taichi's Body Truth Sword and shouted]

Hayate: CUT! I'll cleave through such words! BREAK!

Hayate: One thing that I noticed during the investigation was that Taichi's body though bloody from the stab wound is the bloody index finger from his left hand…..other than that his left hand was clean, the only other thing clean was the lance….

Shiori: If the lance and his left palm was clean, does that mean

Kazue: Its Plausible to assume that the one who through the lance at the clock was…

Hayate: I GOT IT!

Hayate: Taichi Washichi… Perhaps he knew that he was going to die soon and before dying he wanted to clarify the time of death to exonerate anyone who might have found his body… Taichi may be a blood lusting adrenaline glutton but he was also a battle master. I have no doubt in my mind that is what happened

Junko: IF no one else has any better ideas excluding Kazuki I can finally say IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

Kazue: Who the hell do you think you are?

Junko: A student apparently intellectually capable enough not wanting to stay in this god damn time wasting trial!

Kazuki: You seem awfully on edge today perhaps you are the killer?

Junko: If I was the killer, I would have murdered you not someone that I cant kill like Taichi.

Kazue: If Taichi did what you said Hayate, means you cant be the culprit

Yuri:Wait but something is not right…. If Hayate is not the culprit what about the dying message that was left?

Shiori: Dying message...Yeah… Taichi wrote on the left side of the throne something…. HA4A

Shiori: Hayate… but if Hayate isnt the culprit…..then why did he write that…..?

Naomi: (Raises hand)

Kazue: Nayo, what is it?

Naomi: Ummm well I am sorry but… why did Taichi go upstairs?

Yuri: Yeah thats a good question good for you dumb red head!

Naomi: UM Hikaru can I please borrow your Taser to electrocute Yuri

Hikaru:Unnecessary (Tasers Yuri who was wearing some leather gloves and her entire E-Planner temporarily light up… Afterwards the light in the trial dimmed a bit before turning off

Yuri:AAAAIIIIEEYYYEEE! !

Kazue: STOP IT THATS ENOUGH! WHY ARE CONSTANTLY HURTING EACHOTHER!

Yuri: *Cough* Shut up you dirty crone!

Kazue: !? Yuri what?

Kazuki: What is your malfunction girl? Tasteless insults amongst you all, swarming from the vampiric bloody whirlpool…

Shiori:I hate to say it but..Kazuki…

Hayate: He is right!

Hayate: We are never going to do ANYTHING RIGHT BeCAUSE WE KEEP FIGHTNING EACH OTHER! I DONT KNOW WHY I AM STILL ALIVE! IF THIS BABYSITTING ALL OF YOU IS MY FATE THEN I RATHER WOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THAN KOKORO!

Junko: SO you think that you are baby sitting US!?

Shiori: Quite arrogant of you Hayate, dont cha think!?

Kazuki: Amusing it is to see your rather unseemingly true colors

Hayate:... (I cant believe I said that…)

Kazue: Hmph finally someone grew some brass balls….though I cant say that I dont agree with ya….

NON STOP DEBATE

Hayate: But why...did Taichi go upstairs…? Didnt he….wasnt he sick?

Shiori: Yeah the thing was...Well after I left the dinning hall I first went to check on Taichi… But he was not in his room

Yuri: And what else

Shiori: I was…..

Kazuki: Going to commit suicicde again?

Junko: Perhaps that you were

Naomi: Going to find yogurt!

Shiori: I was going to go to the **weight room to see where Taichi was** but before I could go up there I was trapped in the restroom

Hayate: (Uses the [Weight Room] Truth bullet and fires his dictionary pistol at Shiori's claim The Weight room to see where Taichi was and screamed)

Hayate: No that is wrong!

Shiori: Um pardon me?

Hayate: Shiori you said that you were going to see where Taichi was… but why would you think that he would be in the weight room when the room not only looked as if it no one ever came in the room...but there is no way that someone you thought that was sick…..would be anywhere else than their room?"

Shiori: Um well cuz… like, of this?

(Shiori went inside or her pockets and pulled out a Note)

Shiori: I found this note it reads "The meeting spot shall be the Weight Room. If you dare Accept my Challenge you'll be there. I shall await…"

Yuri: A...NOTE HE LEFT A NOTE!

Shiori: Say why d'you sound so shocked, huh?"

Yuri: Shut it! WHO ASKED YOU!?

Kazuki: Ignoring the nuisance….This note most obviously belongs to Taichi… he left a note only for everything to go awry…. How faulty his flaws were….

Hayate: If Taichi did write the note….then maybe he indeed did something we didnt expect

[Synapse Drive!]

Question 1: Who wrote the note….? Taichi Washichi

Question 2: Did Naomi pick the wrong berries? No

Question 3: Why did Taichi get sick?: He was never sick to begin with?

Question 4: Who was the note for? The Culprit

Hayate: The constellation has been connected… COMPLETE!

Hayate:!? Taichi pretended to be poisoned by having Naomi collect the specific berries that would be venom nightshade and in order to meet up with the culprit…!

Naomi: YO YO YO I KNEW IT BRO! ( Naomi swings her yoyo and hits Shiori on her forehead) YOU OWE ME AND HAYATE AN APOLOGY YO!

Shiori: WHAT!? Sorry Hayate and Naomi for suspecting you…

Kazuki: While we are clear, I can further indite Taichi of perjury. My cult of fallen light worshippers would typically poison other foes...However Knights of Royal Kingdoms would ingest small bits of poison to taste for their Monarch.. Knights would be trained to immunize their bodies toward poisons to be able to both taste the poison and not die from it….

Shiori: But Taichi threw up from the stuff remember!?

Kazuki: Perhaps he may have an allergic reaction to it or he is simply adverse towards sweet things...Whatever ailing him was not the posion…

Hayate: And Naomi was told directly by Taichi to obtain that specific berry…

Hikaru: Error: Naomi might have gotten wrong item

Hayate: I am sorry but no thats wrong because…

Hayate: I GOT IT!

Hayate: Naomi and Yuri were forced against their wills to learn about the types of plants in the Garden by Jurou. Because their talents mostly revolve around technology. If they were seriously held up in that situation

Yuri: Yeah...yeah… we totes get it...I dont want to remember such a lame moment like hashtag blood bummer….

Junko: So far… this is what I am getting… Since yesterday Taichi planned to get himself sick so that he could sneak upstairs and honorably challenge the traitor.. The stupid lugheaded idiot of my best friend second only to Moe… went upstairs while the the

Hikaru: Objection….Initiate Battle Royal Mode ONLINE FORUM MODE!

[Processing: Opening Non Stop Debate Page]

Hiakru: The Victim was supposed to have Spawned in the Weight Room Data File

Hikaru: How ever he was spawned in the Weaponry instead. Where he was murdered

Hikaru: But the Sword Deleted HIM

Hayate: NO THATS WRONG!

Hayate: Hikaru I dont think that the sword was used to kill him…

Hikaru: WHY?

Hayate: The sword impaling Taichi was very crooked… When Taichi wrote the note it looked as if he was expecting a challenge of some kind not something superficial… Which makes me believe that someone physically strong like Kazuki, Shiori, Kazue, or Junko… But even then, Kazuki, Junko and Kazue have alibis… While Shiori loved Taichi like a brother and I refuse to believe that their red strings of friendship would be cut… the sword was stabbed into Taichi wobbly and HIS sword no doubt. Taichi we have seen with his blade numerous time. With that blade in his hand he is invulnerable in combat and without it even he can still keep up with Jurou and Shiori in hand to hand combat. So no amateur would be able to pull this off.. Which makes me wonder.. What was his cause of death

Kazue: If Taichi's was not able to be killed in physical combat…..why was the sword impaled in his body…..?

Shiori:...Did he...kill himself…..

Naomi: What do you mean?

Shiori: I mean well only he could use the sword...what if he stabbed himself….?

Yuri: Yeah that would be possible! But he already his confirmed to not be the traitor by Monobunny

Hayate: Actually thats impossible Because Monobunny said that the only thing he confirmed was that he was not the traitor. If Taichi commited suicide… wouldnt he be the blackened….

Monobunny: I shall answer. If the victim was the culprit then yes they would be the blackened...Wow my body must be bugging me lately...

Shiori: *Sigh* I reckoned Taichi wasnt suicidal

Yuri: Unlike Hayate… of course tee hee

Kazue: Taichi' damn woulda killed Hayate if I hadnt knocked sense in ta Hayate!

Yuri: But Shiori could have not used a sword silly!

Shirori: WhAt ThE hElL ArE yOu ImPlYiNg!?

Yuri: Isnt it obvious? That YOU are the killer!

Shiori:!?

Junko: Calm down, Yuri is not seriously saying the dumbest probability of all probabilities…..

Naomi: Um I think that she is Junyo…..

Yuri: What other reason there was for her to go upstairs? There is even proof,... That Green lance that was used to impale the clcok? Wasnt that the same lance that was used to nearly execute Shiori only for those lances to almost kill Taichi?

Hikaru: Uncannily accurate hypothesis and analyisis. VALID

Hayate: Yuri you are wrong and right.

Yuri: Why Hayate?

Hayate: The reason why the lance was in the weaponry was because the secret of the weaponry is that….

Hayate I got it….

Hayate: its the weapon archieve for every execution come to date….

Junko: Its the source of all of the gore in this place

Monobunny: YEP! Its all true.. Its my personal toy box to play with while you all get to play with each other! Its sooo FUNNNNNNN! SO FUN THAT AFTER THE TRIAL I WILL ABSOLUTELY FORBID ANYONE FROM DESTROYING ANY OF THESE WEAPONS OR DISPOSING OF THEM!

Kazue: WHAT WE COULD HAVE DESTROYED EVERY EXECUTION AND END THE KILLING GAME!?

Monobunny:YEP AND YOU ALL wASTED IT ON KILLING TAICHI, HOW IRONIC! OF COURSE HE WAS THE FIRST TO FIGURE out the secret of the Weaponry!

Hayate:( Now wonder why he was on edge and where he got all of those weapon traps at….)

Kazuki: Indeed, very clever…..Also Hayate, dont you have some evidence you would like to share towards the class of imbeciles?

Shiori: I hate you Kazuki

Kazuki: Hatred as well as any emotion is insufficient and unnecessary in a class trial….. Its the Holy Unholy battle grounds, the stage and main performance of this glorious game.. Of wits and survival…..

Hayate: (Kazuki Aside…. I believe that the evidence that they are looking for is)

Hayate: I GOT IT

Hayate: While surveying the 4th floor I discovered strains of green hairs….. As if they were falling out… near the stairwell...I believe that shows Shiori may be the culprit

Shiori: HAYATE!? I am NOT the killer please! If its not you, thenn I do not know who.. But its definately not me!

(Non Stop Debate)

Shiori: Dudes and gals I am not the culprit….

Kazuki: You adamantly accused Hayate….

Shiori: Because I had logical reasons…

Naomi: You barred me from cooking YO!

Shiori: Again, you poisoned or helped Taichi poison himself!

Yuri: You went to try and meet him!

Shiori I am telling you… I AM BEING FRAMED!

Junko : Enough! I'm returning to my room, this is growing rather trite.

Hayate( I homed into Shiori' saying framed…. And used the truth bullet calleded smudge on Shiori's jacket, and yelled)

Hayate: I consent to agree with that!

(Hayate and Shiori fist bumped and screamed break!)

Hayate: Actually just because we found the green hair doesnt mean that was Shiori's….

Yuri: Huh what the heck! Jurou was the only dumbass with green hair and they…

Hayate:They were highlights…. And besides just because we cant tell if Shiori is not the culprit from the hair, we can analyze the smudge on shiori's jacket…

Shiori: The smudge?

Kazuki: Oh for the sake of the fallen angel worlds, the smudge that I so graciously cleaned….

Shiori: What was that thing?

Hayate: Shiori before the black out, you did not have any smudges on your jacket aside from the blood of years ago...right?

Shiori: Yeah, from my assassinations and stuff, I guess

Hayate: The color of the smudge was a peachy color… almost exactly the same color of your skin?

Shiori: Yeah it is…. Does that mean?

Hayate: Whoever that you bumped into is the culprit… they had eye wear…. Obviously but to further elaborate I need to figure out what that substance is that was on your jacket

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT

M-A-K-E-U-P!

Hayate: VISUALIZED ANSWER! COMPLETE!

Hayate: The smudge was actually make up…..which means that the culprit was actually impersonating you…

Shiori: Cosplaying as me!? As a Yaoi Fangirl like im kind of flattered yet grossly offended by all of this… Using the arts of a mangaka as ultility for murder even as a Gangleader is messed up

Naomi: More messed up than killing people as a serial killing anarchist of poetic justice yo?

Kazue:The culprit rushed into the weaponry room and killed Taichi then they made the mistake of putting on too much makeup before hand and bumped into Shiori...and escaped… By the time Hayate reached the body, the lights turned on… and

Kazuki: Now we can definately begin act 2…

Hikaru: Hayate, you should know who the culprit is now… dont you?

Kazue: What…?

Hayate: (If the culprit used the sword not to kill him… and the culprit was weaker…. And everyone else had an alibi there is only one possible killer… one that would make it seem like Taichi killed himself…. And then took the time to cosplay as Shiori to kill Taichi… then the only person is)

Number 3 Yuri Minami…. I choose you… DECIDED!

Hayate: It was Yuri Minami… you were the one who stabbed Taichi, werent you?

Hikaru: Objective Completed!

Yuri: What? HHHUUHHHHh!?

Naomi: Whoa Hayate! Yuri be the culprit? Thats Loco!

Kazue: That aint da problem….your DEAD….so stop playin with me...dont disobey your BIG SISTER!

Kazuki: Perhaps so...perhaps not...either way you a lowly masochistic scoundrel better be able to prove this…

Monobunny: HOLD IT!

: HEYYYYY I'm BACK

Hayate:No not the unpleasant man again! Why didnt you appear last time!?

: Its a story and possibly a song called LIFE! Anyway during a time where half of your classmates agree with you you enter a multidimensional rift by Monobunny where your allies and enemies try to kill eachother's opinion call and Twilight Thorn Debate! Each of you will have bazooka provided based on the subject of their arguement.. Afterwards you start firing playstation machine guns at everyone until they die from your party from being right!

Hayate: What is wrong with you people!?

:BTW youre half way through the fanfic readers! Sorry about the MISSING DEADLY LIFE LAST CHAPTER THAT WILL BE UPDATED AFTER THE STORY IS COMPLETED.

Hayate: WHAT ON EARTH WHY IS THERE A BLACK HOLE IN THE COURT ROOM SEALING THAT JUST VANISHED?

: Good luck and HAVE FUNNNNN!

Monobunny: Now everyone we shall begin what should have happened the last three trials but now we will have them….. The TRIAL DEBATE GROUNDS… EACH OF YOU WILL NOW HAVE BLACK LEATHER TRENCH COATS NOW BEGIN!

Monobunny used a mystical sort of key and stabbed it int the arcade button and everyone's seat transformed and raised like an elevator….

We reached the top.. On my side was Hikaru, Junko, and Shiori

On Yuri's side were Naomi, Kazue and Kazuki

Pulled out our bazookas a question appeared

[Could YURI BE THE CULPRIT!]

Our rocket lauchers read YES she could be the culprit..

their s read No she couldnt be the culprit

Our eyes turned blue and theirs magenta and we BEGAN!

Yuri: I'm the ultimate inventor, I could not have stabbed him!

Hayate: Shiori!

Shiori: As the Ultimate inventor, couldnt you invent a way to stab him!

Naomi: You're being mean! She is our friend , Yuri should wouldnt kill!

Hayate: Junko!

Junko: Look at how many of our friends killed each other!

Kazuki: There is no weapon pointing to Yuri being the culprit…

Hayate: I got this! Still the lack of a weapon doesnt mean she she lacked one.

Kazue: Yuri was downstairs by the time the blackout ended!

Hayate: Hikaru!

Hikaru: Yuri was missing from downstairs with excessive enough of a time length to delete Taichi!

Naomi: Why are you blaming her!

Hayate: I got this! Yuri has been blaming everyone else throught out the trial! We should discover the truth carefully...

Yuri: I Dont WEAR GLASSES!

Hayate: Junko!

Junko: You realize that glasses arent the only type of eye wear, right?

SPOT ONNNN

(Hayate, Junko, Hikaru and Shiori shot circle, x, triaangle and square bullets until everyone died and all of them took a group photo and yelled)

ALL of Team Hayate: THIS IS OUR ANSWEr breAK!

Hayate: As long as there is evidence against Yuri its possible that she could be the culprit

Yuri: You can die for all I care,I'm voting for Shiori!

Shiori: The hell is with you Yuri!? You're acting crazier that anyone!

Yuri:Can it NERD! I'm not the culprit so you can't even

Yuri's Voice:Wait but something is not right…. If Hayate is not the culprit then what about the dying message that was left by Taichi?

Hikaru: How did you obtain the knowledge of the dying message if you were the first user to exit the crime scene chat room?

Yuri:!?

Shiori: How did YOU know? Well, YURI!? We're waiting….

Yuri:...Because… I… well…. Damn

Yuri: I am the traitor…..

Hayate: What? It was you?

Yuri: Um..heh...yep! I'm the killer that killed Tai!

Shiori: YOU LITTLE DEMON WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM SO!? *breaks down crying*

Yuri: Well you see, because...My adorable little bunny wabbit wanted me to do so!

Hayate( Yuri, you murdered, Taichi…..something..is that..true..? why bluntly stating this… She was certain throught out the entire trial that one of us was the culprit.. NOW she is blaming herself?)

Junko: You cant be the killer."

Kazue: YOU CANT! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU ARE THE KILLER!? ARE YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!?

Yuri: Shut up you insignificant vile excuse of a maternal substitute….There is no absolute way that I would acknowledge you ( Said in an eerily melancholic tone as if lost, hurt and full of despair…. A finally true glimpse..of her true emotional state..but her words...are they true?)

Naomi: Yuri..No that cant be yo!

Yuri: I am sorry Naomi.. But its the truth…. I killed Taichi.. Definately using the sword...Hey Junko…. Have you got pregnant with Hayate's baby yet?

(Junko blind in fury threw her wrench at Yuri's skull with the intent on killing her… Monobunny panicked and was sprounting silver white rose thorns to pierce Junko's throat… But Yuri smiled softly, put on a metallic pink mesh glove and grabbed the weapon with ease and simultaniously, the rose thorns which were close to pierrcing her throat vanished into star lights. )

Yuri: Presenting my fav invention the Power Kitty MK 1 Pink Edition! It gives me the power to lift 6 times my size… Invented it after Jurou and Takuma went berserk.. I needed to copy their strenght just in case things went mad.. Thats why I took pictures of all of the boys mainly Taichi, Takuma and Jurou. They were the largest and Jurou had the largest body mass so measuring their muscles and force totally help me… but I wanted to make the design cute and adorable so I added my little touch

Yuri: Ahhh its amazing how technology is these days… full of surprises

Hikaru: WHATTTTT1/ TO Be ABLE TO Generate a weapon so powerful….

Junko:Would be impractical and impossible for anyone but the Ultimate Inventor. As a fellow artisian I have to admit, I am impressed….

Hayate:( My jaws dropped at Junko's approval of Yuri)

Junko: Of your craft and your stupidity.

Yuri:Huh?

Junko: YOU COULD HAVE INVENTED A WAY OUT AND TO KILL MONOBUNNY AND YOU WASTE IT TO PROTECT YOURSELF FROM US!?

Yuri: What part of I AM THE TRAITOR do you not understand?

Junko: the part involving how the actual real hell that you killed Taichi… AND WHO CAUSED THE BLACKOUT AND HOW THE HELL THAT GOT FIXED! And OH boy if you think that is the only thing wrong with your statement… I have a grocery list the size of a glutton!

Yuri: FIne I will explain my crime..so Hayate wont use his magic powers

Yuri: I was the first person to enter the dinning hall… As the traitor, I had to kill someone! To protect someone, MYSELF. SO, here is how it happened! :D ^_^ 3

Yuri I wrote two notes.. One was to meet Taichi…. And the other was to meet Shiori.. But in Taichi's note, I told him to meet me or rather Shiori…. So I did what any good girl would do… Make sure that I spiked Shiori's food.. First I slipped the note for Taichi under his door…. After Shiori left. Then I placed the note near Taichi's door … after HE left. In Taichi's note I asked him to destroy the note… which stupidly enough he did ;D I waited until Shiori left to use the restroom and got ready by cosplaying as Shiori. I made the wig in the art room and then used face paint to paint my skin. Putting on my glasses I was ready.. FInally I with finesse traveled to meet Taichi and stabbed him with the sword…..one fatal strike… I used Taichi's hand to write Hayate's name and then I didnt want to be caught so I made the black out happen..Then I bumped into Shiori…. And vanished

So…(Yuri showed a crude drawing of me and a stylishly sweet sick cute drawing of a gray person body base...then the next drawwing was a beautiful yet elegantly sinister drawing of a magical vampire girl princess mode version of Yuri) I am the Ultimate Inventor, Traitor and KILLER OF TAICHI WASHICHI…. My Names Ladies and Gentlemen? Yuri Minami! Star Pose! Trial COMPLLETE ITSSS VOTTTTINNNNGGGG TIIMMME ! Monobunny are we ready!?

Monobunny( with heart eyes and somewhat crying): BUN BUNS THIS IS MY FAVORITE CASE! SO CREATIVE AND LOVELY I SIMPLY AM DYING OF DESPAIR AND CUTENESS LIKE ME! Except im cuter…

Kazue: *Sigh*

Naomi: Kazue's what's wrong?

Kazue: Yu-Yu… You said that you entered through the front door of the Weaponry… But Hayate? Can you tell us what way that could have also been taken?

Hayate(Another way…? The only thing that I can really think of is..)

Hayate: I GOT IT!

Hayate: The vents… There was a ceiling ventalator cover on the floor that I found during the investigation. Its as if someone fell out of it…. The part of the ceiling it fell from was large enough a body could fit through it..

Kazue: Yeah…

Junko: Hold on...why are you taking the lead role of the class trial? Kazue you are not very intelligent…

Kazue:...

Kazue: Next question Hayate…

Hayate: Yes?

Kazue: There are two thing that Yuri stated in her confession that contradicts with two pieces of evidence that she gave.. Can you name those items starting with whats relevent to Taichi's Body?

Hayate: Something that contradicts...could she mean…!

Hayate: I got IT?

Hayate: Taichi's two small neck wounds and…..The dent on the ground?

Kazue: And Hayate what does all of this tell you…?

Synapse Drive….

How did Yuri enter the Weaponry? Through the vents

What were the two holes on Taichi's neck from.? An attack from Yuri

Where was the sword originally at? Stabbed in weaponry room's floor

Hayate: IT CONTECTS COMPLETE!

Hayate: Yuri.. You attacked Taichi not with the sword but whatever caused the wounds on his neck and through the vents didnt you!?

Yuri: What the heck Kazue whats with you!?

Monobunny: YEAH KAZUE MIYAMOTO WHATS WITH YOU!?

Kazue: Da hell are you talkin about PUNK!?

Naomi: Fight, Fight! YO!

Kazuki: Incomprehensible girl this is not the time for foolish remarks

Hikaru: DATA STRIKE!

Junko: Finally all of you are starting to see the true picture, are you?

Hayate I think so…

Yuri: And two wounds like that? Too shallow you cant even tell what weapon was used if that was TRUE!

Hayate: What kind of weapon could be used….? I wonder…..

Hangman Gambit

A-R-C-H-E-R-Y!

Hayate: THATS IT! COMPLETE!

Hayate: The only thing that I can think of would be a cross bow and arrow of some kind…..AM I WRONG?

Yuri: Nrggrk SO WHAT? AGAIN TH WOUNDS ARE SHALLOW! SHAL LOW!

Kazuki: Shallow as your horrendous acting!

Yuri: YOU VAIN HYPOCRITE! AND WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU!?

Kazuki: !?...Wretch….!

Hayate: There was something that you could have used to kill him….and what that Item was….a bottle of Poison…..Specially from the secret chem laboratory in Class 4B's Classroom!

Yuri: NOOOOO!

Hayate: What you did was dress up as Shiori and went through a vent… and attacked Taichi from the vents..

Yuri: SHUT IT YOU DWEEBO!

Hayate: You laced the arrows with by Cross 4 poison that would gradually kill and torture its victims.. But to speed it up you struck at his throat making sure you killed him…. But.. something must have happened… as if he Taichi did die from the poison….

Hayate: I got it

Hayate: He would have vomitted blood and his eyes would be blood shot.. Yet though it looked as he coughed blood his eyes are NORMAL!

Yuri: Please Hayate Stop you Hetreosexual Vampire!

Hayate: StOP ASSUMING MY SEXUALITY AND CALLING ME A VAMPIRE!

Hayate:(This case is hurting my heart a lot more…. A friend a sweet bubbly friend gradually being corrupted… I honestly see her as my little sis…..but then she was drunk by despair and ruined psychologically)

Kazuki:...

Hayate: Yuri Minami… Whatever the hell happened… I dont know...what I do know is that I know finally YOU ARE NOT THE KILLER Especially when you were the first one to discover the body!

Shiori: WHAT!?

Hayate: Yuri had to see Taichi dead if she couldnt kill him and was able to escape… and stab him after death which would explain the body discovery announcement!

Yuri: NOOOOOO! No, its not true

Kazue: Big sis has one finally question… Who is the traitor and killer of this killing game. The real one. Dont worry I wont be mad, if you get it right…

Hayate: The real traitor and killer of this…...killing game….

CHOOSE SOMEONE…...Number 10# Kazue Miyamoto I choose you,... ITS DECIDED!

Hayate:Is it you Kazue Miyamoto?

Kazue: Interesting Hayate….. I would be impressed but first… In only to discover I am the culprit.. You are gonna hafta prove that I'm da killer… Do were even know the cause of Taichi's death yet?

Junko: What on earth are you saying Kazue...Taking control and being calm… this is not like you!

Kazue: Big sis wonders why are ya being so piseed Junko? Ugh youre a pain even in da end!

Yuri: Kazue shut the fuck up! I'M THE KILLER!

Kazue didnt say anything instead she slapped Yuri in the face hard, so hard that her head nearly twisted and almost killed Yuri

Kazue: My bad, big sis...is kinda stressed at the moment. Now Hayate… What was Taichi's Cause of death…?

NON STOP DEBATE!

Kazue: If you want to prove that I'm the killa,

Kazue: You are gonna hafta corner me….

Kazue: What was Taichi's cause of Death?

Yuri: I told all of you that I poisoned him!

Kazuki: If it was not poison or the sword that she stabbed him with after death…

Naomi: But still, Taichi was smiling happy!?

Hayate( My eyes turned flashing blue and shot Naomi in the heart and danced with her statement Taichi was smiling with the Broken Bottle Truth Bullet and Screamed)

Hayate:IT CONnECTS!

Hayate: Naomi you are amzing because you solved the murder

Naomi: WHAT! ALL I DID WAS SPOUT SOMETHING RANDOM

Hayate: There was a broken bottle in the lab… it was a type of gas but I could not read the type… but I thimk that…..gaas was the reason why we heard

Hayate: I got it…

Hayate: Yuri's awkward laugh… she was laughly eviliy as if she was demon then it stopped… Something happened and it might be related to the aluminum soda can.

Yuri: A SODA CAN REALLY?

Hayate: With a hole in it.. What I think that happened was that the culprit grabbed the can and filled it up with the gas…maybe in liquid form.. After emptying the bottle into the can they destroyed the bottle and sealed the cavity of the can with tape or something. The culprit came in the door… while the lights were off during Taichi's attack. The culprit also has control over the vents using her E planner ability.

Kazue: True and what else Hayate?

Yuri: The dying message the dying message was Hayate!

Hayate: can we even be sure?

Kazue: yeah All it said was Haya

Hayate: But if Taichi was Taichi...a blood lusting fighter… but a noble warrior… I wouldnt be surpised what he actually wrote was his cause of death HAHA….which means that his cause of death….

Yuri: Please...sniff...sniff..do not do this to me….I killed Taichi...PLEASE JUST LIVE WITH ITTT!

ESPMDB #5 VS Yuri Minami

(Yuri dressed up as her Magical girl Vampire princess form with 10 pairs of devil wings)

I wont let you win

Gay vampire your wrong

Bad Hayate BAD

Drown in a river of garlic sun lava for all I care

Youre wrong!

Silly Boy

Can you just give please give up!

I cant hear you LALA 3

"OWWIE!"

You really dont know when to stop!

DREAD NAUGHT!

Blood sucking flowers

Army of the night!

Everyone all together

Silence the liar!

Meanie MEANIE!

"BULLLYYYYYY"

WAAHHHH  
STOP STOP STOP!  
LET ME HAVE THIS DEATH  
I AM THE CULPRIT! YOU SHOULD STOP INTERFERING!

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

I'm the traitor

Im the traitor

NOOOOOO NOOO NONONONONONONONONONOOO  
Crucify crucify crucify crucify crucify crucify!

"Its not over yet!"

FINAL BLOW

Yuri: Kazue never went to the fourth floor and I WANTED TO SAVE MYSELF AND KILL ALL OF YOU!

Hayate: Friend-SHIP-BRACE-LEt!

Hayate: FINAL BLOW!

Yuri: am I alone forever now?

BBBREEEEAKKKKKK! ( Yuri clothes magically ripped off of her body leaving her with nothing but a sihouette of darkness that turned into shadow vampire bats and flew away.. As their wings led them to the full moon shattered into the light)

Hayate: Yuri you gave her a friendship bracelet did you know that it was broken and covered in blood? I think the reason why is it-

Kazue: I crushed the empty glass bottle with my hand… blood got everywhere on my bracelet so I dropped it on the ground and it broke…

Kazue: You are all right. I'm the real traitor and culprit that Killed Taichi… I figured laughing gas would be it.. However me and Taichi… he caught me leaving and I explained my situation. After Hoshi Takuma and Jurou Dying I was not gonna keep this up. So Taichi wanted to challnge ,me alone but cuz Yuri was trying to kill him for whatever reason I dont know… He made it as interesting his definition… He was going to flip the sword in the air.. When I used the laughing gas… while being poisoned… If He died from his sword it would be suicide, if of poiosn, Yuri woulda been the blackened and if I won, I would win the obligation motive...cause the target that was gonna die originally was Hayate but then he chose Yuri to be the one to die if I dont kill… And yeah…

Hayate: Is that why you are confessing

Kazue: Nah, it was prevent Yuri from killing herself of course...After using her Inspiration ability to hide and flee after Taichi died….

Yuri: WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hayate: I will begin..I am sorry Yuri but you brought this one on yourself….

Hayate: Before the victim died… Taichi somehow discovered that the culprit was the traitor. I could imagine Taichi's enthusiasm and hedonistic charisma was enough to show that the culprit was unwilling to murder him. Instead Taichi and the culprit collaaborated together to save the obligation motive target. Yuri… To that end they begin to make a plan that would save Yuri and kill them. So they began setting up weapon traps through out the campus. Next morning Taichi announcced his plans to end the killing game once and for all. Unlike Takuma, he decided a direct approach that would keep everyone on their toes. Possibly to ensure that another murder takes place which could have ruined every. Taichi manipulated Naomi to retrieve the venom nightshade in the garden and used it to poison himself. However because he was immune to the poison effects he only vomitted blood… Shiori spent majority of the evening and morning taking care of things.. Then Taichi after ensuring that Shiori was gone snuck up to the Military room. Around this time, Yuri started activiating her plan. She pretended to be the traitor to lure Taichi… and left a note telling him to meet her at the Weaponry.. Yuri then mmanaged to spike the salt shaker with laxatives to deabilitate Shiori. As Shiori left to check on Taichi she discovered the note meant for her asking to meet up in the weight room. Before even being able to go..she was stuck on the 2nd floor's girls restroom while Yuri cosplayed as Shiori...Travelling through a vent she made it to the weaponry and attacked with a cross bow with two arrows that she later disposed of. The culprit while everyone was distracted went to the chemestry classroom possibly entering through a vent in the kitchen seeing as how she was inside the kitchen… Then they culprit made preparations transfering the gas to the empty aluminum can. Afterwards they destroyed the laughing gas bottle with their bare hand… but also got blood on their friendship bracelet and accidentally broke it… As Kazue entered the Weaponry, Yuri quickly used her E-Planner Ability to cause a Blackout triggering Shiori. Taichi dying made a contest deciding who will be the blackened…Kazue instantly closed the vents and Taichi Threw his sword with his left hand in the air… and then began laughing to death but not before throwing a green lance at the clock so the time of death could be discovered…and write HAHA Kazue opened the vents and then left to fix the breakers but seeing nothing was wrong went back downstairs to the dining hall kitchen and Yuri seeing Taichi dead she made the HAHA into Haya to try and frame me… then she fled out the room while Shiori was walking Yuri bumped into her before escaping….

(Yuri's drawing burned away but revealed a crying Hayate and a hopeful tranquil and smiling Kazue)

Hayate: You are the culprit and traitor...leading us down the way...Kazue Miyamoto the ultimate Motocycle Mechanic….

COMPLETE

Yuri: No….I wont let you...No….

Naomi: Yuri stop hurting yourself! Please stop, you dont have to fight anymore, please just stop…

Yuri: No. I am the culprit!

Kazuki: Yuri, you must like being the baby…

Yuri:What?

Kazuki:Justice always watches the coward. Yuri… So loathing and cowardly. Pretending to be a bubbly sweet innocent girl.. Only in actuality you are a traitorous fiend who jumps timidly from host to host to pay for yoour sins.. As a result you are nothing. Just a little weak parasite… Ha look even now.. Watch you squirm like a worm and be executed… You never loved anyone youre crying now because your favorite pawn is ABOUT TO DIE! WELL!? HOW DO YOU LIKW THIS? THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT DIDNT YOUJ!? YOU WRETCHED LITTLE BRAT OF A SPOILED ACIDIC BABY WHOSE IS TOXIC AS DOG SHIT

Kazue: That is enough Kazuki Goda or should I say the ultimate

Hayate:!?

Kazuki: TUltimate what?

Monobunny: WHAT THE HELL KAZUE!?

Kazue: My bad Monobunny….

Kazue: Well its the blood boiling rush of judgement… its voting time!

Yuri:No….I….lost?

Everyone casted in their votes...And with the exception of Yuri who voted for herself… Evryone chose Kazue and we were correct

CLASS TRIAL END

Everyone even and . Monobunny's face steamed in anger

"YOU'RE ALL CORRECT! The unfun unbunny traitor that killed Taichi Washichi was no other than Kazue Miyamoto!"

"So this is the truth of this case….. HOW UNDIGNIFIED!" fumed the enraged and aghast Kazuki which was uncharacteristic of himself to be so frazzled and jarred,

I could tell inside he was furious, extremely furious that he was unable to crush Kazue and instead she simply confessed to her crimes. But I reallly was not paying attention to Kazuki's petulant fall from grace but more on Yuri

Snivelling on the floor in defeat, was Yuri Minami… As if she was the blackened. Even after all of this, she still refuses to admit it to herself.. Its like she created a safeguard to protect her self from the reality of the situation..

Kazue grinned mirthfully but it was not blithing like Jurou's...Or a facede like Yuri's. It was crazy really, that the most hot headed and loving of us students happened to be the killer and traitor. It was very shocking

Naomi stared her down angrily to our surprise…

"YOYO SLAP FOOL!"

Naomi who was more or less a pupil attacked Yuri across the right of her face with a yoyo like it was easy as the digital artwork that she designed. Naomi did not cry however. She then proceede to attempt to strangle Yuri with her yoyos

"You bullly! YOU KILLED TAICHI AND CALL YOURSELF A BESTIE! PSYCHYO!"

"NAOMI STOP!" I yelled "KAZUE is the KILLER NOT YURI!"

"Oh," Naomi eye widened in surprise then she released Yuri, as she was grasping for her breath. Then she swung her yoyo at Kazue's throat and stomach and seeth furiously with clenched spiteful teeth growled

"YOU KILLED TAICHI AND CALL YOURSELF A MOMMY AND COMPLAIN ABOUT YOYOS! LISTEN I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE OTHERS NONSENSE BUT YOU PRECISELY HAVE 60 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR I WILL BLACKEN YOU BLUE!

I,,,was not believing what I was seeing… Naomi..was strangely and ironicallly reasonably indignant and violent.. Everyone backed away from Naomi… Kazue was not phased but her attack which I was amazed by.

"Heh, well I guess that Big Sis deserved that.. Nice job Naomi," Said Kazue gently. Naomi pout capriciously bubbled to ebullience, boiling with gratitude

"Yeah explain WHY did Taichi AGREE TO SUCH A DUMBASS PLAN!? DID HE NOT CARE HOW I WAS GOING TO FEEL ABOUT THIS!? LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Said Shiori who was on the verge of ripping out her crab grass, pine green hair of hers

"SIGH, Taichi figured you'd all respond like this but I want to tell you everything"

"PLEASE do not hesistate doing so" I said singed in sarcasm.

"After the first night of the killing game, monobunny came to my room. He said that with everyone being friendly with one another would bring the game to a close early. So he wanted me to kill someone to start the killing game... I originally was going to Yuri. Hayate, Kazuki, Kokoro, Keiko, Hikaru, and Shiori were too intelligent. Jurou, Taichi, Junko, and Takuma were too powerful and strong.. Hoshi and Moe were far too innocent, and Hibiki and Naomi were too funny and charismatic for me to even try hurting.. Yuri was weaker and I did not want her to suffer from the killing game but after the motive videos... Yuri broke down in panic was beyond pained... Soo ultimately I did not kill her and wanna kept her safe."

"Your reasons for not harming us were mostly for your own ego and logical reasoning then" Junko said bluntly

"Yeah, it was nothing personal... I had a reason to live... to save those outside of course...Naomi's almost death and Kokoro being killed by Keiko caught me off guard. and even the master mind so I was told to survey the situation and if a dangerous situation that coud ruin the killing game happens again I was to commit murder... or that the remains of my gang and family would be killed. I had to ensure their safety even if it meant ya deaths. But Yuri was always trusted me..and I wanted to be there for her...and watching all of you punks fight despair and Hayate lose hope... watching everyone my little siblings kill each other made me sick especially Moe's, Hoshi's and Takuma's deaths. Finally after Hayate suicide attempt I stormed into Monobunny's office and argued with him. It was then he told me about about a threat...and the night of the motive being announced I got enraged... argued that it was unfair and what were his goals in having me do all of this! Taichi caught me walking from the fifth floor during night time. Taichi was as Hayate deducted figured out I was the traitor. Rather than fight me he wanted to help me..."

"He WANTED to help you?" Shiori said bewildered

"He wanted to ensure that my goals were noble and decided to challenge me to a game. I had a single day to murder him. Otherwise he would out me as the traitor. At first I was like asking if he was fucking nuts.. but thats when he said, the worst ammount of despair he felt.. was that he did not die for YOU Shiori."

Shiori at those words cried... "He's a dick brained dumbass!"

"Was Yuri a part of your plans like Moe was defended by Shiori?" I asked

"None of my plans were supposed to involve Yuri! YURI NOW EXPLAIN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! I would not endanger your life in my plans. What the HELL!"

"I did NOT TRUST ANYONE EXCEPT YOU! I FELT SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOU SINCE THE NIGHT KOKORO WAS MURDERED!" Yuri said soaking her long water fall flowing hair with her tears...

"You were the only reason that I felt safe, and loved, and cared for yet I could sense that you were lying to me... Everyone else going crazy did not make anything better. Shiori kept accusing me.. Naomi was a ditz, Hayate is prideful, Junko is mean, Hikaru is emotionless and Kazuki's a douchebag!" Yuri scremaed. "Taichi kept bossing us around and everyone else werent reliable so I wanted to murder Taichi and kill him. Stop him from controlling me! and secretly so I could stop you!"

" I was going to do anything to save Yuri... even if it meant killing all of you... But then Yuri had dirty her hands... which is why I confessed..."

"Your love was so strong and compelling... you were reallly going to let us die?" I asked

"Yep it sure was!" Monobunny said.. "Kazue tried to be all motherly, but in reality she was just role playing to make the game more funner than she expects!" Monobunny cheered

"NO! thats wrong!" I said "Kazue was trying... to help.. Yuri.. but she also was trying to assist us! You think that this is going to make us fall in despair! Kazue just returned to our side swayed by hope!"

"Umm yeah.. buns.. about that.. See since technically Kazue the culprit killed Taichi and since she was my traitor.. I decided to come up with a perfect punishment for her!"

"NO."

Yuri wapred in front of Kazue raising out her arms.

" I wont let you kill her! Monoantivampire!"

"Who said anything about an execution? No. its YOUR execution!"

Everyone jumped even Kazuki

"WHAT!? Wait you do not have the right to do this!" Kazue yelled

"Yes I do! NOW HERE IS YOUR RIDE!" Monobunny materialized a motorcycle and then... A coffin opened up and sucked Yuri inside...

"Heh, you think Imma run... I rather be dead than BETRAY YURI! BESIDES WHATS THE USE!? IF THE STATE OF THE WORLD IS THE WAY IT IS... WHY RATHER I FALL FOR A TRAP!?"

"Trap?" Kazuki repeated "What on earth is the state of the world.. MY MAIN STAGE!?"

"Everyone be patience" Hikaru calmly said...

"Dont try hackin, Hikaru..." Kazue said "The entire database is impossible to penetratae

"WHAT DO MEAN KAZUE!?" Junko said tears somewhat falling out but more the kind from belligerence "You have better-"

"Kazue, please tell Taichi we'll be ok...?" Shiori asked softly

"Now then I have special punishment prepared originally for Kazue Miyamoto the Ultimate Motorcycle Mechanic but now for Yuri Minami the Ultimate Inventor... Lets give it everything in our souls ITS PUNISHMENT! TIMMMMEEEE!

"Good bye everyone, Big Sis loves you all..."

Monobunny swung his mallet on the gavel and the arcade monitor showed Monobunny dragging Yuri across the screen while Kazue was riding on her motor cycle. "Kazue Miyamoto and Yuri Minami have been found guilty... Its time for their punishments...

Kazue Miyamoto and Yuri Minami Execution: ENGINES IGNITION! An Iron Queen of METAL BLADES

Kazue was stuck on the motorcyle she was riding. In her chest, most likely where her heart was, was an IV catheter... and the fluid in her IV bag was boiling hot motor cycle oil... Clearly Kazue felt pain but with pure strenght was resisting to save Yuri who was being dragged off by robotic bats.. Automatically the motorcylce drove off..into the factory... Metallic gears... flew without warning in every direction...swooping past, grazing Kazue's skin... arms, legs, chest and body... still she endured... Kazue then was hit by random drills in the factory... Little mini clowns were riding metal gears like a game. Kazue manage to dodged them...

Finally she was dodging the steel hydraullic presses that were moving up and slamming down... Soon She saw a metallic door and epically she bravely yanked the iv from her chest and high jump and back flipped kicked the Motor cycle through the doors... and the ran inside the room... She saw the coffin Yuri was in... it was impaled with swords.. Kazue crawled over and hugged the coffin... suddenly it openned

"STABBBBB!"

A Robotic Yuri looking like Monobunny in the face stabbed Kazue through the heart... Kazue eyes were widen with shock... Before dying... the bats swarmed around Kazue... and began eating her body alive from all over before she realized that the ceiling and under the grated floor were motor cycle engines that turned on.. Incinerating the bats... the fake Yuri..and Kazue Miyamoto...

"Well..its over

"NNNOOOOOO!" Naomi dropped on her knees and vomited on the floor...

"You...you were planning on killing Kazue this entire time...weren't you?" I said still in shock

"Bun bun BUUUNNNNSSS!" Monobunny giggled effeminately like a psychotic mad rabbit.. before teleporting away in glee

"You sick bag of crap! How dare you!" Junko yelled

"Where the hell is YURI!?" Shiori asked

Hikaru then said shakingly...pointing upwards.. I watched...The coffin that Yuri was in was hanging down from the ceiling of the court room.. Like a bird with clipped wings...it fell down in the middle...

"This is utter foolishness I TELL YOU!" Snarled Kazuki who was still enraged "I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO KILL THAT TREACHEROUS FIEND! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE SKILLFUL ONE! ALL OF YOU ARE FILTHY LOATHING INFERIOR PIECES OF FECES AND I WAS PROTAGONISTIC AND ALL OF THIS HAPPENS!? NO NO NO NO NO No NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raved Kazuki pullling his hair out...

The coffin opened... and Yuri staggered out... I was the first to run up to her... and her face was swollen in tears.. Then finally she ripped off her sleeves...revealing her wrists... they were covered...in cuts?

"Waahh wahhh WAAAHHHHH" Yuri released "I hate this fucking game so much! I hate myself..I hate Monobunny... I have no one to love or love me..protect me...Or keep... keep me...safe...what am I supposed to do... NOOOWW!? All of my life I never had any friends. Those that I would I try to be nice to betray and use me! Now.. I'm again alone.. it was better if I died...but I cant... can I?"

"of course you cant you stupid girl!" Junko said to Yuri

"I...have nothing that I can say..." Shiori said "except that if you wish to atone... to dont EVER do this.. AGAIN..."

"We lost our objective..." Hikaru said "We tried to live here peacefully and instead we havent found a way to escape...

"I..I agree" Naomi softly said...

Yuri sniffled some more and finally she asked "What are we going to do..now?"

"the only thing that we can do now..." Junko said "Get the hell out of here.."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Kazuki continued to rave until

"SLAP PUNCH KICK!" Yuri slapped Kazuki punched and kicked him in the genitals

"Oh, by the way..you horrible monster...If you speak ill of anyone else that die, I'll make your life into a living hell to where the netherworld would be like heaven... After all like Kazue said...You are nothing...but a narcissistic, histrionic, delusional and grandiose human boy... Kazuki... the Ultimate Thespian...!"

Danganronpa the Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy

Star Crossed Lovers In REVERSE ARCANA... Chapter 4: END

Kazue's Choker: A Memento of Kazue Miyamoto... She received this trinket the first time of entering the gang of Motorcylces... It reeks of oil and grease but the dyed in a beautiful red...

Remaining Students Alive: 7


	15. Chapter 5 Daily Life

Danganronpa the Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy Chapter 5

Sunlit Beaches, Eclipsed in a Catastrophic Light Daily Life

Day 15 Time:?

Hikaru: I believe the data is almost complete

Junko: Are you certain?

Hikaru: The code has been 80% completed…

Junko:Its with great ambition that my memory loss will be reversed and finally we should be able to be liberated….

Hikaru:If Memory deletion was result of talent… debug mode…..

Day 15: 7AM

After the morning announcement, I walked past to the dorms of Kazue and Taichi… I feel like that always do this.. But no one is talking to me.. Not the dead, none of our friends….

Taichi,

You willingly risked your life for something other than pleasure and gratification… Or was maybe the lack of death from saving your friend is what wounded you most? I will train with the little you have taught me.

Kazue,

I cannot believe that you were the traitor all of this time… Yuri… and all of us were your blood… and your words at the infirmary.. I will cherish them always

My E-Planner updated…. And I received two new abilities… Blade Overdrive: Always be able to strike every statement without fail but may lose ¼ of influence.

Sisterhood:Upgrades the speed of your synapse drive and adds an extra guardian that protects you once when you lose all of your influence…

After praying for both Taichi and Kazue I went to the dinning hall.. Yesterday was nuts… Ultimate Thespian… What did Yuri… mean? What happened to Kazuki to make him snap like this..

"Good morning Hayate Vaccine" Hikaru greeted.. And next to her was Junko

"You!" Junko pointed to me…

"Uh good morning Junko?"

"What is it?"

"I was just saying hi..but where is everyone else?"

"They left to explore the fifth floor of the Academy." Junko answered "Beside we need to have a chat."

"I'll cut to the chase. We have to leave this Academy… But I believe that we are suffering of a little dilemma."

"Dilemma?" I asled before Junko pulled up a chart "It would seem that the OMEGA you mentioned.. I believe that it may be a virus."

"A virus?"

"Affirmative. After doing a residual scan of the Academy…. We learned there were traces of a Virus… A virus that drives the Victim Mad…. And one that causes unnecessary bloodshed… If I am not errored. Jurou showcased many symptoms of said virus… And Kazue's last words were that the state of the world"

"If OUR mostly MY data is accurated" Junko began "It would seem likely that the world is corrupted…. And maybe perhaps we were brought here to protect us from said virus…"

"It will not be known how it will take to download the code but something else is on our notification board… Kazuki and Junko's talents"

"Your talent? Junko before you were hit with the amnesia beam and before we met monobunny you were about to tell me what your talent was…

"My talent is STILL something that I cant remember but after the class trials I seemed to remember… The Traitor Kazue… She seems more familiar and Hibiki, Keiko, Jurou all have mentioned me being a white fox of avarice…..

"You mean your greed?" I asked

"As you can see the motive videos… were true. But I cant seem to remember that past but Moe being a male, Keiko's apathy towards her art slaves, and Jurou… he did not remember his amputated and prosthetic left hand until after the motive."

"Actually, there is something that I want to know… What was my motive video?"

"In your arrogance, you helped your pastor brainwash others into his cult for his sole affection." Junko said

While we were talking Hikaru slammed her fist on the dinning hall table

"Would all parties please press MUTE on your voices!?"

Junko glared hotly at her "Dont care. Hikaru."

"Affirmative. Transferring update download into a another storage folder."

Said Hikaru talking her laptop and leaving the dining halll.

"She sincerely hates people talking loud, it already degrades her chaotic lack of concentration.."

"But lately Hikaru has stopped talking through her laptop and more been speaking through her actual voice.."

"Thats because she realized after the frog incident that speaking causes her more pain than not speaking."

"Wait" I stopped her "SHE SPEAKS THROUGH A MACHINE FOR PAIN AND BECAUSE SPEAKING CAUSES MORE PAIN SHE IS NOW SPEAKING WHICH MEANS WE ARE-"

"Ugh!? Why did I think that I could have an objective conversation with you about humans? SIgh Always overreacting about the slightest of things. Just go… LEAVE NOW!"

Forced to evacuate the dinning hall as if Junko has the right to exile others from whatever space that she inhabits, I was forced to travel to the fifth floor. What wonders await me there.

I climbed through the flor flights stairs to finally reach the to the fifth floor and it would not be an understatement of me to say that this floor was normal… In fact it was beyond normal.

The first thing that caught my eye was the Arcane Library… I went through the doors and it was amazing…

Bookshelves that were high as they can be… Every subject of magic and arcane mysteries from A to Z…. and tables where you can do tarot card readings and little tablets and deck of cards provided for you to use… It was here that I spotted Yuri… who looked desolate and lonely…

"Oh...Hayate… hi…."

"Yuri, how are you feeling? Well all of the books are about magic and supernatural things!"

Yuri "..."

Yuri must still be zoned out from Kazue's death. It was shofrtly afte the class trial that Monobunny reappeared explaining that Yuri experienced the execution VR style… Although not brain dead and her actual death was logged out.. Yuri 's heart was crushed, shattered, and broken….

Its proabably best that I leave her alone and give her space….

Leaving the Arcana Library, I even more dejected than normal… I peered through the two classroom nothing baout the rooms were special and similiar to that of the majority of the classrooms…

A little further down the fifth floor I find a room called "Junk Garage" I enter it and Shiori was inside half amazed half disheartened. Another memorial of Kazue Miyamoto… The third… Her room...Yuri…'s trauma and lost of her maternal surrogate, and now something that I am sure Kazue loved (I am certain that as she had to go to the headmaster's office in order to speak with Monobunny, she was already familiar with most of the Academy…

The Junk Garage was full of mechanical parts… Various engines, automobiles scrapes, and that same motor cycle Kazue road to her death on was here as well, burnt. I am surprised that it manage to survive being burnt by motorcylce engines based flamethrowers. Sitting down drinking what appears to be black coffee bean paste mocha, Shiori looked down depressed

"Yo, Hayate. This garage.. You think that maybe Kazue was able to use this room before she died?" Shiori asked me gloomily

"I would like to think so…."

"Have you seen Yuri?" said Shiori

"Yeah she is in the arcane Library…."

"I wish that there was something that I could say to her as words of comfort but I pushed her too far… Trying to frame her to protect Moe, accused her of murder at the first sight against Hoshi… If Hoshi and Takuma were alive they would hate me…. "

Shiori raised her sleeves and reflected at the two names she carved on her arms.. Moe Moto and Hibiki Himura..

"Were I to guess, Hoshi would have been upset until you showed your remorse and even then after he technically murdered Takuma, Hoshi im almost sure he would no right to judge you. And Takuma would probably possess my body and punch you in the face for your self blame...well if his spirit could be found"

Shiori surrendered a small chuckle.. Seeing her happy made me happy.. This happiness was not attributed to her elevated mood rather a genuine

Lets see what else is here… A small workshop room was also in the room… According to Shiori, there are a lot of spare parts used to build inventions but also a lot of tools that can be used as weapons.a set of 5 hammers… Drills, saws, lawnmowers, screws, and surprisingly there were also heaps of trash cans… next to is a hydraullic automatic press a conveyer belt that led to a trash duct...a trash duct…. That was relesing smoke… that was going through an air purifier at top. I am guessing that is to guessing that is for disposing of scraps and failed experiements….. The trash duct looked as if a human could fit through it….

"Hiya buddies!"

"How unfortunate I was beginning to get comfortable with your nonexistence" Said Shiori

"Now, dont be that way, ...I was just going to tell-

"Tell a misleading secret that would manipulate one of us to orchestrate another murder!?" I said

"Yeah! You repugnant hobo of a bunny!"

We turned to see who was speaking and behind us was Naomi holding a digital camera as if it was a weapon.

"Naomi!?"

"Hi bros, whats up?"

"Naomi when did you get here?" Asked Shiori

"Oh just now, I was just playing some video games in the arcade" Naomi said kindly before pulling her camera at Monobunny

"Now what is going on meanie!? I have a camera and I am not afraid to use it!"

Monobunnny gained his deapan look "Ummm lady you DO realize that violence against the headmaster is strictly forbidden by default and that a camera is practically useless as a murder weapon?"

"There is no fooling me this time fool!"

"Naomi now is not the time to be playing around!" I yelled honestly exasperated from Taichi's and Kazue's deaths…

"ANY how, bun buns, I thought that I would inform you that this conveyer belt and stuff leads to the incinerator in the trash room."

"But thats common sense" Said Naomi pointing at the small holes in the ceiling "If there was not a form of insulation or air purification we would all die of suffocation or something like that..? So of course it would make sense for this to have acting as a kind of furnace"

"That…" Monobunny robotic tongue seemed to have been bugged and bundled in silence, we too were a little shocked at the sense Naomi was making, then again, this is not saying much because of her sporadic and spontaneous personality.

"Well since you know, I guess there is not any reason for me to keep explaining then….bon bye…." Said a depressed and rejected Monobunny before disappearing into the floors.

"He seemed kinda depressed dont you think?" said Naomi

"Yeah...its really weird how human he almost sounded," Said Shiori "But he is still a dick" Shiori finished

"Naomi speaking of which you were acting differently than normal." I said

"Oh me, really! I guess I dont want Kazue's ghost to come barging out of the afterlife to assassinate me…" Naomi shrugged momentarily before she pulled out her E-Planner

Was it really Kazue that got Naomi to act understandable? Kazue DID have an impact on everyone but mostly on Yuri…. But there was not really a lot more to search for in this room and Shiorio just was starting a conversation with her… While the conversation was for once very positive, I snuck out of the junk garage and moved to the next areas of the third floor.

Moving down the hallway, their were two cross paths. The Hallway to the right was illuminated with white lights, and the left were dimly lit by red lights with a hallway with despairingly black wall paper. Knowing what was on the left was going to be crazy anyway, I turned to the hallway on the left.

By the end there were only two rooms.. The faculty office… and the headmasters office...Finally some rooms that were more obvious hints of humanity here. But no staff, no headmaster aside from that sociopathic rabbit….. A killing game….. a...Omega… I would honestly be very surprised to find anyone alive here.. But so far there were no hints on what was going on and why were we trapped in a killing game. Except Kazue's hint about the state of the outside world..

I braced myself mentally and psychologically for what murderous, obscene, gory, and graphically pop violent scee that was lurking, stalking waiting inside the headmaster's office. However try as I might and to my gratitiude..the door would not open.

That is not strange. It would make sense for the mastermind's lair to be locked. Even the faculty office doors were shut.

Feeling annoyed for wasting some time I checked the final rooms to the right…. The magic room was the first and on my left.. It was full of books on magic… And had books from the Magical Academia ...maybe even more… Even though I was not a magician, I still heard a lot about the academy from a pair of famous twins, and a legendary mage from japan… during my travels.

With that room examined…. I left and enter the final room on the floor… It was a gaming arcade… Arcade machines were piled on top each other…. There were crane game machines large enough to fit 5 bodies...and a large crane claw… Most of the prizes were Palate Swapped Monobunnies however some were stuffed animals that resembled the mascots forest animals and reindeer that assaulted even were cartoon like rats dressed up in maid outfits… and technicolored vampire bats that were in Kazue's Execution….

Note to self… I should avoid bringing Yuri inside this arcade… however I noticed something… Yuri's ID card…? I did not even know that we received ID cards… It looks old but not one of us received these cards so why does Yuri have one….?

It seems that everything has been discovered and even now… Now that I have examined the entire fifth floor. I noticed that I did not see any stair wells to any higher floors so I guess that this is it of Autumn Springs Academy. Everything except the Faculity and Headmaster's office have been discovered… WIth that knowledge in mind, I returned to the Dinning hall….

"Huh, Junko? And Hiakru? Have you been in the dinning hall, all day?"

"No, Hayate. We have just been searching the entire Academy while looking at the map of the entire Academy…. OF COURSE WE HAVE BEEN HERE ALL DAY YOU DOLT!" Said Junko..or more accurately scolded

"Well how was I supposed to know!? Better yet, HOW DO YOU HAVE THE ENTIRE MAP OF THE ACADEMY!?"

"You should have known from the pile of E-Planners that were located in the Computer Lab!"

"E-Planners!?"

"Ugh I swear that you are STUPID ACTING but I suppose that you have been proven to be more than reliable, so sigh I GUESS that I will forgive you of this idiocy JUST THIS ONE TIME."

"You're implying that the E-Planners from the dead students are sent to the Computer Lab?" I asked

"Sharp… " Compliemented Junko "Yes. They are… And I reviewed all of their abilities… Foresight, Palate Change, Religion Background Check, Timber Spot, Creative Translation, Gold Storage, Hardwire, Weapon's Eye, but the one that I am using right now is Moe's.. His ability was called Room Service."

"But wasn't his ability rooted to seeing the messy rooms of the academy"

"Affirmative. However the ability app installed within the planner also gives a comprehensive map of the entire academy in the process. Even floors that were undiscovered were within our sight." confirmed Hikaru

"But if thats true, couldn't you have shared this knowledge with the rest of us? It would have saved us a lot of time... "

"AND HAVE YOU RUIN MY IDEAS? No thanks! Besides the existence of a traitor made it worrisome to trust idiots with said knowledge...But with the traior dead," Started with a edge of hesitation uncanny of the ivory haired know it all. Hikaru sighed

"We are freely able to exchange data with the traitorous spyware deleted." Finished Hikaru.

This was not the first time that Junko expressed an amount of disbelief or shock. Takuma's death and Moe's and Kazue's role as the blackened seemed to have also somewhat shocked her. If I think about it, maybe even ironic in Kazue's case, considering that the two disliked one another.

"Exactly….Also I think that I found some data-" Junko began before Kazuki, Shiori, Yuri, and Naomi arrived back from upstairs.

"Hey snobs" Shiori said casually, languidly nodding to Kazuki and Junko, before taking Yuri's petrified hand and leading the catatonic inventor to a seat in the dining hall.

"We found fun stuff guys!" said Naomi cheerfully with an oddly large digital camera hanging around her neck takin a seat next to Junko.

"Nothing here found should be deemed as fun, foolish girl!" snarled Kazuki

"Snarkiness aside," I began "I found the headmaster's room as well as the faculty office…."

"YOU FOUND THE HEADMASTER'S LAIR!?" jolted Yuri, surprising most of us…. Her eyes lit up like a lightning bolt strike to a downed power generator

"Glad to see that your condition is operative and that your autonomy is functioning" Hikaru replied oddly kindly for her.

"Yes..however it was locked" Said Hayate "I'm sorry, but hey, at least its something, right?"

"Ohh…"Yuri murmured before collapsing back into a mental and emotional shutdown.

"If you aren't going to man up soon, you'll make me man your brain up, and do you REALLY want that!?" asked Junko threatening Yuri with her ominous words.

"Now, lets try to stay on track Junko," Naomi calmly suggested..

The rest of us meanwhile shared our discoveries of the campus. Yuri had to have been nudged to speak by Junko who managed to knock some sense into her...almost literally had Kazuki not stopped her….Despite leading the discussion/investigation, we did not hear much if not anything from Kazuki making it seem as if that he really did not care too much or perhaps that he was himself secretly bothered by their words.

The Ultimate Thespian.. What on earth could that be. Kazuki did not seem perturbed too much by the insult when Yuri declared him that. Kazuki might have concluded it as bittered words from a grieving peasant.. Or maybe, his disdainful indifference could very well be a facade too?

Despite all we have brought up, we still could not find a way to leave the academy but that is when it happened

"You will come see me in the computer laboratory. I will have an announcement to make"

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Straightforwardly asked Junko

"I have finished analyzing the data… and I desire to finally disclose the findings of the data excavation. However you need to come to the computer lab."

"So what time should we meet?" I asked

"A well proposed question inferior scum" Kazuki agreed

"SHUT UP! I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I THINK THAT ITS A GOOD TIME TO TELL YOU!" Reprimanded Junko thus ending the conversation and we all scattered away

However before I could react, Yuri grabbed me and darted me away to her dorm room

"Yuri! What on earth are you-"

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Instantly Yuri was leaking torrents of tears in many directions.

"Yuri! Calm down-"

"NO! I will NOT CALM DOWN! Do you have ANY idea how wretched that I feel!? As an inventor, no as a freaking friend!?"

"Uh...well… you werent exactly being THAT unbearable…?" I said quickly trying to think of a way to tranquil her emotional fury and self lament even though it was admittingly her fault how the previous class trial turned out.

"I spent this entire time making psychological 'inventions' to protect my sanity….and as JUNKO pointed out, I could have freed everyone an Ka-kazu-Kazue and Kazue from here! By making actual inventions and not those vampiric waste of time developments!"

"But...why did you even make your inventions based on vampires to begin with? Although the creativeness of it was admirable… You could have been more practical about your inventions and maybe even past inventions you manufactured."

"Its because of my vampire family!"

"Your...Vampire family?" Is she being serious right now? I could feel that she was not lying this time or concealing any emotions… which is why I am stunned

"Well, its not like they are my BLOOD family, and its not like that my normal family didnt love me. On the contrary. They dotted me.."

"If they loved you so what was the meaning of this vampire family?" I asked

When I went to Hopes and Dreams Highschool before attending Autumn Springs, I was bullied because of my bubbly personality... While I was lonely on the streets seeking for friends a group of young looking vampires took me in. They treated me like family and protected me from harm. As long as I was with them I felt protected and then I created vampire based weapons and gear.. I thought that I was doing charity work"

"Well that was awesome that they cared about you...but it does not look like it ended pleasantly with your-"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!"

"Ah! Sorry please carry on…"

"But I figured things were too good….." Yuri said downcasted "I later discovered them pirating my inventions and passing them off as their own.. It was heart wrenching and conflicting. On one hand, these people my vampire buddies were my guardians when I needed them and then yet these same people were betraying me… I politely confronted them but they just threatened to abandon me and take everything from me… Soon I realized that they too though homeless were weak. They truthfully struggled while I was always cheerful and outgoing… It drove them crazy, being scouted for Autumn Springs Academy made all of them go away… So I had to invent a persona to protect me and attract others which meant putting up this cutesy farce"

"HA!"

"Eh"

"Ahahhahahahahhahaha! You're funny Yuri!" I could not help but laugh

"Wh-what!

"I have honestly always suspected that you fabricated your personality but when you admit it while also being cheerful it helps me realize"

"Huh?" Yuri seemed to have been confused but little did she know…

"What I mean is, that you have always been more than just cheerful...the more you conceal your emotions the worse they are when revealed… you never had to hide anything.."

"SO basiically I have been wasting my time with my emotion inventions..so in order to umm remedy it… I have to create...no…"

"I have...to...try…..and be strong" Yuri said emotionlessly and vulnerable "Like what Junko said in the class trial..I cannot die yet….not while Kazue's dead. I wont allow death to kill me..Not until I avenge Kazue! Not until I leave this place"

She said with such a strong conviction that I was moved to tears… Her vampire jokes busted away and revealed a newfound ability….. An ability of strength

"I cannot wait until I tell my parents about you and when we leave…." Yuri began

"...I'll hook you up with one of my gay goth vamp friends" Said Yuri cheerfully making me face palm myself

Well….I dont know about the gay vampire thing, but if it will make her happy, then I will at least give it a try

Suddenly my head began to pulsate and my eyes melted from a blinding light that dazzled me and a voice said

"Twilight Yuri Crystal Complete… You got Vampire Fangs. Causes opponent's focus to drain faster during negative time… while recovering innfluenece Effective during ESPMDB…"

Then something else popped in my mind "OH Wait!"

"Huh? Whats wrong Hayate? Loook I cant hook you up with any gay vampires right now!"

"Not that! While I was investigating the Arcade.. I found this ID card, does it look familiar?"

I pulled out the ID card of Yuri, and handed it to her.

"Huh an ID card? It has everything!? HUH WAIT WHHHATT? It has my chest size!? Just what kind of pervert are they! My breast size...it must be HIBIKI HE IS THE FUCKING MASTERMIND THAT PERVERT!" Yuri panicked blushing

"Wait so you did not ever have this card?" I asked

"Of course not I wouldnt put my own BREAST SIZE on this card! Why would I do that!? I'm not that stupid! Sigh well shoot now I am hungry. Hey Hayate can we PLLLEASE go to the Junk GARAGE? I want to try and make something…..

Me and Yuri left her room. On our way we passed Junko and Hikaru who both stormed off away...without looking at us. We were not sure what was going on but whatever it was… We knew to not meddle in with them especially Hikaru as she is more elusive and difficult to read than the more private but pompous Junko.

and walked to the fifth floor to the Junk Garage. As soon as we got to the door Monobunny Suddenly appeared

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh bun bun if it isnt Yuri and Hayate..sitting in the the junk garage k-i-ss-ing! Well too BAD!" Monobunny sung "Unfortunately its within my right to say that as of now, the Junk Garage is off LIMITS TO ALL STUDENTS!"

"WHAT!?" we both said

"Sorry but due to the unforeseen circumstances I am afraid to say that no student is allowed here… now run along!"

"HIKARU OPEN THE HELL UP!"

Commanded Junko from outside of Hikaru's dorm room with a militant and aggressive voice. Junko apparently did not seem to appreciate being withheld from information. She already had lost her memory of both her talent and somewhat of her family but being a tutor, no her MASTER in the finer academia of hacking, electrokinesis, confidence, intelligence broking and espionage. JUNKO though that she deserved to know some inkling of knowledge. Being withheld until nighttime is absurd. The quicker we can break out of here the better. And what is quicker is telling us what kind of data that she was able to mine from the data.

"Access Code Denined. Apologies Junko Master Vaccine" Hikaru said from insde

"IF YOU WERE DAMN SORRY YOU WOULD INFORM ME OF THIS!"

"Clearly you are getting yourself frazzled all for nothing...paticularly when you are inevitably going to learn of the truth…. Or rather you should ALREADY know the truth.."

Said Kazuki who was walking from the second floor. Junko supposed that he was returning from reading in the master library…

"For an elitist you sure are theatrical. Actually, its almost unnatural how dramatic you are… For being so reserved and callous otherwise" Snarked back Junko

"Insulting me surely is not going to help divulge the truth from unknown waters, you should already know. Of course I have already mapped out my reasoning of what she is going to say. But first allow me to confirm something Junko Hisagawa…. I already know what you and Hikaru are up to"

Junko eyes enlarged "And I already know the contents of which you want to keep shrouded in I were you, I would stay the hell out of my god forsaken way if you do not want my tongue to slip!"

Junko shrilled with a forced of vehemently sharp rage that was thick as a slab of meaty flames and sharp as a brisk thin layer of ice that was as if stabbed Kazuki in a chst "Meanwhile return behind those library shelfed curtains…."

"Greetings Shiori chan~"

Naomi said calmly from upstairs in the garden...The night after the first class trial, Moe gave Shiori a tea party kit that he got from his parents. Seeing how she needs to learn how to be noble and cordial without blindly diving into emotional guilt trips, she added adjusted their designs with a more rainbow like asthetic. Hopefully he would not mind too much being dead but still…..he was close to her like Taichi was….except that Taichi was really more of a stupid but good hearted older brother, and that Moe was really like a sister despite identifying as a boy.

"Hey Naomi?"

"Yes home bro?"

"I know that you are attempting to respect Kazue's wishes...but dont you want to talk about anything?"

"Um well, there is this project that I am working on that I want to go viral when we find a way to escape from this abyss demon bunny infestation feces… Why so?"

"I-I mean thats chill!" Shiori wanted to shift the converation before it honestly got weird and or annoying"

"Oh the sky feels so great even if its fake and holographic as Jurou said...sigh…. I wish that I could return home Shio...Shio RAMEN!" Said Naomi lost in her own world….

"I do not actually care for shio ramen, Naomi… Also could you try just sticking with Shiori like early?" Asked Shiori, politely as possible.

"Alrighty, Shiori Chan… I wish that everyone could be here that way we could enjoy- oh"

Naomi realized that the tea pot that was on top of the solar power heater was steaming. Naomi had never made camillio tea before as far as Shiori knew, but from what Moe told her… she does not believe that Naomi understands the art of tea making. Naomi quickly turned off the heater, then she pulled from one of the small glass containers, took off the lid of the jar, which chilled the garden a little, scooped some diamond snow sugar cubes, closed the container by re applying the lid, and dropped them inside the pot, and poured the tea in their cups.

"Refreshing..Ahhhh!"

A quick jolt of pain shocked Naomi and Shiori swiftly ran to her side

"Naomi! Are you ok!?"

"Nooo...no…...NOOOOOOO!" Naomi cried and began writhing in pain

"NAOMI! WHAT'S WRONG MY HOME GIRL!?"

Naomi weakly went to her pocket and pulled out a yoyo and began playing with it… and slowly she returned back to normal

"What the hell was that!?" Shiori asked horrified

"Sorry, Shiori..its nothing...just a bit of excitement from being too happpy"

"You have a chronic illness, dont you?" stated Shiori

"...Could..you please do not tell the others…? I do not want them to be upset…."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE BE UPSET!? AND WHY DID YOU HEAL WHEN YOU PLAYED WITH YOUR YOYO!? Its like it was.."

"Sorry….Shiori its sort of personal...so I would rather not say… " Mumbled Naomi

"You should own up to your pain, not conceal it…. Otherwise its weakening you even more… but hiding it from the others...its your business you have a right for privacy… IS that why Keiko got rid of your hate video?"

"Yeah" nodded Naomi "I was using my illness to get what I wanted. I was a spoiled and gluttonous girl with a kindness sweet as black treacle cake…yummy..Oh sorry.. Keiko saw that.. And was conflicted maybe… She liked me but also hated me?"

"Sigh, to be like kinda fair man, Keiko was a bitch and conflicted as fuck bro, but y'know in a badass kind of way…!?"

Shiori noticed that she was talking in her gangster persona again

"I'm sorry Naomi… I will take you back to your room, but no worries, as a former ganagster I'll swear on my tattoos that I will not tell your secret unless if its life or death for everyone and that I will be forced to, deal?"

"Deal indeed, bro!"

Day 15 Time 9:55PM

Finally we all were in front of the computer laboratory. Junko came around and gathered all of us… And we we wating for Hikaru to arrive or rather open her door…

"What the heck is the wait up?" Shiori asked kind of annoyed and sleepy

"I'll tell you when I decide to tell you, GOT IT!?" Junko scowled

Shiori sighed with full regret and then she doned her sunglasses and pulled out two pistols

"SILVER HAIRED BLOND BITCH I REALLY HAD ENOUGH OF YO SHIT! COUGH IT UP!"

"Are you crazy!?" Screamed Yuri in fearful response "Wasting your silver bullets on her is a waste of time!"

"Yeah! She is not a wolf!" Naomi continued

"She's greedy as one" Shiori muttered darkly, putting down her guns…

"Either way, we are trying to get out of this hell without blood on our hands and together"

"Hmph, girl please…." Kazuki scofted flipping his hair "All of this is a genuine waste of time and everyone here knows it minus Hayate. Now Junko perhaps explaining to US what was the point…"

"JUST WAIT! God DAMN!" Junko said unreasonably irate, pulling out her wrench and slamming it down on the ground…..

Just then

*Ding-dong-ding-dong, dong-ding-ding-dong*"

"Bun-bunny-bon-bons! This is a school announcement! Its now 10pm. As such its nighty nighty time. Soon the doors to the dining hall shall lock and entry beyond that point is strictly prohibitted. Good night and sleep tight, dont let the ghost of your dead buddies bite!"

"I HATE that amalagation of malicious hellspawn legions" Said in anger tightly balling my fist. I could not think of anything but the deaths of everyone before me… The discoveries and betrayals, the stolen lives and the acculmulation of deaths. Only two weeks ago there were 16 of us.. And now there is only 7. I want to kill Monobunny so greatly, mangle his body until he died and turn his battered body bag into a dream catcher to force feed him positivity and have him burn and writhe as if he was eating arsenic spiked full course meal from a 5 star resturant with a gun to his head….As the rage and indignant emotions start to boil a soft touch, no hand I felt grab my right arm and a gentle voice

"What makes you an idiot is your blinding and overpowering emotions….let your foresight and perception not be clouded by ignornant black pyrostorms"

I jumped, staggered by what I just heard and felt… Everyone else around me surrounded me concerned

"Undergoing another mental collaspe?" Jeered Kazuki

"No! Its something that an apath as yourself could not understand." I said rationally as I could reply.

"Everyone." A voice said from somewhere…

A that moment Junko pulled out a walky talky

And the muffled voice became distinctly clear

"Every one I shall be communicating with all of you through this device now pleease enter the computer laboratory." Said Hikaru

"Hikaru? Why are you speaking through a walkie talkie?" I asked

ACK!

Junko immediately swung her wrench at my direction. I dashed backwards before the tool weapon almost totaled me.. Why is Hikaru's behvior seems more cautious and private. As if

"Hold on! Please tell us what is going on Hikaru! None of us understands what you are trying to do!?" Shiori pleaded "ANd you dont want me to-"

"I will comply"

I bowed respectfully. Eying and trying to visually project my hypothesis/theory of the situation in their mind to convince Shiori, Yuri, Kazuki, and Naomi, to follow suit. Whatever act that she is performing, its intedned enough to be convincing that we will get hurt for not obeying. Struggling with his own vanity, Kazuki begrudgingly bowed as well.

With agreements verified and confirmed. Junko silently opened the computer lab door. What ever all of this was about, we can safely assume that this wasn't a prank. We took our seats. A dark feeling of nostalgia overtook us. This was where we were all told the first motive… The motive that began all of this chaos.

"Moniters should show four reports

CODENAME EUTAHNIST REPORT 1

Kazue: Hey what da hell do ya fucking want!?

Monobunny: Bun bun buns! Hiya I hope you found your way here safely…

Kazue: Why does yous want me here you evil fuck!?

Mononbunny:Well, I have been thinkking of all of my friends, I wonder who should I trust the most...Kazuki, he IS the ultimate elite ha what an ultimate fool! He would be too arrogant.

Monobunny: OR better yet, Keiko….After all she is one of the most intelligent student but she only wants to promote peace through artistically logical means and snobby…

Monobunny: Taichi, Jurou and Takuma HEY they are powerhouses and Junko and Hikaru, they would be simply marvelous knights but hey, of course they would betray me

Monobunny:So how about a rough japanese punk with a sister complex and a motorcycle mechanic, Kazue Miyamoto

Kazue: Hey… what are you sayin,? I aint gettin dis….

Monobunny: Miss Miyamoto, I would like you to be my accomplice, in other words the traitor who attempts to unify the party and prevent them from trying to escape as a group and one who will start disorder should there be a stalemate.

Kazue:Murder….is that what you want...really? MURDER!?

Monobunny:?

Kazue:Heheheh AHAHHAHAHHA!

Kazue: THATS SICK….in that case HOW ABOUT I KILLL YOUS!

Monobunny: Sigh, well you would not want your motorcycle gang child and Mommy and Daddy to get hurt do you?

Kazue:What?

Monobunny: Well this orignally was going to be a motive, to let them free...no worries they are alive and being fed well, FOR NOW. but who knows..I could poison their food supply and control their living conditions like puppets

Kazue:!? No…..

Monobunny: Hell awaits and I could easily drop them outside

Kazue:Please..dont…..

Monobunny: So who do you love more, if may so politely ask? Random strangers that you call friends or your own flesh,blood and fraternal waters….

Kazue:Fine I will be your tool… the traitor that murders the hell out of one of them…. Just dont hurt them…..dont drop them in hell….

Monobunny: Awe thanks buddy! I knew that you would come around…

Kazue: Can I kill them painlessly as possible

Monobunny: Eh hell sure, go be my CPU…

Kazue:Codename Program Unit: Euthanist…..

Monobunny: NOW for my name...I am the ULTIMATE GAME MASTER the mastermind

CODENAME EUTHANIST REPORT 2

Kazue: You sick disgusting little monster rabbit!

Monobunny: um so like WHY am I being complained to, bunny?

Kazue: You never explained this kind of public execution SHIT!

Monobunny: DUH! Why would I want to freak out my own partner in crime?

Kazue: …..Keiko…what she was saying it wasn't making sense trying to kill Naomi but impressed. Keiko may have been hiding her choleric side… but this twist

Monobunny: Quite frankly isn't your business.

Monobunny: I almost find it convenient that you didn't have to even kill anyone…. Kokoro and Keiko attempted to as well…bun buns…..

Kazue: Kokoro…..hm….

Monobunny: Now back on track. Today I am going to be revealing the second motive and also the E-Planner Ability Function that I will unlock for all of the E-Planners

Kazue: What will mine be…?

Monobunny: How about HARDWIRE, eh? It should prove integral in the next motive. After all, keeping you alive proves to have delicate benefits.

Kazue: More like toying with my life!? Why not kill me!

Monobunny:So you can live with the guilt of betraying your little and most precious sister Yuri Minami..

Kazue: Fucking HATE YOU!

Monobunny: Speaking of which, if I am not mistaken, you were supposed to kill someone.. I wonder… you managed to seduce Yuri into a position where you could have killed her… I am worried Ms. Kazue Miyamoto.. Will my best buddy back stab me? I am sure that your family would be awfully disappointed in you… having to suffer outside

Kazue: LOOK! The god damn opportunity slipped through my fingas cause of Keiko and I could not have had another murder happening but heh too late for that! IF ya done, can I fucking leave already!?

Monobunny: Bunny OF COURSE YOU CAN! Just remember… You best buddy is ALWAYS watching. Bye bye!

CODENAME EUTHANIST REPORT 3

Kazue MONOBUNNY!

Monobunny: Bun. Bun, funs! Now that was not very nice to scream…

Kazue:Why did ya tell everyone about a traitor!? This wasn't a part of the deal!

Monobunny: Aw, is that what you are wound up about

Kazue: Causing despair among all of them is only going to throw off the plan!

Monobunny: Or is it?

Kazue:!?

Monobunny: The fact hat you are reporting to m about their doings proves quite well that your despair is getting rather sunny!

Kazue: You have something that I need and no matter what with that in mind, I have no choice but submit myself to you…

Monobuuny: Excellent! At least you understanf the seriousness of the situation noe as for my next trick is the 3rd motivation…Religion. Now please do your best for me CPU

Kazue: I understand Ultimate Game Master

Codename Euthanist report 4

Kazue: I'm done

Monobunny: Huh?

Kazue: Said- I-AM-DONE!

Kazue: Jurou what da hell was that!? You-you… I DEMAND AN EXPLAINATION FO DIS SHIT AT ONCE!

Monobunny: Uhhh ohhhh….. Jurou was having fun! He finally embraced his fun side…. 

Kazue: You gave him that damn book! What da god damn hell was that thing!?

Monobunny: Ahahahahha That book was the truth the bible… HIS bible… All I did was change the book title but everything else was real as can be before he JOINED the game…

Kazue: Hibiki going nuts, the fear gas… Hoshi and Takuma dying and Hayate almost blowing out his god damn brains! You are a sickening fuck!

Monobunny: SO WAIT! YOU ARE GOING TO BETRAY ME!? WAHHHHH NOOOOO I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FRIENDS!

Kazue: Stop. Fuckin. Cryin. I know you don't mean that shit so shut up!

Monobunny: You are forgetting that your parents no family are being held captive

Kazue: And they'd be ashamed of what I was doing… Especially since I know now of the VIRUS

Monobunny: VIRUS!?

Kazue: Yous made us sick I don't know how but ya did it! No way in hell Jurou's arm was already mechanic…. And you neva touched him… So sumthing is up!

Monobunny: Sumthin is up!? What is UP IS that obliviously you don't get that I am the one pulling the strings here! And your parent? How about I let them have some FRESH AIR.

Kazue: NO NO NO

Monobunny: While they are breathing in the atmosphere I am going to tell you my FINAL MOTIVE FOR YOU. OBLIGATION.

Kazue: Da fuk?

Monobunny: You Ms. Miyamoto have been stalling for way too long now and I am sick of it! So this time I AM MAKING YOU KILL. If a murder does not happen in 72 hours I will kill your closest friend, YURI MINAMI!

Kazue: Yuri got nothin to do with this!

Monobunny: Oh shush she is the reason why you have been distracted. So I remodified all of the handbooks to self detonate and ONLY YOU must kill. If someone else kills before you then I will blow up Yuri! And if someone discovers you then they will have to kill you within five minutes for the bomb to disarm. SO NOW GET OUT AND HAVE FUN

Kazue: YO..STOP THIS!

Monobunny: Each second you talk the faster the gamma omega virus is killing your family

Kazue: Yes Game Master! I'll obey…

After what went on for hours, everything was clear… Kazue's motive to betray us was to save her parents… but we all learned a lot from this video… My eyes were stuck on the screen… everyone else was nearly as shocked… Yuri eye's trickled tears from her eyes, which was expected. Shiori banged her fist on the desk.. now she could not rally a rebellion against Kazue…. Naomi eyes were horrified and she covered her mouth with her shivering hands. Junko looked uneasy if not that visibly uncomfortable with this revelation as if she was thinking while Kazuki lifelessly black hole eyes glistened with an apathy.

"So" Shiori spoke first after the uncomfortable silence "This is the true reason of Kazue's betrayal huh?"

"Kazue must have been suffering.. Hiding all of that sand in her body bogging her down…"

"Why?"

Everyone eyes turned to Yuri who was on the floor sobbing.. Eyes damp with tears, her voice rippling through the waves of sobbing. Her waterfall hair even was downcast like a gray flat river washing joy with sorrow and agony.

"I never noticed the pain that she was going through.. I knew she might have been different but this is completely on a different level"

:Hey, don't be too hard on yourself" I said trying my best to comfort Yuri. I couldn't believe it either… I could not even detect that she was the traitor and never wanted to believe it.. and now I failed more than ever on trying to rescue my friends. Kazue always smiled with dedication but for her to be reduced into nothing like this crushes me to shambles

"Kazue Miyamoto…you weren't a dumbass after all" Junko stated in a state of realization and shock

"What the heck are you saying!? She just died and you are being cruel again!" Yuri yelled pointing at Junko

Junko used her left hand to flip her hair in the air like a super model in intimation mode. "Obviously, that is because you weren't paying attention. Remember the words.. Gamma Omega"

"Gamma Omega?"

"the virus…" said Shiori face now paralyzing in concern "Is a virus we were infected with?"

"Which means whatever made Jurou psycho, was that virus!" cried Naomi

"And if we were infected with the virus, that would mean that we all are infected with it… so does that mean we could all go insane like Jurou!? I asked trying with all of my might not to face the truth or plausibility of the hypothesis…

"Nonsense I cannot believe that incompetent girl thought that she could deceive me with a blatant fabrication."

Even in light of this revelation, Kazuki vanity conjured a barrier muting the the truth from his ears. Is he truly that mad, and delusional to deem none of this as true? Naomi's tangerine wavy but ankle length hair twirled in a tandem of confusion. I could see Yuri's dark skin blush hotly in rage

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! WHY DO YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE A PSYCHOPATH EVEN AFTER THIS!?"

"Analyzation complete" Hikaru said through the walkie talkie "Diagnosis: Denial based immunity system"

"what did you say to me robotic mongrel"

"Computer laboratory page shutdown" Were Hikaru's last words to us before completely turning off the electricity and power inside the computer lab.

"Cowardly? As expected of a unless pawn"

"What did you call Hikaru?"

Junko asked with her fox tail hair blazing slowly. Kazuki's grinned with closed eyes of pride "A useless pawn…Can you not hear"

"YOU are the useless one." I said I have had enough of this of him "You claim to be the ultimate elite yet all you do is alienate and antagonize us! Kokoro attempted to stop the mastermind with me but was caught up in too much paranoia to stay loyal! KEIKO sacrificed her life to protect Naomi! Hibiki although was annoying and obnoxious, he at least tried to help us out! Moe was sweet and kind to everyone and even the likes of you! Hoshi was willing to murder the ultimate gangster when he assumed her to be the mastermind! Takuma was fatherly to all of us and risked his life to stop the culprit! Jurou at least attempted to protect us occasionally before his insanity! Taichi died protecting Yuri! Kazue tried to sace Yuri countlessly and gave us valuable hints towards the mastermind! Junko is a mentor to Hikaru! Yuri well….emotionally uplifted things sometimes! We would not have discovered many facts about the bodies without Shiori! Naomi helped our spirits! And I actually was helpful and useful for the class trials but YOU!? Youre just a egotistical maniac with narcissism!"

The pale crème hue drained from Kazuki's infuriated and twisted face. Moving his clenched fingers in his rainbow hands He hated that I was correct, right, and blunt shaft of reality thrusted through his space of delusional fantasy.. and Bitter his role lost by my voice. And then I will not forget his fringy face, grimacing and scowling, snarling his word and lost dignity and turned back and left the lab.

"Hayate, whoa…..." Naomi gasped, lost her voice and breath stolen by my reaction

"Did….my….truth…scramble..his..sight?"

"Quiet! Why do you have to feel guilty about that asshole anyway! You have to liberty to feel whatever you wish! No matter who it is!" Shiori voice boomed with a breath hot as a bullet

"….Idiot…" A garden of cherry blossom and roses bloomed across the pigmented fields on her normally emotionless and colorless face as she streaked out the door fast as lightning bolt piercing the ground in a split second speed.

"Awe see guys! If we try to be calm and think positive, we'll be happy like Junko was!" Yuri slyly said with a soft and demure tone

"Anyway, I think that we all stayed out too late.. We should return before Monobunny gets suspicious" I said before we all agreed that it was time. As I collapsed on my bed.. I kept thinking about Junko and about Kazuki….

Day 16 Time 12AM

Monobunny was waiting in the Computer Lab "Bun buns…What in the world is taking that punk so long!?"

As if his words evoked his call, Kazuki stormed inside "If you are here to make me you're pawn then you're grossly mistaken!"

"Huh? Whatcha Mean Friend?" Tilting its head innocently

"This thing that was slipped in my room what the hell is it!?"

"It's the TRUTH. An act of compassion towards you for not discovering Kazue's traitor status. Of course I'm not telling you anything else."

Kazuki put what was found in his room inside and watched the truth

Day 16 time 7AM

If it was not for the morning announcements traumatizing my biological clock I would still have been asleep undisturbed in silence, but today..

"It didn't play today? That's odd. The morning announcement always…plays…singing its tune of tragedy and discord but today… It hasn't? I better wait"

I waited five minutes and still the morning announcement was not on.. What's going on today?

I scurried out the room and scrambled to the dinning hall but I bumped into someone

"Watch yourself you insolent parasite!" Kazuki scolded berating me. He was on the floor carrying a few books and our E-Planners were on the floor. Already I was confused by the state of events and I hastily grabbed mine, while Kazuki snatched his off the floor and kicked me aside like a worthless pile of trash before hurrying off.

"This is why growing balls are essential for your weak self! Damn Taichi and Takuma for dying!"

Flipping her white fox tail shaped hair blazing alive Junko appeared to me as if by magic "You-ME-YOUR ROOM NOW AND NO DIRTY ideas" is all that she told me.

"Look if you wanted to hang out all that you really have to do is just ask…." I said "Besides you are the closest thing to a best friend that I have here"

"huh? What the hell is THAT supposed to mean? That I should be HONORED to hang out with your greatness?" Sneered Junko

"What the hell is wrong I am saying that you are my…friends. And well….friends do not necessarily…having to yank eachother around with a contamination cross bow harpoon hook launcher to spend time with one another"

"Well" Junko began to hesitate. I guess that she really is not use to not being dominant or controlling others to maintain her intellectual superiority "I suppose it should not hurt. Beside I guess you deserve my trust and we HAVE a lot of things to discuss anyway"

In compliance with Junko's request, I followed her to her dorm room. Junko's room was like any normal room minus that there was a bookshelf containing technology books. And then a deck of cards were on her desk. Junko signaled me to sit down near her desk. Junko meanwhile sat on the bed. Both of us were looking at each other in silence. I was not sure what was up with Junko, but were I have to guess, she was more warm, and brusquely more patient, her eyes soften and full of depth.

"Now that I have you in my domain, I want you to do something for me.." Junko said

"What would that be?"

"Tell me…am I mean?"

"Mean?"

Junko darted me a 'don't ask me' look and quickly dodging the bullet I sign

"I believe that you are rash and impatient but I also think that you are strong willed and dedicated. You are determined and tough…"

"You might think that's me Hayate but what the god damn hell do you truly think a real strong person would do!? They would not be insecure because everything thinks they are greedy knowledge fox, or that you are some cold hearted field void of good. I mean hell I don't even know who I am or my talent and I try to be strong and find others who I can trust info that can be understood but no one is reliable. No one understands so I distance myself using my intellect and arrogance and you think that makes ME STRONG!?" Junko snapped angrily crying something that Junko never has done.

I resist the urge to grab her shoulders and instead I inhale a deep sigh being exhaling "Well, maybe for starters, you should not worry so much?"

"WHAT?"

"I know that feeling of not being understood. At my orphanage as a child I was the pastor's adopted son and used my psychic powers to guide flocks of sheep to our religious herd.. Little was I aware how my talent was being exploited. After his arrest, I was sent to a mental institution. There I was alone and confused but I sought comfort and company with spirits who were far worse off than me that I assisted. And after the mental institution"

Junko stunned face I could tell that she was actually listening and actually being influenced by my tale. I however continued softly "After the institution burned down I sort of travelled helping people. A vagrant until being scouted into Autumn Springs Academy. And henceforth there I was a student then I was trapped here…"

I laughed wryly unable to contain my bitter sorrow. "But I knew instantly from my past tragedies that with hope, that strength I guess as well as knowledge comes with experience. So feeling pain is I suppose cathartic and well makes you stronger…"

"Hayate…Wow..for once… YOU ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING HELPFUL?" Junko then upper cut me "JUNKO WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"If only Kokoro lived, maybe she would have been inspired by this hope…. HMPH! Great just FREAKING GREAT! My analysis of greatness believes that you still have a lot of progress… When we leave here and IF I learn my talent… Then SIGH I guess I will allow you to work for me as my Secretary at the Hisagawa Foundation assuming that it even exist"

We both smiled. It just occurred to me, that her last blow, was a lot softer than the other times she assaulted. Our bond transformed from a bitter winter into a defrosting, mint breezed spring. What ever Journey that awaits us, we will triumph over it as friends.

"Junko's Twilight Crystal Complete. You got Analytical Foresight. Increases Focus and automatically strikes weakpoint. Effective during non-stop debate-"

"Now that all of that is out of the way…. I wonder why exactly the morning announcement did not play today…." Junko said and we exchanged theories for hours. After a while, Junko kicked me out and I walked back into my room slumping in moderate fatigue.

Yuri feeling up and energetic was eating in the dinning hall and was talking to herself

"This is like so really weird totally forreal… We always have morning announcements. Maybe this means that Monobunny is dead. Wait Probably not… Hm I wonder what this ID thingy is…" Yuri squeaked in a vampire like quirky voice.

Shiori at this point was casually walking in the dinning hall drinking a ginger root wine soda, burping aloofly. "Like dude… y'know why this Mono dick acting all odd?"

"HUH! Shi-Shiori!?" Yuri yelped voice tone returning to normal albeit high pitched

"Oh damn not again!" Shiori said irritably "Sorry Yuri…. I am very sorry I have been switching back and forth. I don't know whats going on with me!"

"I did not either until I regained my true persona back!" Yuri said holding her ID card like a magical tarot card containing an armored super sentai version of the vampire magical girl form she was in when fighting Hayate during their boss battle.

"Right…And that's relevant because….."

"Sometimes…Inventing a fake personality can lead to problems and permanent malfunctions in your sense of self" Yuri said darkly but strangely calmly.

"But its not like that! I am a social justice warrior mangaka yaoi fan girl, but I also feel my gangster side is acting up when I am trying to change myself for the better!"

"Then" Yuri's voice stretched for a second while she was playing with her waterfall purple hair "Why not be both a social justice warrior manga yaoi fan gangster leader girl!"

"Uhhh I don't think it works like that…" Shiori lamented depressingly

"Of course it does! All you do is stop trying"

"But if I loose control wont I hurt someone?"

"Nope! Junko uses everyone as nbaseballs all of the time and surprisingly no one died yet or death by Junko moments! Right Naomi?"

"Yep Home Bros!" Naomi rapped wearing a rainbow psycho color punk panda hoodie "Anyway whats good?" using her yoyos as if she was dog walking them

"NOW NAOMI!?" Yuri said bitingly "If Naomi can do this so can you! All righty no more excuses"

"come again!?" asked daringly Shiori

"We are going to have a how to build persona psychology class in the psychology library and then watch anime and manga downstairs!"

Yuri fueled with Kazue's burning ambitionous spirit, dragged both Naomi and Shiori upstairs

*Knock* *Knock*!

"Access denied" Hikaru said through her door

"Listen you cowardly girl, if you are competent and independent from your white fox master… then face me like an Ultimate right here and now!" Kazuki dared her valiantly but more of a vainglory kind of valiance

"Red Alert… Red Alert.. Activate shurrikens"

From the bottom of the floor Hikaru shot shurrikens toward Kazuki feet. Kazuki dodged them but barely and then he zipped away like the man he was not and without focus

*Ding dong bing bong dong ding ding dong*

"Eh hmm its now….10pm as such its officially…..night time. Well good night sleep tight and don't let the parasitic demon bite! Also the dining hall shall close and entry beyond that point is strictly prohibited."

"well that was different than normal…." I said to myself… Monobunny seemed confused. I wonder if demon hearted robots could get sick?

Day 17 7:30AM

"Uhh morning time already?" I said groggily

Wiping the dust from my wide eyes, Its been two days that I haven't heard the blood curdling soft voice of Mono Bunny's morning announcement. If it was not normal, then I would feel relieved. However this was not a normal situation. It's a prison of utter despair. So for us not to hear the sound of despair's footsteps..

"Its unnerving…:

*Knock* *Knock*

"HAYATE PLEASE COME OUT QUICKLY!"

Wait was that Yuri? Note to self: Yuri not calling me a gay vampire.. is also unnerving. I could feel the panic and urgency in her shrilling tone. Those bangs were like gunshot made from fist bullets. I jolted out of my bed and bolted to the door and opened it.

"What is wrong, Yuri!?"

"It-its Kazuki…Its an emergency! He is in the dinning hall, HURRY!"

Not even waiting for me, Yuri pressed the button on her jet pack strap and flew to the dinning hall. Kazuki is in the dinning hall, does that mean he intends on murdering someone!? I sprinted to the dinning hall. And when I arrived I was bet with a bewildering surprise.

"Why I welcome you to our magnificent performance, Hayate Takenaka…"  
"HUH Kazuki!?"

"My, whatever is this plot twist?" Kazuki question with a raised eye brow "Be not foolish child. Act 1,2,3 and 4 I was the main antagonist, however this is the 5th act and my role has changed by my own volition"

"See he is being loco!" Naomi said pointing at Kazuki over dramatically wearing a military helmet.

"I agree with the idiot girl for once. You're acting unfathomly over benevolent"

"Like hold on…" Shiori stopped them. Shiori thugishlyy swayed to Kazuki in a unmistakable swagger and stopped. Their eyes met one another.. and for a moment until there was an awkward silence. No an uncanny ambivalent silence. Shiori took off her glasses and was sizing up Kazuki. Her eyes scanned his entire body. Squinting and then glaring and finally settling the matter, she closed her eyes and clamped her glasses back on her face.

"How did a bigot like you reform?" That was the only question Shiori asked him. I felt as if it was not aloof and emotionlessly or more like, cautious?

"Is it so inconceivable for me to have a change of heart?" Kazuki asked his hair and skin palliating looking as if a chill shot down his spine. Kazuki was talking as if he genuinely was so shocked

"Shut up!" commanded Junko banging her fist on one of the dinning hall tables. "Whatever fallacy, fabrication or deceit you're trying to scheme is not going to come to frutation. Your efforts will be wasted in vain. I'm warning you. The mystery of this school will be divulged, should you decide to foolishly interrupt us, you'll live to regret it!" Junko finished before leaving the dinning hall utterly repulsed at the heroic expression of the Ultimate Elite.

"My, she does not seem to be welcomed by my presence. Perhaps I should retreat towards my domain where everyone wishes me to stay" Suggested Kazuki again with a high pitch sappy voice but softly accented.

"Its not like we can forgive you easily after all of the things that you have done to us, Kazuki" I said albeit very hesisitantly "Please understand. You have been antagonistic towards everyone since we first arrived. While perhaps there is at least some traces of remorse in your aura and soul, I believe that we need time to process all of this… " I suggested

After Junko's outcry we sat down and enjoyed what was to be synopsized as an awkward supper. Soon we all parted ways. depressed. With no one here and everyone peace feels dry. Like I was sinking in a crude paste of grey .

"Hayate! Please come by but not on the down low! I'm so excited today!"

Naomi hand the courtesy to drag me out of my bedroom by force to her dorm

"Was..it..necessary for you to literally drag me out of my dorm room with yoyos tied to my wrist and ankles?"

"But the yo-yo tying was necessary please forgive me.."

Naomi bent down pulled out a pair of scissors and cut me loose. After being freed, she lifted me back up on my feet. A small, gentle smile appeared on her already docile face. Naomi then walked to her table. Her room was kind of messy but not like Hibiki's bedroom. Her room was covered in yoyos and drawing tablets. Styluses were scattered all over the floor. Picking up a form of medical document she walked back to me

"I originally was not going to tell you this Hayate… But after talking to Shio and Yuriko…" Naomi with trembling hands gave me the file. I read with open eyes. Reading what was written on here, my eyes began to sting from the briny tears forming in my eyes.

"You have this illness?" Hayate asked

"Yes" Naomi said face looking down. Its not like her to be so serious… so troubled "Its something that I had since birth…"

"But why were you hiding this?"

"And-like let myself be unhappy and in even more pain? Why would I wanna tell you that… I just want the pain to go.. Even if its psychosomatic healing"

"Naomi, YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER feel like you can't be unhappy around others. Recognizing a problem takes bravery and wisdom two things that you have"

"Really? I though all of you thought I was coco?" replied Naomi

Ngh, well its hard NOT to refute that, though she is more sound than she gives herself credit for. But if she can share her secret… then I can definitely learn that sometimes the best help is not helping at all.

"Coco or psycho would be a definition that would apply more to Jurou rather than yourself." I admitted

"We have to leave my home bro! For Kazue and the others…We'll escape, and have a party! NO I'll make a great party here and then when we leave!"

"When we leave, we're taking you to a hospital." I said firmly

"Why do you get to tell me what to do!? I am with all due respect, Hayate, 17 years old don't you think that I know what is best for my own happiness?"

"If you knew what was best…uh wouldn't you do whatever you need to do so you won't be in constant pain all of the time….?" I said in a flat sardonic voice

"Well," Naomi looked up with her stylus in her mouth. Probably ruminating over my words and weighing her happiness with her own personal health… She made a sigh of defeat.

"Fine Hayato, I'll go…but under one condition?"

"One…condition…?"

"Yes. You'll come with me holding my hand and when we leave you'll owe me a super sugery tea party with voluminous amounts of toys and sweets! I'm serious." Naomi said giving a dark look with a friendly expression on her face. I moved back,, paused and gulped. Her voice was soft but also firm. Her eyes were shining

"Agreed…?"

Her Aura pulsed an intense blast of vermillion. As if she was serious about the tea party and not one of her jokes…. I guess even Naomi has an intimidating serious side

"Naomi Matsuyo Twilight Crystal, COMPLETED! You received Sharp HighLighter Tool. Highlights the correct weak point. Effective during Nonstop debate and Rebuttal showdown"

After going to the arcade to play a bunch of video games with Naomi, I parted ways and returned to my dorm room.

Knock Knock and was a sound that I knew that would end with a crash if I did not open the door. Junko has been worried about Hikaru and not to mention the lack of morning announcements would rouse the suspicions of the others at this point. Its likely that Hikaru's reclusiveness could be the result of Kazuki. Or very worse, her own death. But not even the ultimate elite could probe her own mind elusive and undetectable. Her voice was booming and exploding it would be best…that I open up

"Junko…. Hello." I greeting with a soft but partly sunny voice

"Hi." She said briskly but in a kind of nicer tone than normal. "As you're aware you probably noticed that the morning anouncements have not been on lately"

"Yeah, but the evening announcements have been playing as normally. Which means Monobunny must be doing something during the daytime that requires him to away from his domain from 7Am to at least 10 Pm." I theorized

"My thoughts exactly… SO whatever that's happening is happening during the day it gives US time to investigate… "

"Um…Junko….the time is dipping in the moonlight hours of eternal rest…So why are you here?"

"Well," Junko voice shivered but face remained at a fixed poker face "Kazuki oddly sudden benevolence worries me."

"But we do not know exactly if he is faking or not. I read his aura and it was oddly clean" I said

"Hmph so even your extra sensory perception abilities are even telling you otherwise.. Fasciating."

"I'm sorry Junko but I do believe that Kazuki's soul is genuine but if you are being troubled by this so, then what we can is go to the Master Library and interrogate him…"

"Hayate, you could not break even a butterfly you wimp" Junko laughed jokingly "But I guess this is the only sign of you growing an extra pair of well needed testicles so I will humor you. BUT waste my time and you'll regret it." Junko said with an uncanny look of intimidating kindness radiating through her incandescent ivory burning eyes of a dragon"

Making sure not to disturb the survivors and to ensure we make it, we crept to the Master Library. Hoping to ambush Kazuki. However what we saw next was not what we were expecting.

The Master Library was empty. Kazuki was not there. A spark of white hellfire embers shot from her eyes and stared with Katanas Eyes at me… Her gaze was like a thunderstorm of raining razor blades.

"YOU SAID THAT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"ULTIMATE-PARANORMAL-INVESTIGATOR!

"I may be an investigator and psychic but I am gained these abilities 2 weeks ago!"

"Hold it, this book? A yearbook?"

Junko snatched up the yearbook while effortlessly hitting me in the stomach with her wrench

"Keiko Yukimura the Ultimate painter. Once again, this young woman won the Master of the Ultimate Visual Arts Tournament. Beautiful and elegant, as will as noble but apathetic, her specialty in hyper realistic paintings ad psychological molding artwork is her greatest asset. Her company powerful as ever. And its no surprise that 's boyfriend is from a religious and holy family. We have high hopes for this young lady- Signed Rei Zanaryu the Ultimate Courier"

Junko read aloud almost in shock but what's more astonishin, Keiko's company. According to her hatred video she destroyed her own company…. Why is Keiko's information inside of Autumn Springs Academy Database if it has been hijacked before we arrived? Perhaps this was an interview from before entering the academy

"No. This Yearbook looks at least a year old… but something more the photograph of Keiko and her boyfriend is missing…. It was likely torn off. Whoever took it must was in a rush. Strange…"

"DING DONG DING DONG BONG BING BING BONG"

"The Night time announcement! Junko we need to leave!" I said

Junko closed her eyes and reopened them "You go on without me then. I still have some business to attend to"

"What kind of business?" I asked

"The kind that doesn't provide an answer, just know that I will be okay."

"Do you promise?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WILL DIE THAT EASILY?" Junko raised threateningly

"Uh good night?"

Without saying another word I walked back to my room. I have hope in my soul that everything will be okay by the morning….

Day 18 Time 7:15AM

"Another day without hearing Monobunny Hayate"

"Shiori, its just you this morning?" I asked

"Yeah, so far"

"So you have not seen Junko anywhere?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her but its good" Shiori said eyes clasped in some kind of deep deliberation

"Shiori?"

"Hayate I was wondering, if you could please try to exorcise me…"

"HUH?"

"I have been trying to change my talent…. And reverse this curse. Me being the Ultimate Gangster Leader..?

"But, wasn't that something you had pride in…? Defending the LGBTQABCI+…"

"No. Fighting for the innocent LGBTQQ+, colored people, poor, and other minority groups was the main purpose…. But the rest? It was too cruel, even for me…who would kill in a heartbeat!"

"Then what made you go this far then?"

"There is a reason why I liked Taichi, Y'know and Moe…." Shiori continued in a dreamy daze, "Taichi he was half Japanese and half European, and Moe, he pretended to be a woman.. while me.."

Shiori hacked a small chunk of her green hair off of the edges of her hair somewhat cutting her hair shorter. And then the handed it to me. Her hair was mostly green but party… cream blond?

"I'm half Japanese… My mom was Japanese while my dad was a Caucasian American. I was born from the same scum that caused so much hate. My Parents must have saw me as a mistake was my first guess when they abandoned me"

"You were an orphan as well..?" I asked tentatively

"Well yeah…. But then I was bullied for being a half breed… I had no amount of comfort. Being treated like half the trash that I was…. But then I became a lesbian when I was a little older. Me being a lesbian was even worse. My only comfort were American comic books but even those characters were straight and pure breeds. Even with comics… The abuse escalated until I was almost assaulted. I was cornered in an alley. Some brute from the underbelly of the boonies. I only had my hair filer and was ambushed walking back to my camping spot. This same underbelly had this unmistakable grin… it was when I heard his voice.. That the memories returned to me. My parents abandoned not out of hate but because they were murdered. So I grabbed my filer tightly and jammed it in his throat hundreds of time before I was covered in so much blood. I was scared like hell. Soon I calmed down and decided to take a stand. I was envious of those of status but I also didn't want to be like them. I dyed my hair green the color in the middle of the rainbow used the blood of that scum and mixed them with rainbow colored to make my first jacket. Using the allias I garnered support. And slowly more folks championed my cause and before I knew it I was a gang leader of the most powerful gang in the world. Others spiraled out of my original plan and became perverted with violence and madness. To feel at home I adopted my gangster persona. But I then had a talent for Manga and mostly Yaoi. I wanted to get out but if I did so normally then I would be targeted again and I really didn't want the blood of my brothers and sisters, and non binary siblings on my jacket. So I made a plan with my right hand girl to put her in a position to be caught only for me to sacrifice my honor to save her. That way I wouldn't disappoint and I could start a new life in jail. Of course I wasn't going to un dye my hair… But then Autumn Springs gave me a plea deal. Go there or go to the electric chair… But this gangster talent is getting out of control. I have became a second Kazuki towards everyone"

"Uh, Kazuki is no offense but the opposite of you in many ways except your introversion and rainbow motifs " I replied after listening to her long chronicle of her past skeleton museum. She ran toward me and burst into tears.

"Hayate!"

"Whoa!" Her embrace was a strong grip of a titanium shelled crab… durable and excruciating. Despite it all she truly wants to be herself and find herself. Well whatever that is at least as after all I'm not her.. But I could not do what this

"I think that your personas are both you… so what I can do is this…" I closed my eyes and using my class trial visualization powers to simulate an arena..

"huh? Where am I?" Shiori asked I was with her… Maybe if I transport her soul into her aura, maybe she will understand.. The space was the trial grounds…We were sitting in our respective seats. While sitting in Monobunny's chair was a familiar perso.. This girl was

"Shiori?"

"FUCKIN HAYATE TAKENAKA!" Burped grossly Gangster Shiori

"Why the hell you bring this bitch in here YO!? I'll beat her two timing ass"

"TWO TIMING!? NOW WAIT A MOMENT!"

"Ohhh Taichi sama, and Moe sama… What adorable little sexy men"

"Shut up!"

"You love them and whats worse? YOU ARE A MURDERER! YOU WANT TO KILL THOSE WIMPS AND GRAFT THEIR CORPSES INTO AN EXAMPLE TO PROTECT YOUR INSECURITIES… You LOVE THEM, which contradicts with you I mean OUR identity"

"IDENTITY!? BITCH MOTHERiNG FUCKING CLONE OF EVIL IM NOT YOU!"

Gangster shiori dimmed the area and then summoned her form from the second class trial…

"NOW DIE HERE SO THAT I'LL BE THE FREE GANGSTER!"

Shiori materialized twin truth pistols and swung them around with her fingers while Gangster Shiori had twin flamethowing chainsaw blade cross bows

"I'm your despair your true identity, I'll be the ULTIMATE GANGSTER SINCE YOURE TOO BIG IF A *censored*"

Gangster Shiori vanished then suddenly the illusion reappeared behind me and held the flaming chainsaw to my neck  
"Starting with the cowardly nut CASE OF A FREAK HERE I'll SACRIFICE HIM A MARTYR to my cause!"

"What is the meaning of this!?" I panicked. Okay, illusions are NOT supposed to do this

: Hi Hayate I see that you are in Penalty Mode"

Hayate:WHAT IS THIS TRAP!

Mr. Narrator: These magical esper powers are to help you in the class trials NOT JUST TO PLAY WITH now, you have to kill her or

Hayate: Die…

: There you go! BYYYEEEE!

Shiori then took off her glasses and then calmly shot the gangster Shiori in the forehead 20 times. Then she summoned her chain saw and sawed off both of her arms and then she and me created a bullet the size of a meteor. Gangster Shiori stood in despair salivating before being destroyed.

"FINE I GET IT! PLEASE STOP!"

I panted stuck in shock. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Shiori managed to calm it or herself(?) down…

"?"

"Look I get its complicated but I realize after watching you almost murder Hayate…. You really want to save me by snapping sense to me. Being a gangster leader wasn't about killing majority , drugs, and forcing a certain majority group to be human traffickers, but to help those In needs like I needed especially the corrupt police officers. Which is why I will stay the Ultimate Gangster Leader"

The Gangster Leader Shiori grew black angel wings of death but then exploded into rainbow dust, she transformed into a Crystal….. and everything returned to normal.

We were in the dinning hall confused as hell as to what happened….

"Hayate Thanks man. For helping me… .So when we leave this hell. You'll be my left hand member, wont _**YOU!?**_ " She forcefully commanded me

"Uh sure…?"

"Shiori Ito's Twilight Crystal COMPLETED! You got Rainbow Bond. Allows you to reload bullets automatically 7 times during ESPMDB"

Drained, I returned back to my room

A few hours later, right before night time, I walked out of dorm and went to Junko's room… But before I knocked on the door, Naomi was returning to her room. She was drenched in sweat and overworked. I tried to get her attention but she just ignored my presence. I wonder what happened to her… But Junko then squalled horridly..Lost in a temper screeching tantrum.

"WHAT THE HECK THAT UNGRATEFUL STUPID SOCIALLY RECLUSIVE BRAT! ITS BEEN GOING ON FOR DAYS! What The HELL!"

"What is the disturbance that is troubling you Junko?"

"That girl is a freaking insolent disrespectful robot! She isn't letting me know anything anymore! Doesn't she realize how important this is!?"

"Why is it so much of a priority for you to accumulate so much knowledge!?"

"Not only knowledge she a human being, being separated from others for three days now cant be healthy! She has to eat…drink….communicate… I cannot believe that I am saying this but…."

Tears swelled and watered, reddening her eyes "Please…try talking to Hikaru, convince her to leave… If Kazuki pressuring her and bullying her is the cause of all of this, I….."

"Just do not even think it…is it truly worth killing Kazuki!? You'll just be executed and leaving Hikaru alone without you!"

"Really now? I would be unlikely to believe considering you nuances are here… You that vampire weirdo, the gang greener and that Yoyophilliac…are logically incapable but emotion wise at least youre competent… But you are an empath… So…"

Junko shoved me away from in front of her dorm to enter it and slam it shut. Well there was o more that needed to be said. I know what needs to be done. I was never particularly close with Hikaru so I don't really know if I would be the right person to speak with her but, we are mutual friends with Junko so…maybe that's one other reason why she asked me to help her….?

Day 19 Time 7:20

"Good morning everyone?"

Shiori, Junko and Yuri were not here, but Naomi was ad stuffing her face with plate towers of food. As if she had not ate for days…

"Naomi!? What on earth are you doing"

"MUNCH SCARF CHEW SMACK GULP YO!" Naomi was too busy eating…

"Hayate Takenaka, pleasant mornings to you"

Kazuki said walking in the dining hall. With Junko not here I suppose Kazuki felt safe to come and eat. What was on earth does he think he is doing? Naomi upon hearing his voice, stopped eating and focus all of her energy glaring Kazuki down. Sticking out her tongue at him and then said

"You annoying bully of a twisted yoyo minded fool yo go pogoyo yolo yoko fo yo! LOW!" Instantly pulling her yoyo out her bag and striking him in the groin area and stormed out of the dining hall gaining the aw of me and Kazuki.

"The bloody devil…I perform a gracious heel face turn and am rebuked even then!? Is all of this for naught!? Trying to invoke the genuine role of a supporting protagonist!? Damn that Mastermind!"

"Kazuki!? Huh?" Did I just hear Kazuki correctly "What on earth do you mean mastermind?"

"That mundane Rabbit of course" He said aura of white gust circling around with few sparks of madder ember symbolizing his anger.

"Over night would be an unrealistic scene to play out" Kazuki said regaining his composing as he flipped his hair dramatically to the side. "Anyway Hayate, you shall be accompanying me for the rest of the day."

"But- WHAT?" I cant spend the entire day with him..! I made a promise to Junko…..But…. What if I can get some information off of him.. Maybe I could even cure him of his vainglory?

"I could not care less for whatever trivial affairs that you had previously…. I require your company. Post haste!"

Kazuki dragged me off. We stopped and we stepped inside of his dormitory room. Kazuki looked a little pained and limped along the way. Likely this was from Naomi's attack from earlier.. As we arrived and entered.

His room could almost be mistaken for a holy shrine mixed with a sanctuary… Did Kazuki design this alone. Such prowess….And inside his room were tons of weights, book shelves containing books on, philosophy, quantum physics and many sociology books. Books on crimes, history, it was like a private archieve for him and him alone.

"Amazed by my grandeur. So now you should see is not a mere act of materialism, but awe and supreme power." Kazukisaid in such grandeur and excess. He self gratified and self elated As always he was the ultimate of everything the ultimate of the elite.

"Act of materialism"

"That blasphemy of a title, The Ultimate Thespian. A faker among the crowd! Yuri and Kazue somehow believe me to be such a fraud"

"Again, forgive me but are you a fraud? My aura reading always proved you to be a vain show bolster a peacock adorned in angel and phoenix feather to balm their pride ablaze. "

"My vainglory as you claim is not such it's the truth"

"And how is that the truth?"

"For I shall now grant you privellage to grow your own fallen wings"

"I-None of what you are saying makes any form of sense to me,I'm lost in the thick density of arrogant fog shrouding your insecure soul"

Kazuki then snapped his finger and pointed to the door

"My, never have I been so appalled and disgustingly disappointed by a potential prospect worthy of entering my paradise! Get OUT!"

"What?"

"You're ignorant….I was born to be the vessel of the fallen Morningstar…the Ultimate Fallen Archangel however as I breath life, I died…"

"You…what? Died!?"

"Indeed. I died for three days until I was resurrected with life. My body was a vessel to be the elite however I realized I am such elite, not a mere dead vessel but a hero of fallen light. I had emotions ripped out me from birth. With hard and harsh training I evolved into an ultimate being, and AutumnSprings Academy wanted me to join as a child but I wanted to conjoin all people into my world. To train those who have potential to be an elite.. So that I may change the world… In my liking I shall cultivate a new world and train those to become elites. Through out each case I tried encouraging you all.. but alas, all of you are failures. Waste of time. Insignificant of praise! Only you were the only one to meet 50% of my expectations, the highest of our class. With hope, you would have met 75% of them, its truly a shame"

"All of this talk of elitism was not a joke?" I could not believe what I was hearing. Being the vessel of a falsely angelic demon lord….Worshipping himself, building a society of elites. Yes, he is beyond my sense of morality… But he only wanted to help…

"If you truly wished to help you would not have done things the way you have. Blatantly acting evil with no reason…"

"I'm not evil.. For even I was appalled by deaths. Especially Moe Moto. To think she- no he was able to see and understand me with a sincere heart is rather impressive. You too, you can see it as well can you not?"

"I…see a boy who has endured tragedy and agony and evolved with pain and strength. Becoming your own savior… Although you are sickening for your evil past, I am myself not innocent.. Still, perhaps I can…."

I hated to admit it but I did after all committed a similar crime as him. Well I suppose I can come to some understanding " Understand but just know that we are not alike" I stated firmly but smiled at him

Kazuki scoffed at me, kicked me out of his room and turned his head aside and shut the door. I believe finally maybe that there is some hope for him…

"Kazuki Goda's Twilight Crystal has been COMPLETED! You got… Omnipotent. Increases your influence and focus by a lot."

Kazuki sudden display of kindness.. I worried that he is mentally unravelling. Shortly later Kazuki came out of his door and then said to me "Now that you understand we shall now go-"

"Go where?"

Smoothly a shrilling and cold blooded voice asked. Behind us was the callous and silently berseker Junko "Oh. So you decided rather than helping ME you go and suck the glutenous maximus of this asshole?"

"Wait Junko please-"

"Junko Hisagawa, are you jealous of our bond that we established..Envious perhaps?"

Junko could not control herself and swung her fist. But rather than slapping him, she punched me in the face knocking off my glasses. And then she beat my face with a flurry of wrench strikes before Shiori came bursting down the hallway.

"What the hell is GOING ON HERE!?" Shiori said pulling out twin pistols and pointed them at Junko and Kazuki

"Junko, youre the ruthless mammon who assaulted him… You truly are shameful… well farewell I bid of you" Kazuki said slithering back to his dorm room. Damn it its as if he planned this from the start. Turning me and Junko against one another

"Hey! Junko what is the meaning of this!? I thought you and him were allies?"

"Allies? No…. as Hikaru Shizue would say, you are blocked from my consciousness and my existence. Control Alt DELETED"

Junko said one final time before storming off. I requested Shiori to leave me be. I picked up my classes and then I went asleep

But when I went to bed I felt a darkness…..A flash, a vision of Kokoro's death….and then Monobunny attacking her with ink, bleach, and newpaper wrapped raw steak… and then 666 dalmatian pit bull chihuahuas starting mawling her alive

Then it was Hibiki's death…..who was then crucified and suffered through the hells of every single religion under he was permanently trapped by a inncubuss of fire and a succumbus with skin and flesh as cold as dry ice.

Next was…Hoshi…. Writing being cut in his flesh before being squashed inside a giant book

Takuma, drowning in a torture tower of boiling molten gold….

Taichi, trapped in a carnival ferris wheel roulette spinning while monobunny shot his body with sword arrows missing the target but cut of Taichi's head and pierced it pinning it to the bull's eyes.

What on earth

"If only I trusted"

"If only I was chaste"

"if only I was open"

"If only I was stronger"

"If only I was serious"

And my eyes jolted open

Day 20 7AM

*Ding dong ding dong*

"Good morning everyone its now 7AM time to rise and shine! Night time is officially over! Bun BUN BUNNNIES!"

"WHAT!?"

I said in astonishment… I'm wait… I cant be "THE MORNING ANNOUNCEMENT!?" I stammered and scampered out of bed. And hurried to the dinning hall

"When I arrived, no one was there.. That's weird…. But this is a first no one has ever not showed up at all and it's a little past 7AM. But Monobunny said no more than two people can die… But more than that… and the dream…Its Junko… I was horrible. To betray Junko and be deceived by Monobunny. What I did.. Maybe I can make up…my sin. Atone

After eating and praying for about an hour, I headed to Hikaru's room but… the door. It was…open? And the room itself looked as if no one was here..Wait…then whats going on?

"Anon!" Junko said

"Junko?"

"Anonymnous unmentionable. You are dead! Thanks to you…."

"Thanks to me WHAT!?"

"GUYYYYSSS ENOUGH OF YOUR LOVERS QUARREL!"

Yuri scurried from the entrance to the dorm area and cried "The fifth floor its on FIRE!"

"WHAT!?" We both said

"Come on!" Yuri voice screeched like a banshee on ice. And we all ran to the fifth floor…And just like that, fire was spreading everywhere walls of flames was blocking some doors but then

"Bun BUN NOOOO BUNNNS! Fire ALERT ALERT!" Monobunny appeared

"SO YOU!" Junko bellowed and lunged to kill Monobunny however Yuri stopped her

"LET ME GO YOU TREWP!"

"ARE YOU Stupid WE HAVE TO find the others! We need fire extingguishers!"

"There are some downstairs! Its too dangerous on this floor!" Junko screamed

"Gotcha!" Yuri said and she chased down. Junko winced a bit and covered her arm….. and then we all ran to find the source of the blaze… the trail led to the ARCADE!

"Huh what on earth?... The entire Arcade was like a a burning hellfire maze…. With dotted light on the floor.. What and why is this happening…

At the entrance we saw a barely conscious Kazuki Yuri came running back in.. Then she sheirked

"KAZUKI DIED! OMG WHY IS IT THAT EVERYONE WHO BECOMES NICE SUDDENLY DIES!?"

"Relax he is alive!" Junko said

"Cough…Damn what is this mess?" Kazuki strained to say but couldn't

Junko then darted in the maze and I followed her

"HIKARU! SHIORI! NAOMI!" screamed Junko

I followed her but then I met a dead end and saw Shiori she was wounded and was with an unconscious Naomi both with arrows in their ankles "Shiori! Whats going on!?"

"I…I smelled fire… and Naomi ran suddenly upstairs I followed her up to the arcade and got lost…"

"What on earth…" I kept hearing Junko screams as I listened to her voice in the background of the flickering flames and static

"BOOOOOMM"

An explosion? I heard footstep barely but I had no time to check who they were… I finally caught up to Junko by her hair and then I saw a scene unlike any other. A scene that indiced despair upon witnessing it.. The Flames suddenly extinguished all at one.. Junko was the first but then Slowly Shiori, Naomi, Yuri and finally Kazuki

Scorch marks of explosions everywhere…. But two larger than the others..blood or some liquid

In the middle of it all… was a bunch of a machine parts of an arcade machine… what was inside the middle were those googles.. What they wore all of the time. These unmistakable googles…

"Hikaru…" Junko said emotionlessly with anger radiating in her eyes bursting with radioactive energy that would nuclear scorch at the sight of it. Despairing and mourning.


	16. Chapter 5 Deadly Life

Danganronpa the Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy Chapter 5: Sunlit Beaches Eclipsed in a catastrophic light DEALY LIFE

We have seen this happen multiple times someone murdering one another and whats more, unlike the previous cases, Monobunny did not provide a motive. No one was more prudent and reserved than Hikaru. And now she is dead. Yuri and Naomi were horrified. Shiori cringed but looked calmer than normal. But not suspiciously. Kazuki scowled while Junko was expressionless and emotionless.

"The investigation will begin everyone. Stay out of my way." Was all that she said to us

Monobunny appeared

"You really love getting off from this you sick cretin" Snarled Shiori

Monobunny was silent "Why this is beyond bunny it's a pay off now here is the Monobunny FILE!

We were all given the fifth Monobunny file and to our surprise, Monobunny did not say anything but disappeared

"Hey, Monobunny is acting weird, right?" Yuri asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice

"BUT That…how…?" I stuttered

Everyone even Kazuki were confused. How in the world that Hikaru died and why is it that Junko left without even looking at the Monobunny file. And who could have killed her? No someone would not have killed without a motive, would they?

"Look, I realize that we are all suffering and I typically flare up and make accusations but I am giving all of you one chance. Please whoever killed Hikaru, just fess up and I promise I will mercy kill you. I will kill you painlessly. Please its better than being tortured by Monobunny who will send us through hell.

Suddenly the vision I had of Hibiki who fell through various different religious depictions of hell until being stabbed by an Incubus and suffocated by a succubus then it pixelates and vanishes. Then Hoshi forced to write I will not commit murder 666 by Monobunny who is controlling him with puppet strings. The writing on paper is written on his skin and sparks on fire and then Monobunny shut the book closed with strings on the walls crushing Hoshi…Then Takuma climbing a tower, being bound by money bags full of gold while the tower is flooding with molten gold…. He makes it to the top of the castle, sees an ark, desperately climbs on it and it has angel wing…flying up to heaven until a flare of hellfire and hellbolts destroys the ark…Then Taichi… and a carnival…?

"Hayate…are you okay?" Naomi asked

I was clenching my forehad and wailing around. I…whats…happening to me?

"yeah…ack"

"So no one want to confesss? Oh well not my problem" Shiori shrugged off not noticing me regaining my composire from my apparent seizure of some sort..

"Never mind, some tragedy has befallen on Hikaru. I suggest that you all let me handle all of the investigating."

"WHY should we let YOU do all of it, Kazuki!?" Yuri asked sternly "We all need to work together as a team and I want to be able help everyone! Its that and I kinda still don't fully trust you yet Kazuki, sorry.." Yuri clarified with sincere look of regret in her eyes as if she truly was sorry for not trusting him.

" I agree. I think that everyone would feel better if we cooperate anyway.` I would feel better if I could use both of my exp as a manga artist and gangster to assist you if you all would accept me"

"Of course! Anything as friends!" Yuri said cheerfully hugging Shiori making her brush nervously

Finally we are coming together. Naomi smiled and said "Maybe we can get Junko to help. It will be a lovely party if more close friends were together. I will simply just drown in decadence. I will try and ask Junko if she wants to join us guys, see you!"

"Listen" I said "I know that we went through a lot and seen a lot of blood spilt. But Let it be known, we will find her killer… Monobunny or the mastermind must have done this, and I refuse to believe anyone did this.. But I still have to consider it. But with whatever I can do, I will try to help you all reach the truth"

And with that began

[INVESTIGATION TIME MODE]

"The victim is ultimately unknown. However it is speculated based on the DNA strains of the goggles to be Hikaru Shizue the Ultimate Hacker. The cause of death is unknown. The time of death is unknown. The body seem to have been completely destroyed around 8:30AM but the condition of the body before its destruction is also unknown. Also the Culprit is Unknown"

No cause of death, no defined identity of the corpse but DNA on the goggles suggesting that its Hikaru… I cant find anything useful from the Monobunny file this time. But that explosion happened in front of us. The only thing that can be confirmed is the goggles are Hikaru and the body was destroyed at 8:30AM. [Monobunny file #5] was added to my truth bullets.

Since this case revolves around Hikaru I need to examine the second weirdest thing. The labryrinth. When I first came to the Arcade they was a lot of arcade machines however… None of them were arranged in such a way that's like a maze. [Arcade Maze] Mystery was added to my truth bullet repertoire.

But I need everyone's testimonies…. But only Shiori, Yuri and Kazuki were here.

"Hayate, before you thing that I'm gonna snap off and shoot bullet holes, trust me," She began with an awkwardly relaxed grin "I'm not" She finished flatly without the forced cheerfulness….

"No offense but I am not really concerned about that at present as I already trust you….I'm more curious as..HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU AND NAOMI GET TRAPPED IN THE FIRE WITH NAOMI? I'm glad that you're alive and well but what the heck happened"

"Now who is shooting metaphorical bullet holes now?" Shiori said aloofly but sarcastically

"Ah I'm sorry" Noticing my hypocrisy I bowed with remorse… Honestly I am kind of content when she is level headed

" Its..cool dude, no big deal… But to answer your question… I was going to the weight room on the fourth floor to work out to go to the weaponry . I really wanted to talk to Taichi's ghost at the place where he died. After working out, I was strained, but no matter the muscle pain, it would not impede me to seeing Tai's ghost, so I was on my way to the weaponry…Then I smelled smoke and I saw Naomi rushing to the fifth floor. Realizing something I followed after her. We saw the arcade maze and everything was on fire and entered it. But we both got caught by some traps and forced to wait until someone saw us, or when the flames expired…"

"I'm sorry that I could not stop and rescue you two through the hellish flames.." I said in dejection

"Hayate. You nearly put a cap through your head and briefly and probably still going insane… And if you tried to a witch like martyr burning yourself minus the steak, I will shoot you myself… even if it meant my death…"

"Uhhh" Note to self… Eventhough I still have regrets to try and be a hero to save them, I must not turn to suicide…

"Well its that like all?" Shiori asked

"Well, kind of.. I am still curious as to why Naomi ran into a maze of fire.."

"If I were to pull a trigger in the dark with the answer… Either she also smelled the fire or she was looking for something due to her ditzy nature"

[Shiori's Account] uploaded as a truth bullet in my E-Planner.

I looked at the crime scene… The remainder of the maze can be evaluated later. I checked the large spill of blood as well as tons of scorch marks from the exploaion. As this monobunny file is practically useless, well at the least for the most part, whatever I can salvage here, I hopefully should suffice. The scorch marks appear as if there was an explosion but it seems…slightly huge…and strange…And a ton of machine parts from the arcade machine was scattered around the blood spill… But the blood looked slightly dried up. I saw also a katana that was burnt up a bit from the explosion and was bloodstained and blood even was near the hilt.. but the handle was clean Could someone have been stabbed with the katana? I looked at the explosion mark… Is it possible that there was more than one explosion?... I saw something else… A camera lens… I wonder. The surveillance cameras were not damaged by the blast and arcade machines don't have cameras on them so why is there a camera lens? The [Blood Stains], [Explosion Scorch Mark], [Bloody Katana], [Arcade Machine Parts], and [Camera Lens] Truth Bullets loaded into my E-Planner

Speaking of other things on the list of objects that shouldn't be found in an arcade, some thin frayed pieces of wire strains were also hear…. And someone must have been tied up… It almost looking as if someone has been tied up.. and in the middle of the strains of wire, were two blood that was clearly covered with blood. And the blood on the bullets were dryer that the blood here from the [Wire Strains] and [Bloody Bullets] Truth bullets were added to my E-Planner

Then finally..my stomach was curling. Looking at Hikaru's googles. Unliink everything else here, these googles were barely damaged. It was as if they were indestructible. The Monobunny file said the googles contained Hikaru's DNA so it much have been Hikaru's. Hikaru had an eccentric and mechanical personality but in her own was very helpful.. For anyone to murder someone like her. Was detestable. At the same time. No one here would really have a motive to kill her of all people, even Kazuki. [Hikaru's Googles] were added as truth bullets for me to use.

I feel as if there is no reason for me to stay at the crime scene. Naomi from what Shiori was saying makes it seem plausible that Naomi is suspicious. Even then a few days ago I remember seeing her return to her dorm room. When I tried greeting her she ignored me as she was fatigued. While thinking about Naomi, when I was leaving I saw a lighter… A zippo style lighter on the floor… [Lighter] was added as a truth bullet. And almost exactly next to it was a black cross shaped pendant… It was strangely familiar and then I realized

It was HER Pendant. Keiko Yukimura's pendant. Why on earth is it that her pendant the first culprit's pendant is up here? She was dead without a hint of doubt. But that makes me want to verify one thing now. Keiko herself. I believe the information that I can find would be at the master library. However I do need to speak to Yuri whereever she is.. [Keiko's Pendant] was added as a truth bullet in my E-Planner.

Suddenly I also notice by the zippo lighter a burnt trail smelling of oil was on the ground.. and I followed it.. While following to see where it leads, it was barely a quarter in that I saw another katana. This Katana was similar to the other, but was bloodless and was damaged and dented from bullets. And was maybe 6 inches deep in the screen of an arcade machine as if someone was trying to dispose of it. The [Damaged Katana] was added to my E-Planner as a truth bullet.

It was at first a quarter in… now I felt I was almost a 1/3 way through the maze. Whoever made this maze must have had strength and stamina. I felt lucky that I have not gotten myself lost yet. Lucky…luck.. Is that what it is? I cannot fathom with certain clarity that all of this was conveniently luck. Not to say that luck does not exist, rather its too much of a coincidence.

And a coincidence it was seeing a burnt up glove in what seemed to the mid point of this maze. Yuri was as well hunched over crawling about, as if she was searching for something. Although I do need to speak with her, I would opt not to interrupt her investigation. So I bent down to find a strange and familiar burnt up glove and beside it…some burnt up sticker that resembled a winged creature…

"HAYATE!? Ummm where umm did you find that glove!?" Yuri asked mortified. Her face was pallid, as if her eyes locked with the eyes of a serial killer's phantom, garbed in silk adorned with her own worst fears.

"I uh just found it on the ground…? Are you alright?" I asked her

"Yep sure… I was just umm investigating! Checking every nook and cranny! Heh heh" She chuckled nervously

"I was meaning to ask, how did you figure about the fire?"

"Oh well you see…. I smelled smoke from somewhere and walked upstairs and found the arcade on fire! That's when I flew downstairs to warn everyone! Yep and that was the first time I saw the fire and was up here only to investigate the smoke! Heh"

An ominous mass of darkness and black aura was not needed to discern that Yuri was somewhat lying. [Yuri's Account] Truth Bullet formed, and I loaded it into my E-Planner.

Yuri then scampered out of the maze and probably back to Kazuki the last name on my people tp talk to list. Especially since he was in the maze.

Kazuki was covered in burns but overall was not seriously burnt. He was pretty bloody though

"Hayate Takenaka"

"Kazuki, you're well?"

"Obviously, my flesh is obviously the most durable and quaint. Born as the incarnate of destruction and fallen light, the morning star that swallow the impurities of darkness, and digest them to shine brighter than the abyssal heavens.. Normally such insolence shall earn my contempt. But you've triumphed me too many times at half of my power so I shall forgive you.

"Uhhh ok? But why where you travelling in a burning death trap?" I asked

" I had seen Shiori and Naomi sprint to the fifth floor so I followed them and saw the inferno wreathed labyrinth. As I am the incarnate of the devilish fallen angel, I normally am immune against hellfire. Earthly pyros is akin to walking on a sea of burning sulfur and liquid flames, or in your inferior realm, water."

Yuri who was tending to Kazuki's wounds, playfully and forcefully poured an entire bottle of anti burn peroxide all over him with such power, making Kazuki's hair spike up in pain

"WATCH IT DAUGHTER OF THE NIGHT LORD!" scowled Kazuki

"You idiot! What kind of moron walks through fire! You and your morning star fetish is annoying!"

"I find this amusingly ironic from the delusional wife of the nocturnal sanguine king!"

"Perhaps lowering myself to lead you all has caused me to became vulnerable to fire" Kazuki said

"So basically you tried to save Shiori and Naomi but ended up getting burned?"

"If that's all you need, then yes that is it."

[Kazuki Account] transformed into a truth bullet that Up-Loaded on my E-Planner.

So what seemed like that happened was that Naomi was the first to smell the smoke, and then Shiori saw her run upstairs. Naomi ran inside the maze and Shiori followed after her and they were trapped. Kazuki at some point walked upstairs and tried to walk through the maze to save Shiori and Naomi, but was burned and stuck at the entrance. Yuri smelled the flames went up to the fifth floor and then saw the fire and ran back downstairs to retrieve us. Me and Junko ran upstairs to the fifth floor, and Junko ran through the maze, and listening to her yells I was able to navigate through the maze. Half way through I heard an explosion, and then we found Hikaru's body. After the Body Discovery Announcement the sprinklers turned on extinguishing the flames. The [Fire] truth bullet, [Explosion] truth bullet, and [Sprinkler truth bullets] were loaded to my E-Planner. Finally I checked in the corner of the arcade's entrance was a crushed remote control of somekind? Is it to control the arcades? [Crushed Remote Control] was added to my E-Planner as a truth bullet.

Finally I hurried downstairs… And on the stair well coming from the third and going to the second floor was an E-Planner… But it was no normal E-Planner, but Moe's E-Planner. Why was it here? [Moe's E-Planner] became a truth bullet for me to use.

I hurried to the library and the first thing that I saw was….an envelope with a Monobunny Tattoo stamped on it.. and inside was a letter… "To the person address. As a token for surviving and suffering the worse, I present to you a gift. Consider it a gift of compassion"

My entire world stopped, and I froze.. I could not move, paralyzed by fear. We were lead to believe we were safe, but no. It was..not….The truth…the real truth…. Monobunny…laid a motive…to someone… No NO NOOOOO!

[Letter of Compassion] sadistically materialized with a strange acerbic sensation in my mind and it was added to my truth bullet collection in my E-Planner…

Quickly I make my way toward the dormitory area where I spotted a stylus. It was on the ground next to Yuri's door.. Why was it here… I don't think that she has a need for one…? The [Stylus] Truth bullet added itself to my E-Planner.

*Ding* Dong* *BING* *BONG*!

"Attention Students. It is now time for the class trial. Please come to the chamber of Dawnshade and Dusklight…"

It was time….

Everyone made their own way to the chamber of Dawnshade and Dusklight…. Junko arms' were crossed , her eye glaring at all of us. With suspicion and venom spitting at everyone.. But most especially they were directed at me.. As if she was blaming me… Junko coldy drank a canned soda shocking Yuri

"HEY WHAT GIVES DRINKING STUFF!? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Growled Yuri

Junko smirked at her "ARE YOU THAT DUMB!? THE DINING HALL!"

"BUT THERE WASN'T ANY FOOD LEFT!" Yuri retorted "I checked down there on my way here!"

"I got it FROM the DINING HALL two days ago" Junko groaned rolling her eyes

"We don't usually run out of food" Shiori noted

That's true… first monobunny bans us from the Junk Garage and now this? Suddenly the [Junk Garage BAN rule], [No Morning Announcements] [Food Shortage] were added in my E-planner as truth bullets?

Kazuki sighed "Fools, if you don't learn to gain reign of your emotions, none of you will survive!"

"Cheer up everyone…um indeed so… so yeah YOS!" Naomi said gaudily while beginning softly

Monobuny then appeared "Only six players left… Now…bun buns…lets commence"

Immediately after warping away the elevator doors opened. Everyone entered…except me and Junko

"Junko, I have been meaning to talk to you,"

"Don't say anything to me" Junko said

"Huh?"

"SHUT UP!" She roared "Its your fucking fault that I couldn't save her in time…." Junko explained

"But..Junko..I…just kindly hear me out!"

"The only thing that I need to hear is the dying cries of the blackened that murdered Hikaru..NOTHING ELSE"

Junko coldly spat before swishing to the elevator. Feeling her weight on the words.. A blood splattered hatred for me…Crimson as the brutalist Sunday… I must figure out who the culprit is. And pray that I can reconcile with Junko.. Before its too late. I stepped in the elevator

The descent was more empty… 11 of our friends were dead.. and everyone was on edge.. I could never understand why… WHY are we being harmed like this… and when will it all end. We moved deeper and deeper and deeper until we stopped.

Opening up…The trial grounds…was like a sunset bathed beach with saffron dyed sand, and amber dyed palm tree pillars but the sky that was painfully bright, like a supernova explosion of white light in stasis.

We took our seats, and Yuri broke down into tears. She saw Kazue portrait, but her X was literally Yuri's full name in cursive…. With a heart symbol on the X's edges…While Taichi's X portrait had a great sword and wine glass.

Monobunny was mute..

Hikaru Shizue the Ultimate Hacker

A masochist and a genius

She had tried so hard in intellectual pursuit to destroy Monobunny

As she was on the cusp of winning, died

One of us

Killed

And so the battle of sunlight and moonlight dancing together in this ballroom

Births a twilight of despair


	17. Chapter 5 Class Trial

Danganronpa the Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy CLASS TRIAL 5

Monobunny: We will now begin with a basic explanation of the class trial

Junko: What in the world was that maze?

Yuri: I don't know but we have to start there

Kazuki: I am amazed by your intellectual growth. Keep amusing me and I might consider you 10 percent competent

Yuri: Even when you're being kind you're still a meanie blood clot

Hayate: Th[at aside I agree while the fire is important… discovering the maze's origin would be a start

Naomi: Hmm I think that Monobunny is the culprit

Monobunny: Buns?

Naomi: HE CREATED THE MAZE YO AND SET IT ON FIRE!

NON STOP DEBATE

Junko: What the hell was that fucking maze about?

Yuri: The maze was made from moving the arcade machines, right

Kazuki: The gaming devices weigh around at the least 100 pounds

Shiori: So its kinda unlikely anyone would be able to move them

Naomi: See its exactly as I said you

Naomi: [MONOBUNNY] its him

Junko:?

Naomi: Monobunny used his superstrength. He must have [Made the maze]

(My eyes lit up, turning gold I shot Naomi in her mouth with an AK 4600 before she said Made the Maze with the Arcade Maze Truth Bullet and screamed NO THAT'S WRONG and twisted her head off with her yoyos returning the trial grounds back to normal)

Hayate: Naomi, I am sorry but are you certain that's true? Because I know for a fact that the maze had to have been created at least after the 17th Day here after all… We both played in the arcade for hours only three days ago. And the Arcade Maze had to have been created between Day 18 and Day 20. And if Monobunny made the maze why would he after the Arcade was unlocked?

REFUTE! "Yoyos that's wrong yo!"

Naomi: Are you serious? Hayate this behavior cant persist yo so lets go play Hayate BROYOS!"

Rebuttal Showdown

Naomi: The Arcade Maze being created after he revealed it? That's your defense

Naomi: Monobunny waited and deliberately made a trap

Naomi:Luring us into a false sense of security

Naomi: Aside from him, NO ONE COULD HAVE CREATED THAT MAZE

(My eyes turn gold and I used the [Burnt Glove] Truth blade to mutilate Naomi into tiny pieces before saying)

Hayate: I'll cut through your words!

[BREAK!]

Hayate: Actually with this glove, anyone could have really had the strength to move these machine,

Junko:What the hell is this piece of garbage!? Are you seriously trying to waste my time, idiot?

Hayate: Actuallly…I'm not because this burnt glove is actually

Hangman's Gambit

P-O-W-E-R-G-L-O-V-E

Hayate: I got it! It's a Power Glove. With one of those, anyone could have the power to lift anything which means…

Yuri: Wait that's my power glove!? What is it doing there?

Naomi: BECAUSE YOU YO KILLED HIKARU

Shiori: WHAT!? You of all people are suggesting that Yuri killed Hikaru?

Yuri: NAOMI HOW COULD YOU!?

Naomi: And I know how

Junko: *Sigh* What is it Another yoyo or something? You are a complete waste of garbage!

NON STOP DEBATE

Yuri: Naomi why are you betraying me!? I thought that we were friend?

Shiori: Yeah, Yuri might have the power gloves, but it does not mean that she created the arcade and killed Hikaru

Kazuki: Might I ask for the proof you would like to submit?

Naomi: Yeah.. Yuri woke up last night to use the gloves to make the arcade

Yuri: But the only time I went inside was when I saw the fire

Yuri: I did not know it was in the arcade!

(NO THAT'S WRONG! Hayate yelled as he shot down Yuri's words " I did not know it was in the arcade" With the [Bat Pin] Truth bullet Yuri tumbled backward and her heart broke as Hayate yelled 'break!')

Hayate: While investigating the crime scene, I found something, something that may belong to you, Yuri…

Yuri: W-W-h-at are you…talking about gay vampire? I—totally- don't have an idea what you are talking about.?

Hayate:The bat pin… It was close to the burnt power glove which means that somehow it was most likely a tracking device!

Yuri: Aiiieeyyyhhhhh!

Shiori: A tracking device?

Hayate: And this also proves one other thing

Junko: That Yuri did not create create the maze. If she had created the maze she wouldn't need a tracking device and to go to the Arcade.

Naomi: Couldn't Vampire Girl had lost the power glove and was looking for where she could have dropped it.

Hayate: But Yuri is not stupid. Even if she did not know where she could have dropped it at she could have back traced her steps without even using the tracking device

Naomi: But how are you even sure that bat pin is even a tracking device? It could just be an accessory like the bat camera..

Shiori: Your low intelligence is beginning to worry me Naomi….

(I know exactly how… and why… because there is something that was on the Glove)

(66700081330444411037). Which is

I got it!

Hayate:The tracking number was inside the glove… These are inventions created by Yuri herself. SO she could not have bought this anywhere and obiviously would have a tracking number

Yuri: Just in case if I lost it

Shiori: SO you admit it…. But I don't understand, why would you lie about it?

Hayate: If Yuri was inside of the blazing maze, she was worried that she would be a suspect. Someone with power inducing gloves inside of maze that happened to have been made overnight almost. In that same maze, Hikaru died.

Kazuki: Yuri Minami would have been a suspect

Yuri: I am not the culprit….

Hayate: Yuri please tell us what happened.

Yuri: I woke up early this morning I noticed that one of my power gloves were missing. I used the tracking device stored on the Power Glove. My tracker lead me to the fifth floor's Arcade.

Hayate: And that's when you walked from the first floor to the fifth floor, right?

Yuri: That's right. The entire floor was on fire and then I ran back downstairs to gather everyone.

Hayate: But if the maze was on fire… did you ever find the glove?

Yuri: NOPE but you did thankfully

Naomi: But then how did the maze happen?

Yuri: Someone must have stolen the gloves to create the maze…

Shiori: Well I wouldn't need power gloves, plus like I was with Hayate two days ago almost until night time…. And yesterday I witnessed Junko, Hayate and Kazuki fight….

Yuri: But who could have done this..and HOW?

Junko: Does it fucking matter

Hayate: (Actually, there is one person that could have made the maze if the Arcade was normal 3 days ago…. And with the gloves I'm sure that this individual was weak….)

MAKE A SELECTION! Number #7 Naomi Matsuyo DECIDED!

Hayate: After hanging out with Shiori two days ago, I saw you Naomi and you were tired…What were you doing that was so exhausting?

Naomi: H-huh? Well…uh..I

Yuri: Naomi… COME ON WHYYYY?

Naomi: Huh yo I don't know what you mean by why exactly bros? I was upstairs playing with tarot cards upstairs in the magic room!

Hayate:Naomi…. Were you really? Because I think that you were exhausted from creating the arcade maze.

Junko: WHAT? You are saying that Naomi of all people created that highly sophisticated maze?

Shiori: Naomi could have done so, but I don't feel like she would have betrayed us by stealing, she simply could have asked for the gloves from Yuri if she really needed them.

Yuri: Naomi! What the bloody bat heck did you do!? I will not forgive you if you tried to kill Hikaru!

Naomi: But…I…

Kazuki: Hayate, kindly do not waste our time if you do not have the willpower to present the coup de grace that convicts this girl of thievery.

Hayate: I got..it… Naomi….I found this sharp stylus near Yuri's room. Doesn't this belong to you…the Ultimate Digital Artist?

Naomi: Uhhhh oopsy but that does not mean that I tried to steal the gloves…

Shiori: Hey Naomi? I have a question home sister. When I was on the fourth floor I saw you run to the fifth floor and you had rushed inside of the maze… which was on fire. I did not think that there was anything wrong with this, but why did you come running inside the maze which was on fire? Especially when your family died in a fire!?

Naomi: You…..wretched traitor! You said that you would not reveal my past! *Cries and sobs*

Shiori: Only if it was not relevant and wasn't a part of the case which it apparently is!

Hayate: Which would mean…Naomi… you used the stylus to pick Yuri's lock… and stole the power gloves to create the maze.. and when you were finished making the maze you were exhausted. Even when using the gloves to stab Taichi's dead body, Yuri herself staggered to do so and was tired. You were so fatigued, you did not ever hear me call your name or notice me for that matter. After doing so, you dropped the gloves BEFORE the fire happened… and then when going to return the gloves. You noticed that one of the gloves were missing and did not try to get them until later…. That's when you saw the fire and that's when you tried to find the gloves but in panic you got caught by a trap.. and Shiori got caught too trying to protect you. Someone who experienced a tragedy such as fire only to return to a similar situation…must had to go back for an important reason

Naomi: Ngghh

Kazuki: Foolishness all of you!

Naomi: I started the fire… I admit it.. the flames were my doing.. But it was an accident!

Yuri: But why did you steal from me and tried to frame me!? You know that Shiori, Jurou, and Monobunny tried to frame me or manipulate me before! And you know how that I don't appreciate betrayal, so why did you do this?

Junko: Simply because Naomi is the killer who killed Hikaru! She tried to incapacitate Hikaru and set the place ablaze to incinerate

Naomi:…..

Shiori: Hold on but how could creating a maze cause a fire?

Hayate: (If Naomi is the ultimate digital artist, and caused a fire that killed her parents… then…..)

Synapse Drive

Question 1: What kind of tool does Naomi use? Computers and tablets

Question 2: What is Naomi's sin? Gluttony

Question 3: what do computers use for fuel? Electricity

Question 4: What was the nature of the fire?: Overuse of many electrical devices

Hayate: IT CONNECTS!

COMPLETE

Hayate: Using multiple different electronical devices all at once and together… in such a space must have caused an electrical fire of some kind in the past..

Naomi: Certainly correct…

Naomi: I was being careless with the amount of computer programs that I was using… It created a fire that burned everything down… I stole the gloves because I wanted the maze to be a surprise YO.. Not kill anyone

Junko: Shut up you liar!

Shiori: Dude, that's enough bitch! *Pulls out a pistol!*

Junko: Do you think that I am scared of a toy weapon! Then you must be dumb as you look!

Monobunny: All weapons that aren't pieces of evidence is not allowed! *Every weapon on Junko and Shiori vanished*

Kazuki: What an intriguing ability

Hayate: Everyone, just please stop fighting one another! God! Naomi, thank ou for confessing about the maze, but I don't believe that Naomi caused the fire.

Yuri: !?

Junko: HAHAHAHAH Naomi started a fire that burned down her family. Surely she is an arson and an imbecile for confessing

Hayate: What if the fire wasn't an electric fire?

Junko: It had to have been an electric fire!

Hayate: No… even if the fire was an accident, there was evidence near the crime scene that proves it….. a lighter

Kazuki: A zippo style lighter? I am guessing that this would make the culprit intentionally starting the fire…

Junko: Whatever, if Naomi did not start the fire then there is only one thing that needs evaluating.

Kazuki: so its now you decide to speak rationally….. what an unforeseen circle of events..

Junko: I know that someone here killed her and Naomi is the prime suspect…

Shiori: Well we know that Naomi and me were the first to see the fire… but then Yuri came in… to get the others

Hayate: Retrieving me and Junko from the first floor and all of us travelled to the fifth floor to look for the others

Kazuki: Which was when you found me, in the beginning of the maze, suffering from trying to walk through the waves of flames that I could have crossed

Yuri: And died in the process…..insane as always

Hayate: But then.. what was the state of the body before the explosion

Junko: here is a question, why was Hikaru inside of the Arcade anyway? After the day after Kazue's trial she reclused herself from everyone after the morning of that day. She spoke via a walkie talkie and we haven't seen her since

Junko: So I find it quite unlikely that she would have just simply went to the arcade to go on a late night gaming spree.

Yuri: Yeah, that's true…. Also I don't know… some weird things have been going on…

Hayate: I think that maybe someone broke down Hikaru's down. When investigating her door, I noticed that it was opened and the door knob was totaled. I think that maybe she was kidnapped at night…

Naomi: But how did they fight Hikaru? I saw Kazuki get attacked by a bunch of shurikens the other day….. she would not have not beat up Kazuki otherwise she would have been loco to do so

Shiori:Well….

NON STOP DEBATE

Shiori: Well she could have been sedated

Junko: There was not any syringes found anywhere

Naomi: What about blunt force trauma?

Junko: There also wasn't any bats plus it could have killed her anyway

Kazuki : If those two things weren't maybe they electrocuted her?

Hayate ( Hayate's eyes turned bright azure and used the Taser Truth bullet to fuse with Kazuki's statement and said "I CONSENT WITH THIS statement and posed like supermodels before screaming break)

Hayate: Kazuki is correct. The culprit probably tasered Hikaru using her taser after breaking in her room. Using that, the culprit could have dragged her out and took her in the arcade

Shiori: But the culprit that muthefuckin was trying to go down low withi it and put Hikaru upstairs

Yuri: SO Hikaru was so far tasered and then what? She was unconscious so she could not move…. So what did they so with the body…? Tie her up like Keiko?

Kazuki: !?

Naomi: Kazuki yo?

Kazuki: Carry on…I was was shocked at your ignorance… tied up?

Hayate: Well honestly, I believe that is what happened

Junko: And what evidence shows that she was tied up?

Hayate: near the explosion site their were pieces of barbed wired frayed from the blast. I believe that Hikaru could have been tied to that…. And then…

Junko: Wait… don't tell… Hayate…are you suggesting….? That she was caught in the explosion and died?

Hayate: It would seem so.. but the problem is

Shiori: We don't know how the explosion happened or what could have been used….

Yuri: gay vampire stop!

Hayate: Yuri!?

Youre making a big mistake! Remember last case? Monobunny made a rule

A rule about something recently revealed. And that rule is revolved around this case!

Hayate: Do you mean the rule that forces anyone who takes a weapon out of the weaponry must be used for a murder.?

Yuri: Yeah! And there was multiple weapons at the arcade.

Shiori: Yeah, two swords, and a decent amount of ammunition

Junko: But how can a fire start with bullets and Swords? Its impractical

Hayate:But not if something was used for with the lighter.. In others words, oil powder

Yuri: Oil powder?

Shiori: Yeah we gangsters once used oil powder too start fires without smelling like gasoline. We would not look suspicious…

Hayate: So the lighter and oil powder was to start a fire… but that means swords and a gun were used

Naomi: Maybe Hikaru fought the killer

Junko: If that's the case…

Hayate: No… I do not believe that Hikaru dueled the killer…the way that the struggle happened, Hikaru was electrocuted until she was unconscious, especially if she was tied up. Which would mean that Hikaru could not have fought the killer…

Junko: What about the sword? Hikaru could have stabbed the killer by taking one of the swords

Hayate Even if she was not unconscious or not tied, Hikaru would not be able to fight with a sword and gun. And one of the swords was stained with blood burnt from the explosion while another sword was stabbed with bullet mark scratches If there was an accomplice that would make since which would mean that Hikaru was the one stabbed

Shiori: So the scoundrel stabbed Hikaru and then that's when the fight between the gun and sword person.

Hayate: And that means one was the culprit and one was trying to save her….

MAKE TWO SELECTIONS

Number #6 Junko Hisagawa and Number #9 Kazuki Goda DECIDED

Hayate: Junko…. And Kazuki.

Yuri: Junko and Kazuki!? Kazuki… I could believe it if he was the culprit but JUNKO

Naomi: Junkos is too BFF4LYO for Hikaru to kill her….

Junko: What the hell do you think that you are insinuating HAYATE TAKENAKA!? Are you saying that I am the culprit that murdered Hikaru Shizue!?

Hayate: Ummm…I….

Yuri: I'll take it from here gay vampy! You and Kazuki have two things in common!

Hayate (Junko is admittingly intimidating but I cant let her stop me.. Okay the first thing is…)

Hayate: You two don't have an alibi. When I was at the Dinning hall, no one showed up. However you appeared from outside of the dorm area which means that you were coming from somewhere… and Kazuki wasn't seen by Shiori, Naomi, or Yuri….. Shiori and Naomi have alibis while you, Yuri, me and Kazuki don't have alibis… and two…. Both of you could navigate

Kazuki: I'll stop you here before you make a fool of yourself and get us all killed

Kazuki: Refute! Such ignorance. If you really know what transpired behind the scenes… then surely you would not be trouble to prove such…..Now begin the first and final act!

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

Kazuki: Navigation throughout such a complicated maze was improbable….especially when wreathed in flames. You would not be able to see, not to mention complex and volatile..

Kazuki: Only a reckless imbecile would journey through such a labryrinth of fire

Kazuki: Provided that you had proof of some sort, then perhaps you could be claimed the victor

Advance

Hayate: Just because the maze was on fire, doesn't mean someone could have known about it before the flames

Kazuki: Sigh its needless to say any more

Kazuki: It would be a waste of time arguing with you any longer at this point

Kazuki: If you cant grasp that there was no marker to follow-

Hayate (Locked on Kazuki's statement "No marker to follow" with the "Mysterios burn trail" truth sword and beheaded him) I will cut through your words!

BREAK!

Hayate: There was a marker..after the fire was extinguished, I noticed that there was a trail of scorch marks that led to the end of the maze.

Shiori: Wait are you saying that Kazuki started the fire? Then why are we accusing Junko?

Hayate: No, I am not trying to imply either of them are the culprit persay. When me and Junko ran through the maze, Junko went ahead of me.

Yuri: And whats so weird about that? Just because Junko ran super sugar fast?

Naomi: And how did you follow Junko?

Hayate: I was only able to follow Junko because she was screaming looking for Hikaru, Shiori and you, Naomi. Even then I was barely able to catch her.

Junko: This is.. absurd. Hayate! You and Hikaru are both ungrateful cowards!

Shiori: You really do need to chill man… We have not decided that you are the killer. Why are you getting so intense? Is it because that we are getting closer to the truth

Junko: Fuck the truth… and fuck you Kazuki!

Kazuki: Cease your profanity girl…. Or would you rather taste the overwhelming bitterness of death in your mouth

Shiori: what on earth do you think that you are doing, Kazuki? I will kill you.. if you dare try to touch Junko!

Kazuki: I would butcher you alive before I allow your ungraceful, dirty fingers to filthy me…!

Yuri: I Knew that you were lying! A filthy thespian to the end

Kazuki: You don't have any idea what you are talking about Yuri! I am not a thespian! My title as an elite was one bestowed upon me since my rebirth! Such sacrilege will lead you to a cradle close of death!

Hayate: Junko! Enough of this deceitfulness.. When Kokoro died you were the one that was there as my friend even if kind of crass, sassy and overall disrespectful! You already knew about the maze because you followed Kazuki in the maze…

Yuri: YAY! Kazuki is going to die as the blackened! In your face loser!

Shiori: Yuri calm down, again we do not know if he is he culprit… Remember that I mad many reckless and impudent mistakes in rashly assuming who the culprit was in the previous cases. Although he is a generally unredeemable asshole, that son of a bitch needs to have enough proof that proves that Monobunny can cap his ass and not ours.

Hayate: Kazuki, let us see your E-Planner

Kazuki: What are you trying to say…

Hayate: Everyone except you revealed their E-Planner Abilities. Yuri's Inspiration.. Naomi's Snap Shot, Shiori's Sixth Eye, my Truth Bullets and Junko's Ability is Locked..could you please show us

Kazuki: Omniscience. I can see the entire camera history of whatever room that I want.

Everyone: Such a cheated and broken E-Planner ability?

Hayate: You are admitting it? To this e-planner ability….If that is true then…one of you kidnapped Hikaru and fought

Kazuki: I was fighting to save Hikaru… from her obsessive dominatrix Junko Hisagawa.

I was patrolling the fourth floor when I saw Junko drag Hikaru….Knowing what was to come I immediately disarmed her of Hikaru and dragged her inside of the maze trying to save her but Junko caught up to me, and tied Hikaru up. While coming to she stabbed Hikaru and

Hayate: No. That's wrong.

Kazuki: Interrupting me, while I am trying to save the rest of you and prove myself as an asset… Truly you are a deplorable little wretch.

Hayate: You could not have carried a weapon and drag Hikaru to safety at the same time. Because if what you said was true, you went back to get the firearm for self defense, and Junko had the katanas in both hands. If she was following you in hot pursuit, then it was the other way around. Also Junko unlike you was not bloody while you were bloody. At first I thought it was related to the fire as you have burns.

Yuri: Aha! It seems the blood was actually from Hikaru being stabbed! What a cretin! And stabbed by you no less!

Shiori: Kazuki if you have any objections, then you need to say them, now. Because I don't take too kindly to being deceived you creep!

Kazuki: Ngh! Well… what is my motivation then!? I have no such motive to harm this girl. None what so ever!

Hayate: Well….what about the final motive?

Shiori: Final…

Naomi: Motive? What motive? Monobunnyos did not ever give us a motive.. he was gone a lot lately

Hayate: Well… I found something in the Master Library trash can… It was a letter. A letter of compassion that read "For suffering the most, through out the entire killing game, I present upon you a gift of compassion. Hopefully this gift will motivate you to live on and be strong…"

Kazuki: Silence! I- kill her? Don't be preposterous! For I am the great Kazuki Goda

Hayate: what about her pedant?

Kazuki: "her" pendant?

Hayate: Keiko Yukimura's pendant.

Yuri and Naomi: Keiko!?

Junko: What are you blabbering about? Keiko Yukimura is dead don't be ridiculous

Shiori: And what does she have anything to do with this?

Hayate: Because I think that Keiko and Kazuki knew eachother before the killing game began!

Kazuki:!

Yuri: Kazuki when you heard Keiko mentioned earlier you were freaking out. Was it because you knew her

Shiori: But that's crazy! Kazuki insulted and derided Keiko before and after her death! If he knew her he would not had done such a disgusting thing!

Naomi: I'm sorry but I too think well it's a little Loco

Hayate: well Here is this then

Hayate:HERE! Inside the pendant is a picture of Keiko and Kazuki…. And guess where the pendant was found

Kazuki: I surrender

Naomi: HUH?

Kazuki: I shall confess to you all of my involvement in the murder and thus give undeniable evidence showing that girl killed Hikaru

Kazuki: Monobunny gave me the letter and pendant as well as a video. I went to the lab to meet him. I watched the disk and showed memories of me and Keiko. This information. Even I did not know. So I knew Hikaru was the mastermind. Only a skilled hacker would have THIS much information… I remembered it all… and I forgot her. So I got the swords first and used omniscience to place them and the barbed wire in advance. I then attacked the girl and dragged her to the fifth floor where Junko caught me and grabbed a gun I made a trail of oil powder during my first run and when she found me.. I set the place on fire.. I stabbed Hikaru in the stomach and we fought… then while we fought,

Junko: I…killed Hikaru… I shot her in the brain…the frontal lobe… even if she wasn't dead, she would never be intelligent or think, she was empty… so in a frenzy I shot Kazuki but he was untouched and disappeared in the flames… I moved to Hikaru… She is a masochist.. but I couldn't let her suffer so I shot her again,.. Killing her instantly….

Shiori: OMG…. No…Junko…you…KAZUKI YOU BASTARDDDDDDDDDD!

Naomi: Even for yo meanie this is low!

Hayate: Kazuki you monster… I knew that you could not be trust! AND WE HANGED OUT NOW I WILL LOSE JUNKO….first Kokoro, then Moe, Hoshi, Kazue….now Junko…"

Junko:"Are you going to be a fucking cry baby all of your damn life!?"

Junko:People die all of the god damn time and you are going to be weak and not discover anything new about the real mastermind because of my death? You truly are pathetic!

Hayate: But.. Junko…I have already lost enough of my friends…..

Junko: Oh my goodness, seriously just shut up

Kokoro?: Continue being overly emotional and you'll end up proving me that I was correct.

Hayate: Being…overly emotional… (Wait logically… If Junko killed Hikaru… why did her body explode when she returned to the crime scene?)

Hayate: WAIT Junko did not kill Hikaru!

Kazuki: Oh come ON. This girl just confessed to ending the role of her own understudy. This is a killing game where only the champions bow in the end and the fallen rest below the stage.

Hayate: There was a volley of bullets but only two covered in blood at the crime scene… That proves Hikaru was shot by Junko but can we be sure that Junko even succeded? Because I think that Hikaru survived Junko's attack?

Shiori: You believe that Junko failed to kill Hikaru…? Where is the proof?

Hayate: I do not have any.. but think about it, If Junko succeeded, the bullets would not even be in one piece… I think that Hikaru was able to pull the bullets out of her…

Yuri: HUH!? Then… she was still alive? Then how the hell could she survive being shot and stabbed? ZOMBIE GIRL!

Naomi: EWWWWW GROSS YO!

Hayate: That….I do not know yet… but it means that maybe if she happened to have survived, or at the least alive, the explosion must be the cause of death. And if Junko and me were looking for the others, Shiori was with Naomi, and Yuri….did you ever leave Kazuki? Because I heard footsteps while traveelling in the maze…

Yuri: Wait a second…. KAZUKI YOU tOLD ME THAT YOU SAW SOMETHING PINK I WENT AHEAD THINKING IT WAS THE GLOVES BUT NOW I REALIZE IT…

Hayate: You were the last one to arrive to Hikaru remains and you were left alone…injured That must means you caused the explosion which means the culprit is…..

MAKE A SELECTION Number #9 Kazuki Goda I choose you its DECIDED!

Hayate: You Kazuki!  
Kazuki: Liar! I refuse to allow you to sully my name…. and defame me! Now lets begin the final act!

ESPMDB # 7 Kazuki Goda!

(everyone but Kazuki vanished. Kazuki wore a heavenly hooded robe with a crooked halo and 9 pairs of angel wings and his eyes changed from black to luminous perrywinkle)

Liar

I refuse to acknowledge you

Hahaha

I admit no fault

I am the alpha and omega

I am the almighty

Gift from the fallen heavens

I shall rule the earth and heavens and hell

Fall before my grace

And submit to my mercy

(Hmm)

Even though you continue to challenge me

It will never make a difference you disgraceful wretch

Only the light of destruction will answer to my voice

And soon it shall be the world

No matter what you claim

That sinner girl is the killer

NO Acceptions

(Ufufufufu ahahahahahha!)

You have courage to challenge me

To even have me pretend to be at my end is something

Admirable but not good enough

Junko is Guilty

Witch hunt her

Like Monobunny killed her

SMITE HER

LIKE THE MASTERMIND SMITE HER!

MAKE HER SUFFER  
LIKE THEY MADE KEIKO YUKIMURA SUFFER!

(You fool!)

You'll never convince me that I blew up the detonated

(Crushed-Remote-Control-IN ENTERANCE)!

Kazuki: The curtain falls over a stench of rotten tomatoes!

(Kazuki was magically stripped off and only two bloody marks on his back could be scene before he wailed in agony and Hayate cried break!)

Hayate: The remote control at the beginning of the maze's entrance was crushed. I did not know what the object was, but if I had to guess, it was the detonator switch. You tied Hikaru up to that specific arcade machine… because you attached the bomb to the arcade

Naomi: Oh! If you look closely you can see bomb fragments near the crime scene..

Hayate: And if we force Kazuki to hand over his E-Planner, we can see the entire footage of what happened inside the maze and the moment that he activated the detonator!

Kazuki: Impossible… you truly blame me for wishing to end this game like you have all been desperate to end!  
Yuri: When have YOU been interested in ending the killing game!?

Yuri: You mocked Kokoro and Keiko's death, you framed Hibiki for scaring people, Blamed me and many others for murders that you knew we were innocent of! You insulted Kazue and Hikaru and looked down on everyone else and even then when you pretended to be good you were just letting our guards down so FUCK YOU 3

Naomi: YEAH. Kazuki Yoda I am disappointed in you…. I thought that you really were becoming nicer yo

Shiori: Dude fuck the class trial I am killing him now!

Hayate: Don't dare try to snivel your way out this now! But…HUH

Junko:….Something is not right…. Everyone

Hayate: Huh?

Junko: There is something not right about this….

Yuri: But Kazuki cause the detonator to explode! Why are you defending

Junko: I am finally getting my composure back thank to..my…ugh this is disgusting….friends

Hayate: ?

Hayate: wait… Kazuki did your bomb….have anything on it

Kazuki: Cursed fools it was just a bomb that I attached to the arcade machine's interior… why would it have an installment of some kind

Hayate: Why was there a camera lens in the explosion?

Monobunny: Bun buns bunn time is up !

Junko: Time up what the hell do you mean the time is up!

Junko: We never had this so shut the fuck up and let us..

Monobunny:HHUH HWYYYYY HEYYYY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?\

Hayate: Uh…Monobunny

Monobunny: OK THIS SHIT IS GETTING TOO FURRY WEIRD

Monobunny: Voting time..? I see for the murder of a Student?

Hayate: Uh (ok Monobunny doesn't know what he is talking about

Junko: What the fuck…ok… no Hayate…. I believe that this case… is ridged

Naomi: SAY WHAT YOOO?

Hayate: Monobunny has been acting weird….first he was gone during the day and only returning during nighttime for five days

Hayate: Then he forbade me and Yuri and everyone from entering the robotics lab..and finlly

Hayate: Monobunny gave us a Monobunny file with no info… so I don't think that Kazuki killed Hikaru..

Shiori: Then if Kazuki didn't kill Hikaru what did he kill

Hayate: A robot…?

Yuri: A robot that doesn't make any sense! Who would build a robot of Hikaru? AND HOW WOULD THEY NOT KNOW IT'S A ROBOT unless if it was an Organos?

Hayate: An Organos

Yuri: Remember Organos Robots are robots that simulate humans and have nanobot like organs but to be able to create one cost millions of dollars

Junko: But the problem is WHO MADE A ROBOT of Hikaru that would benefit out of this?

Hayate: What the Make a selection…#12 Hikaru Shizue DECIDED!

Hayate: there was not a murder…but rather Hikaru herself!

Kazuki: So the victim…that I had slain was infact Hikaru herself….which means….

Junko: In fact yyou did not even kill her robot. And I can prove this…. Assuming that Hikaru was the robot… she must have been manipulating it for days which is why she was being reclusive…. And it had a camera lens. It could see everything that happened… but what if her goal wasn't to escape or kill us

Hayate: Hikaru's motive for doing this was actual compassion. Creating the robot, allowing herself to be murdered it was all to make the culprit who killed the robot not be the blackened..

Monobunny: WHAT so the weird girl created a robot? And calling us robots with AI's machines, bun buns well that's not nice…so…. Where is Ms. Shizue

Hayate: don't you already know, Monobunny? Or should I say, Hikaru

Yuri: Hikaru Is MONOBUNNY?

Naomi: SHE IS THE MASTERMIND?

Shiori: And if she is indeed the mastermind then that would mean Kazuki's assertion about her being the master mind correct

Junko: This is idiotic, Hikaru obviously is not the master mind. Were she the mastermind she would have us all killed and framed one of us for the murder. As a matter of fact, I believe that Kazuki may have lost either way.

Junko: Surely you can tell us why is she Monobunny?

Hayate: I do not know or can explain how, but I believe that Hikaru hijacked Monobunny's AI system and has been remote controlling him during the daytime. She hid herself in the Junk Garage and banned us from there because it would have blown her cover

Hayate: Which makes want to say that….if she is Monobunny that means Monobunny ceased being in control after the Robot Hikaru's Death

Hayate: This would explain why Monobunny was performing uncharacteristic actions, because she was controlling him. And if that's true… Then I believe I know who really did kill the robot Hikaru

MAKE A SELECTION Number # 12 Hikaru Shizue DECIDED!

Hayate: Hikaru made the robot explode around the same if not before Kazuki could detonate Hikaru. If the arcade blew up Hikaru, then her body would at least be in tact but her entire body was destroyed. This would imply that the mechanism that destroyed Hikaru's robot was internal.

Junko: The explosive was built inside of the robot and so no one would officially murder it, Hikaru self destructed the robot. This was to insure that Monobunny would not be able to destroy anyone….

Or execute them

Monobunny: Hm well it would seems that a lot transpired while I was gone. Hayate could you please give a summary of the entire case?

Hayate: Uhhh you still refuse to confess? Very well

Hayate: This case started out as a surprise by Naomi..but went terribly wrong. Hikaru wanted to end the killing game peacefully by hiding in the Junk Garage for about a week perhaps. This is so that she could complete her robotic clone and also prevent us from entering the Junk Garage. Meanwhile while Monobunny was active at night, he met up with Kazuki and delivered to him the final motive: Compassion. I don't know how that was to be a motive but it gave Kazuki a reason to believe Hikaru was the Mastermind and that he remembered Keiko and him were actually a couple prior to the killing game. Enraged he threw the letter away in the Master Library Trash and then Installed a bomb inside the largest Arcade Machine. Meanwhile Naomi had later remade the Arcade into a labyrinth fun maze. She had used a stylus to pick Yuri's lock and steal her power gloves. After making the maze she was exhausted.. But in her fatigue left a single glove. Kazuki unknown to the blissfully ignorant Naomi, used Omnisciene to catch the layout of the Labyrinth and know how to navigate though it. He brought two weapons two katanas into the end of the maze which was conveniently where the same large Arcade Machine that had the detonator bomb. He used oil powder as a way to back track to the beginning of the maze so that he would not get confused. It was then where he broke the lock on Hikaru's door. By that point the robot was already inside the door. So it was no problem for Kazuki to steal Hikaru's taser and electrocute the robot. Later he dragged her to the arcade but he was caught by the prudent Junko. Junko pursued and attacked the deceitful Kazuki with a machine gun. Because of the rules they had to fight to the death. Kazuki first stabbed Hikaru Robot in the stomach. After tying her up with barbed wire During the brawl, Junko accidentally shot Hikaru in the head, When he left he lit up a zippo lighter and started the fire but also dropped the pendant. Naomi around this time realized she lost the burnt glove and Junko who wanted to give a merciful death shot her close range to give her an instant death, but because perhaps she was a robot, she lived. Junko picked up the sword that Kazuki had and was damaged by Junko and stabbed it in one of the arcade machines. Then she left to the first floor and confronted me and then. Naomi went to the maze and saw it ablaze and trying to find the glove in fear of being a suspect went inside luckily before being trapped Shiori followed her. Yuri noticed the glove was missing and went to the maze to look for it before seeing it on fire. She showed us the maze and me and Junko went in to find the others. Kazuki was injured. Likely a fabrication to hide that he had Hikaru's blood (or robot blood) on him. While were gone he convinced Yuri to search for the other glove saying he saw a pink mitten which was a lie so he could activate the detonatot but before that happened Hikaru activated the self destruct function of the Robotic a half second before Kazuki resulting in the robot's destruction and the arcade's destruction leaving only Hikaru's actual googles which are indestructible.

Hayate and even monobunny looked puzzled at the grey bodied base who was playfully smirking and wearing a modern troll mask but threw it off to reveal a silhouetted but chaotically playful Hikaru

Hayate: Please no longer torment Junko Hisagawa who is wrought in tears, Hikaru Shizue- the ultimate hacker\

COMPLETE- SLAP

Junko: SHUT THE HELL UP HAYATE! IF YOU MENTION ME CRYING OR EMBARRASS ME I WILL KILL YOU AFTER THE KILLING GAME

Hayate:….

Monobunny: Bun bun buns THANKS BUDDIES FOR TELLING ME WHAT HAPPENED NOW MS HIKARU SHIZUE GET THE HELL DOWN HERE! OR ILL EXECUTE JUNKO NOW!

The elevator turned on and coming out with thick black eye shadow and liner and indigo lipstike and electric blue eyes was Hikaru

Hikaru: Objective complete bitches

Monobunny: Oh bunners BUMMMERS UGH! 

Shiori: Since technically a murder did not happen.. do we not have to like vote…?

Monobunny: ….Errr well, I guess you still do have to vote…for whoever killed Hikaru even if it's the robot one…everything else…we will discuss after voting time

Hikaru: Will you get the right vote or the wrong one? Its time for the digital tantalizing sensation of voticing time… SYKE! Lols

Junko: Hikaru…? Is..that really you!? YOU LITTLE BRAT! *Slowly breaks down crying into a teary mess*

Hikaru (Goes to hold Junko while she is crying)

Hikaru pressed a button on her E-Planner and then the E-Planners rigged the votes for our E-Planners, to automatically vote for Hikaru. Bewildered, the reels on the slot machines connected Hikaru's face and coin game splurging out but with question marks engraved rather than Monobunny's face..

CLASS TRIAL END!

"Uhhh so Yeah… the culprit who murdered a robotic clone of themselves or activated a weapon was Hikaru Shizue" Monobunny said depressingly

"You, girl owe me an EXPLANATION!"

Pointing with conviction to get the truth, was Kazuki. Unlike before his heroic guise was stripped but his vanity and arrogance was not towards himself but his relationship with Keiko…

"What explanation would I owe you?" Hikaru said in a chilling but emotionless tone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Kazuki shouted raising his voice louder, possibly offended at how nonchalant she was being. I never seen this much real emotion in his voice..so much that his right eye emotionless black color shattered…what came bursting out was a lustful vivid crimson… a lust for answers.

"I remembered someone the closest thing to someone of my caliber one person that I MOCKED AND CONDEMNED TO HUMORLESS DEATH! AFTER YOUR LITTLE MEMORY CINEMAS OF THAT TRAITOROUS KAZUE MIYAMOTO! NOW TALK BEWITCHED MUTE GIRL!"

"The ignorant to the answers you seek will remain eternally mute" Hikaru said… but shed a tear….that ran down her cheeks, and messed up her eye shadow. Its more than clear to me now.. She was without a doubt telling the truth….

"You…know nothing! SUCH IGNORANCE!" His right eye changed into a a sorrowful mourning cornflower… wailing in grief

Junko rolled her eyes and then

"WHAM!"

Broke Hiakru's jaw with her wrench "Why DID YOU MAKE ME..Believe that you were dead!? I was here for you the most teaching you mentoring you!"

"Repayment."

"What have you done!?" yowled Junko, gritting her teeth,, with pained expressions etched on her harrowed face.

"I've…deleted Monobunny… Hacked…Monobunny….using code cracked on Kazue's Reports… Recorded vocal data during previous save file…unlocked"

"AHAHHAHHAHA"

Monobunny guffawed right as Hikaru was at the tip of her Hope climax, Monobunny blocked it it with a latex burning despair on the hems

"Whats so god damn funny"

"My what naivety? You think that you could hack me? HACK MY INTRICATE DATA SYSTEMS WITH YOUR E-PLANNER ABILITY!? YOU'RE SORELY MISTAKEN!"

"Error" Hikaru said

"WHAT YOU HACKED WAS MY BODY NOT MY AI! I WAS CONSCIOUS THIS ENTIRE TIME. THE CLASS TRIAL THE INVESTIGATION EVEN BEFORE!"

"SO the lack of a morning announcement was just"

"DUH! BECAUSE I WAS PREOCCUPIED AND BORED! YOU DON'T NEED ME FOR AN ANNOUNCEMENT THEY ARE PRERECORDED AND SET TO PLAY AUTOMATICALLY! I JUST WANTED IT TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE YOU ACTUALLY ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING"

"Noooo" said a horrified and despairing Hikaru. All of the work that she invested into hacking Monobunny was not enough for the AI to be hacked… not enough for him to be at her mercy

"SO WHAT!" Yuri shouted first smiling "You are just being a hater cause she defeated you! She made your body into her own little puppet and if that doesn't count as a win! I D K WHAT DOES!"

"Yes yo she made yous into a fool yo!"

"Grrrr its not FUNNY! LIKE I SAID-"

"Dude, you're already scraped metal. A fitting defeat for a cold and heartless metallic demon such as your existence" Shiori said " Hikaru's manipulating you was radical!"

"Did you hear that Monobunny!?" Hayate roared "Hikaru's efforts bolstered our hopes and are blazing through your despair!"

"Well if you weren't capable of this much I would have never spoken to Hikaru…" admitted Junko who I could tell without reading her aura that she was partially lying…

As for Kazuki he finally stood up. Dramatically he flipped his hair "Thanks to this girl…. I finally can prepare our stage as a group ensemble, to obliterate your role… and bow as one…so that when we leave I shall rebuild the world in my vision….and these six shall be my personal minions!"

"ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT! You don't think that this chapter is going to have a happy ending, right?"

"Of course! Hikaru never killed anyone!" Yuri laughed "Why do we have to worry! We will band together and beat you!"

"Well, wouldn't that be nice if every story had an happy ending. But in the real world. Stories never end on a happy note. At the end living being be man or robot suffer. As a result… Someone must suffer at the expense of ones happiness, right?" Monobunny asked condescendingly

"NO…!" Junko squalled

"Oh yes. You see, by hacking me, that counts as violence against the headmaster" Monobunny said

"I jumped on the spot, my blood and anger, my emotions came gushing out like a fizzing violent soda bottle erupting at full circle "ARE YOU…"

"Yes. So technically the character who will be sacrificed for your happy ending is Hikaru Shizue, the ultimate HACKER!"

Junko snapped her hands and finally put on her glasses. "Okay that does it. THIS IS WHATS HAPPENIG. WE are going back to our dormrooms with Hikaru ALIVE. Whether you have your damn execution or NOT. Because I am not a DUMB ASS LIKE KAZUE."

"And we aren't going to let you do this!"

"….redundant." Hikaru said finally

"Now then I have a very special Punishment for Hikaru Shiz-"

"Hikaru Shizue the ultimate Hacker I will give it everything in my cognitive circuits. BEGIN DELETION TIME!"

As Monobunny struck the red button. The Monitor showed Monobunny dragging Hikaru with Junko Kazuki, me, Yuri, Naomi and Shiori chasing them down. "Hikaru Shizue violated a rule. Time for her punishment

Hikaru's execution= Error 404 Powersurge… electrosurgery

Hikaru was bound to a stretcher and Monobunny was dragging her down the hallway.. Everyone was chasing them but Junko was the fastest… the duo went through the operation door… Junko ran isnde while we were stuck in the waiting room. That transformed into a police execution public execution audience area. I saw the monitor playing what horrible event was unfolding

Hikaru was trapped in an electric chair wearing BSDM Masochism and electrodes wires connected to every pressure point, vital and joint on her body…while the nodes were all connected to a electronic computer. For a split second, did I see a faint smile painted on Hikaru's face? Mononbunny then switched the generator on… But before the electrocuting began, a 10 foot giant syringe spider came bursting through the ceiling. With gentle finesse, It injected needles that read….pain relieve…making Hikaru's eyes wide in confusion and panic…horror that Keiko, Moe, Jurou and Kazue had.

"AHHH AHHHHHHHH NOOO!"

Hikaru's body was filled and drugged with pain nullifiers.. Then Monobunny began typing on a calcualator supercomputer "3.14….and the digits of pie to the Max.. Hikarus, body began shaking rapidly. Her body was being electrocuted a crazy amount of jolts

Junko managed to fight off countless surgeons and security Monobunnies deleting.. them until she reached the skylight balcony of the operating room. Watching in what I for the first time witnessed in Junko terror.

Hikaru arms and legs moved in nearly every direction as if his was being tortured with the amount of pain she was ironically not feeling. Her body was suffering from insane shocks. Dangling her like a puppet. Then her body slowly was vibrating when her eyes looked above

"HIKARU!"

Jumped on the glass barrier trying to break through. Hikaru was trying to contain the electricity in her…body like electrokinese!? BUT THIS would KILL HER!? WHAT the..is..going on!?

Hikaru wailed unable to really contain the electricity bolts, angering Monobunny who raised the over all electricity level and began typing on the keyboard faster. While Junko banged harder… and Hikaru's eyes were shaking, twisting turning moving at a crazy speed… then her eyes bolted out of her face…electricity shot out from every orifice on her body and at simultaneously Junko managed to shatter the glassing ceiling… her glasses broke…tears ran from Junko eyes as Hikaru's eye balls looked at her.. then Hikaru's dying body said

"activate de bug mode"

And a bean of lightning struck Junko from Hikaru's eye balls.. electricky sparks fired in random directions.. that we were understanding but destroyed the door so we all went charging through to the operating room. Monobunny vanished… we all ran to help and then a huge electro explosion consumed the the operating room.

We finally managed to make it but its too

Late

Junko was unconsicu.. what we shall was real this time… not a robot or illusion.. but the charred smoking eyeball less, body of Hikaru.. but on her dead was not a despairing frown or scowl but a smile… A smile of hope… but suddenly before we realized it. All of us were disintegrating into pixels…..

Chapter 5: Sunbathed beaches, eclipsed in a catastrophic light. Save file :COMPLETED

Hikaru's Googles: Flav0r text http: error 404

Remaining student data on hard drive: 6 flash drives

CHAPTER 00000000000 Time 00:00

Day 10101010231872219571023229434 huigwyaebefuiewi

Im drowning

Sinking below in this digital sea

But where is the light in this endless dark abyss

This pitch teeming blackness of information

Hikaru… where did you find this

My….Id

Is that my my id

Junko Hisagawa the Ultimate….!?

My talent?

Hikaru I am fortunate to have had a companion such as you

I'll avenge you…..


	18. Chapter 5 Class Trial BAD ENDING

Danganronpa the Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy CLASS TRIAL 5 BAD END

(A/N: My original plan was to add the Chapter 5 bad end as an April Fool's joke and I believe that I saw the SDRA2 Chapter 5 created by the genius Linuj and decided to make a joke bad ending.)

Monobunny: We will now begin with a basic explanation of the class trial

Junko: What in the world was that maze?

Yuri: I don't know but we have to start there

Kazuki: I am amazed by your intellectual growth. Keep amusing me and I might consider you 10 percent competent

Yuri: Even when you're being kind you're still a meanie blood clot

Hayate: Th[at aside I agree while the fire is important… discovering the maze's origin would be a start

Naomi: Hmm I think that Monobunny is the culprit

Monobunny: Buns?

Naomi: HE CREATED THE MAZE YO AND SET IT ON FIRE!

NON STOP DEBATE

Junko: What the hell was that fucking maze about?

Yuri: The maze was made from moving the arcade machines, right

Kazuki: The gaming devices weigh around at the least 100 pounds

Shiori: So its kinda unlikely anyone would be able to move them

Naomi: See its exactly as I said you

Naomi: [MONOBUNNY] its him

Junko:?

Naomi: Monobunny used his superstrength. He must have [Made the maze]

(My eyes lit up, turning gold I shot Naomi in her mouth with an AK 4600 before she said Made the Maze with the Arcade Maze Truth Bullet and screamed NO THAT'S WRONG and twisted her head off with her yoyos returning the trial grounds back to normal)

Hayate: Naomi, I am sorry but are you certain that's true? Because I know for a fact that the maze had to have been created at least after the 17th Day here after all… We both played in the arcade for hours only three days ago. And the Arcade Maze had to have been created between Day 18 and Day 20. And if Monobunny made the maze why would he after the Arcade was unlocked?

REFUTE! "Yoyos that's wrong yo!"

Naomi: Are you serious? Hayate this behavior cant persist yo so lets go play Hayate BROYOS!"

Rebuttal Showdown

Naomi: The Arcade Maze being created after he revealed it? That's your defense

Naomi: Monobunny waited and deliberately made a trap

Naomi:Luring us into a false sense of security

Naomi: Aside from him, NO ONE COULD HAVE CREATED THAT MAZE

(My eyes turn gold and I used the [Burnt Glove] Truth blade to mutilate Naomi into tiny pieces before saying)

Hayate: I'll cut through your words!

[BREAK!]

Hayate: Actually with this glove, anyone could have really had the strength to move these machine,

Junko:What the hell is this piece of garbage!? Are you seriously trying to waste my time, idiot?

Hayate: Actuallly…I'm not because this burnt glove is actually

Hangman's Gambit

P-O-W-E-R-G-L-O-V-E

Hayate: I got it! It's a Power Glove. With one of those, anyone could have the power to lift anything which means…

Yuri: Wait that's my power glove!? What is it doing there?

Naomi: BECAUSE YOU YO KILLED HIKARU

Shiori: WHAT!? You of all people are suggesting that Yuri killed Hikaru?

Yuri: NAOMI HOW COULD YOU!?

Naomi: And I know how

Junko: *Sigh* What is it Another yoyo or something? You are a complete waste of garbage!

NON STOP DEBATE

Yuri: Naomi why are you betraying me!? I thought that we were friend?

Shiori: Yeah, Yuri might have the power gloves, but it does not mean that she created the arcade and killed Hikaru

Kazuki: Might I ask for the proof you would like to submit?

Naomi: Yeah.. Yuri woke up last night to use the gloves to make the arcade

Yuri: But the only time I went inside was when I saw the fire

Yuri: I did not know it was in the arcade!

(NO THAT'S WRONG! Hayate yelled as he shot down Yuri's words " I did not know it was in the arcade" With the [Bat Pin] Truth bullet Yuri tumbled backward and her heart broke as Hayate yelled 'break!')

Hayate: While investigating the crime scene, I found something, something that may belong to you, Yuri…

Yuri: W-W-h-at are you…talking about gay vampire? I—totally- don't have an idea what you are talking about.?

Hayate:The bat pin… It was close to the burnt power glove which means that somehow it was most likely a tracking device!

Yuri: Aiiieeyyyhhhhh!

Shiori: A tracking device?

Hayate: And this also proves one other thing

Junko: That Yuri did not create create the maze. If she had created the maze she wouldn't need a tracking device and to go to the Arcade.

Naomi: Couldn't Vampire Girl had lost the power glove and was looking for where she could have dropped it.

Hayate: But Yuri is not stupid. Even if she did not know where she could have dropped it at she could have back traced her steps without even using the tracking device

Naomi: But how are you even sure that bat pin is even a tracking device? It could just be an accessory like the bat camera..

Shiori: Your low intelligence is beginning to worry me Naomi….

(I know exactly how… and why… because there is something that was on the Glove)

(66700081330444411037). Which is

I got it!

Hayate:The tracking number was inside the glove… These are inventions created by Yuri herself. SO she could not have bought this anywhere and obiviously would have a tracking number

Yuri: Just in case if I lost it

Shiori: SO you admit it…. But I don't understand, why would you lie about it?

Hayate: If Yuri was inside of the blazing maze, she was worried that she would be a suspect. Someone with power inducing gloves inside of maze that happened to have been made overnight almost. In that same maze, Hikaru died.

Kazuki: Yuri Minami would have been a suspect

Yuri: I am not the culprit….

Hayate: Yuri please tell us what happened.

Yuri: I woke up early this morning I noticed that one of my power gloves were missing. I used the tracking device stored on the Power Glove. My tracker lead me to the fifth floor's Arcade.

Hayate: And that's when you walked from the first floor to the fifth floor, right?

Yuri: That's right. The entire floor was on fire and then I ran back downstairs to gather everyone.

Hayate: But if the maze was on fire… did you ever find the glove?

Yuri: NOPE but you did thankfully

Naomi: But then how did the maze happen?

Yuri: Someone must have stolen the gloves to create the maze…

Shiori: Well I wouldn't need power gloves, plus like I was with Hayate two days ago almost until night time…. And yesterday I witnessed Junko, Hayate and Kazuki fight….

Yuri: But who could have done this..and HOW?

Junko: Does it fucking matter

Hayate: (Actually, there is one person that could have made the maze if the Arcade was normal 3 days ago…. And with the gloves I'm sure that this individual was weak….)

MAKE A SELECTION! Number #7 Naomi Matsuyo DECIDED!

Hayate: After hanging out with Shiori two days ago, I saw you Naomi and you were tired…What were you doing that was so exhausting?

Naomi: H-huh? Well…uh..I

Yuri: Naomi… COME ON WHYYYY?

Naomi: Huh yo I don't know what you mean by why exactly bros? I was upstairs playing with tarot cards upstairs in the magic room!

Hayate:Naomi…. Were you really? Because I think that you were exhausted from creating the arcade maze.

Junko: WHAT? You are saying that Naomi of all people created that highly sophisticated maze?

Shiori: Naomi could have done so, but I don't feel like she would have betrayed us by stealing, she simply could have asked for the gloves from Yuri if she really needed them.

Yuri: Naomi! What the bloody bat heck did you do!? I will not forgive you if you tried to kill Hikaru!

Naomi: But…I…

Kazuki: Hayate, kindly do not waste our time if you do not have the willpower to present the coup de grace that convicts this girl of thievery.

Hayate: I got..it… Naomi….I found this sharp stylus near Yuri's room. Doesn't this belong to you…the Ultimate Digital Artist?

Naomi: Uhhhh oopsy but that does not mean that I tried to steal the gloves…

Shiori: Hey Naomi? I have a question home sister. When I was on the fourth floor I saw you run to the fifth floor and you had rushed inside of the maze… which was on fire. I did not think that there was anything wrong with this, but why did you come running inside the maze which was on fire? Especially when your family died in a fire!?

Naomi: You…..wretched traitor! You said that you would not reveal my past! *Cries and sobs*

Shiori: Only if it was not relevant and wasn't a part of the case which it apparently is!

Hayate: Which would mean…Naomi… you used the stylus to pick Yuri's lock… and stole the power gloves to create the maze.. and when you were finished making the maze you were exhausted. Even when using the gloves to stab Taichi's dead body, Yuri herself staggered to do so and was tired. You were so fatigued, you did not ever hear me call your name or notice me for that matter. After doing so, you dropped the gloves BEFORE the fire happened… and then when going to return the gloves. You noticed that one of the gloves were missing and did not try to get them until later…. That's when you saw the fire and that's when you tried to find the gloves but in panic you got caught by a trap.. and Shiori got caught too trying to protect you. Someone who experienced a tragedy such as fire only to return to a similar situation…must had to go back for an important reason

Naomi: Ngghh

Kazuki: Foolishness all of you!

Naomi: I started the fire… I admit it.. the flames were my doing.. But it was an accident!

Yuri: But why did you steal from me and tried to frame me!? You know that Shiori, Jurou, and Monobunny tried to frame me or manipulate me before! And you know how that I don't appreciate betrayal, so why did you do this?

Junko: Simply because Naomi is the killer who killed Hikaru! She tried to incapacitate Hikaru and set the place ablaze to incinerate

Naomi:…..

Shiori: Hold on but how could creating a maze cause a fire?

Hayate: (If Naomi is the ultimate digital artist, and caused a fire that killed her parents… then…..)

Synapse Drive

Question 1: What kind of tool does Naomi use? Computers and tablets

Question 2: What is Naomi's sin? Gluttony

Question 3: what do computers use for fuel? Electricity

Question 4: What was the nature of the fire?: Overuse of many electrical devices

Hayate: IT CONNECTS!

COMPLETE

Hayate: Using multiple different electronical devices all at once and together… in such a space must have caused an electrical fire of some kind in the past..

Naomi: Certainly correct…

Naomi: I was being careless with the amount of computer programs that I was using… It created a fire that burned everything down… I stole the gloves because I wanted the maze to be a surprise YO.. Not kill anyone

Junko: Shut up you liar!

Shiori: Dude, that's enough bitch! *Pulls out a pistol!*

Junko: Do you think that I am scared of a toy weapon! Then you must be dumb as you look!

Monobunny: All weapons that aren't pieces of evidence is not allowed! *Every weapon on Junko and Shiori vanished*

Kazuki: What an intriguing ability

Hayate: Everyone, just please stop fighting one another! God! Naomi, thank you for confessing about the maze. Now everything is clear… that Naomi didn't caused the fire.

Yuri: !?

Junko: Dumbass! Naomi started a fire that burned down her family. Surely she is an arson and an imbecile for confessing

Hayate: What if the fire wasn't an electric fire?

Junko: It had to have been an electric fire!

Hayate: No… even if the fire was an accident, there was evidence near the crime scene that proves it….. a lighter

Kazuki: A zippo style lighter? I am guessing that this would make the culprit intentionally starting the fire…

Junko: Whatever, if Naomi did not start the fire then there is only one thing that needs evaluating.

Kazuki: so its now you decide to speak rationally….. what an unforeseen circle of events..

Junko: I know that someone here killed her and Naomi is the prime suspect…

Shiori: Well we know that Naomi and me were the first to see the fire… but then Yuri came in… to get the others

Hayate: Retrieving me and Junko from the first floor and all of us travelled to the fifth floor to look for the others

Kazuki: Which was when you found me, in the beginning of the maze, suffering from trying to walk through the waves of flames that I could have crossed

Yuri: And died in the process…..insane as always

Hayate: But then.. what was the state of the body before the explosion

Junko: here is a question, why was Hikaru inside of the Arcade anyway? After the day after Kazue's trial she reclused herself from everyone after the morning of that day. She spoke via a walkie talkie and we haven't seen her since

Junko: So I find it quite unlikely that she would have just simply went to the arcade to go on a late night gaming spree.

Yuri: Yeah, that's true…. Also I don't know… some weird things have been going on…

Hayate: I think that maybe someone broke down Hikaru's down. When investigating her door, I noticed that it was opened and the door knob was totaled. I think that maybe she was kidnapped at night…

Naomi: But how did they fight Hikaru? I saw Kazuki get attacked by a bunch of shurikens the other day….. she would not have not beat up Kazuki otherwise she would have been loco to do so

Shiori:Well….

NON STOP DEBATE

Shiori: Well she could have been sedated

Junko: There was not any syringes found anywhere

Naomi: What about blunt force trauma?

Junko: There also wasn't any bats plus it could have killed her anyway

Kazuki : If those two things weren't maybe they electrocuted her?

Hayate ( Hayate's eyes turned bright azure and used the Taser Truth bullet to fuse with Kazuki's statement and said "I CONSENT WITH THIS statement and posed like supermodels before screaming break)

Hayate: Kazuki is correct. The culprit probably tasered Hikaru using her taser after breaking in her room. Using that, the culprit could have dragged her out and took her in the arcade

Shiori: But the culprit that muthefuckin was trying to go down low withi it and put Hikaru upstairs

Yuri: SO Hikaru was so far tasered and then what? She was unconscious so she could not move…. So what did they so with the body…? Tie her up like Keiko?

Kazuki: !?

Naomi: Kazuki yo?

Kazuki: Carry on…I was was shocked at your ignorance… tied up?

Hayate: Well honestly, I believe that is what happened

Junko: And what evidence shows that she was tied up?

Hayate: near the explosion site their were pieces of barbed wired frayed from the blast. I believe that Hikaru could have been tied to that…. And then…

Junko: Wait… don't tell… Hayate…are you suggesting….? That she was caught in the explosion and died?

Hayate: It would seem so.. but the problem is

Shiori: We don't know how the explosion happened or what could have been used….

Yuri: gay vampire stop!

Hayate: Yuri!?

Youre making a big mistake! Remember last case? Monobunny made a rule

A rule about something recently revealed. And that rule is revolved around this case!

Hayate: Do you mean the rule that forces anyone who takes a weapon out of the weaponry must be used for a murder.?

Yuri: Yeah! And there was multiple weapons at the arcade.

Shiori: Yeah, two swords, and a decent amount of ammunition

Junko: But how can a fire start with bullets and Swords? Its impractical

Hayate:But not if something was used for with the lighter.. In others words, oil powder

Yuri: Oil powder?

Shiori: Yeah we gangsters once used oil powder too start fires without smelling like gasoline. We would not look suspicious…

Hayate: So the lighter and oil powder was to start a fire… but that means swords and a gun were used

Naomi: Maybe Hikaru fought the killer

Junko: If that's the case…

Hayate: No… I do not believe that Hikaru dueled the killer…the way that the struggle happened, Hikaru was electrocuted until she was unconscious, especially if she was tied up. Which would mean that Hikaru could not have fought the killer…

Junko: What about the sword? Hikaru could have stabbed the killer by taking one of the swords

Hayate Even if she was not unconscious or not tied, Hikaru would not be able to fight with a sword and gun. And one of the swords was stained with blood burnt from the explosion while another sword was stabbed with bullet mark scratches If there was an accomplice that would make since which would mean that Hikaru was the one stabbed

Shiori: So the scoundrel stabbed Hikaru and then that's when the fight between the gun and sword person.

Hayate: And that means one was the culprit and one was trying to save her….

MAKE TWO SELECTIONS

Number #6 Junko Hisagawa and Number #9 Kazuki Goda DECIDED

Hayate: Junko…. And Kazuki.

Yuri: Junko and Kazuki!? Kazuki… I could believe it if he was the culprit but JUNKO

Naomi: Junkos is too BFF4LYO for Hikaru to kill her….

Junko: What the hell do you think that you are insinuating HAYATE TAKENAKA!? Are you saying that I am the culprit that murdered Hikaru Shizue!?

Hayate: Ummm…I….

Yuri: I'll take it from here gay vampy! You and Kazuki have two things in common!

Hayate (Junko is admittingly intimidating but I cant let her stop me.. Okay the first thing is…)

Hayate: You two don't have an alibi. When I was at the Dinning hall, no one showed up. However you appeared from outside of the dorm area which means that you were coming from somewhere… and Kazuki wasn't seen by Shiori, Naomi, or Yuri….. Shiori and Naomi have alibis while you, Yuri, me and Kazuki don't have alibis… and two…. Both of you could navigate

Kazuki: I'll stop you here before you make a fool of yourself and get us all killed

Kazuki: Refute! Such ignorance. If you really know what transpired behind the scenes… then surely you would not be trouble to prove such…..Now begin the first and final act!

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

Kazuki: Navigation throughout such a complicated maze was improbable….especially when wreathed in flames. You would not be able to see, not to mention complex and volatile..

Kazuki: Only a reckless imbecile would journey through such a labryrinth of fire

Kazuki: Provided that you had proof of some sort, then perhaps you could be claimed the victor

Advance

Hayate: Just because the maze was on fire, doesn't mean someone could have known about it before the flames

Kazuki: Sigh its needless to say any more

Kazuki: It would be a waste of time arguing with you any longer at this point

Kazuki: If you cant grasp that there was no marker to follow-

Hayate (Locked on Kazuki's statement "No marker to follow" with the "Mysterios burn trail" truth sword and beheaded him) I will cut through your words!

BREAK!

Hayate: There was a marker..after the fire was extinguished, I noticed that there was a trail of scorch marks that led to the end of the maze.

Shiori: Wait are you saying that Kazuki started the fire? Then why are we accusing Junko?

Hayate: No, I am not trying to imply either of them are the culprit persay. When me and Junko ran through the maze, Junko went ahead of me.

Yuri: And whats so weird about that? Just because Junko ran super sugar fast?

Naomi: And how did you follow Junko?

Hayate: I was only able to follow Junko because she was screaming looking for Hikaru, Shiori and you, Naomi. Even then I was barely able to catch her.

Junko: This is.. absurd. Hayate! You and Hikaru are both ungrateful cowards!

Shiori: You really do need to chill man… We have not decided that you are the killer. Why are you getting so intense? Is it because that we are getting closer to the truth

Junko: Fuck the truth… and fuck you Kazuki!

Kazuki: Cease your profanity girl…. Or would you rather taste the overwhelming bitterness of death in your mouth

Shiori: what on earth do you think that you are doing, Kazuki? I will kill you.. if you dare try to touch Junko!

Kazuki: I would butcher you alive before I allow your ungraceful, dirty fingers to filthy me…!

Yuri: I Knew that you were lying! A filthy thespian to the end

Kazuki: You don't have any idea what you are talking about Yuri! I am not a thespian! My title as an elite was one bestowed upon me since my rebirth! Such sacrilege will lead you to a cradle close of death!

Hayate: Junko! Enough of this deceitfulness.. When Kokoro died you were the one that was there as my friend even if kind of crass, sassy and overall disrespectful! You already knew about the maze because you followed Kazuki in the maze…

Yuri: YAY! Kazuki is going to die as the blackened! In your face loser!

Shiori: Yuri calm down, again we do not know if he is he culprit… Remember that I mad many reckless and impudent mistakes in rashly assuming who the culprit was in the previous cases. Although he is a generally unredeemable asshole, that son of a bitch needs to have enough proof that proves that Monobunny can cap his ass and not ours.

Hayate: Kazuki, let us see your E-Planner

Kazuki: What are you trying to say…

Hayate: Everyone except you revealed their E-Planner Abilities. Yuri's Inspiration.. Naomi's Snap Shot, Shiori's Sixth Eye, my Truth Bullets and Junko's Ability is Locked..could you please show us

Kazuki: Omniscience. I can see the entire camera history of whatever room that I want.

Everyone: Such a cheated and broken E-Planner ability?

Hayate: You are admitting it? To this e-planner ability….If that is true then…one of you kidnapped Hikaru and fought

Kazuki: I was fighting to save Hikaru… from her obsessive dominatrix Junko Hisagawa.

I was patrolling the fourth floor when I saw Junko drag Hikaru….Knowing what was to come I immediately disarmed her of Hikaru and dragged her inside of the maze trying to save her but Junko caught up to me, and tied Hikaru up. While coming to she stabbed Hikaru and

Hayate: No. That's wrong.

Kazuki: Interrupting me, while I am trying to save the rest of you and prove myself as an asset… Truly you are a deplorable little wretch.

Hayate: You could not have carried a weapon and drag Hikaru to safety at the same time. Because if what you said was true, you went back to get the firearm for self defense, and Junko had the katanas in both hands. If she was following you in hot pursuit, then it was the other way around. Also Junko unlike you was not bloody while you were bloody. At first I thought it was related to the fire as you have burns.

Yuri: Aha! It seems the blood was actually from Hikaru being stabbed! What a cretin! And stabbed by you no less!

Shiori: Kazuki if you have any objections, then you need to say them, now. Because I don't take too kindly to being deceived you creep!

Kazuki: Ngh! Well… what is my motivation then!? I have no such motive to harm this girl. None what so ever!

Hayate: Well….what about the final motive?

Shiori: Final…

Naomi: Motive? What motive? Monobunnyos did not ever give us a motive.. he was gone a lot lately

Hayate: Well… I found something in the Master Library trash can… It was a letter. A letter of compassion that read "For suffering the most, through out the entire killing game, I present upon you a gift of compassion. Hopefully this gift will motivate you to live on and be strong…"

Kazuki: Silence! I- kill her? Don't be preposterous! For I am the great Kazuki Goda

Hayate: what about her pedant?

Kazuki: "her" pendant?

Hayate: Keiko Yukimura's pendant.

Yuri and Naomi: Keiko!?

Junko: What are you blabbering about? Keiko Yukimura is dead don't be ridiculous

Shiori: And what does she have anything to do with this?

Hayate: Because I think that Keiko and Kazuki knew eachother before the killing game began!

Kazuki:!

Yuri: Kazuki when you heard Keiko mentioned earlier you were freaking out. Was it because you knew her

Shiori: But that's crazy! Kazuki insulted and derided Keiko before and after her death! If he knew her he would not had done such a disgusting thing!

Naomi: I'm sorry but I too think well it's a little Loco

Hayate: well Here is this then

Hayate:HERE! Inside the pendant is a picture of Keiko and Kazuki…. And guess where the pendant was found

Kazuki: I surrender

Naomi: HUH?

Kazuki: I shall confess to you all of my involvement in the murder and thus give undeniable evidence showing that girl killed Hikaru

Kazuki: Monobunny gave me the letter and pendant as well as a video. I went to the lab to meet him. I watched the disk and showed memories of me and Keiko. This information. Even I did not know. So I knew Hikaru was the mastermind. Only a skilled hacker would have THIS much information… I remembered it all… and I forgot her. So I got the swords first and used omniscience to place them and the barbed wire in advance. I then attacked the girl and dragged her to the fifth floor where Junko caught me and grabbed a gun I made a trail of oil powder during my first run and when she found me.. I set the place on fire.. I stabbed Hikaru in the stomach and we fought… then while we fought,

Junko: I…killed Hikaru… I shot her in the brain…the frontal lobe… even if she wasn't dead, she would never be intelligent or think, she was empty… so in a frenzy I shot Kazuki but he was untouched and disappeared in the flames… I moved to Hikaru… She is a masochist.. but I couldn't let her suffer so I shot her again,.. Killing her instantly….

Shiori: OMG…. No…Junko…you…KAZUKI YOU BASTARDDDDDDDDDD!

Naomi: Even for yo meanie this is low!

Hayate: Kazuki you monster… I knew that you could not be trust! AND WE HANGED OUT NOW I WILL LOSE JUNKO….first Kokoro, then Moe, Hoshi, Kazue….now Junko…"

Junko:"Are you going to be a fucking cry baby all of your damn life!?"

Junko:People die all of the god damn time and you are going to be weak and not discover anything new about the real mastermind because of my death? You truly are pathetic!

Hayate: But.. Junko…I have already lost enough of my friends…..

Junko: Oh my goodness, seriously just shut up! When are you going to shut the god damn hell up! I killed Hikaru Shizue as an act of mercy! This is the fucking truth! No one can survive being shot like that… Monobunny we are ready to vote!

Kazuki: I beg your pardon, girl? You are surrendering yourself to execution….

Monobunny: Bun bun BUUUNNNS Yes that's cool! Junko Hisagawa as you command it..Everyone please place your votes will you choose the wrong answer or the right one…its voting time!

(Reluctantly, all of us, Junko included voted for Junko on our E-Planners. Me, Shiori, Kazuki, Yuri, Naomi, and Junko herself. With tightly sewed shut eyes, we were waiting. Waiting in anticipation for what was to come. The reels slots connecting Junko's face.. the torrent of coin spilling out the machine and the impending death of Junko. My friend. And then it came:

CONGRATULATIONS: ERROR ERROR! WRROOOONNNNNNGGGGG! WARNING WARNING WRROOOONNGGG!

Hayate:…what?

Yuri:Huh…? I don't…understand…like WTFH….?

Shiori: JUNKO!? You- HUH WHAT IS THIS!

Naomi: Okay.. this is totally locos….really its LOCO YOYO!

Junko: Monobunny you cheating filthy conniving freak! What the meaning of this!?

Monobunny: Frown…exactly how it sounds… you were all INCORRECT!

Junko: Inocnceivable. I murdered Hikaru. I insured of it.

Monobunny: well buns you see that you cant really kill someone if you didn't actually succeed

Kazuki: Mwahahahaha! It was indeed I, I killed Hikaru!

Hayate: You are the culprit? Could someone even survived being shot and stabbed the way that she did?

Kazuki: Not if you detonated her body! I blew her up before she could even die from Junko's wounds! While all of your were distracted trying to trek your way through the maze, I pressed a detonator that would self destruct the arcade machine where I tied Hikaru to

Shiori:You son of bitch!

Kazuki: See you insolent fool? I told you that it would be me that reign over the heaven! I shall lead an order of destruction upon the world.. with the brightest hope that I keep my promise to that person

Naomi: Its not possible, impossible, you..you.. cant be true blueyos!

Kazuki: Indeed I am…. I am being honest at its most bluest of absolute zero degree cruel!

Junko: How about I show you cruel!? A CRUEL DEATH!?

Hayate: Trickery..and deception…. Kazuki, YOU MONSTER!

(Before I knew it, I was running to Kazuki and pulling out a hand of tarot cards, I darted them at him as if they were shurrikkens trying my hardest to hurt and kill him)

Hayate: We are going to die thanks to your selfishness! No you are not going to flee from death! I love my friends and its your narcissism that got us KILLED!

Kazuki: FUCK ALL OF YOU! YOU CAUSED ME TO LOSE THE MOST PRECIOUS THING TO ME! NOW I SHALL AVENGE HER AND RISE ABOVE YOU ALL IN HER NAME!

Hayate: HER!? YOU MONSTER! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF BEFORE I ALLOW YOU TO GET AWAY WITH MURDERING HIKARU!

Monobunny: Hayate. You and Goda is WRONG. Kazuki Goda also didn't kill Hikaru!

Kazuki: What the..no I- I see you are lying…

Monobunny: No. Kazuki Goda. I have dealt with all of you students, and out of all of them, you I find to be the most fun but also the one student I hate the most. Fun bun buns!

Yuri: Hey if Junko and Kazuki didn't kill her, who killed Hikaru?

Monobunny: I executed her! ABRA KADABRA Ala KILLZAM!

(As if a this was all some twisted joke, Monobunny created a magical circle, prayed, and lifted both of his short stubby paws in the air and slammed the magic circle… The Magic Circle lit up, turned into blood and burst into flames… The lights shut off… moments later.. visibility flashed painfully back to our sight. And Hikaru's dead body was in place of the magic circle and ten swords were continuously stabbing her to death in front of our eyes….)

Junko: Hikaru! Please STOP SHE IS ALREADY FUCKING.. DEAD..URGGGHHH!

Monobunny: Because ALL OF YOU now then, I have prepared a special punishment for Hayate Takenaka the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator

Kazuki Goda the Ultimate Elite

Yuri Minami the Ultimate Inventor

Shiori Ito the Ultimate Gang Leader

Naomi Matsuyo the Ultimate Digital Artist

And Junko Hisagawa The Ultimate Amnesiac LETS GIVE IT EVERYTHING I HAVE IN MY SOULESS BODY ITS PUNISHMENT TIME * 3

Hayate: WAIT! You are not allowed to kill Hikaru! How the hell-

Monobunny: Bun bun bun…Well sorry buddy but ONE of you decided to break the rules… SO this is a gray are

( Everyone lost…It time for their punishments!)

Naomi Matsuyo's execution… Say CHEESE

Naomi was strapped in wheel chair that was on a conveyor belt. Serrated bladed yoyos were swinging back and forth Naomi cried when Monobuny was dressed up as a flame eater jester, dancing on top of her head.. Naomi muffled screams were heard as Monobunny suddenly burst into a flames, setting her hair on fire…. the conveyer belt moved her in front of the yoyo blades that cut off her nose, then her face….finally making through the conveyer belt still alive, the belt stopped. Eyes swollen from tears, her face horribly mutilated, Two mouse arrows stabbed both sides of her mouth piercing through her gums, forcing a strained smile on her… A paint bucket appeared right side up before instantly turning upside down over Naomi, dumping molten scalding hot cheese on Naomi. Naomi howled in suffering. Monobunny hopped through a hole, pulled out a camera machine and fired 1000's of bullets through Naomi, while also taking 324 photos of it. After being shot beyong overkill... Monobunny opened up a photo booth to sell the death photos and selling them for $0.01.

Shiori Ito's Execution = Gang Leader of the Four Walls One Shot DEATH Manga

Shiori fell in a seat in a movie theater. Handcuffs and leg shackles clipped the gang leader's wrists and ankles. Seared with a scowl on her visibly angry and horrified at her fate. The movie began. Showing a gangster movie, starring Detective Monobunny and the antagonist Shiori herself. Both them began firing showers of toxic bullets. Shiori easily managed to dodge them, but was grazed by one. Shiori got the upper hand but then she stopped.. and was stabbed from behind. Shiori pulled the knife from her back looked at the screen. The real shiori felt the sharpness of the blade plunged in her back and yanked out. The anime Shiori looked directly at her, shot a rainbow beam at the screen. Shiori wasn't sure what happened, but felt a piercing scorching in her heart. She looked down in despair. The rainbow beam struck Shiori's heart…and her blood was green.

Yuri Minami's Execution…..Blood Bank Donations

Monobunny and only Monobunny could think of an execution, Yuri Minami thought. Yuri was bound to a cross. Countless Monobunny villagers were watching her. Yuri at first was anticipating that the villagers were going to torch her, rather… they flicked sun shaped gold shurrikens at Yuri. Yuri tried to stay smiling and smiling. Trying to safely deny the pain to keep herself safe and secure. But reality colored her bleak with despair. As the cross transformed into a machine. A dialysis machine. Bat grappling hooks sunk into her veins. And then with rapid speed, drained almost all of the blood from Yuri. The youthful and cheerful Yuri was now wrinkled, dried up, and barely alive. Then to top it off a giant coffin rocket, rose from the ground and magnetized Yuri on the rocket. Yuri took a final glance…at the cockpit, and saw a Kazue android with her left side look similar to Monobunny and then the coffin flew to the sun, eviscerating Yuri to death before the sun burst into a solar flare.

Kazuki Goda's Execution: The Light Bringer's Ascending.

Kazuki in a white angelic/godly toga was rising from hell… Then suddenly he sprouted Angel wrings. And baby angels appeared, flying Kazuki into heaven. Kazuki was pleased, dying like the unholy, ultimate archangel that is..he thought. Everything turned dark and the light turned on. Kazuki's arms were being lifted by crane hooks, and he levitation was actually a cheap looking dilapidated theater. And above him was a realistic looking painting of the heavens, and then his skull crashed to the ceiling and then he fell through the theater floor his body spalltered beyond recognition with the audience booing him

Junko Hisagawa's Execution = The White Fox Fire

Junko was trapped in a chair of iron. Being carried on a monorail going down. A Tanuki was throwing green leaves into a A large Tanuki incinerator oven. The things in the mouth were foxes…and the flames were white. Even upon as she is being lead to death…Junko Hisagawa did not know what her talent was. All that she could think about is how stupid she was of accusing her of murder…Accusing Kazuki of murder in a blind state of belligerence. And failing Hikaru. And before being thrown in the Tanuki's mouth and cremated to death, she saw Hikaru opening her arms open. Junko then dived in the furnace. However Hikaru's mirage vanished and Monobunny appeared and chucked a wrench harpoon through her brain and fished her body into the mouth of the giant Tanuki… and the Tanuki was crushed by a colossal garbage can. The garbage gan was high lighted and deleted.

Hayate Takenaka's Execution= Human Busters

A large green phantom chased Hayate through the woods. Hayate was breathing harder and harder… Through the Grove Labyrinth Hayate was pummeled through various traps… A paint bucket filled with ectoplasm , stuck countless times with wooden branches that haunted tree stuck out laughing evilly. Woodland animals then appeared from the bushes trying to immobilize him. Hayate somehow out ran them and say a clearing. He sprinted to the exit only to learn it was a dead end… and he heard the laughter of an evil witch. Finally he faces with the phantom who pulls out a vacuum cleaners and sucks Hayate in. With Hayate trapped, phantom raised it scythe and slashed the vacuum cleaner 444 times, until nothing was left.. except Hayate's blood that completely stained the scythe…..

In the end of all of the executions. The mastermind smirked evilly stroking monobunny

Gamemaster: Ah what a terrific game that was played… Oh well its time for the next round…

Danganronpa the Twilight of Autumn Springs ACADEMY

BAD END

Remaining students: 0

YOU GOT: Blood Stained Rapier. A memento of Monobunny. Monobunny used this rapier among nine others to murder Hikaru….was Hikaru's explosion an illusion or real? Now that we are all dead, I suppose that is a question that will remain unsolved.

Kokoro Ueda: This is what will happen if you continue to let subjective sentimental baseless opinions swarm your logic. In the FUTURE, I do hope that you make the right decision.


	19. Chapter 6 Deadly Life

Danganronpa the Twilight of AutumnSprings Academy

Chapter 6: The Dusk of Hope Deadly LIFE

I reawakened, but not where I anticipated myself to be…. But in front of the Computer Laboraroty… What would I be doing here? If I did… would I see Kokoro Typing away a storm….? When everyone was alive? Their spirits un holstered by the monochromatic chains wrapped around our necks? Collars that would keep up trapped and bound blindly in an apocalyptic hell?

I bust down the door. Everyone it's a dream I wanted to tell myself. But my four eyes were never deceived. Empty… hollow… The scent of paint still smelled fresh… Our final destinations… forever intertwined here. Where will all of this end?

"HAYATE"

Day 21 Time 1AM

"HAYATE! AWAKEN! Customized Program Tool: Awakening Potion!"

A solution of fluid rushed through my body and feeling as if I have slept pleasantly I my eyes opened

"Hayate!"

"Alive…wait what happened?" I slurred groggily from what I my feels as if it was an apparent week long coma ending

We watched as Hikaru was brutally executed by Monobunny and we were deleted? And I remember being in some purgatory. But now e are here in the dinning hall?"

"We were teleported here, to the previous save file that this location was in…"

Junko with a glowing ivory light belt over her jeans. Junko's hair had black high lights and even Kazuki who randomly obtained a polychromatic eye that changes color.. The rest of us were confused beyond reason. Junko smiled softly but arrogantly

"Seeing as though you're confused I should first FINSIH my introduction that I didn't get to finish. I guess I will apologize for almost killing all of you..SO I am Junko Hiasagawa. The Ultimate Tools Programmer!"

"The ultimate WHAT!?"

"I-I thought Monobunny transformed into a magician and poofed your memory away?" asked the surprised Naomi.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Junko bellowed angrily summoning a ceiling of swords that were levitating above trying to coerce us into silence while exerting her dominance and talent. After being defenseless for the past three week this was a given.

"My talent is the Ultimate Tools Programmer. I am the one who gives gaming companies tools for their electronics programs. But I have updated the programs to where I can make simulate realistic virtual reality items that would trick the brain into thinking that they are real." Junko said

Her aura burst into a winter snow ivory and her name and talent enveloped the room "I was desperately trying to figure out about Hayate psychic powers and also the mystery behind the killing game. However thanks to a sociopathic rabbit, the plan lagged on and as a result I lost relevant information and memories connected to my talent"

"And perhaps you'll give an explanation to my almighty eye of chromatic superiority?"Asked Kazuki

"You were a prototype. If my supreme analyzation tool proves correctly, the mastermind whoever the hell they are erased any memories of you and Keiko. This was to see if the amnesia beam was correct. And apparently anything relevant to the main topic was also erase so once your memory of Keiko fully returned so did whatever happened to your eye." Answered Junko bluntly

"So in otherwords….we're in a video game!?" Yuri asked but Junko before Yuri had the chance to finish her question… straightened out her arms forwards. Balling her first, her fist transformed into rocket gauntlets, launched off her hand and pummeled Yuri to a pulp

"Are you fucking intellectually lamed!? DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A WORK OF FICTION TO YOU!?" Snapped Junko

"Junko, just because you finally remember your talent, it does not give you the authority to beat up people so like please remain chill and kindly cool your jets…" Shiori scolded calmly to Junko

"ANY way back to the save file… program. This program returns the game back to past save file records. I believe that Hikaru sent us back by transmitting my talent code to me during her execution…. So I believe that this is Day 0… texture profile. Which means the format of the academy should revert back to how it was initially before being edited by Monobunny. However, It will slowly revert back to the present format. So there is one room all of us need to check."

"The headmasters room!" Yuri screamed

"Correct" Junko praised petting Yuri on the head like a pet. "Now lets get moving before its too late" Everyone one of us ran to the head masters office.

"Now, it should be unlocked but I think that Hayate should enter first"

"Hold it, why are we forcing Hayate to enter and not Kazuki. The Headmaster's office could be sabotaged and Kazuki is an invincible meat plushie!" said Yuri

"Hmph," Scoffed Kazuki ignoring Yuri annoying and thorny words.

"Because Hayate is the only one left that is remotely reliable in investigations" stated Junko plainly as if it was common sense. Besides the fact that obviously I am just a device at this point to everyone, boringly I enter the headmasters Office

A globe…. Desk, a map of the entire school. Bookshelves and counter shelves are things that I was expecting to find in the headmaster's office. It looked at if the room wasn't touched for weeks. If this was supposed to be Monobunny's hideout, I was definitely not convinced. At least until I looked at the ceiling

Hanging down was a thin skeleton… I suppose it's a display of the human anatomy…. But it was hanging and light bulbs were connected in the eye sockets and through the ribs and towards the legs. Each joint was tied by a string. Fortunately not guitar strings otherwise Takuma's body would come to mind.

"everyone its clear" I said to them and immediately as they stepped inside the Headmasters office.

*ding dong ding dong*

"A body has been bun bun discovered. After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin!

"….huh?"

No freaking way…..no…this is actually… and completely impossible. There were only 16 of us to begin with and we saw 10 of our friend's corpses. There are only 6 of us left… Why is it that the body discovery announcement playing?"

"HEY JUNKO WHAT THE FLIP IS GOING ON!?"

"I would politely like to know this as well, my y-"

"Forget everything else, this is ballistic…. We need to hide

"Well played…." Wryly and sarcastically commented Kazuki

"The…coding should have effected the texture only, which means that this is an actual dead body, existing for weeks….."

"Bun bun buns"

A rabbit black hole appeared, and hopping out of it was the nefarious Monobunny

"BUNNY BUNS! Hi friends. Sorry about that… It was a mistake on my part…." Apologized Monobunny with blatant fake sincerity

"Enough bull shit Monobunny! What is going on? My Debug should have brought the academy to its original formatting!"

"Ummm unfortunately you right" admitted Monobunny while blushing nervously. "But it is… beside I want all of you to have fun one final time before all of you are executed"

"Executed!?" We screamed all at once

"Yep Junko, you see using your particular E-Planner Ability comes with a price"

"What price!?"

"By Hikaru activating debug…which essentially grants you your talent's editing programs. It will automatically end the killing game. By deleting everyone within the next 60 minutes… But because all of you fought so hard, I will delay your deletion til I summon all of you to the trial grounds. Where wih tradition I will execute you all at once!"

"How about a wager if I may"

All of us turned and seen who was talking. It was… Kazuki… with his right eye now a goldenrod hue

"what wager, Mr Thespian?"

"A wager in which if we can discover who you are..and the mystery behind this killing game…That you'll cancel our deletion…"

"And why the buns would I even dream of doing that? I'm the headmaster and youre the students! And beside this was supposed to be a fun game and Everyone is convicted that this game is not fun…bun buns so give me ine good reason"

"because the body discovery announcement broadcast only when three or more people dsicover a body for the first time! So its apparent that someone has been killed and if one of us is the killer, we're suppose to have a class trial, and if youre suggesting that we should not have one or even if its an accident, then you are suggesting that the culprit is someone outside of us,rather YOU. And if you dare violate the rules, then this killing game would end because at this point it would be a slaughter!" I yelled "SO ALLOW US ONE FINAL INVESTIGATION OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE DELETED ALOONG WITH US MONOBUNNY!"

For almost a minute monobunny for once had become silent, deliberating upon the effects and balances of the rules he bestowed upon Much to his frustration, even he could not find a rule that would protect him, finally he was corned.

"UGH FINE! Whatever!"

"Wait so we are going to finish this?"

"Hayate, are you sure? This could be a trap"

"If you don't let this kid grow some courage," Junko began before being forcibly interrupted by Monobunny  
"As After fore mentioned, I have generously decided to accept Kazuki and Hayate's requests to prove the validity of my honor! Now you guys have one hour. Don't fail me buddies

Even while we have in in a deadlock, cornered and somewhat at the edge of our mercy he still smugly and sarcastically refers to us as friends? I although see malevolence in his voice, but it became clear to me that his words are though deceptive… He never really has show an essence of lies when he refers to us as friends. I am beginning to wonder, what is really going on here? Monobunny exited by opening up a black hole and diving in it.. but before he left he dropped an ID card.

"We don't have time to question things anymore…" I said and looking at it.. he dropped multiple cards…. One for each of us except for Yuri and Naomi. We looked at them and then realized all at once "Because these cards that he dropped…"

"They are ID cards. The data lines written down suggest these unlock every door in the campus….. which indicates"

A static and date codes starts cracking through reality and pixels… walls of pixilation and networks forming and fire walls literally appearing. What ever is happening.. I turn to Junko who instantly replies with an explanation

"Damn bastard must have installed a malware in my E-Planner Ability what a sadistic coward!"

"No complaining Data Junkie!"

"Data Junkie!?"

"Yep cuz this explain why you are a knowledge hoarder cuz you are a Data Junkie!" Yuri joyously " NOW LETS GET THIS OVER WITH AND BEAT THE MASTERMIND!" Yuri ordered!

"Ohhh is that a digital butterfly canera! I will make Monobunny jackets out of his deleted data as a trophy! Bye bye bros and Shiori Best bro!" Naomi waved as she scampered off

"Sigh, well I will trust you all… to find evidence before we gang bang the hell out that mono monster! Peace out Nonfictional Ally Characters" Shiori said

"Is the rehearsal is finished, I shall take my leave to study for the final performance" Said Kazuki before vanishing down the hallway

"Hayate. The data is accelerating now to format of the campus during our third day here… the day of Kokoro's death… " Junko pulled out a block of ice with a clock on it, and crushed it "But now I froze the formatting so we can discover what the other floors were like before Monobunny's corruption. So only the first floor has been altered but the rest should be new area…now I will be staying up here…. I'm guessing that Naomi will be on the first floor, Yuri most definitely will be on the fourth. Shiori may go to the second floor and Kazuki on the third floor… So we should be able to assist each other…"

"Its time for the final time

(FINAL INVESTIGATION TIME MODE)

A clock timer appeared in my sight… This must be the timer before the investigation ends… Convenient… I'm shocked that this body is here.. But who could have been killed? The original headmaster perhaps? I have no way of knowing anymore. However.. the body looks decomposed to the maximum, but the flesh fat and guts… are not here… could this mean that whoever disposed of the body knew how to erase the essence of the victim was? Only Kazue and Monobunny as well as the Ultimate Gamemaster could access the routes, but Kazue is dead and has an actual alibi… plus the culprit if was Kazue would not have been forced to commit murder after failing and I would think that Kazue after admittingto be the traitor would not have lied at that point before dying. And no monobunny file… But he always give us one as soon as a murder is committed…. Or did he… ? [No Monobunny File] was added as a truth bullet. As well as [Routes towards the uppers floors]

I looked at the room. And I could see that the body was tied by yarn… which is weird… why would yarn be tied on the body.. looking closely… I could see dried blood on most of the strings…but it did not have a bloody smell and was flakey… Weird…. I also added [Bloody strings] as a truth bullet. I am a little surprised there is no blood but if blood was stained before the campus was modified, would that mean….[Headmasters Room Before Mod] became a truth bullet.

"Hayate, finally you're becoming useful… So you better not be a complete waste of time" Junko said

"Junko, you lost your memories and so did Kazuki…..right?"

"I only lost memories that were connected to my talent… and Kazuki lost memories of Keiko…"

"Do you think that we could have lost our memories?" I asked

"Anything is possible but a theory without proof is insufficient." Said Junko

"But do you happen to remember the traits that Jurou exhibited? He was switching back and forth from a gloomy yet sophisticated manner to his wild self but was more twisted and more sadistic… He even mentioned that we just met… and talked as of he knew you… isn't that weird"

"Hmmm" Junko said while almost deep in thought "Well here is what I suggest. Rather than going over superficial memories, find hard facts." She said shutting me down but not out of rudeness…but because she looked deeply conflicted and confused. [Jurou's account prior to death] was added to my truth bullet collection. But nothing looks out of norm for now…

Like Junko said, I need firmer evidence… I left the fifth floor and went to the fourth. The fourth floor seemed to have look almost the same..except that the weaponry was not there… In that room was a….blacksmith or workshop space to build things… I do not see anything too relevant. However… I did see a bunch of plastic pieces on the table, some paint, and a hammer… and also an iron 10 foot long iron wire… why would that be here? I added [Hammer], [Iron Wire] and [suspicious plastic pieces] as truth bullets.

I leave but then I bumped ino Yuri "OUCH HAYATE!"

"Sorry Yuri are you alright?"

"I'll forgive you… but hey guess what I found in the chemistry lab?"

"Chemestry lab?" I asked

"Oh right.. before the remodel check this out.. the class room4B and the chem lab are two different things.. but chem lab… look at this"

Yuri dragged me all of the way to the Chem lab and inside…"Huh? Yuri what is this?"

It was a black and white room…chemicals of all kind…..but more important… There were hundreds of chambers…. And incubators. It was all so surreal.. and inside was a bunch of cameras and read…

"Secret room to monitor the entire campus…." So this room was actually… the mastermind's lair before being reformatted. Which means ….." [Chem Lab before reformatting] Was added to my truth bullets. Finally I think we saw was a blueprint

"Hmm whats this? Oh it's a blueprint of the..campus… wait this looks exactly like the entire campus map now!" Yuri panicked

"Huh… So the mastermind planned exactly but wait… on the fourth floor… there are Classrooms 4A and 4B, the Chemistry Lab.., the weight room, weaponry, and the restrooms… so that indicates the the chem lab is in the Autumn Springs Academy that we are in!" [Autumn Springs Academy V2 blueprints] truth bullet wer added into my blue prints.

But that was not all.. but there was a list….

"Student Registry Current year

Class Omega Omega GRADUTAED

Class Alpha Omega GRADUATED

Class Beta Omega GRADUATED

Class Gamma Omega UNKNOWN"

Class Omega, Alpha, Beta, and GAMMA OMEGA? Isnt Gamma Omega the virus that Kazue mentioned…What is all of this? It's a class resgeistry but GAMMA OMEGA is the only one is unknown.

And in the photo underneath Gamma Omega was a picture of all of us!? We seemed Happy and friendly toward one another…

[Class Registry] Was added to my truth bullets.

"Well this is rather interesting but what do you think this means Hayate?" Yuri asked me

I had a small gut feeling about this… But I know that something is up here…But what is it..? Its on the tip of my tongue… "I think that I have an idea, but first I need to collect something…." I said

"Well, becareful Hayate… I hope that we will survive all of this…" Yuri said to me worried obviously.

"Someone with such sanguine spirit, is the full moon glow amidst the evil darkness" I said "You better not give up Yuri… Because we would be dead with out you"

"WELL SHUCKS! BYE!" I ran to the 3rd floor to check and see what clues that I could collect….

The third floor was weird…. Everything was the same minus the obvious spa…..in the garden… I checked to see something…. But in the garden… there were blood stains… like the weaponry… but there was also something here… a note …..which read

"Insanity Cheat Code: Year of Virus…. Maximize Cheat Code: Add in the original Alpha and Omega Docx"

A cheat code…why is that in the garden? Year of Virus….? And Maximize…..Original Alpha Omega? Is this a reference to the year? [Cheat Code Note] and [Garden Before Remodel} were now my truth bullets.

"Foolish boy! Why are you dancing among the wretched gardens!?" Kazuki's voice gravitated my aura of confidence

"To perhaps understand Jurou and to look for?"

"the bible that brainwashed the moss brained imbecile?" Kazuki replied predicting my next words and then handed me the booklet

"this bible although in English I see a Y and a horse shoe? Its on the backcover of the bible Monobunny gave him?"

[Monobunny Bible] was now a truth bullet added to my queue

"Suddenly my mind pulsated violently and a vison popped in my mind…. And It was me…. With Kokoro… Suddenly, I see.. A dropped…key and someone saying "YOU!?"

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed

"Hayate, what was that vison!?" Kazuki questioned

"I…I need to go to the first floor…" I said, but Kazuki stopped me

"Do not ever mock my authority… as the leading role, I'm entitled to know whatever troubles befall the understudy!"

I explained to him my vision. I was not really surprised by Kazuki's vanity and arrogance but his very odd way of expressing empathy or sympathy…..

""Come with me" Kazuki commanded forcing me down to the second floor's master library

"The Master Library?" I asked why are we here? The second floor really is the only floor that remains unchanged. With the exception of the Gatling Gun being gone above the locker rooms. Shiori was inside reading book…but exchange a look of suspicion with Kazuki.

"Read this Hayate…"

"The Gamma Omega Virus…..a virus that would often slowly drive its victims insane… Discovered by the ultimate Medic before they succumbed to the virus and committed suicide. It has four stages.. Stage one… the victim would experience unexplained mood swings… Stage two..victim would act out their worst vice…. Stage three victim would go mentally insane…changing their personality and stage four where their madness was full circle would become aroused and have orgasms…about suicide..eventually killing themselves…..We never seem a survivor of the virus… but one patient who would also be diagnosed with the virus but did not have symptoms of the virus while supposedly 15 students, died of the illness first.."

[Gamma Omega Medical Booklet] was added into my truth bullets….

"This Academy is crazier than I suspected" Shiori admitted "Why were we assigned here if all of this shit was going down!?"

"Simply…this was likely a trap held by the headmaster which is the mastermind"

"THAT'S STUPID!" Shiori yelled "because the headmaster is not even alive!"

"Huh!?"

"After the 15 students the headmaster was murdered….found cut up and cooked into sushi and covered in blood… People were able to tell because the headmaster had lavender eyes…and pink hair…"

Shiori said with a squeamish look on her face as she talked

"Well… if the head master is dead, we have to check…

The first floor. Where all of the sinning began… I walked to the computer lab and then I saw what I didn't expect. A room key more specifically… Kokoro's room key and then…..blood on the door… But the blood on the door knob was more like a hand print of someone covered in blood rather than blood from some one walking through it…. [Bloody Handprint] and [Kokoro's room key was added tp my truth bullets

"Thid cant be..what the hell is happening?" I said to myself… I then wanted to check one more thing… what does the outside world look like… I ran to the classroom on the second floor… Hoping that there was some reason for all of this. And there were two things…. One was a kind of attendance board with Monobunny's insignia. "People inside the Academy for the game!" It listed everyone's name.. ONLY 16 students

I decided to head back downstairs… and then frozen in shock was….Yuri

"Yuri! How the hell did you get down here!?"

"Nevermind Hayate! I found the bad guy!"

"Where are…" I began but Yuri dragged me off back toward the dorms…then we spotted something

"Huh?"

"They KILLED NAOMI!" Yuri squalled mournfully

Yuri pulled out a card…It was Naomi..but on it…was…..

"There is blood on the card?" I asked

"Yeah I just found it on the floor of the hallway…the side of it…was blood stained!"

"How can you even spot such a thing?"

"Duh Hayate" Smugly chided Yuri "With my supreme, 20/20 optimal vision googles, with these googles..I a can see almost anything in perfect vision. They are also how I saw through the darkness during the black out that I caused…"

(Naomi's ID) was added as one of my truth bullets

"But now we have to go to the gym!" Yuri commanded…

We both ran to the gymnasium. Once we arrived there. Was just the gym.. it did not look any differently than normal anyway

"Naomi,whats…happening in the gym world?" I could not sense…wait..I felt some form of disturbance….I felt a vibration sound coming from the basketball rim. Seeing a basketball knowing that I could not do anything athletic like Shiori, Takuma, Jurou, Taichi and Junko. Taking Aim at the throat of the basketball net, struck it with the basketball and then

SHOOMM

A trap hole appeared underneath me and Yuri and we fell through or rathe…we slid through

"AHHHHHHH"

"OUCH!" I stood up… and then I realized.. We were in a basement. It was dusty and mechanical.. And inside was… Monobunny. He was dead and inactive. Yuri was shocked.

"Mononbunny but why is he here?"

Yuri: I think that this area is a bug. Something that existed before the actual game began but because its connected to the gym.. I assume that this area was built sometime recently… But more importantly.."

Yuri pointed to a sprialling staircase that she ran up to. I chased after her… utni L I could smell the acrid stench of chemical flowing up my nostrils.

"Ugh, what is this wretched smell"

"It's the chemistry lab Hayate. I was playing around this area and suddenly I found the staircase down to the basement. It seems that this area is connected to the bottom floor.

(Basement Floor), (Trap Door), (Monobunny), and(Staircase) Were added to my truth bullets

*DING DONG DING DONG*

"Bun buns attention friends its now time for the grand finale… the bunny amazing final class trial!"

Everyone was mute…. ALL six of us wlaked to the elevator where dawn and dusk intertwined. We all knew what must be done… to unmask the mastermind and finally end this killing game so that we can escape this school

"This place really is hell" I said

"WE are going to kick that insolent rabbit in the ass and fuck this place up, GOT IT?" Junko said

"Don't worry Vampire, we will gang drain that creep!"

"You got it go, lets strangle him with a yoyo"

"Moe, we finally made it far, please be with us…"

"And now, peasants, time to beginning our group applause with the glamourous destruction of this academy

We all took our seats….the trial grounds looked different the floors were tiled black and white squares… And at last begins

Looking at Hikaru's death portrait being a caution skull and bone cross with a 404 electric symbol on the corners….

I clenched my eyes shut.. everyone was surrounding me…even the silhouette of the other victim… I' ll never ever..forgive the mastermind…but I don't have to slave myself… I am loved..but this madness… We will end this game once and for all…..

Monobunny glared us down silently. He is ready for us…. And ready for….

The final showdown of hope and despair


	20. Chapter 6 Class Trial

Danganronpa the twilight of autumnsprings academy

Chapter 6 FINAL CLASS TRIAL

Monobunny:Seriously guys…this is stupid….You already know that you will all die but I will repeat it just for funsies….This trial is to figure out the identity of the victim… and the culprit that killed them

Yuri: Not to mention whoever the hell you all and we are going to unmask you and win!

Monobunny: Bun buns you are quite confident today Ms. Minami!

Yuri: Sweet talking me isn't going to work like it does on Naomi!

Naomi: And I will put ear muffs on when you start talking

Hayate: Anyway… We need to discuss the body

Kazuki: However a problem persist…who is the corpse

NON STOP DEBATE

Kazuki: The identity of the deceased is still unknown….

Naomi: Perhaps it's a mysterious 17th person?

Yuri: Or it could be the mastermind

Shiori: But we wouldn't have been in a class trial if that was the case….

Junko: Your reasoning…. Perhaps…

Junko: The victim is one of us….one of the 16 students in this killing game!

(Hayate's eyes turn bright cerulean and use the Student Registry Truth Bullet to fuse with Junko's Remmark)

Hayate: Whoever it was…. They would have had to have been in the Academy, right?

Yuri: Yeah that would make sense right? There isn't anyone that could kill us from the outside…

Hayate: Which is why Junko's assertion seem to be….accurate

Shiori: Why and how!? There was not a body discovery announcement and a body was not found….there wasn't even a Monobunny file!

Yuri: And the body it was decomposed beyond recognition

Hayate: From personal experience it would usually take at leat a year for a body to decompose into aa skeleton…..but the body is beyond un recognizable

Junko: Hey rabbit! Why don't you give us the details a bit… if we truly are FRIENDS, then surely wouldn't mind confirming: Was there a Monobunny File?

Monobunny: After a body discovery announcement, you will all receive a Monobunny File of the victim. This is true for every body found.

Hayate: That's a LIE MONOBUNNY! Kokoro Ueda, Hibiki Himura, Hoshi Yamazaki, Takuma Watanabe, Taichi Washichigi, and Hikaru Shizue were the only people to have had MOnobunny File That a have died

Kazuki: There was actually…wait…there wasnt a Body Discovery Announcement… but there was …..a Monobunny File….. Just think Hayate Takenaka…. I believe it will be easily if we pin down the mastermind and then go over how they did it. And prove that they are possibly the mastermind, am I wrong Junko?

Junko:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!? KAZUKI?

Hayate: There was one other Monobunny file?

MAKE A SELECTION! Number#7 Naomi Matsuyo DECIDED

Hayate: Naomi….. her Pseudo Monobunny file

Yuri: WHAT

Shiori: DID

Junko: YOU

NAOMI: SAY1?

Kazuki: Its….highly unlikely but Naomi Matsuyo, if that's your true name, is the only other person that was attacked

Yuri: Are you being a monster? Why….just why are you accusing her!?

NaomiL Yeah…why-why—what is going on….? Mastermind…HUH?

Hayate: Naomi, I cant and I really don't want to believe that you are the mastermind…

Yuri:REFUTE: I'll BLEED YOU DRY!

Hayate: Yuri…I understand that its difficult to believe….. but Naomi is the victim

Yuri: NO ITS IMPOSSSIBLE NOT POSSIBLE AT ALL

Yuri: I will get you to see how awful youre being!

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

Yuri: Naomi cannot be the victim she is alive

Yuri: She is standing right in front of us, BREATHING AND SPEAKING

Yuri: How can you possibly refute this!

Yuri: Naomi just goes around saying YOYOS all of the time

Yuri: Its not like saying YOYOS is suspicious anyway!

(Hayate pulled out the [CHEAT CODE] truth blade and ambuted Both of Yuri's arms and screamed "I slice your words" and cried BREAK!)

Hayate: I found this in the garden Yuri…. A cheat code pamphlet

Shiori: A note of paper Hayate? Serioiusly whats going on with you?

Junko: Hayate this is absurb and ludicrous thinking with out solid evidence

Hayate: Well Junko, I would expect you to say that…. Please hear me out. The cheat cote pamphlet has a code the four letter code of the year of the virus… and the virus is….

Hayate: I LGOT IT

Hayate: The Gamma Virus….. Or in other words the year of gamma omega

Naomi: But yos why is this why is this bro WHY MAN GOS! Shiori…we are friends right?

Shiori:….Naomi,,,,, you are telling the truth…..right?

Naomi: Yes yo YES Hayate must've gone locos and completely going mad..You lunatic Hayate sir!

Hayate: But Gamma is represented by a letter…

Hangman's gambit!

T-h-e-2-5-t-h-l-e-t-t-e-r!

COMPLETE!

Hayate: The 25th Letter, in other words the letter Y!

Naomi: Oh no….

Hayate: Arranging it together the Year Of Yamma Omega!

Kazuki: Still you cannot lawfully claim that she is the mastermind as that anagram could be purely coincidental. Moreover, I just simply stated that Naomi is the only other person that has a Monobunny Bunny File…

Naomi: Yeah…that's true….what does yoyo prove?

Hayate: the YOYO cheat code was also known as the insanity cheat code… And every time she said that, yoyo, someone would go insane….

Naomi:…uhhhhh mochi?

Kazuki: This is utterly ridiculous…. I almost commend you little girl…. You were Keiko's Hate Video recipient, she was also the recipient of your Hate Video. You will apart of the Fright Night Staff, you even posisoned Taichi….and the one who created the maze…the only case you were not involved in was Jurou's.

Junko: No…even that….. and you know why Hayate.

Hayate: Because on the note, the cheat code is only maximized with a certain object the book of the original ALPHA and OMEGA book

Hayate: Which is the MONOBUNNY BIBLE. A book that is a bible with the alpha omega symbols on the back of the book! That maximized the cheat code and Jurou's own insanity!

Hayate: Perhaps that's why…Takuma had died…

Junko: If Naomi really orchestrated all of this, Takuma wanted to end the killing game… He tried to do so by killing the culprit and himself….if there was one… Of course if a murder was not committed the mastermind would try to kill

Yuri: No NAOMI! But if she is..the mastermind…..No I refuse to believe this….

Naomi: I'm not the mastermind! *drinks tea with shivering fingers*

Shiori: NAOMI…. DON'T FUCK WITH ME. DID-YOU-FAKE-THIS-MURDER!? This has to be one of your god damn pranks! I promise Naomi, you…better not be the MASTER

Junko: You crazy little psychopathic freak… you are not even NAOMI

Naomi: EXCUSE me?

Kazuki: ENOUGH we are dancing around circles at this phase of the show, its not even half way through the show anyway..!

Hayate: Wait everyone…..

Naomi: I cannot allow this to continue Hayate! BREAK YO!

Naomi (*snaps her fingers*) Ok, I'll admit this is all circumventing around coincidental circumstances to the extent its becoming apparent. However I must object these accusations….

Naomi: Heres to one final party! Hayate yo, I will prove that this is all a mistake! Hoyobo!

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN YO YO STYLE!

Naomi: You insist that I am the mastermind

Naomi: And hurt my feelings, turn everyone against me in the blow of a grass whistle

Naomi: All of these circumstances are Monobunny's doing!

Naomi: He is framing an innocent student like myself yo!

Naomi: SO please listen up now!

ADVANCE

Hayate: Monobunny's emblem was on the regeistry. I highly doubt that there was anyone else available

Hayate: All of these events transpired around and we don't know anything!

Naomi: Its all a trap, yo! The blood splatters in the garden, the weaponry, even the first floor

They are all an act by MONOBUNNY

Hayate pulled out his katana and used the STATUS OF THE HEADMASTER'S office truth blade…transformed into a zephyr of sakura petals and sliced Naomi over 1000 times before yelling I will cut through such lies and screamed break

Hayate: HUH HOLD ON PLEASE NAOMI! The Headmaster's office was normal….. other than having a human skeleton tied to the chandelier of the room… there was no blood stains while there were blood stains in the blacksmithing workshop and the garden…also, please note, that the first floor reverted back to the crime scene before Kokoro's death…. Meaning this is what the crime scene truly was before Keiko entered in the computer lab, knocked her out and then poisoned her to death in the art room.

Naomi: But Monobunny could have

Hayate: Monobunny wasn't even active…..although he was infact created, Monobunny's controls were set to automatically activate in the gym once everything once the weaponry and garden SPA were created. Because Monobunny's pamphlet was found in the REAL CHEM LAB.. Yuri had re appeared in the gym and I was wondering how…apparently there is a hidden switch in the gym that activates… that hidden switch leads from the chem lab to the basement floor of the academy… Inside was Monobunny. I can almost certain that the basement floor existed before the modifications were made…but the state that Monobunny was in looked devoid of energy and his power core was exposed from his stomach

Monobunny: WHAT YOU CANT LOOK AT ME NAKED! HENTAI WEIRDOS….. My system is highly complex and advance.

Naomi: And with that amount of energy how could I be intelligent enough to pull this off!?

Kazuki: intelligence aside, I actually have more evidence…Hayate show her…..

NON STOP DEBATE

Shiori: Even if like she was the Mastermind

Shiori: Naomi is not even connected to this body

Yuri: Yeah, its all a bunch of rumors…. But she being the culprit of herself?

Kazuki: How prayell will you influence your ignorant audience?

Naomi: Listen here if you may please..

Naomi: the victim was killed on the fifth floor yo

Naomi: And everything on the fifth floor yo was from the PAST

Naomi: SO nothing connects me to the murder….so please

Naomi: DON'T LET MONOBUNNY WIN!  
Hayate:NO THAT'S WRONG

Naomi: What….? *places hand over mouth in shock and concern from Hayate*

Junko: YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH! UGH I CANT BELIEVE EVERYONE's STUPIDITY HAS GROWN ON ME! DISGUSTING!

\Hayate: Well….um

Junko: Naomi what HAYATE is trying to tell your very ridiculously and poor excuse of a manipulator self is, you know WHAT FUCK IT IM OVER THIS SHIT!

Junko: *Pulls out the machine gun from the previous case* Activate flamethrower tool!

Yuri: HUUUHh ^_^ ?

Shiori: ArE yOu TrYiNg To KiLl Us AlL!? Calm down and relax….. For I'll slit her throat for Moe and Hibiki…..and everyone DEAD. Y'know just let ME like handle this…please?

Kazuki: Insolence…if neither of you are going to provide a logical reasonable explanation.. Allow Hayate to explain

Hayate: Naomi…. The body itself…it was tied in yarn…. And the yarn was died in some kind of blood with a weird odor… And it was not odor…..from death alone…. It was from a certain tool…

Hayate: I GOT IT…. Oil paint….the same one that was used to frame you…..

Naomi: HUH!? Paint yo

Hayate: Naomi, please stop lying to me…and us….I am willing to try and forgive you…. You did go through a lot….assuming it to be true….and if Monobunny's claim is true about friendship at least there is some truth to all of this….give us some hope that you aren't completely an evil demon….

Junko: You are willing to forgive this little freak!? This NAOMI…who kill

Naomi: *softly drinks camoille tea* Who did I supposedly KILL!? MYSELF YOS!

Yuri: Hey…Naomi…please like not get angry…Hayate just wants to make sure you are not the master mind

Naomi: Lalala….Sorry guys, but this is getting boring…I'll just sleep yo..cause this is far from silly!

Naomi: Wake me up when you find the real mastermind JUNYOKYO

Shiori: You spoiled and heartless brat!

Naomi: You keep accusing me how am I supposed to react!?

Junko: What the hell

Naomi: My apologies my ex broyos, You were the one who reset things! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULD BE SMART TO KILL WHOEVER THAT IS!

Hayate: The Monobunny file for the case said PSUEDO Monobunny File….. I wonder who the FAKE was the Monobunny file itself or YOU?

Naomi: HUH?

Hayate: When um we went over things…..Naomi…from our first day spoke differently…..

Shiori: Come to think of it….Naomi prior to her supposed death….never said…  
Hayate: YOYOS

Yuri: MANN ARE we really going back to the yoyo thing!?

Junko: Hell to the mother fucking YES… Hayate…. What was found in the dorm area?

Hayate: Naomi's ID

Naomi: What's going on …here….you guys are being meanies yos!

Shiori: I'm getting sick to be honest (Pulls out revolver)

Hayate: I do not really want to say this….but before the investigation EVERYONE RECEIVED an ID…all except YOU

Naomi: Uh oh?

Hayate: And the door knob and room key both were dropped in front of the door

Yuri: Wait… they were…Hayate… right. And this was WAY BEFORE Kokoro died…because…

Hayate: I think we messed up in the first class trial about Kokoro

Kazuki: You fools finally see the truth…even I was blind from such until moments before Hayate's epiphany. When Hayate was knocked out by Kokoro…..she had returned him to his room….but Kokoro's room key dropped infront of a door and Naomi being bloody….

Hayate: You could probably say…that Kokoro was going to return back to her own room and thus cancelling whatever plans that she may had

Naomi: AND Kokoro saw the paint on the door yo! And poured it on me

Kazuki: Ugh your annoying yoyos automatically has devolved to downright repulsively honeyed….sickening sweetness

Hayate: I'm sorry but SHUT UP! I'm trying to give you a chance to redeem yourself and you are not making things easier, so please

Naomi: *zip mouth literally shut*

Shiori: Are we sure that she is the mastermind…..?

Hayate: If Kokoro did see the blood on the door, she must have opened it…. And Naomi was inside… Which means that Kokoro went inside and saw Naomi….which means ….Naomi did not just come across…Kokoro

Naomi: I said it was because of the Yoyos designs!

Hayate: If that was the case… why was it that blood was all over the DOOR! If Kokoro was first then there would have been blood on her palms… and yet there was NOT ON THEM.. You however were bloody already! From murdering

MAKE A SELECTION Number #7 Naomi Matsuyo DECIDED

Hayate: The actual Naomi…. The real Naomi imposter

Junko: This Naomi is not infact the REAL Naomi….did what is she Hayate….?

Hayate: I don't know… but Naomi Matsuyo the one from before was ditzy however never had a verbal tic relating to yoyos…and the murder weapon I am sure what it was

Hangman's gambit

I-D-E-N-I-T-I-F-I-C-A-T-I-O-N-C-A-R-D!

Hayate: Naomi's ID.. the card was missing because it was found near the dorms…. Like the key.. the ID can be used to enter anywhere except other people's dorm rooms. The mastermind had all of our cards and used it to get inside her room…

Naomi: How is an ID card MY weapon…could you please answer that for me, Hayateyo?

Hayate:The card itself… on the sides of the card, there was a blood mark… you used the card to slit her throat possibly and killed her… in her room…While Kokoro was dying in the art room…. You had someone prep the body..

Monobunny: AHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA

Hayate: Whats funny Monobunny?

Monobunny: YOU are so god damn stupid that's why!? Naomi that weird freak of a girl is the master mind and culprit….HAHAHHAHA

Naomi: Monobunny? What…huh?

Kazuki: Wow you must be drowning in your despair to be giving up that easily….

Monobunny: Bun buns….Now I have been sitting here very patiently but this class trial will come to a final close….now bun bun…good night and be PUNISHED!

Hayate: You were her accomplice Monobunny….you could have got the yoyos from her room, and even the body…with your teleportation abilities, you easily could evade Shiori and Moe when they were out and about….

Hayate: This case was a mess….. Kokoro and Me went to the lab…but I fell unconscious…Kokoro changed her mind..and decided to give up… Meanwhile Naomi was upstairs or the mastermind was… making yoyos.. she returned downstairs to prepare to kill Naomi… she went down to the basement and left from the gym. Enter Naomi room and slit her throat with a card…then she ran to the lab but when she arrived she was caught by Kokoro who dropped her key and they fought… then Keiko saw Naomi get knocked out… and Kokoro was defeated…But Naomi was most likely pretending to be unconscious..while Monobunny had moved Naomi's body and yoyo strings to hang the corpse…. Naomi for 3 weeks have been dead…and reduced to a skeleton….none of recognized her…..we could only tell because of the yoyo verbal tic she had prior to being 'framed'

(The gray bodied base looked polite and docile but sensually held Monobunny like a teddy bear…. And Hayate was beyond furious…but at the same time at disbelief)

Hayate: the ULTIMATE DIGITAL ARTIST Naomi Matsuyo…no…Naomi Mastermind…the ultimate Gamemaster you killed our friend….Naomi Matsuyo….the REAL first victim of this fucked up killing gameBREAK

COMPLETE

Naomi and Monobunny:…

Shiori: You are the reason…we….had to kill ourselves…..(draws a rainbow bloodied knife)

Naomi and Monobunny:

Kazuki:Now…the façade of a coward…..spare me….of this mediocrity!

Naomi and Monobunny:

Yuri: You killed Kazue….and everyone even the REAL NAOMI….so you are a lie!?

Naomi and Monobunny:…

Hayate: Naomi…no…Imposter

Junko: As the late Hikaru would said :Operation:Game Over 

Monobunny: I failed you mistress…

Naomi: Please, do not blame yourself Monobunny.. You tried your best….. if everyone doesn't want to cooperate and play the game…..we will reach endgame… to hopefully get them to enjoy it, no?

Hayate was confused the entire trial grounds emitted a great fog a deep haze….

It was covered in a murky smoke enveloping us in gaseous shadows…..until everything suddenly cleared up…..Instead of Naomi…or the mastermind…. Were two bunnies… one white and one black..both of them hopped to Monobunny's throne… and sitting with their legs crossed…. They had long blond hair reaching her ankles.. a tight spandex black pants… two polyhedral dice one white and black and the other black and red….and a burnt carrot orange military jacket….. her eyes were a yellowish orange.. and looked extremely serene and affable but there is was something ominous…like a darkness of despair no a light of despair

The death portraits were replaced with chess pieces. Hoshi became a white pawn, Jurou became a black rook, Taichi became a white knight, Keiko became a black bishop, Kazue became a black queen, Hibiki became a white bishop, Hikaru became a

Naomi Mastermind: Hello..I apologize for the delay.. my buddies…My name Naomi Mastermind… and I am the Ultimate Gamemaster it's a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you… like Moe… sorry Shiori

(The aura and title that was being projected from this Naomi… was oddly..black and white….)

Shiori: You have NO RIGHT TO MOCK MOE

Naomi: Why unbecoming Shiori… I would not insult Moe as such. He was my friend as well….but this game…sigh

Yuri: Wait, Naomi…Matsuyo is not your real last name?

Naomi(Ranger):My last name is my civilian name, this name is my wild second name

Kazuki: You are an abnormal creature. Adopting a fictional role as your pretend personality, you truly lake a sense of identity.

Naomi (Fighter MODE) :HALT boy I cannot allow you to insult my commander! Permission to battle

Hayate:What is this…?

Naomi (Cleric): My children… please do not be alarmed… for the divine allows a holy revocation of my job style… like the blue hero the messiah of the internet….

Junko: ENOUGH FUCKING AROUND SO YOURE THE GOD DAMN MASTERMIND!? Which mean I will delete you and end this crap right here and fucking now

Naomi (Paladin) : Fiends! Thou shall not kill! Forth is the calling.

Naomi (Mage): Even if you were successful in conflagrating me, the killing game enchantment would not dispel. Of course, Mistress Hisagawwa, and Mistresss Yukimura knew this.

Kazuki: Keiko Yukimura… AND WHAT DOES a dead woman such as her have knowledge of that we don't

Naomi (Sorceress): Ufufufu…little boy, allow me to explain….Keiko is the Judgement Arcana in this killing game Deck.. Her intellect is by far the strongest of the killers in actuality only beaten by Hayate Kokoro, you Kazuki, Junko, and Hikaru. It was only serendipity that she was slain…otherwise, the entire game would have been revealed.

Hayate: Wait so is that why Keiko died…? You killed her because it would be convenient for your plan. Keiko if she could have discern you as the mastermind from your actual motive video, then it would have ended the killing game much sooner. We would have worked together and know who to trust. I'm shocked that you dare claimed us to friends when she was really only a pawn

Naomi: Good heavens no…! She was a dear friend no she is a good friend. But reminisce is over unfortunately

Naomi: (Barbarian): We battle to the bloody DEATH!

Shiori: Fighting to the bloody death? Who on earth are you. If the real Naomi was murdered and the person we thought was Naomi is the killer, then how on earth could two people exist at the same time!?

Junko: Hayate, you should have the answer to this.

Hayate: Me?

Hayate: What could this be…. One personality that met someone else and the other one who has not?

NON STOP DEBATE

Yuri: Kyahhaha We finally found the mastermind now we can drain her blood drought dry and free ourselves from these coffins!

Naomi(Druid): Artificial one, you forget, my identity.. I'm really Naomi

Kazuki: There can be no way that one person can exist in two different places at the same time…

Hayate( Pulled out the dictionary pistol and shot the "exist in two different places at the same time" with "Jurou's final words" truth bullet and yelled no that's wrong"

BREAK  
Hayate: Jurou mentioned that he never met me, but spoke to Junko as if they had met, while clearly…we have met at that point met almost two weeks ago. Which means… that the Jurou that became insane from the cheat code…was more than a different person…. But a different personality all together.

Yuri: But Jurou was a psychopath from the beginning anyway.

Junko: Yes that is true. But judgeing from his aberrant obsession with nature and purity, it would be weird as to how his arm was entirely mechanical from the beginning and Jurou to be content with that fact…

Hayate: What if… the Jurou we knew and the impure Jurou that murdered Hoshi and Takuma were in two different bodies….that would be similar to Naomi Matsuyo and Naomi Mastermind… Meaning that Naomi Mastermind and the strange Jurou Matsumoto are contected. After all, both mentioned the YEAR…

Naomi(Bard): So what does that mean? Its quiz time Hayate! Tell us WHAT THAT MEAN!

Synapse Drive

Q1: When did everyone meet?

ANSWER Before the Killing Game

Q2: Who are we?

ANSWER: Gamma Omega Class

Q3:Who caused the Gamma Omega Virus

Answer: US

Q4:Whats our personality?

Answer: Same as Naomi and Jurou

WHAT THE FUCK  
SHATTERED!

Hayate: We….are all the same…as you….

Naomi: Matsuyo! Congratulations ding ding ding!

Shiori: What are you talking about!? We are the same as you!?

Naomi: Remember what happened before Jurou died, right?

Junko: We…our mental data must have been suppressed….lost by that amnesia beam….. certain parts of our memory extracted…. Jurou said that he won the side the game…that side game was whichever one of us remembered and regained our memory and personality first..

Hayate: What….?

Naomi: And those motivation videos, were real but who they were we our real selves with the gamma omega virus infecting us

Yuri: NO NO NO NO NO! You are going to try and manipulate our emotions and make us believe that we are the Gamma Omega Virus Victims

Hayate: But…if that's true… then we are….really

I got it!

Hayate: Ahhhhhhhhh no I am the we we are the 15?

Yuri: 15? What are you squeaking about?

Shiori: The yearbook article I read, mentione about 15 people who were killed from the virus

Hayate: Shiori, the article said that…but two things there are two things that you do not know.. One the Gamma Omega Class are us… the classes of the students went from Omega Omega, Alpha Omega, Beta Omega and Gamma Omega… While the first three were killed the Gamma Omega Class was unknowned… two I found a picture of all of us and we were all

Naomi: FRIENDS! AND THAT'S RIGHT! All of you were no all of US WERE ALL FRIENDS! But that was when someone who also had the virus was symptomless yet they were dying… and WE were all friends.. WE could NOT let that person who was so nice to let them die…so..we wanted to get the virus to save him and make him not feel alone… And by that LONELINESS…they died… and so… we had to do something…. Which is the reason why two people had super powers..and Hayate, you know who those people are…right?

Hayate: SUPER POWERS..do you mean me.. but who else

Naomi(Bard): BZZZT WRONG…try again and scry against the winds of time…

Hayate: Junko and Hikaru..both of whom have talents related to the cyberworld….so what you did was related to the cyber world?

Yuri: HOLD ON WE JUST GOT HERE LIKE 3 weeks ago! Why are you acting like we

Naomi(Warlcok) ahahahaha you fools sold your souls like me for our best friend…when we have been in Autumn Springs for 2 years now….all to create this virus..to save him…and to….

HAYATE: SHUT UP!

Hayate: What the freak are you talking about!? We were friends before this..so we lost our memories of the academy

Kazuki: Years ago…lost in the previous sequel and

Naomi: Oh, Kazuki Goda darling… Allow me to break your arrogance. As punishment for being mean to our friends

Naomi: Yuri, and Kazue were correct to call you the ultimate thespian…for that is your REAL TALENT

KAZUKI: WHAT THE Bloody earth…no no I am the ULTIMATE ELITE.. The ungodly yet holy savior of this world to guide the talentless to their own salvation!

Naomi: Well, most of your past is real but you were sick as heck…so your mommy and daddy had you experimented on and transplanted the stem cells of talented dead people in your genes to transform you into the ultimate elite when you first started here…you were sick because you were the first t catch the gamma omega virus for YOUR friend.. to prove your own greatness to him..

Yuri: Oh my god…how could you Naomi,… NO whatever you are!

Naomi: Yuri, you are NO different… what I did..was separate my memory..than suppress it… so Naomi a girl with amnesia..like you and ME who was a being created from cognitive memory data…. But I wanted to play so I killed her…to be able to manage and play the game.

Kazuki:…I…..My….I'm….

Shiori: Kazuki, dude…..you didn't deserve this cruelty, no one…does….

Junko: Enough that does not matter right now. Naomi, you sickening freak..why should I not delete you now….?

Naomi: Because we should not fight against each other.. after all you were the main catalyst to our plan…and guess what it was Hayate

Hayate: You…used her talent to fuse….a world

Naomi: The gamma omega virus is a virus that fused the digital world of the dark net with the real world… Those who had the individual disease would have illnesss that four people here had and all of them were not the carrier who was immune to the illness

Hayate: Those people were…Keiko, Hibiki….Jurou….and finally Yuri… Keiko was succumbing to mode swings… Hibiki became corrupted with Envy. Jurou snapped and turned to a different personality… and Yuri tried to kill herself for Kazue and likewise with Kazue….

Naomi: Yup and finally you all well almost all of you helped me… help the one person here that was our mutual best friend… and Hayate… you can surely tell us who that is… Junko was a catalyst to out plan… someone built Monobunny, someone had to murder most people.. I am the mastermind… and Kazuki is a fan boy which leaves

Hayate: ME!

Naomi: HAHAHHAHHAHA YES HAYATE YES HAYATE! You were it our bestie.. and because of you we could have fun FOREVER cause hell and destruction into an eternal game utopia

Shiori: Then why the hell are we in a killing game?

Naomi: Hayate would not know this, so I will I guess give a freebie. SO that we can have fun killing eachother.. After all we have infinite reloads

Shiori: RELOADS

Junko: No…don't tell me… that we have been killing eachother for FUN? All of this god damn time… and we all did it.. for Hayate and his health condition….?

Naomi: Yup its in a way Hayate's Fault

Hayate:M-my fzult..? But why would I dare delve others into a midnight sea of despair?

Naomi: Trick question. You did not. You urged us not to but we wanted to play with you and then you died

Yuri: NoooO! He is not dead Naomi Masterbitch

Naomi(Paladin): Blasphemy is not allowed in an academic environment!

Naomi(Mage): Surrender all of your MP and HP…trying to delude yourselves in believing the impossible.. and the conclusion to this spell we have conjured

Haayte: (No…I'm dead maybe that explains)

Hayate: Before I actually died…did you save me by loading up this Gamma Omega Virus?

Naomi: COrrectomudo Mudoyo to you all otherwise you would not have been here… so in a way you should be thanking your friends Hayate…. Playing the Cello, Horn, Bell, Harp, Marimba, Triangle, Organ and DRUM

Naomi: We willingly involved ourselves to play the killing game so that we could have fun… the Gamma Omega Virus engineered by us 15 and the game to save Hayate… And now even he was having fun…RIGHT Hayate? Having fun playing the hero role with your psychic powers…Even those….were a part of my plans! So, game on right?

Hayate

Kazuki: DAMN IT ALL TO HEAVEN!

Shiori:…No

Junko: its my fault its my fault….Hayate..why NO..I am stupid as fucking hell…..I'm a dumbass

Yuri:We I am a monster….why? I we truly are evil? No…Oh no…Nothing is worth living for

Naomi: Hey don't be down in spirits…After all because I am nice

Kazuki: Idiotic psychopath! Don't you dare call yourself nic.. you sickening mentally disturbed monster

Naomi: We are ALL monsters Kazuki? Don't you remember this? Anyway the conclusion to this terrible ending will be the result of a vote

Hayate: A vote..? Even now?

Naomi: But of course…Now we can replay this game again for the third

Shiori: THIS WASN'T OUR FIRST PLAYTHROUGH!?

Naomi: Yep and it was very fun yo…. Although I wasn't the winner in that round… but who cares, we will continue to play this game with everyone's involvement.. by voting for…Hayate are best friend!

Shiori: What the hell, but wont he die

Naomi: *groans* (Barbarian) HE WONT FUCKING DIE LIKE A WIMP! HE WILL SURIVIVE AT THE TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN HUUUHHHHHRAHHHHH!

Naomi (Warlock): As the corpse marionette master, we all will play this exhilarating game of necromancy and blood magic Kyekkyekkyek!

Naomi: (Or you COULD vote for me..and well yo, we can all die together and end everything as one….this killing game and Hayate included….

Hayate: HUH!?

Naomi: (Warrior) Will you chose to go into another war where the enemy is ourselves and we will fight nobly to the death?

Naomi: (Bard) Or shall deathly winds burrow drills of turbulence full in our bodies, unified to a final blackening like the rat's plague?!

Hayate: NO YOU ARE WRONG THIS CANT END LIKE THIS

Yuri: No…Naomi…she will…at least let all of us…live…right!?

Shiori: If everything has gone to nothingness…and if the gang is dead…I'd rather….drown in a pool of rainbow blood…..sorry bro…

Kazuki: Lets reset this game, shall we.. and I will butcher you all if it means finally having a chance to be admired

Junko: Hayate..you will still live in my mind….live in my fantasies…..DAMN IT ALL AHHAHAHHA

Hayate: Oh no…everyone I have just became a weight drowning everyone into despair..whats the use…having friends being a hero…I cant do anything..I am just a weakingly…a submissive worm that keeps suffering for the sake of insane friends that tortured me in this killing game..its everyone's fault that its my fault…why me…?

(OH be quiet you idiotic overly subjective scholar)

Hayate (huh?)

Kokoro: I cant believe that you would fall for this deception

Hayate:Kokoro

Kokoro: You could have done better but why!? I trusted you!

Hayate: Trust me to do what? I killed EVERYONE even you

(SLAP!)

Keiko: For the love of the heavenly god! I-KILLED-KOKORO- Of course we were self admitted into this asylum by our own hands so I perhaps am just as insane

Hibiki: HAHAHAHHA seriously dude blaming yourself for a hedonistic weirdo that's too cra-cray to anknowledge intimately

Moe: Disgusting and vulgar commits swept aside, we know that you aren't to blame

Takuma: The boy of gender revolutions is correct. Your sin is your pride.. Foolish and arrogant to believe one human has the power to influence other's sinful behaviors

Hoshi: YOU ARE A KIND GENTLEMAN TOO KIND TO JUDGE YOURSELF WHEN ME AND the OTHERS ARE Murderers

Jurou: Bullet breeding your brain with wilting impurities gahaha You have to be blooming with cleansing mana blood in your veins of hope if ya freaking standing after that axe self mutilating!

Taichi: Drinking up and partying the morale with blade thrusting and blood rushing power is what life is all about you have to channel that excitement through adrienaline drenching mental activities

Kazue: Big sis agrees! Ya betta not give da fuck up afta what we sacrificed!

Hikaru: The digital chrono hour glass hasn't imputed the time's up security password. Assimilate the despair and convert viral load into vaccinating anti viruses

Naomi(Real): If you are gonna have fun, then have fun wth smiles on everyone faces GROUP SELFIE DISCO FLASH!

Hayate: You are all right… if I let all of this go down… we will…

(Hayate began bleeding blood and his left eye turned candy apple red)

(Hi!)

( : I think that you know by now that my real identity is….the one and only!)

(Hayate GOV: I'm the you with the virus! Come on pal its time to rule this game with an iron fist! HAHAHA What fun is this game! I cant let it end)

Hayate: YES we can and we will not

Hayate GOV: Fine not let it die like this…teehee!

FINAL NON STOP DEBATE

Yuri Battle

Yuri: Nothing is worth living for…Kazue and everyone I thought that we were all good friends that would never betray

Yuri: Not only that everything is exactly like it was before the game…betraying and being betrayed!

Yuri: No one should like me

Hayate: Spirit AMMUNITION! GO KAZUE AND JUROU

Kazue: look big sis fucking miss ya but fucking ya self up with this masochistic shit iS NOT GOING DOWN YUYU! Big sis is ALWAYS Watching you. I will always love you

Jurou: Did all of those sap sweating purity activities were A WASTE OF TIME GAHAHAHHA! As if! Grow thorns of power and DOMINATE THE IMPURE TEA ROSE GARDEN PARTY! If I never cared I would let you sink in corruption like a weak weedling!

BREAK!

Yuri: Kazue and Jurou psycho?

Yuri: Wow so… you guys are spiritually stalking mE!? So..that means that I'm not alone! On I KNOW I WILL INVENT A DEVICE THAT LETS ME COMMUNICATE WITH YOU! And I will never doubt you all if you are going to watching me in the spirit world…Love you too!

Shiori Battle

Shiori: I never should have made this heroic league

Shiori: Should have just stayed a normal gang banger

Shiori: I couldn't prove myself as a true lesbian fictional protagonist

Shiori: I'll just reset and play the villain for Hayate

Hayate Spirit AMMUNITION! Moe, Hibiki, Taichi, Hoshi, and Takuma!

Moe: You young lady are in big trouble! I cant believe that you are going to not be who you want to be! Express and color yourself into the hue that you are… something that you taught me sweetie albeit post mortem… NOW be a good BESTIE AND NOT LET A MANNIPULATIVE BULLY DEFEAT YOU!

Hibiki: Oh come on girl! Didja really think that I a pansexual polytheistic religious expert ever not think gang banging artist aren't cool!? I have morals TOO! Still What will ya do? Call it quits or have a blast smashing her down with a lil boom booms?

Taichi: Shiori, I died being a knight in radical armor and managed to rescue a princess in battle armor! Give it your all and fuse the friend that I know and get me intoxicated with that sanguine look of your warrior's soul wine!

Hoshi: Ms. Ito…..will you truly die never atoning for your sins or live agonizing yourself with grief? I'm a killer… but I know that you can please change for yourself something that's too late for me…

Takuma: Sinner of envy.. through carrying a cross your burden of redemption is only a small fragment. You must not give in to the treasure of filthy riches… submit yourself to the LORD and pave your own path to salvation

BREAK!

Shiori: Like oh wow… you guys….

Shiori: Yawn I guess it should've been expected

Shiori: Still I guess you're right

Shiori: If I get seduced into a complacent game

Shiori: I will never change the world as the ultimate gangster leader with an ultimate yaoi fangirl moon!

Kazuki Battle

Kazuki: My hand has been unveiled

Kazuki: My show has smelted by rotten tomatoes

Kazuki: My shame as a fallen angel

Kazuki: Only despair to win the next play's applause!

Hayate: Spirit Ammunition! Keiko

Keiko: Intriuging that you the ultimate elite and thespian was my fiancé?  
Keiko: Remember our date to incinerate and blaze through opposition to create an aesthetic empire of peace and liberty

Keiko: Though I am deceased, you DO acknowledge that if you fail to meet MY obligation THEN I WILL SERIOUSLY INSURE OF YOUR ETERNAL TORMENT IN THE HELLISH DOMAIN OF HEAVENLY HELLS!

BREAK!

Kazuki: Hmph… a pathetic occurrence for me to undergo…..a riveting surrender to the losers theatre…

Kazuki: The fallen elite's spirits rise within me….

Kazuki: With my cursed abilities, for my fame and castle of superior society

Kazuki: I shall win and all of those inferiors shall join my cast for all of eternity!

Junko's battle

Junko: Playing Hayate's vocal cords

Junko: Creating programs and deleting them

Junko: Its fun to play with data and dive into pleasuring thinking of imagination and chaos

Junko: I guess that will be my end

Junko: Sorry Hayate

Hayate: Spirit Ammunition! Hikaru, and Naomi!?

Hikaru: Overflowing viral datascape…Input… voice code: Junko you idiotic emotionlessly hotheaded bitch. You are too damn intelligent to be an idiot. Or shall I hack into your mind and hologram project your emotional and sweet side for the world to see with my alter ego program data?

Naomi: Umm hi! Well like I know e TECHNICALLY never met well except once! So are you going to transform into a super mecha white fox that will uses side twin blades to strike the bad orange evil twin sister?

BREAK!

Junko: For the love of my sanity..If I seriously end up dying I would end up not completing any of my programs that I could use to debug this brat…Sorry Hayate…and if you five TELL well four after I delete this obnoxious yoyo fanatic…..YOU WILL JOIN THEM

Naomi: huh what is going on!? Hayate?

Hayate: Please Naomi Mastermind…this game is something that I never wanted… Or did you want to have so much god damn fun that you ignored my feelings!?

Naomi(GM):This game is under MY dominion. Even if you are the main theme and central device, I will destroy you if I must and rebuild your data for all of eternity!

FINAL ESPMDB#8 Vs Naomi Mastermind

This game is our eternal playground

You don't want to die, right!?

We are friends, don't ruin our friendship!

This cant be what you want?

Drown in our little black net

Hash Tag Gamma Omega

We will not surrender yos

Grrrr no fleeing COWARD HUMAN!

We cannot be booed by our performance

I pray for god to imbue your with the holy spirit of passion

Nature's breath weeps for your to join its sunlit embrace

Target deserting the battle field is not an act of honor soldier!

Young grasshopper the flea cannot jump over the mountain with grace

Scoundral you dare commit treason!?

My animal friends will miss you, surely you wont leave?

Eh come onnnnn one free trip to our utopia tour no CHARGE OR TRICKS!

The cards don't lie dearie fufufufu

Ignorants minds indefinitely maximize the pain knowledge and wisdom it impose

KE mi mo when mo nay tata yonnna mortus! Sanguis no shion ra akashia mortifies abra kazamdiacra!

THIS GAME IS NOT OVER!

We will not lose…this world of RPG's First person Shooter Graphic Novel, adventuring games…Despair for GAMMA OMEGA's 3 PLAY THROUGH

(This-GAME-IS-OVER!)

NOOOOOO! BRRRREAAAAKKKK

Naomi: NO the game system… the ROM DRIVE…the data…its crashing

Hayate:….

Yuri: Hayate?

Junko: No…what is this….this overloading data base….this power level

Kazuki: Inconceivable effects….its power almost rivals my own…

Shiori: fuck yeah dude..not bad man

Hayate: Naomi Matsuyo..if I am the central theme to this twisted game… then I surely have power over the ultimate game master… in fact… I am probably the true entity with your stealing them for your game world

Naomi: Are you fucking kidding me, yo!? Are you truly trying to die…..

Junko: hayate just what the hell is going on

Hayate: Its time for the moment I have been waiting for

For all of my friends….their data is still here

So with the pain you inflicted on them you will understand the pain they suffered

BLACK OUT

Everyone in the trial ground passed out except Naomi and Monobunny's rabbit cyborg form exploded in blood and mechanical parts

Naomi: Shoots oh NO PLEASE THIS GAME..its TOO FUN!

Hayate: What? Are you delusional? No… even you were killed by the virus so its time for the greatest day..I will enact my revenge… with a great punishment lets give it everything in my own entire being..its PUNISHMENT

Every Dead Person: TIMMMMEEEEEEE

(Naomi has been found guilty…or her mastermind identity has been discoveried its time for…Game file erasure… Errror 10101010020 Unable to stop unable for formation to be stoped nOOOOOO!)

Player's 1 and 2 execution deletion = GAME OVER

Game I: Extra Extra BLEED All ABOUT IT

Kokoro was dressed as a mailman sexily holding a whistle in her mouth… She had a fire hose in her arms….. She violently sprayed ink all over Naomi.. Naomi was oddly licking it..then Kokoro harshly sprayed bleach over her… Naomi was writhing in pain now…. Then Kokoro plummeted her with newspaper wrapped steak then 9999 rabid dogs mauled her to death while another Kokoro was breaking down in tears

Game II: Gallary CLOSED

Keiko being dressed as the official and real gallery owner….Naomi was suspsended.. apathetically and coldly shot her with millions of paint ball bullets until the harness brokw… Falling below fiery glass, galvanized acid glass, and artic watery glass before plomping over the razor sharp paint brushes. Keiko of another world fist banged the monitor in uncontrollable fury breaking it.

Game III: Pervert's Inferno

Naomi bound to a cross that her arms and legs were nailed it.. fell through literally every religion's depiction of hell Naomi suffering each moment of it… Naomi finally reached the final circle of a frost covered hell where she was stabbed from behind by a demonic masculine Hibiki through the mouth with a flaming serated blade and a feminine demonic Hibiki crushed her stomach from above her..and her mouth was exhaling absolute zero air on her face relentlessly… But the other Hibikis were vomiting in disgust and horror

Game IV: She REALLY CLEANS UP NICELY

Naomi is drowned in a glass slipper shaped washing machine full of broken glass shards. Naomi was struck with the same glass objects..and then rat feces sculptures of kitchen appliances. Then watching the soap acidically burnt her made Moe giggle a bit an icy bitter and wry giggle… Then the other Moe dropped a banquet of roses with his hair obscuring his eyes of sadness.

Game V: Tower of Avaritia

Naomi was chained by weights of golf while running in a tower filling with molten gold. Luckily Naomi was able to run beyond her limits laughing like a cheerful child. Naomi managed to make it to the top… sweating. She saw an arc with angel wings she climbed on. When she was reaching it was it was raining harshly. Takuma's furious face zapped Naomi's ship with a huge flare of great flames and lightning. Then the sun shone peacefully.. but the other Takuma's looked grieved that the world was drowning in a melancholic flood

Game VI: I will not commit crimes

Naomi joints and body parts were controlled by puppet strings while Hoshi was manipulating them with a glare shining over his glasses. Ominously he began forcing Naomi to write… but she was writing however the words instead were being cut in her flesh…and igniting into flames…. Naomi wrote 666's lines before Hoshi softly and slowly closed the book with a dark smile on his face and also.. crushing Naomi with the walls colliding with each other. Hoshi of another word closed his eyes and quickly shut the books..letting out a snivel

Game VII Haversting Season Money grows on trees. With a panicked expression on her face but also hyper one, joyfully slaughter the Mascots. Then the sleigh ran her over and she was shaking but in excitement. While being bound by a Christmas tree…Jurou stood chaotically vengeful with a aristocratic monocle smirked manatically and turned her into bloody money and cremated it in a flash. The other Jurou was beyond savage as if he was trying to resist this urge….

Game VIII: Carnival of Carnage!

Naomi was tied to a giant ferris wheel. Taichi who was in a state of high from being consumed by cannabis…He laughed while launching swords while the swords at the spinning ferris wheel. The wheel stopped, and Naomi head was cut off.. and while falling three swords pinned her head on the bull's eye and exploded vomit and guts. And Taichi won a Doll..While the alternate Taichi was drunk and on a twisted mix of being an angry and crying alcoholic in drunk mode.

Game IX: Metallic Chamber of an Iron Queen…

Naomi was forced to ride the same motorcycle..but before driving a metal pendulum in the shape of a yoyo hit her in the stomach and forehead.. Then she drove off being hit by countless metal gears and traps while having scolding hot oil pumping in her body. Then she saw an iron coffin and Kazue stabbed her in the chest furiously…. And then bats starting chewing her hair and eyes before being smothered by the motor cycle ignitions…The other Kazue stab was quick and through the heart before the bats began their fest

Game X: Error 404 Electrocution

Naomi was being strapped in a stretcher and was immediately being electrocuted. Jerking around randomly and as if she was suffering a seizure.. Hikaru was typing up a crazy storm….. But the other Hikaru was banging her head on the keyboard typing.. the keys mingled with blood and tears.

FINAL XI GAME: GAME OVER (Authentic Matsuyo Mix)

Naomi bowed and then create a digital sprite of an arcade machine and the magic girl hammer…she hit the magical girl like hammer at an arcade machine and finally . Naomi Mastermind smiled in utter despair then she scowled with tears rushing out of her eyes with bitterness as the arcade machines multiplied up to 9 t and connected to a string and they yoyo plowed her.. With the other Naomi crying while Hayate smiled peacefully as….he died from every execution that his fallen friends was either killed in… or endured after they died from the glitch…..

GaMe OvEr!


	21. Epilogue

Danganronpa The Twilight of Autumn Springs Academy:

Epilouge: A New Night of Hope

Day 22: Time 12 Midnight

My head was throbbing. Just what exactly was happening…? Even through all of my previous notes and articles that I painstakingly written, I couldn't produce an answer… But I heard voices. Annoying and rather loud but other wise trustworthy voices.

"Hey, where are we?" Yuri asked

"Isnt it obvious that even I don't know….!?" Junko said scolding Yuri

"We are.. at the main gate?" Shiori asked

"We are not…we are in a remodeled chamber" Kazuki said "In fact this is perhaps the basement of the Academy after its remodeling processs…."

"And the incubator chambers… there are 15…. Which means they contain our friends!? Yuri awed

"That's…wait…. Hayate!? Shiori said in shock…..

And then Yuri gets up and check the chamber beside her.. and then I see her. That obnoxiously excited sugar vampire bat

"Kokoro!?"

"What the-"

Yuri yanked me up and then she power hugged me

"WAHHHHHHH Kokoro!"

"Hey! Get off of me before you stain my jacket! Wait, why am I alive"

"For once that's a question that I sure as hell want to Know!"

Junko wasted no trime, punching me me in the face like a savage animal

"You-reckless-crazy-bitch! You just HAD to fuck up some shit! Didn't you!?"

"Junko chill out and stop acting brutal she just came back to…MOE!"

Shiori rushed over the incubator chamber next to her..Moe he was there in his true form wearing a navy blue and dark umber swirled male vest with a female maid apron.. He could peaceful while asleep

"What is happening!?" I asked jarred and confused. Junko was knock backed by Kazuki's hair flip attack

"Its marvelous how we finally decided to stop killing eachother and you still seeks more gore"

"Hayate…has been"

"Executed!?" I gasped in horror.. Junko for the first time from what I surveyed from her while I was alive cried and expressed a more emotionally volatile and sensitive side of her.. This however was not unanticipated.

Now Hayate. According to my calculations, Hayate had a high survival rate. How did he get executed when he was not the mastermind. I automatically suspected Naomi when I saw her… but she did seem rather different.

"He..that prideful conceited show stealing bastard of a con artist!" Kazuki scowled

"I remember now" I said with an instant hit of realization….. Hayate was our friend… and then "He empathetically connected with our suffering from being executed…" I answered automatically

"He sent himself and the Mastermind through the gruesome execution by syncing their spirits into the execution's junk data… Since the real world and the darknet were fused together synthesized with the fact that Hayate was half dead… he was able to do this especially being the ultimate paranormal investigator"

Yuri sniffled and wailed, Shiori also was regretful… and Kazuki and Junko were both frustrated. Kazuki at himself..but Junko

"HAYATE TAKENAKA YOU BASTARD! NO You are NOT getting away with this shit! You think its funny to OUTSMART ME and trick us into letting you commit suicide. I don't give a flying fuck if everyone else returns to life… YOU BETTER GET YOUR EMOTIONALLY SAPPY AND PATHETIC SLEF OUT HERE OR SO HELP ME…"

"Seriously for a private person you are too loud" I complained

"Hayate… You are stupid.. getting yourself killed to revive us.. Wait… where is Naomi?"

Shiori then pulled out a survival knife "If that bitch aint dead…"

"But if Naomi said was true.. we were just like her.." Yuri mused

"AND SO WE SHOULD FORGIVE THAT TRAITOROUS SCUM?" Kazuki questioned

"Actually she was murdered before myself and her autonomous memory was the mastermind.. We will deal with her once the others awaken." I said calmly. If the true Naomi Matsuyo was the victim then her idiotic lack of wisdom should not pose a threat although who is to say what will happen after the data resting within us

"Well what now?" Yuri asked

"For now, lets go to the main gate" I suggested

All five of us walked to the main gate. Promising to go back to the basement to check on the other's status. These four went through an ordeal far worst that death. I was too paranoid too cautious and suspicious… I cannot rewrite the past but I can continue to write a new scoop.

We made it to the front lobby. The metal hatch was destroyed. And we finally saw the sky it was evening black…but with pixels and sprite stars… The Moon was static and glitchy like… We will I know never forget this and never forget the hardship that we all endured.. and the sacrifice Hayate made for us. But I see now. The reason why I am here and Hayate isn't I don't know however we WILL find him and undo the sins we committed…

DANGANRONPA THE TWILIGHT OF AUTUMN SPRINGS ACADEMY END!

Survivors 5 and 10 unknown statuses


End file.
